Two hearts in a war
by DarkAges85
Summary: in a world war simulation, two lovers have to fight each other through the confusion of the war. Armed with paintball weapons and tanks, the two main powers Axis and Allies are fighting for victory. Thanks to Dark-Silver96 for your support!
1. Chapter 1

A person was walking swiftly towards the command bunker.

At a checkpoint by the door stood two guards one. One armed with a MP40 and the other sitting behind a simple wooden desk, both of them turn towards the approaching person examining the newcomer with suspicion.

 **"Your papers"** the guard at the desk says flatly while the other blocks the way to the entrance of the bunker door both of the eyeing the person suspiciously.

The guards already knew this person from several meeting and both sides didnt like the other very much.

 **"Keep some decency and take of your hat"** The guard with the mp40 hissed with a commanding tone as the one at the desk looks at the picture in the ID card comparing it with the person. The person took off her cap and locked looked at her right wrist at a clock while tapping her foot in annoyance. For a moment no one spoke and if you listened closely you could hear the music of a March song playing in the background.

 **"Nishizumi, Miho, commander of the"** the guard at the desk looked again at Mihos ID **"allied force Ooarai, rank in Kuromorimine: Lieutenant…"**

The guard at the desk snorted scornfully before guard with the MP40 noticed Mihos tapping foot **"Issue?"** she asked.

 **"Briefing with my sister…with the field marshal of the main force"** Miho replied Irritated.

The guard with the MP40 shrugged her shoulders as the other guard at the table went very slowly over the paperwork with a bitchy grin on her face.

 **"Every time the same shit..."** Miho sighed inwardly as she looked impatient at her watch.

 **"Down the hallway the meeting has already begun"** the guard said as she handed Miho her paperwork back "punctuality is capitalized here" the guard with the MP40 said in the same spiteful tone as Miho walked into the bunker after he opened the guard opened the door.

 _"Stupid Bitch"_ Miho cursed without saying a word as she walked into the bunker.

Miho walked down the hallway fast not paying any attention to the other girls in similar uniforms as her own around the place. In a vote it was decided that anyone fighting on the Axis side had to wear the Wehrmacht uniforms (what was more of a farce because Kuromorimine had more soldiers in their army than the remaining members of the Axis). Miho arrived in front of the meeting room taking a deep breath to calm down before entering the room.

 **"Ah Lieutenant Nishizumi...you are finally here"** Maho chided her little sister with crossed arms as she looked at a clock on the wall with her emotionless face. Miho knew all too well by now that if her sister addressed her with her rank and last name that she was in a really bad mood. Miho looked briefly around the room to find an empty seat to sit at. On the large quadrangular table where the whole war zone was displayed with maps and information of the individual divisions and commanders spread everywhere.

Maho Nishizumi stood at the head of the table and explained with a lot of details the situations of each allied commander and their units.

Anzai sat next to Maho _"Anchovy as she calls herself"_ most of the time she was always near Maho. Miho knew that something was going on between the two of them at least she suspected that. There were such explosive situations that would confirm it at some point.

Then came Koume Akaboshi commanding the Infantry Divisions (ID) and the reconnaissance and medium heavy armored units at the main Line (HKL) in the north against Pravda. When Mihos eyes meet Koumes both of them smile and nod to each other as a short greeting.

Sheska sat across from Maho she was responsible for logistics and communications. She was almost never seen at a HKL as she was more at work in the radio room. She greeted Miho halfheartedly briefly glancing at Miho an raising her hand for a moment as Miho did not interest her. Mihos gaze went to the last occupied spot on the table as she saw the person sitting there she got a very warm feeling in her chest.

Erika Itsumi…Mihos emotions went crazy as she felt her body heat up. Erika was a commander for the heavy tank department and often led the attack and defense operations. At the moment she had been ordered to stay at base as a punishment, since she didnt carry out a counter-attack "she could not) and thus had to forfeit a part of her territory with important material and supplies. Right next to Erika was the last empty chair at the table. Miho took a deep breath and with slightly red cheeks sat down beside Erika in silence.

 **"Youre too late again"** Erika whispered only loud enough that Miho heard it while she pushes with her fingers against Mihos arm.

 **"I Know there were some problems on the way"** whispered Miho looking Erika in the eye.

 **"Which one?"** Erika looked surprised and narrowed her eyes.

 _"These eyes are so pretty with their bluish glow…"_ Miho thought and immediately looked away from Erika.

 **"I will tell you in my report right away"** Miho whispered as she tried to clear her mind.

Erika sighed for a moment and turned to Maho.

 **"In short the situation is serious. By losing the northern areas through Pravda's attacks"** Maho paused briefly as Erika looked stunned towards the ground clenching her fists. Miho noticed that Erika started to shake in silent rage while clenching her hands into fists. Miho grabbed Erika's fist and opened it holding it as a sign of silent support. Erika looks up at Miho and gratefully accepts the comforting gesture with a little smile towards Miho on her face. A gentle smile showing on Mihos face as well.

 _"It has been so long since I felt your soft hands"_ at the thought of Miho went a pleasant tingling through your body and your heart starts beating faster. Erika squeezed Mihos hand as a thank you with a slight blush on her cheeks showing.

 _"So king and cute as well"_ Erika noticed a pleasant warmth rising in her as her hear stated beating faster.

 **"Due to our retreat we lost important resources plus a panzer III, five soldiers were killed and three missing we also have twelve wounded and some tanks that need repairs"** Maho continued running her hand through her hair.

" **We urgently need to retake the areas we lost that will be our ultimate goal for now"**

Maho hit the table with a fist and drew a large circle with a red marker where the lost area was.

 **"Now then until I have a plan and we have had the time to provided the necessary equipment we will go to defensive operations"**

Maho sighed and sat down in her chair before turning to Miho.

 **"Now then Lieutenant Nishizumi why where you so late to the meeting?"** Maho looked at her younger sister with the same cold expression on her face. Miho stood up taking a report from under her jackets **"an attack on our sector by the allies caused my delay (Saunders and St. Gloriana) which we successfully fought off while losing our Porsche tiger and three soldiers. Enemy losses are two Sherman's and five soldiers".**

Everyone present looked at Miho surprised. That did not look like the "Allies" that they were confronting. Sheska slammed her hands down on the table **"why did you not contact me?"** she asked sharply. But when she saw Erikas angry look she fell silent and starred at her hands before sitting down again. Miho nodded towards Erika before continuing with her report **"The radio contact to headquarters was interrupted probably by a grenade hit on the main line. Since we needed all the available forces for defense I couldnt send messenger either"** Miho defended herself as she sat down again she grabbed Erikas hand before pressing it lovingly. Maho read over Mihos report with a sigh.

 **"Im sending you a defense company and materials to repair the line"** Maho frowned as she covered her eyes with her hands as if she had a headache.

 **"I do have some good news as well. Before the attack of the allies I was able to contact Emi of Bellwall and they would be willing to join us however I made no promises"**.

Maho looked at Miho in surprise yet again in a way she was very happy but it was so that she was the leader of the Axis she should have been at least informed about it. Miho noticed how the mood next to her became pretty frosty. Erika froze sitting stiffly in her chair she jerked her hand out of Mihos grasp causing Miho to almost fall over with her chair Erika folded her arms and looked furiously to herself.

 _"Thats got to be a joke, right? This little bitch! How dare she!"_

Miho saw the anger clear on Erikas face she knew that Erika was very sensitive to the topic of Emi because Emi seemed to have a crush on Miho and was always flirting with Miho and constant physical contact not intimate but the thought alone that Emi got hold of Miho and touched her trying to kiss her or more had Erika boiling in rage every time.

 **"The meeting is adjourned I have to evaluate the new information first. Lieutenant Nishizumi you are staying a bit longer here!"** Maho spoke as she stood up and saluted she shouted **"Victory Reich"** Everyone stood up together saluting Maho and shouted **"Victory Reich"** then they turned to the door and disappeared one after the other.

 _"Erika…"_ Miho looked at Erika worried but Erika was sour and a lot worse so jealous that she didnt even glance as she disappeared grimly out of the room. Anchovy stayed in the room as usual to be close to Maho and somehow Maho never objected.

 **"Miho that's great news but you know I have to blame you. You cannot do that on your own please remember it's a World War II simulation and I have to approve all actions as supreme commander of the Axis and their Allies"** Maho came up to Miho and hugged her briefly groping her a bit to see if everything was alright.

 **"I am glad that nothing happened to you"**

 **"You do not get me that fast"** Miho joked with a grin on her face.

 **"Exactly would be a very stupid victory march with pasta food if we bring the enemy to its knees and you would not be there"** said Anchovy looking at Maho and Miho who started to giggle before all three broke into laughter. The door opened and a messenger came in and saluted briefly.

 **"Ms. Supreme Commander Radio contact with the Western Division it seems urgent"**

Maho went to the personal field spokesman and made a serious face when she joined the division. Miho knew that conversation would take a little longer.

 **"I'll be right back, I'll go and just catch some fresh air"** Miho whispered to Anchovy who raised her thumb as Ok and continued to listen to the conversation as she started sorting the papers on the table.

 _"Then I can look for Erika and explain that to her everything"_ thought Miho.

Miho walked quickly through the corridor hoping that Erika would still be here but there was no one there even the sentry was pulled off only the marching songs echoing through the empty corridors. The light was also insulated intended rationing with the oil and batteries.

 _"Hmm ..."_ thought Miho " _It really must have cost us a lot of resources to lose that area to Pravda."_

She passed a fork with only the way to the exit lit up. Halfway out two arms came out of nowhere and grabbed Miho dragging her into the dark corridor. Panic spread in Miho as a hand placed on Mihos mouth to suppress the screaming and another hand grabbed Mihos right arm and turned it back like a police attack hold. Her head was pressed against the aggressor's breasts

 **"MMPF!"** protested Miho and started squirming but when she realized the scent and the tender fingers of the attacker she stopped squirming. She tried to break free playfully until she surrendered completely to her "attacker".

 **"So, you have contact with EMI, did you?"** whispered the voice of Erika sharply in Miho's left ear. The warm breath in the neck gave goose bumps to Miho and a tingling sensation passed through her.

 **"Do I have to worry about you my little MIHO?"** Came the question to Miho's right ear and again came a torrent of warm air on Mihos neck that overwhelmed her senses. Miho's senses were now full of excitement she just wanted one more thing.

 _"No, you do not have to worry about me I just want you and you alone Erika!"_ Miho thought as Erika tightened her grip on Mihos right arm.

 **"If you really want to be with Emi then have the guts to tell me in the face MIHO! And to face your punishment"** Erika growled.

 **"MMPF!"** Miho protested in Erika's hand.

 **"I do not tolerate a triangle relationship MIHO"** Erika pressed her hand tighter on Mihos mouth and pressed her closer to her.

 _"Damn Erika you're hurting me please let me explain that"_ Miho begged through Erikas hand.

Being helpless awoke Miho in a way she could not explain and then the contact with Erika made her moan slightly in pleasure.

 **"Before that I would like you and this Bitch"** Erika whispered noticing that Miho was slowing down in her grip.

 **"Crap! Was that too much?! MIHO?!"** a scared Erika and let go of her grip on Miho immediately. Miho took advantage of the situation and broke free turned around and kissed Erika passionately She ran her hands through the silky blond hair and over her face. Erika was scared for a moment but then she returned the kiss and hugged Miho gently. Miho broke the kiss and looked deeply into Erika's blue shimmering eyes

 **"I just. I just want to. You Erika no one else!"** Miho breathed out of breath and stroked Erika's right cheek. Erika's anger vanished as fast as it had come and she smiled.

 **"I ... It does-"**

 **"Shhhh do not say anything ok I know that Emi is a hot topic for you but that's a business thing and for me she's just a normal friend nothing else. You're the only one I feel more than friendship for Erika."** Miho smiled and put down her head on Erika's chest.

 **"You see in me only one kind BESTE friend? I'll make you pay"** Erika's eyes narrowed and she looked serious. Miho lifted her head startled and looked at Erika with wide eyes.

 **"No, I mean. I mean no, you know."** Miho stammered and did not know what to say as she began waving her hands defensively Erika grabbed Miho by the collar and pulled her to herself before she turned with Miho and pressed her against the wall. Erika's face was threateningly close. Her eyes were icy cold.

Mihos narrowed her eyes as she started to feel fear growing inside of her. She knew what Erika was capable of when she was angry or jealous.

 **"I have you pay! Your debts for your "feebleness"** Erika nudged Mihos nose gently and grinned maliciously.

 **"ERIKA! YOUR GAMES ARE SCARY AND MMPF."** Before Miho could complain Erika's, lips were on hers and prevented the ranting.

 **"You're so cute when you're upset or scared"** Erika joked lovingly stroking Miho over her light brown hair Miho blushed hard and rested her head on Erika's chest.

 **"I just. I just want to. I only want you Erika really!"** Whispered Miho as she stroked Erika's cheek and listened to Erika's heartbeat.

 **"I love you too Miho! But woe"** Miho put her index finger on Erika's mouth and kissed her passionately. Erika broke the kiss and kissed her from the mouth down her neck. Miho felt a small soft pain on her neck she started to pant a little she smiled excitedly as Erika looked back in Mihos eyes. Miho started breathing fasts as she touched the place where Erika was just nibbling her and still felt the wet spot she wiped the saliva with her fingers and licked them without leaving her eyes of Erika.

 **"Only you have this effect on me Erika"** Miho breathed with excitement. Erika slipped her hand on Miho's pants and was about to let her slide in when Miho grabbed her hand and grinned sheepishly and shook her head.

 **"Not right now and better yet not here"** Miho whispered to Erika who looked at Miho disappointed and nodded. The air crackled with excitement.

 _"I would like to attack you here on the spot"_ thought Erika putting on a sweaty smile. Only when they heard someone clear their throat behind them did they break away from each other and saw the soldier who stood stubbornly and had a bright red head and turned her gaze on the floor.

 **"Um Lieutenant Itsumi we need your help with a problem in the supply depot we got an issue of material that is supposed to be used for repairs"** said the soldier her eyes still on her feet awkwardly.

 **"It. is uh. AN OKH command"** Erika looked surprised.

 **"I…I did not see anything either...Mrs. first Lieutenant...honest"** she hit the back of her shoes together saluted and just wanted to leave.

 **"Soldier! Is that supposed to be a decent message? Take stance and make a decent message!"** Erika hissed at the soldier.

Miho was sorry for the soldier she knew all too well when Erika used her authority.

 **"Yes Sir!"** The soldier struck again the heels and stood stiffly in front of Erika and Miho.

 **"Lieutenant Itsumi on the order of the OKH you should come to the material issue because they should get ready for a transport!"**

 **"I'll be right back! And should any of what they believed "not to have seen" ... "** Erika's face was now so close to that of the **soldier "... you will clean the latrines with bare hands for the next few weeks! You got that?!"**

The soldier had tears in her eyes. Miho wanted to intervene but she knew that it could have dire consequences if you undermined the authority of another officer.

 **"Yes, Mrs. first Lieutenant!"**

Erika grinned but still stood up to a few inches in front of the soldier's face if you would not have known better Erika wanted to kiss this young soldier.

 **"We'll talk to each other!"** Said Erika and saluted in front of the soldier who slammed the back of his bots together again and made a quick turn to leave this scenario. Or rather fled? Miho stepped closer to Erika and hugged her.

 **"I can remember how you made me so dirty Eririn"** Miho teased Erika and nudged her with her elbows against her ribs. Erika literally put up the hackles on these nicknames.

 **"Do not call me that..."** she crossed her arms and looked disapprovingly at Miho over her shoulder. Miho giggled and tapped her forefinger with her other forefinger.

 **"And even more...Eririn** "

 **"Not that again..."** Erika sighed and rolled her eyes.

 **"It's been so long since she never forgets that?!"**

Miho blinked for a moment then looked at each other and started to laugh.

 **"It was nice to see you Miho"** said Erika happily hugging Miho gently.

 _"And more..."_ she thought and wished they had become intimate.

 **"Take care of yourself"**

 **"You also"**

Erika slapped Miho on the butt and walked towards the exit.

Miho leaned against the wall and thought about her 'pronunciation' and she grinned at it...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **3 months before...**_

The Panzer IV bounced as it raced across the forest path of the Ooarai Battlefield in a zigzagging course while grenades of his pursuers kept beating him. It was a skirmish between Ooarai and Kuromorimine this time Miho had fallen into a trap where she was separated from her team and now she was chased across the battlefield like a lamb fleeing a wolf pack. Separated from the rest of the team that was held at bay by a Jagdtiger, 4 Panthers and 3 Jagdpanzer IVs at a rock group, she realized that her sister was following her she was accompanied by two Panzer IV Js.

 **"Mako can you drive any faster?"** Miho said hastily and looked through the slit at the cupola towards their pursuers.

 **"Not if I have to go zigzagging."** Mako replied in her calm tone.

 _"Damn!"_ Thought Miho _. "Fortunately, the city is not so far away then we can start a house fight and use the narrow streets like St Gloriana did"_

Miho wondered _"There is missing Erika's tank ... She's always with my sister usually..."_

Miho rejected the thought and looked at the map and calculated the current distance to the urban area.

 _"Just a few miles ..."_ she thought and cursed that she was separated from her team.

 _"That does not look like a kind of tactic for my sister"_ thought Miho, rubbing her forehead.

 **"Here's Hippo Team we're out we're sorry ..."** she heard over the radio. Miho noticed that Yukari moaned worriedly and made a worried face.

 **"It's good. You fought well. I hope you're all alright?"** Miho inquired. The answer could not be heard because an 8.8 cm grenade struck close to the tank.

 **"Damn it! That was way to close ..."** Miho cursed.

Miho looked out of the viewing slot and saw the outline of the city.

 **"Well in the middle of a house fight we can use our mobility ..."** Miho whispered to herself. She remembered the last fight where they had won the championship. She opened the hatch and stuck out her head for a better overview. Again, a grenade struck close to the tank.

 _"Strangely somehow I have the feeling that we just want to hunt and not meet"_ wondered Miho and looked at the tank of her sister. Normally your sister was not looking for a chase ... rather for the short process... Her sister also stuck her head out of the pulpit and Miho saw that she grinned maliciously and communicated with someone... Miho was surprised that her sister grinned but then a terrible thought passed through her and she searched wildly the environment... She was looking for Erika with her Tiger 2...

 **"Damn it can be that ..."**

In the distance Miho saw the entrance to the city ... And in front of the entrance stood Erika's tank...

 **"Oh no…god damn!"** Miho Cursed and opened her eyes

 **"MAKO hard left turn! We have to come in somehow to the other forest beginning!"** Miho yelled down into the tank. The tank skidded over the ground and showed the weak side Armor to the Tiger 2. The meadow floor was loose so it took some time until the chains did dig into the ground again and they could drive towards the forest. Miho looked scared to the Tiger 2 and noticed that he looked somehow different. At the top of the pulpit she saw Erika's blond hair looking into her binoculars...

 _ **Couple of minutes earlier with Erika:**_

 **"We'll be right back"** Maho said over the radio. Erika smiled and looked at her map.

 **"Got it I'm ready"** Erika replied on the radio and smiled.

 **"Load the AP and turn the turret onto the forest entrance"** Erika ordered.

 **"Yes commander"** came the reply from inside the tank

 _"This will prove to the Commander that I have come up with the ultimate plan to defeat Ooarai"_ Erika thought grinning sardonically.

 _"Miho you'll still wonder what I still have in stock like this new 10.5 cm cannon"_

Erika heard the shot of 88 and saw how the tank of Miho burst out of the forest.

 **"Fire at your own discretion!"** Erika shouted inside the tank.

 **"Game Over Miho…"** Erika whispered maliciously to herself and looked through her binoculars

 _ **Miho in the Panzer IV:**_

The roar of the Tiger 2 shot was like the roar of an attacking Tiger.

 _"Damn!"_ Miho thought and instinctively ducked inside her tank as she ducked inside she watched as the gun on Erika's tank fired in slow motion...

BUUUM

A hit…

The tank was thrown around by the impact so that it once turned in a circle and threatened to overturn. All were shaken inside they stuck to everything that looked stable. The impact of the shell caused Miho to slip away from her grip and land on her shoulder unfavorably.

 **"Ow... damn!"** Miho swore softly and held her shoulder with tears in her eyes.

 **"Are you alright Nisizumi-dono?"** Yukari inquired in exasperation and helped Miho up.

 **"All right, thank you...do not worry ..."** Miho said softly to downplay the injury while she held her shoulder and conjured a painful smile on her face

 **"I'm sorry we lost"** she said in dismay, looking worried.

 **"Do not worry sometimes you win sometimes you dont"** said Hana to calm Miho. She put her hand on Miho's shoulder

 **"Besides it's just a friendly fight we take it as a workout"**

 **"Yes ..."** Miho said with a sigh.

They got out and helped Miho out of the turret she was barely able to climb down as her shoulder ached worse and worse.

 **"Bulls eye"** Mako announced as she looked at the impact hole of Erikas tiger. Miho looked at the impact hole and thought to herself

 _"This hole was not made by an 88 that must be bigger cannon but that on a King Tiger?!"_

Miho leaned against the tank and watched sadly as her sister's tank and the two companions nourished themselves. Miho then held her arm because her back ached painfully.

 _ **Maho Tiger Tank a few minutes before:**_

Maho saw the shot of Erika's tank and the impact on Mihos panzer IV.

 _"Oh dear"_ Maho thought. _"The new cannon has a nice power"_

 **"We won"** Maho announced via radio

 **"We're going to the Panzer IV to see the effect"** Maho commanded over the radio. Maho just wanted to congratulate Erika on her strategy but then she saw Miho as she was injured leaning against her tank.

 _"No…! No…! Please do not be seriously injured"_ Maho thought with a start as she felt sick. As Maho saw Miho looking at her sadly she knew her sister had sustained a bad injury. Maho tore the radio off her head and jumped off the traveling tank as soon as she felt solid ground under her feet she sprinted to Mihos side.

 _"Please do not be seriously hurt"_ she repeated the entire time until she arrived by Miho.

 _ **Miho:**_

Miho looked at her sister as she scanned and examined her younger sister.

 **"Everything Ok? How bad is it? Where are you injured?"** Mahos voice sounded very worried.

 **"Yeah Im all right I just slipped by the impact of the shell and landed on my shoulder unhappy"** she soothed Maho suppressing a hint of pain.

 **"You have to go to the hospital!"** Said Maho decisively. **"Not that you have a break or worse"**

 **"It's not that bad."** Miho smiled as she patted her shoulder lightly.

 **"Argh"** Miho moaned as the pain flared.

 _ **Erika POV:**_

As her tank came to a stop beside the tiger she saw Maho standing by the Panzer IV.

 _"Hmm ... maybe she wants to see the effect of the new cannon"_ Erika thought and put down her radio headphone picking up her notebook where she had taken notes and got off her tank.

 _"If it turns out to be effective then we will win the next championship"_ Erika thought. Satisfied she approached Maho.

 _"I'm curious what the commander has to say"_

 _"... and what your sister has to say ... Should I thank her for bringing me the trap idea? Wait…"_

 _ **Miho POV:**_

Erika approached her commander slowly and with a smile of victory.

 **"Commander the new strategy and the new armament have achieved a 100% success"** she said gleefully, folding her heels and examining the shot-down tank. She held out the documents to Maho but Maho ignored her at that moment. Erika looked puzzled and turned to Miho.

 **"So smurf what do you say to the strategy?"** She said sardonically. Miho did not answer and looked at the impact hole and then at Erika.

 _"Smurf? Why can't she call me by my name? Does she just hate me so abysmally?"_ Miho thought and looked down sadly.

 **"What's going on?"** Erika asked in surprise and looked around. Most of them looked a little worried and upset.

 _"Maybe I should be a bit gentler with her even if it's not easy"_ Erika thought.

 _"After all, she was once my classmate and roommate and ..."_ Erika missed the time when they were still at the school together. When Miho had always cheered her up when she was feeling bad about how they worked out strategies together and the evening chats about this and that and the comforting atmosphere around you. Sadly, she looked at Miho and was suddenly pale when she realized that Miho was holding her shoulder and tried to suppress the pain but could not hide it well.

 **"Oh no..."** Erika said horrified to herself and cold sweat ran down her back.

 _"Is the cannon too violent?"_ Thought Erika.

 _"Was the angle calculated incorrectly? Oh god ... I hope it's nothing bad"_

Maho turned to Erika and looked at her coldly.

 **"Erika! Not now!"** she hissed at Erika and turned back to Miho. Erika jumped back startled.

 **"I-I didn't want to ... there-that wasn't my intention ..."** Erika defended her self and looked apologetically at Maho and then at Miho but inside the guilty feelings spread

 _"What have I done!"_ Erika thought and went to Miho and examined her for more injuries.

 **"Where are you hurting Miho? How strong is the pain?"** She inquired quickly and hastily in a husky voice.

 _"Miho?! Erika calls my name? No kidding or anything?"_ Miho thought and looked at Erika in amazement. _"Her voice…"_

 **"No, Im all right"** Miho said softly and smiled sweaty at Erika.

 **"Dont worry about me"** a sting of intense pain went through Miho's shoulder.

 **"Who is your radio operator?"** Erika asked in the round. Her eyes raced from person to person

 **"I am"** Saori answered and looked puzzled **"Why?"**

 **"Go on frequency 95-34-56 and say the code Kreuzwalzer BMW Gepard and let the device aim"** Erika said hastily. Saori nodded and got quickly into the panzer IV.

 _"This is Kuromorimine's emergency sender what is she trying to ..."_ thought Miho but was interrupted by Saori.

 **"10 minutes came the answer"** shouted Saori from the tank

 _ **10 min later**_

Erika saw that a couple of classmates on a bike with sidecar raced across the open field.

 **"Commander I offer to drive Miho to the military hospital ... because it's my fault she's injured"** Erika said to Maho hacking and picking up her heels.

 **"Thank you, Erika, but that decision lies with Miho if anything"** Maho said formally with icy undertone and looked to Miho. Miho is astonished at what was happening.

 _"What's up with Erika? I have not worked so hard for myself since then…"_

 **"Oh, so bad fuck this hurts"** Miho cursed silently as she wanted to speak again and play down the injury.

 **"Miporin it would be better that someone looked at you it would be bad if we dont and you might be unable to exercise Sensha-dō with everyone"** Saori spoke to Miho. She made a very worried face as did everyone around her.

 **"But you need ..."** Miho started.

 **"First we need to make sure you are alright Commander Miho everything else we can do without your help you have to be urgently examined."** Said Hana and pushes Miho a little to Erika.

 **"I would rather have a doctor look at this as well"** Maho spoke to Miho.

 **"Hmm ok well then if you want that sister"** Miho gave up as she knew she was beaten. Miho looked Erika in the eye and smiled a little uncertainly and said **"Thanks ... for the help"**

Erika looked Miho in the eye and blushed a little then she looked at the floor in front of him and said only **"... all right ... Smurf"**

 _"There she is again the cold of the old Erika towards me as usual"_ thought Miho and exhaled heavily.

Miho and Erika went to the Krad Erika explained the situation to the two Krad riders. In her school it was known that Erika is a devil driver and can drive faster than anyone else on a motor cycle. Yukari came running comforting Miho's hand on the healthy shoulder and helping her get in the side car.

 **"Take care of yourself on Nishizumi-dono"** Yukari said gently but deliberately audibly for Erika. Miho knew what she meant not the injury but Erika.

Erika acted as if she did not hear anything but inside anger started to rise inside of her.

 _"As if I wanted to kill Miho ... stupid bitch"_ Erika thought and chewed on her fingernails what she always did when she was nervous. Yukari turned to look at Erika and said with irritated undertone **"Drive carefully!"**

Erika looked at Yukari as if she was about to stab her with a dagger in her chest.

 _"You lousy bitch ... still a joke and I'll get ready"_ thought Erika and just wanted to get off.

 **"I'll be right...!"** Erika hissed at Yukari.

 **"Argh ..."** Miho exclaimed pretending that a terrible pain was passing through her body again.

Both immediately stopped their rivalry and both asked at the same time **"Miho! Everything OK?"**

Then both looked at each other in surprise and turned away looking embarrassed.

 **"Yeah Yukari please do not worry about me"** Miho said to calm the situation.

Erika starts the bike and drove off without looking around.

 _"Now begin the silent drive to the hospital"_ Miho thought and looked up at Erika who followed the path in a grim and concentrated manner.

 _ **In the forest Mihos POV**_ :

Miho stayed quiet as no one talked to the others. Erika drove very fast the bends took her very tight and every bump from the forest floor felt particularly strong.

 **"Ouch ..."** whispered Miho as Erika drove over a few big branches.

Erika did not react she drove stubbornly on and on at the murderous speed.

 _"Are you going to leave me soon ... do not know why you first offered yourself ..."_ thought Miho sadly and wiped a tear from her eyes which were caused by the wind

 _"One has to say something"_

 **"Erika can you please drive a little slower? The forest floor is too rough and the pain always flares in my shoulder when you push it over there."** Miho asked politely.

Erika slowed and drove much slower.

 **"Ok ..."** Erika said shortly and looked briefly to Miho and then immediately back on the forest road.

 _"Now it's enough for me! I want to know now why she is so to me and hate me so abysmally"_ Miho thought and looked at Erika annoyed.

 **"Thanks ..."** said Miho and smiled at Erika sweaty.

Miho hesitated a bit but then took a deep breath and asked.

 **"Erika ... why are you treating me like this? Do you hate me so much?"** Miho looked at her hands and was looking forward to the answer.

 _ **In the forest: Erika**_

Erika could not believe her ears, she opened her eyes.

 _"How... why... why would you believe ..."_ Erika could not think clearly

She immediately stopped the Krad skidded slightly. She looked wide-eyed at Miho who looked sadly at her hands. Erika turned off the engine.

 **"What do you mean?"** Asked Erika irritated and looked to Miho and waited for an answer.

 **"I notice a while ago that you behave differently around me ..."** Miho said to herself. Now she wanted nothing more than her Boko bear. Erika did not reply she just listened calmly.

 **"I mean you always make me down you insult me you are cold to me and that after everything we've experienced together"** Miho continued and her head blushed with excitement. Erika kept listening.

 **"If you hate me so much then please tell me the reason now in the face"** said Miho and her hand trembled with excitement so she played around on her tunic to dub it.

 **"Tsh ... you would never understand the truth if I told you I think you're not ready for an answer."** Erika said in a husky voice crossing her arms and looking into the forest.

Miho looked puzzled over to Erika who was just wiping her eyes with the sleeves of her tank jacket. In response she just nodded.

 **"How do you mean?"**

Erika did not answer she bit her lower lip and thought about the next words.

 **"What do you think of me? Do you hate me?"** Erika asked and her blue eyes stared at Miho piercingly.

 _"I cannot believe she thinks I hate her it hurts so much"_ Erika thought as she waited for Miho's answer. _"I admit I was hard on her but that she thinks that I hate her"_

 _"What the crap? Seriously?! She asks me the same now even though she does not think me ready for an honest answer and dodges me"_ Miho thought and was getting angry.

Miho bit her lower lip trying to suppress the anger.

 **"I understand it even after all this time you still act childish just as you did back then"** Erika said looking up at the sky. Miho did not like the sound at all and she exploded.

" **You do not give a damn!"** Miho yelled to Erika.

 **"Your kind pisses me off your stubbornness and hostility towards me not even a fucking question can you answer me without being derogatory let alone that you can talk properly with me! But reproach me 'childish' and 'immature'! "**

Miho did not shy away from the mouth her head red with rage like a ripe tomato. Erika looked at Miho and also her anger came up.

 **"Miho! Be careful!"** Erika warned and her eyes narrowed.

 **"Anything else?! Will you hit me in the face again?! Do not force yourself!"** Miho held her cheek to Erika and points with her finger to the spot where Erika had beaten her before.

 **"Maybe I should do that to bring you to your senses!"** Erika snarled and clenched her fist.

 **"There! Do not force it you to know the place dont you?"** Miho hisses at Erika.

 _"That's unfair she knows that's what happened out of an effect,"_ Erika thought and grief came over her. Erika got off the bike and went to the sidecar and grabbed Miho by the collar of her uniform jacket.

 **"Here we go! Maybe you break my other arm so you feel better!"** Miho hissed and stared Erika in the eyes with deepest anger. Erika starts in Mihos eyes and had to grin briefly.

 _"Even when she's upset she looks cute"_ thought Erika.

 **"What are you grinning about? Do you want to make fun of me too?!"** Miho scolded and was surprised at the reaction. Erika let go of Miho and put her hand over her mouth to hide the grin but started to giggle.

 **"I just forgot how cute you can look sometimes even if you're mad"** she smirked. She went back to the Krad.

 **"What...? Uh...that's...um…"** Miho stammered overwhelmed by the situation. Erika sighed and continued to grin. She did not look at Miho her eyes wandering through the woods.

 **"I never hated you Miho and I dont do it right now you know"** Erika said flatly and continued to grin.

 **"Even if it did not come over that way and I appreciate you very much"**

Erika took a deep breath.

 _"Now or never"_ Erika thought

 **"I like you even more than you can start guessing about"** Erika said closing her eyes as she started blushing. Miho's anger had completely disappeared as she looked at Erika with open mouth and was speechless.

 _"More than that? I also like her very much or is there more? I admit that my heart beat faster and faster when she was around and a strange gut feeling was always noticeable when Im around her"_ Miho thought

 **"Erika I..."** Miho wanted to start but Erika only raised her hand.

 **"Do not worry about that right now ok"** Erika grinned but still did not look at Miho.

 **"I'll take you to the hospital for now and then I'm out of your life forever I promise"**

Erika smiled sweetly as a tear ran down her cheek.

 _"First she says she likes me and then she wants to get out of my life?! I cannot allow that! "_

Miho put her hand on Erika's thigh. Erika looked at Miho's hand in surprise and blushed. Miho had tears in her eyes.

 **"I do not want that!"** Said Miho sobbing.

 **"You are part of my life...Why have not you talked to me before?"** Miho asked pressing her hand tighter on Erika's thigh.

Erika started to shiver...

 **"I ... just could not ..."** Erika said in a shaky voice. Erika could not think straight she was no longer concentrated her throat sealed with grief.

 **"Erika ..."** Miho spoke softly to Erika.

 **"Please be honest with me. Do you love me?"** Miho asked

Erika said nothing she only sobbed as her tears ran down her cheeks. She tried to calm down but it was so that the sadness she had accumulated over the year now wanted to get out all at once and so she started bitterly crying. Miho got up and hugged Erika as best as she could with only one arm.

 **"Shhhh... that's good Ok"** Miho started to reassure Erika and stroked Erika's head.

Erika hugged Miho with all her strength.

 **"Y-yes...Im so sorry Miho ..."** she sobbed burying her face in Miho's shoulder.

Erika pushed Miho on the broken shoulder to hard and she came back to the mind that she had hurt her and now the feeling of guilt came back up.

"I…I did not want to hurt anyone Miho! Especially not you! E-I'm so sorry!" Cried Erika which made it difficult for her to speak.

 **"Erika ..."** said Miho and became redder in the face.

 _"How can I calm her down? Does she think that she is responsible for the accident and my Injury?"_ Thought Miho.

Miho smiled gently and gently stroked Erika's face. She took all her courage and took Erika's chin and gave Erika a light kiss on the mouth.

Erika stopped crying her eyes wide open. Her heart started beating hard and her head suddenly turned bright red. Erika stared at Miho. The gentle smile and kind look of Miho touched Erika.

 _"What…? As….? Why?"_ Were Erika's only thoughts.

Even though she was responsible for having Miho hospitalized she still smiles and kissed her during her difficult time... Erika blinked for a few seconds then she took Miho chin and pressed a tender kiss on the mouth. Miho closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. Erika's and Miho's thoughts sparked a firework of emotions.

When they broke away from each other after a few minutes Miho started sobbing **"I didnt know that you feel anything for me"** she smiled and turned her eyes to the floor.

 **"I ... have to explain this to you in peace"** said Erika and stroked Mihos cheek.

 **"I thought for the longest time that you hated me from the bottom of your heart..."** Miho looked embarrassed to the ground.

 **"No..."** Erika stuttered **"... I ..."**

 _"I cannot say everything to you yet right now at least not yet ok"_ thought Erika and cursed herself for it. She looked into Miho's eyes which glittered with joy.

 **"…I…"**

She took a deep breath

 **"... I love you very much Miho ..."**

She looked frustrated on the ground she could not look Miho in the eyes now. Quietly and in a shaky voice she added

 **"... For a very long time ..."**

Miho looked at her smiling and then hugged her again.

 **"Alright Erika somehow I've always suspected that"** whispered Miho into Erikas ear.

Erika was surprised _"How can she know"_ she just thought.

 **"But what you cannot do that I can"** whispered Miho gently

 **"Your place has always been in my heart ever since our first encounter at Kuromorimine and with all the lows and highs over the years"**

Miho gave Erika a kiss on the cheek and sat back in the sidecar. Erika stared at Miho with her mouth open.

 _"Your place has always been in my heart."_ Erika's thoughts reflected that sentence a few times.

 **"Thank you, Miho ..."**

She had to smile. Her emotions were crazy she felt happy.

Erika started the engines of the Krad again.

Miho looked at Erika with a happy smile

 **"What is it? Why are you smiling like that?"** Erika asked looking at Miho with joy.

" **First of all, I wanted to tell you that smile of yours is beautiful"** Miho blushed and beamed at Erika with a charming smile. Erika blushed again and in her a pleasant heat rose.

 **"Oh ..."** Erika brought out.

" **Then I wanted to apologize for the outburst."** Miho looked sadly at her own hands.

 **"Alright there's nothing to excuse Miho ok maybe it was necessary you got that out of your system"** said Erika and patted Miho on her shoulder.

 **"You look pretty cute doing it!"**

 **"And I've always wanted to do that to you"** said Miho a bit out of the sidecar.

Lifted her left arm and shouted: **"PANZER VOR!"**

" _You're a crazy Miho"_ thought Erika and had to giggle.

 _"MY crazy"_

So, they drove to the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **"Miho?"**

 **"Miho?"**

 **"MIHO?!"**

And Miho was torn away from her trip down memory line.

 **"MIHO!"**

Miho was torn from her thoughts startled she looked at the person who called her and realized that it was Anchovy.

 **"Are you, all right? Why did not you react when I called you? Your sister wants to talk to you."** Anchovy looked at Miho in amazement.

 **"I'm coming"** cried Miho while she smiled sweetly and went to follow Anchovy. Anchovy looked Miho in the face her gaze wandered to the neck and she had to grin. Miho looked at Anchovy in surprise.

 **"What's wrong?** "

" **Everything's fine"** Anchovy grinned and waved trying to suppress the grin.

 _"Sometimes I think she has one at the clap"_ thought Miho no longer caring about Anchovy.

In the meeting room Maho sat back in her chair and looked at the reports and tagged everything on the reports. Miho sat down next to her sister and watched her doing it.

 **"What do you mean? A frontal assault on Pravda or at least defensive and take care of the Allies first?"** Maho sighed glancing at Miho from the side.

 **"First I would build up the defense and if everything is cleared up with Bellwall a frontal attack would pay off to the north. If we have expelled Pravda from this area and we have the resources again we can devote ourselves to Kay and Darjeeling. I would also try to get the Finns in an alliance with us"**

 **"Respect Miho this is a very good plan! Thankfully you're on our side."** Maho smiled on Miho's shoulder.

 **"I'm also happy to fight with you sister its like back then but why did you want to talk to me? But surely not about a strategy for you?"**

 **"No not that"** Maho laughed then she got serious **"It's about the reinforcement I promised you unfortunately I can only give 2 light tanks or a heavy tank and 10 soldiers the loss of our territory to the north you know it yourself"**

Maho looked at the map again and clenched her hands into fists.

 **"Erika"** whispered Maho darkening her eyes.

 _"Do not hold Erika responsible if a position is overrun"_ Miho thought staring at the map.

 **"Alright I just take the heavy tank with some supplies to raise morale."** Miho looked up and smiled.

 **"Wise choice"** Maho grinned **"I'll let Koume know that she will support you with a Jagdpanther"**

Maho rummaged through a document from a filing cabinet where "marching orders" were written.

 **"Uh yes"** Miho moved from one leg to the other to get her nervousness under control.

 **"Yes?"** Maho stopped writing but did not look at Miho.

 **"Well I'd rather have a Tiger or better a Tiger 2 because we've failed and we could use a tank with a rotating tower."**

Maho sighed **"OK ... but only under protest ... I send Koume with a Tiger 2 to you"**

Maho just wanted to write down the name when Miho cleared his throat Maho annoyed placed the pen aside.

 **"What else?"** Now she looked at Miho with narrowed eyes.

 **"I would rather have Erika"** Miho admitted.

There was a loud silence in the room. Maho blinked a few times before she started to laugh.

 **"Good joke Miho haha Erika and you in the closest room? Side by side in the trench? Yes, exactly hahaha"** Maho patted Miho on the shoulder and wiped a tear from her eyes.

 _"If you only knew"_ Miho thought

Miho made a face as she looked at Maho a little hurt.

 **"Are you serious? Seriously?!"** Her eyes now looked at Miho thoroughly she noticed the small spot on the neck but thought nothing of it.

 **"Why SHE?"** Maho crossed her arms and stood up in front of Miho. Miho grinned and winked at Maho.

 **"Who knows better about the Tiger 2 than she?"** Maho remained silent and her eyes turned ice-cold.

 **"No!"** The older sister turned around and showed the cold shoulder to Miho.

 **"Eh…why not?"** Miho looked at her sister in surprise.

 **"Because I need her here for the defense and besides she is the commander of the Heavy Armor and to that the two of you in a heap. You're like a dog and a cat to each other. Then I have an internal war on my hands so. No Miho! "**

 **"She's been in the HQ since the incident and doing stuff that a corporal usually does"** Miho protested, crossing her arms as well.

Anchovy looks at the spectacle and thought only "sisters".

 **"How do you know that?"** Maho looked at Miho in surprise.

 _"From Erika herself"_ thought Miho but did not want to provoke any trouble.

 **"One must be well informed with the enemy but even better with the ally"** Miho replied

A silence entered the room as Maho looked thoughtfully at Miho.

 **"Come on give yourself a jerk."** Miho smiled at Maho and took Mahos hand.

Maho took the pen and wrote something on the march order and signed it.

 **"If you have problems with her I told you will step away"** she said dryly.

 **"Thank you!"** Miho hugged Maho and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

 **"You are a stubborn Miho probably you got to have that from our Mother"** Maho smiled.

Miho saluted and left the room on the way to the door she met Anchovy and grinned again **"See you soon"** she said to Miho when passing Miho nodded smiling and was amazed that she grinned again.

 **"I think the world is going down"** Maho sighed dropping into her chair.

 **"How did you get that?"** Anchovy came to Maho with a stack of papers and put them on the table in front of her.

 **"Imagine that Miho has asked me to send Erika to her position."** Maho laughed derogatory.

 **"Just the two of them give me the capitulation plans already"** Maho joked shaking her head in disbelief Anchovy stepped behind her and began massaging her shoulders which was answered by a pleasant moan from Maho.

 _"Can it be that Miho and Erika are a thing? No, that's absurd."_ Maho thought briefly about the spot on Miho's neck.

 _"Or maybe yes?!"_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Miho stepped into the fresh air and took a deep breath. It was already late at noon the return journey would take a while. She went to the warehouse and searched for Erika but she was not to be found.

 _"Where is she because I need to give her the marching order"_ thought Miho disappointed.

 **"Sorry"** she called to a soldier who came to Miho immediately and stood in front of Miho tight and saluting.

 **"Mrs. first lieutenant?"** The soldier had to suppress the laughter when she saw Miho's neck.

" **Where is first lieutenant Itsumi? She should be here"** Miho looked around as she said this.

 **"No idea Mrs. first lieutenant if you wish I can look around for her"**

 **"Thanks that would be nice. I'm waiting at the East exit with my car."** Miho smiled and said goodbye to the soldier.

 **"Yes Mrs. first lieutenant!"** The soldier hit the heels together and ran away immediately.

Miho went to the eastern exit to her car from far away she saw two people in the front seat with their heads together and their legs on the dashboard. Miho swung herself into the back seat and watched the two in the front seat amused.

 **"Out of the car that's the one of first lieutenant Nishizumi and none of your stuff"** one of the two turned her head to remove the uninvited guest.

 **"Uh... Nishizumi-dono I Uh-oh I did not mean I mean ..."**

Miho laughed and waved.

 **"All right Yukari but if I disturb you then I can go again."** the certain undertone caused Yukari to make her face fire red.

 **"No ... no of course you do not disturb right Erwin?"**

 **"Of course, not so Miho achieved everything?"**

Erwin looked in rearview mirror.

 **"Yup"** Miho had a gentle smile.

 **"Very nice"** Erwin patted Yukari's thigh.

 **"And as I see even with melee combat"** Erwin grinned cheekily

 **"What do you mean?"** Miho looked puzzled

 _"Somehow everyone's funny to me right now,"_ Miho thought looking for some characteristic.

Erwin pointed to her own neck.

 **"Huh?"** Miho looked at Erwin's neck.

Yukari looked at Miho's neck and suddenly dropped her jaw dropped.

 **"What is there? A rash?"** Miho became restless and fasting at the neck.

 **"That's the way to call it"** Erwin giggled and shook her head

Miho jumped up from the seat and looked in the rearview mirror.

 **"A LOVE BITE!"** Miho exclaimed and she covered her face with both hands

 _"FUCK ERIKA!"_ She turned pale she was running around all the time and everyone could see it MAHO, ANCHOVY the SOLDIERS ALL of them!

Now the blood started rising to her face as she pulled up her uniform jacket to cover the stain.

 **"Negotiating with melee tactics"** Erwin joked again grinning from ear to ear.

 **"Is that embarrassing"** Miho pulled her hat over her face to hide her face.

Yukari noticed that Miho went bad and you already set protector instinct.

 **"Uhh Nishizumi-dono that's ... I mean ..."** Yukari thought for a moment looked at Erwin and then a lot of her something.

 **"Nishizumi-dono look"** said Yukari smiling. Miho looked up and saw Yukari leaning toward Erwin and kissing her neck.

 **"Hey, hey what's that Yukari? Ouch!"** Erwin was suddenly shocked when Yukari made her a hickey.

 **"Let's go!"** Erwin blushed with anger or because it was embarrassing.

 **"Come on now"** Yukari offered Erwin her neck.

 **"You're crazy!"** Erwin looked angry at the street.

 **"Nishizumi-dono does not have to stand alone so go now"** Yukari closed her eyes and waited for the Erwin to give her finally a hickey.

 **"No! And are we god now lets go!"** Erwin looked at Yukari now angry.

 **"Yukari, I appreciate your effort and thank you very much but do not force it if Erwin does not want that then let it be"** Miho smiled and patted Yukaris head. She wanted to calm the situation down.

 **"Thanks"** Erwin said putting the car in first gear and started the engine.

 **"Stop! Not yet I'm waiting for a message"** and Miho looked around for the soldier.

 **"Okay, okay and Yukari"** Erwin turned to Yukari and came dangerously close to Yukaris face **"we'll talk about it later"** Erwin points to the hickey on her neck. Yukari whistled and acted innocent.

After a short while the soldier arrived at the car and made a report.

 **"Mrs. first Lieutenant, she is not in the HQ she is on her way to the southern position for supplies to escort command from the OKH this letter was left behind by her if you should leave earlier it was to be delivered to you"**.

The soldier gave Miho a letter and her eyes wandered to Erwin in the rearview mirror examined her hickey a grin played briefly on her face. Miho read the letter and her eyes widened and her face turned red.

 **"Uhh thanks"** she cleared her throat but with her red face she could not hide her embarrassment.

 **"Please hand over this marching order to first Lieutenant Itsumi immediately when she returns"**. The soldier abruptly steps away with a salute and left. Miho put the letter in her breast pocket and sat right behind Erwin so she could not be seen. Yukari turned around again.

 **"Everything alright?"** She looked worried at Miho.

 **"Yeah yeah everything is all right hehe"** she could not hide her joy and beamed all over her face.

Erwin whispered softly to Yukari's **"love letter"** and winked at her.

 **"Mrs. first Lieutenant allowed to drive"** said Erwin to Miho.

 **"Oh, what oh yeah we better get on the way alright let's go on home hehe"**

Erwin rolled his eyes but rejoiced that Miho was finally happy and headed for Ooarai Base Camp. In the late afternoon Miho went around uneasily in her dugout. She looked at the clock yet again.

 **"Already one hour late what happened?! Radio contact is not yet repaired yet because some parts are missing."**

 **"Nishizumi-dono?"** Came from outside the shelter

 **"Hmm?"**

 **"Scouts report an assault of enemies about 20 km east of here about 5 heavy tanks and about 15 soldiers every hour"**

Miho studied the map and drew in the opponent.

 **"Gloriana?"** Miho looked at Concentrated and considered defenses.

 **"Looks more like BC Freedom or Maginot."** Yukari stepped from one leg to the other because she could not give any specifics.

 **"We do not have any war with them?! Why should they attack us?"** Miho looked up startled.

 **"Maybe they noticed that we no longer have the Porsche Tiger and they want to take advantage of the hour"**

 **"Occupy all the weapons and the positions full and a detector to me even if we cannot allow this"** Miho tore a sheet of paper from a notebook and wrote.

 **"Yeah"** Yukari sprinted out.

TO THE OKH STOP

ARE STOCKED BY BC FREEDOM OR MARGINOT UNITS FROM EASTERN DIRECTION STOP

CONTINUED GROWTH OF THE CONTEMPORARY DISPUTES STOP

AN ATTACK AT OUR POSITION IS NOT DISCLAIMED STOP

REQUIRED URGENT REINFORCMENTS STOP

OBERLEUTNANT NISHIZUMI END

 _"Erika where do you stay or do you want to make an appearance as a white knight?"_ She thought and looked at the clock and sighed in disappointment.

Suddenly the door was pushed open Miho startled and almost fell over with the table.

Saori stood in front of Miho in full combat gear.

 **"I volunteered as a messenger Miporin"**

 **"But I can use you here let a soldier drive."**

 **"Miporin you need every soldier here I am radio operator and as it is currently broken I see as my duty to make this walk"** Saori smiled and saluted before Miho.

Miho nodded and smiled gently.

 **"Take care of yourself!"** Miho hugged Saori and gave her the letter.

 **"Clear! But you too I'll be back sooner than when the magic starts"**

Miho escorted her outside and saw her getting on a Krad and driving west to the HQ. Now she looked at how everyone around her was running around many had the steel helmet on.

 **"Although we are part of the Japanese army we are equipped quite German"** she criticized in the thought. An explosion blared from outside raining soil from the shelter on Miho's head. She ran to her steel helmet and rifle and equipped herself with it. She immediately stormed out of her dugout when she heard that the MGS were about to fire then a salvo of tank shells fired again into the forest. Miho ran to a trench and pressed against the trench wall.

 **"What's the situation?"** Miho shouted excitedly.

" **A squad of opponents maybe the top has taken in 2 km position"** reported a scout. The volleys of the rifles were heard hissing over.

 **"How many tanks?"** Miho asked and without waiting for an answer she took her rifle and fired a few shots at the enemy that was answered with a fierce MG salvo from the enemy.

 **"At the back edge of the forest about 7 km away we cannot make out how many"**

 **"They certainly want to test our defense first"** Miho thought as she fired again at the opponent.

 **"Thanks, keep up the good work!"** Miho motivates all soldiers nearby and climbs out of the trench again. She ran back to the shelter as the tank shells rang again. Instinctively, Miho threw herself to the ground. Again, the grenade rain went down into the forest.

 _"Just verbalize your ammo"_ Now she grinned.

She got up and sprinted into her shelter and went to the radio.

 **"All tanks to the east side of the defensive line and set a wall of smoke to prepare Panzer IV I'm coming!"** Commanded Miho.

 **"Understood"** it came across the channel.

 **"Nishizumi-dono tanks are rolling towards us from the south! A big attack!"** Yukari was completely out of breath waiting for further instructions. Miho considered and went through all possibilities.

 **"Fact is we do not have the antitank defense that would be needed to hit the tanks with the infantry as well"**

 **"How long could we endure such an attack?"**

 **"In the mass and without support for a maximum of one hour before we are completely overrun"** said Yukari and scratched her head

 **"Get ready to retreat in 30 minutes while we give Saori and Eri…I mean our reinforcement time to arrive"**

 **"Eri? Who or what does she mean by that"** she mused briefly but did not show it she disappeared outside and was immediately back in action.

 **"Then let's prove ourselves"** Miho grinned to herself.

 **"Split tanks and support the southern defensive line"** Miho said over the radio.

 **"Roger that. First Lieutenant there are problems with the Panzer IV he was hit and the track is repair is impossible to do in this battle."**

Miho heard the news in disbelief and went out in a trance and watched the battle. "I certainly do not surrender without a fight" in Miho a fighting spirit blazed up. Miho clawed at her rifle and bellowed in fury in the fighting and ran to the Southern Trench and immediately took the opponents on the grain. The chains squeak of the French tanks came closer and closer to it were the heavy tanks up to a few hundred meters already close to the board MG hammered repeatedly on the trench. A female soldier was hit next to Miho and collapsed with paint. Miho looked frightened to the departed soldier and anger rose in her and she looked out of the trench and fired at the advancing opponents until their magazines were empty. The tanks and infantry were only a few hundred yards away. They were too close to flee and there was hardly any ammunition left.

 **"Nishizumi surrender and we'll have mercy on the rest of your party."** A French-accented woman roared across the battlefield over a megaphone.

"Should I give up? Should I prove I'm the weak link in the family? "Miho looked at the unconscious soldier and then at the others in the ditch waiting for a decision from Miho. She saw the hope and the fighting spirit in her subordinates and Miho smiled. A loud bang rocked the battlefield and an explosion nearby caused the earth to shake. A torrent of earth rattled on Miho's steel helmet she looked over the trench and saw that the French tank was on its side and the crew left the tank panicked and fled. Again, a loud bang sounded and again a tank went to the bottom. Miho turned in the direction of the bang, for the sound only recognized it too well. She saw how about 50 girls with machine guns on the trenches occupied as they fired everything at the opponent. Miho looked at the monster which turned the tanks one by one into smoking metal scrap. In vain the heavy tanks shot at the monster but the shots ricocheted as if they were filthy lumps. Miho saw a person standing on top of the turret.

 **"Erika"** Miho said softly to herself as tears started welling up in her eyes. The tank moved further and further into the center of the base targeting one heavy tank at a time. Behind the Tiger came another 3 Panther Gs and fired at the light tanks.

 **"MIHO! The attack is successfully repelled! They're fleeing!"** Yelled Yukari from the other end of the trench. Miho wiped the tears from her eyes

 _"Victory? So close to total defeat and yet a victory?"_ All around Miho soldiers cheered with joy and some even hugged their brothers in arms. Miho did not cheer she stepped slowly out of the trench and went in the direction of the tiger 2. She saw Erika climb out of the turret and descend from the Panzer.

 **"Prisoners are coming to the HQ Unload the trucks I want to have a list of the dead and take care of the wounded!"** Erika commanded to her soldiers who ran past her. Then she stopped in front of Miho and smiled.

 **"Hey it's not a white horse but I still rescued my princess"** Erika joked and grinned.

Miho looked into Erika's eyes briefly tears running down her cheeks as she spoke without saying a word and headed for the shelter. Erika's grin disappeared and discomfort spread to her.

 **"What did I do something wrong?"** Erika followed Miho.

She was about to enter the shelter when Yukari grabbed Erika by the arm. Erika whirled around to hit Yukari.

 **"What's that?!"** hissed Erika at Yukari.

" **What are you up to? Are you ready to finish Miho off?! "**

 **"What makes you think that?"**

 **"I can see it in your aggressive attitude"**

Erika noticed that everyone was staring at her as she stalked the tiger with the stare of Miho.

" **What you do not see everything and now out of the way"**

 **"No!"** Yukari stood in front of the door and looked resolutely at Erika.

 **"That is an order! Soldier!"** Erika's eyes were ice cold as if she wanted to kill.

 **"You have no authority in this camp and as a friend of Miho that's more than a soldier's rank."** Yukari came threateningly close to Erika.

 **"According to the Allied Treaty you were the one who wanted an alliance with the armed forces and is contractually sanctioned that an officer has just as much to say as a Japanese officer. Alliance break gets punished with immediate hard punishments to immediate extermination by shooting squad."** Erika quoted from the Memory.

Yukari gritted her teeth crossing her arms and stepped aside.

Erika grinned **"If it calms you I will not finish Miho and she can be glad to have such a loyal friend like you"**

 **"Hmm"** Yukari was amazed at Erika's kind words.

Erika stood in the middle of the shelter and looked around to find Miho sitting on her bed. Then she went over to Miho and sat down right next to her on the bed and looked down. She clutched a cloth bear and sobbed a little.

 **"You're too late"** Miho sobbed into her bear.

 **"I think I came in the right moment"** Erika stroked Miho's head.

 **"Thanks"** sobbed Miho

 **"Your first infantry battle?"** Erika grabbed Miho's hand and squeezed it gently.

 **"Yes"** Miho turned around and looked Erika in the eyes.

 **"I had the same when Pravda attacked us only I had no reinforcements"** Erika grinned and gave Miho a kiss on the forehead.

 **"You did well for your first time"** Erika got up and handed Miho her hand to get up.

Miho grabbed the hand and got up immediately and hugged Erika immediately. Erika broke away from the embrace and went to the card table and put some papers down on it.

 **"What's that?"** Miho asked, reading the papers

 **"This is not the marching order Maho has issued to me"**

 **"I know it's a new one that I got shortly after when someone put yours in my hand."**

Miho kept reading and looked at the clock.

 _"It's true that Erika is here in time"_ thought Miho

Erika stretched a little looking down at Miho as she was a bit tired after this busy day.

 **"Tell me if you need me right now I'm looking for a place to sleep now"**

Erika turned and was about to leave when Miho grabbed her hand.

 **"You can uh well I mean if you want you can stay here with me"** Miho looked embarrassed to the floor.

 **"If you can stand me sure thing smurf"** Erika annoyed Miho affectionately.

 **"Hey that's mean"** Miho blew her cheeks but was not angry with Erika.

 **"I'll get my things"** Erika headed for the door.

Miho still felt the letter from Erika in her bag that she had completely forgotten.

 _"I'd better thank you for the letter before I forget that again"_ Miho thought.

 **"Erika?"** Miho stepped unsteadily from one leg to the other.

 **"Hmm?"** Erika did not turn around and reached for the doorknob.

 **"Thank you for your special love letter"** Miho beamed with happiness and turned red in the face.

Erika turned her head slightly to the side and slowly turned around her eyes narrowed.

 **"Love Letter?"** Erika asked with narrowed eyes.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Author: Special than to Dark-Silver96 for Help**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** **There we are Chapter 2 a little late but better than never.**

 **Criticism is welcome**

There was such a silence in the room that you could hear a pin drop. Seconds seemed like hours and minutes like days when Miho repeated Erika's words in the head.

 _"'What love letter' It's your signature on it." "Does she deny it?"_ Thought Miho as a sadness spread. Miho blushed as she was very unsure and tried to suppress her sadness

 **"What love letter?"** Erika slowly approached Miho.

" **Well the one you have sent to me over a soldier"** Miho explained waving the letter in front of her.

 **"I did not write that to you"** Erika said looking uncertainly at Miho.

 **"P-P-Please do not joke Eririn"** stuttered Miho as her voice sounded hollow.

 **"I do not do Miho honest!"** Erika assured and put a hand gently on Miho's shoulder looking deep into Miho's eyes.

 **"Oh ok"** Miho made a disappointed face she held the letter to her chest.

 **"But who sent for one?"** Miho thought loud about it and tapped her lip with her finger.

 **"I would think of a person"** Erika thought and her eyes darkened.

 _"If it turns out that my assumption is true I will kill that bitch"_ Erica growled.

 **"Above all who can copy your writing so well?"** Miho asked Erika tearing her out of her thoughts.

 **"Argh! Does anyone know that we are together?! So far we have kept it a secret."** Miho now had panic written all over her face and stepped back from Erika.

 **"Miho calm down Ahhh"** Erika wanted to reassure Miho but Miho stumbled over the edge of the bed and grabbed Erika and tore her down with her to the floor. Erika was now on Miho and her face was only a few inches away from Mihos. Miho blushed and Erika did too.

 **"Erika ... I'm sorry ..."** Miho just wanted to say that there was a knock on the door and they both flinched and looked at the door in alarm

 **"Miho I should tell you that the radio goes back you know"** said Erwin and came in without waiting for an answer and looked at the situation. She smiled as she saw the faces of Miho and Erika looking shocked at the entrance.

 _"Now I know why Yukari did not want to come in"_ Erwin thought chuckling to herself.

Erwin cleared her throat **"when you're done with whatever you are doing Miho you are needed in the radio room"** Erwin said unable to suppress a laugh as she left the room.

In front of the command post Yukari stood with folded arms and waited for Erwin to come out. It does not take long and Erwin came through the door with a smirk on her face.

 **"Why are you laughing? Is everything ok? What about Nishizumi-dono?"** Yukari asked wildly taking a few steps with Erwin. Erwin put her arm around Yukari

 **"Guderian you certainly do not want to know that"** and she laughed out loud as she recalled the faces of Miho and Erika.

 **"Come on I'll invite you to a ration"** said Erwin pushing Yukari toward the food court.

 **"Are not we all going to get a ration?"** Yukari asked looking at Erwin in bewilderment.

 **"According to the circumstances I would love to invite you to a German meal we would not sit here somewhere in the war and have to shovel something pressed together"** Erwin said with a slightly irritable voice but still had a smile on her face.

 **"From that point on it's not exactly polite to question his girlfriend"** Erwin points a finger at Yukari who only looked helplessly into Erwin's eyes.

 **"True I'm sorry! Do we want to?"** Yukari bowed briefly and grabbed Erwin's arm and pulled her with her to the boarding place. As they were going into the tent Erwin saw Erika and Miho coming out of the shelter. They looked around and headed for the communications tent.

 _"So, this is your beloved Miho?"_ Erwin thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miho and Erika reached the communication tent where Saori already tried different frequencies on the radio.

 **"Miporin! It's good that you're there the repair work is completed faster than expected"** she struck Miho.

 **"That's good news Saori!"** Miho said happily placing a hand on Saori's shoulder.

 **"Did you already Onee I mean reached the HQ?"** Miho asked and looked at the data sheet with the different channels listed.

 **"Not really I cannot get them one hundred percent pure there must be interference on the cable"** Saori said sweaty.

 **"May I get it?"** Erika interjected.

 **"Uh ok sure"** Saori said stunned

Erika turned on the transmitter several times and got in one station.

 **"Here's first Lieutenant Itsumi I ask for confirmation that the line is connected"** said Erika and put the radio on speaker.

 **"Here is the OKH we confirm receipt from the Oarai base"** came the voice from the radio.

 **"Thanks, Itsumi-san that's great"** Saori said happily taking Erika's hands and shaking her.

 **"Nothing to thank me for"** Erika said smiling uncertainly. Rightly in Kuromorimine it was obligatory to master such a thing.

 **"OKH here we pass to the Supreme Commander"** sounded from the radio.

 **"Miho Are you alright?"** Maho's voice sounded worriedly out of the radio

 **"Yes Onee-Chan thanks to Erika's timely arrival we were able to ward off the unexpected attack with only a dozen slightly injured soldiers for the tanks have gotten a bit more damage that we can repair though"** Miho said quietly and looked at Erika with a benevolent smile.

 **"Good to hear, you two have to come to the HQ tomorrow morning there are some important news that cannot be fixed over the radio"** Miho almost agreed toneless.

" **Got it early in the morning at sunrise in the HQ"**

 **"Miporin I'll give you everything you can get some rest"** Saori said smiling at Miho.

 **"Thanks, but I have a lot of work to do Reports and strategies etc."** Miho said and smiled sweatily.

 **"Miho give yourself a break we'll do it"** Erika muttered to Miho and looked her in the eye.

 **"She is right Miporin listen to your partner"** Saori smiled sweetly.

Erika and Miho looked shocked at Saori and blushed immediately

 **"W-W-W-What? H-H-H-How?"** Both stuttered simultaneously waving their arms in defense before their bodies.

 **"Well it is logical"** said Saori in wonderment looking from Miho to Erika in turn **"We are allies and you both are a first lieutenant are you partners or are you not?"**

Miho blinked for a few seconds and looked at Erika and began to nod. Erika glanced down at Miho her eyes darting over Miho's face and landing on Miho's breasts. Erika began to sweat and became even redder. She crossed her arms and looked away and looked at a poster with the symbol of Kuromorimine inscribed 'Our tanks bring victory'.

 **"C-Come on Smurf we'll go to your dugout and prepare for tomorrow"** Erika said pushing Miho toward the exit.

 **"Do not call me Smurf, Eririn!"** Miho protested glaring at Erika.

 _"Funny this Itsumi-san"_ Saori thought as she watched the two of them " _you would think they were a couple"_ she shrugged and turned back to the radio.

It took some time when Erika had stowed all her belongings so far in Mihos shelter. With a loud sigh Erika dropped to her bed.

 **"Finally finished, Miho you have very little space here"** she said and looked to Miho who sat exhausted on her bedside.

 **"It's actually enough for one person"** she grinned at Erika

Erika nodded in agreement and closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

 **"When do you want to tell Onee-chan that we are together?"** Miho asked sitting down on the bed leaning against the wall staring at Erika.

 _"Preferably never"_ thought Erika sighing in frustration.

 **"If she's sees me in a little better light"** Erika looked at Miho and examined her.

Miho sat there staring at her hands with a worried face.

 **"Should I prefer telling her sooner than later?"** Miho began

 **"NO, I'll do that I promise you"** Erika interrupted and sat on the edge of the bed.

 **"Hmm ok"** Miho said trying to smile.

Erika went to Miho's bed and sat next to Miho and hugged her with one arm

 **"What's going on?"**

Miho leaned her head on Erika's shoulder took a deep breath. Erika's smell made Miho's heart beat a lot faster.

 _"Am I embarrassed to tell Onee-Chan that we two are a thing?"_ Miho thought but she did not want to offend any discussion or Erika so she decided on the second most important question in the room

 **"I'm curious what Onne-chan has to discuss so important tomorrow"** said Miho snuggling closer and closer to Erika and closed her eyes. Erika stroked Miho's upper arm and thought for a moment.

 **"Definitely an action against the French or how we can finally make amends of the mistake I made in the north"** Erika said embarrassed and hoped somehow for Mihos comfort but this time she got nothing as reply. Erika looked over to Miho and saw that she had fallen asleep. Erika chuckled slightly and was about to get up to cover Miho but Miho embraced Erika with both arms and made a protesting sound before she started to breathe evenly. Erika blushed a little _"You've won little Smurf I'll stay in your bed for the night"_ Erika thought and kissed Miho's forehead. Erika yawned once when she and Miho got into a comfortable position on Miho's bed. She hugged Miho and closed her eyes then hummed a little song to herself until she was fast asleep with exhaustion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **"Do not you think that's enough? This is your third cup of coffee"** Yukari shook her head as she sullenly looked at Erwin into her tent on a stool with a morning muffle face. Erwin turned her head to Yukari and narrowed her eyes.

 **"Dug ditches deep into the night carried ammo boxes and just two hours of sleep so Yeah I'm super"** she took a long sip of coffee.

 **"And then this coffee it's more broth or German 'Muckefuck' than real coffee"** she sighed.

 **"Muckefuck? What's that?"** Yukari cocked her head slightly to the side and made a questioning face.

 **"A bad coffee to roughly translate but I'll explain the rest to you when I'm back and slept for a bit"** said Erwin and yawned once very long not bothering to cover her open mouth. She looked at the clock _"15 minutes late I have to go"_ Erwin thought and sighed.

 **"Why Nishizumi-dono did not want me?"** Yukari said to herself.

 **"Because you have the command here if Miho is not there"** Erwin stood up and patted Yukari on the shoulder.

 **"Not for nothing are YOU Guderian"** Erwin grinned cheekily and tapped Yukari on the nose and blushed a little. Yukari giggled and ruffled her hair at the same moment she hugged Erwin and pulled her close.

 **"When you're back you'll get more of that"** Yukari said kissing Erwin sensually on the lips.

 **"I cannot wait"** whispered Erwin as she released the kiss and grinned back.

 **"Do you have the reports?"** Miho ran frantically from her cries to the bed everywhere losing notes documents and folders. Erika sat on her bed and watched Miho happily.

 _"How can a fool like her be a tank ace?"_ Erika thought to herself.

" **Still here with me Miho"** Erika waved a folder in front of her.

Miho flushed in the face **"That's right I gave you that,"** she laughed uncertainly and turned away from Erika so she could not see the embarrassment. Erika got up and hugged Miho from behind.

 **"I like it when you're so lost Miho"** she said softly into Miho's ear and squeezed her harder.

 **"Ehhh"** Miho felt Erika's warm breath on her neck and she got even redder in the face then she touched Erika's soft hands. Erika's hands parted and turned over Miho's hands and she gently stroked the back of her hand. Miho turned her head to Erika as far as she could and looked in a few sky-blue eyes full of kindness and passion. Miho could not help but curl up and give Erika a kiss on her soft lips as she closed her eyes to enjoy the moment.

This time Erika broke the kiss smiling a little **"As much as I would like to continue now but we have to go"** she said sadly.

Sadly, Miho nodded in agreement and searched the folder on Erika's bed.

 **"Where did you put it?"** Miho started by answering Erika with a sigh. Erika turns around and picks up the folder that was lying on the pillow shaking hands with Miho and shoving the folder into her hand. Miho laughed embarrassed

 **"Then let's go"** and went to the door.

Erika cleared her throat and Miho turned around and looked at her questioningly. Erika took Miho's officer's cap and silently put it on her head.

" **You'd forget your head you Smurf"** Erika teased Miho shaking her head and heading outside. Miho sighed and straightened her cap and followed Erika.

Miho did not believe her eyes when she arrived at the HQ. It changed completely within 24 hours tanks were manned in the middle of the base and the guards were less as everyone seemed to be running around.

 _"What happened here?"_ Miho thought and exchanged an astonished look with Erika.

 **"Something big must have happened"** Erika said to herself. Erwin had to watch where she was going. Everywhere there were soldiers standing around and saluting Miho and Erika.

 **"Are those Bellwall soldiers?"** Erwin asked Miho looking closer at the soldiers and nodding in agreement.

 **"Insanity what your friend has mustered"** Erwin said and gave Miho a thumb up. Erika took a deep breath once but said nothing and turned her eyes towards the command bunker. Erwin parked just outside the entrance.

 **"MIHO!"** a small person called from a distance and came running to Miho and Erika. Miho got scared and turned quickly to the voice and grinned all over her face.

Hitomi Yuzumoto hugged Miho friendly and beamed all over her face.

 **"I heard what the French did but with a Nishizumi you do not dress"** she joked

" **How are you?"**

 **"Well without Erika we would have been overrun"** said Miho and looked to Erika. Erika stood there with her arms crossed and looked in a different direction.

 **"I'm fine and yourself? What are you all doing here? "**

 **"Did you not notice today the alliance is signed"** Hitomi said cheerfully **"and celebrated"** she added.

 **"What's going on?"** Erika asked looking questioningly at Hitomi.

 **"One of the merge and the other we have Katyushas army expelled from your supply track"** Hitomi winked at Erika.

 **"I'm sorry I have to go back to the tank and check it closer answer will probably bring the meeting"** said Hitomi and looked at her watch.

 **"Yeah it was nice Hi…Hitomi again maybe later"** said Miho and smiled at Hitomi.

Hitomi smiled at Miho and gave her a thumb up and then disappeared into a crowd of Bellwall soldiers.

 **"Let's go"** said Erika moving to the check-in counter at the entrance to check the papers.

 _"Hmph let's see what comes again for a chicane"_ thought Miho and went to the checkpoint.

 **"Papers"** the guard said and looked at Miho and her gaze moved back to Erika and back to Miho.

Miho handed her the papers and waited for the chicane. The guard made only a fleeting one on the pass and gave it back to Miho immediately.

 **"Go on"** the guard said and handed it back to Miho.

Miho blinked incredulously a few times as she was picked up by Erika's hand and pulled away.

 **"Is something wrong?"** Erika asked Miho she looking worried.

 **"N-no is alright"** Miho said forcing an uncertain smile.

As the two entered the meeting room a wild conversation was heard. On one side stood Anchovy, Koume, Sheska and Emi. Emi told all the details of the battle against Pravda and did not realize that Erika and Miho had entered the room.

 **"ERIKA! MIHO welcome!"** Greeted Koume and waved to them joyfully **. "Great performance you have proven in the defense"** she added.

Erika just nodded and sat down in her seat and prepared the papers for the meeting.

 **"Thank you but without Eri..."** Miho wanted to report just when Emi turned around and immediately went to Miho excited.

 **"MIHO! Finally, I see you again"** said Emi loudly and gave Miho a warm hug.

It was such a force that Miho almost fell over, Miho looked worriedly at Erika and saw the look she gave Emi...hate and death clear to see.

 **"Man, oh man you have got sturdy"** Emi joked and grabbed Miho's butt. Miho cried out for a second knocking Emi's hand away.

 **"But fortunately, not in the important places"** Emi whispered seductively to Miho.

She whispered something to Miho and Miho went with an uncertain look to Anchovy, Koume and Sheska and talked to them.

 _"What a slicer"_ thought Erika and her mood got even worse.

 **"Ah, where are my manners?"** Said Emi and grabbed her head and went to Erika.

Erika sat like a ready to fight Wolf who was waiting for a wrong move from his victim to strike. Her hands were clenched into fists her eyes were narrowed and her teeth were tightly pressed together.

 **"Hi Erika nice to see you I have to express my deepest thanks"** said Emi and bowed artificially before Erika.

 **"For what?"** Erika hissed at Emi now began to shake her fists.

 _"This arrogant slut"_ Erika was not afraid to storm Emi.

 **"First of all, you saved MY Miho and brought her home and on the other hand we could buy us into this alliance for your glorious victory against Pravda"** Emi said almost melodically.

 _"YOUR Miho...this... I... this BITCH"_ Erika could not think straight.

Erika stood so fast that her chair fell over and she ran up to a few millimeters Emi, her eyes stared with full anger in Emis eyes. Emis did not care at all and stopped. The front door opened and two women soldiers entered followed by Maho who looked around and saluted.

 **"Please sit down"** Maho said and walked to her seat at the head of the table.

 **"We'll talk later Bitch"** Erika whispered leaving Emi behind and putting her chair down again and sitting down on it.

When everyone sat in their seats Maho spoke up.

 **"There is important news"** Maho took a note and went through it briefly.

 **"By a cowardly attack on Miho's units the French have shown their position. Of course, we will not let leave this attack unanswered."** Maho paused for a moment and looked at Anchovy who immediately got up and pinned a card to the wall. The card was in blue letters "Fall Blau".

 **"We have kept to the historical"** Anchovy said as everyone tried to translate the German.

Maho took the floor again **"All bases will be dissolved tomorrow there is only this as a pure base otherwise only outpost. That means all supplies weapons and tanks are stored and stationed here. "**

She continued **"Fall Blau will be the annihilation of the French who have attacked Miho. Miho and Erika will lead this attack. You will capture the High Commander with heavy tanks and a strong force. It would be fatal if they also joined the Allies but not impossible for us to win the victory".**

Anchovy intervened **"The commander-in-chief is Erika and Miho as co commander-in-chief"**

Erika swallowed

 **"I-I?"** She points to her finger and her eyes were huge.

Anchovy smiled **"Everyone deserves a second chance and that's yours".**

Erika turned to Maho **"I will not disappoint you!"** Now she bowed to Maho.

Maho nodded slightly and continued.

 **"Furthermore, there are the following innovations Recent news from the fronts via a kind of radio station an idea of Anchovy I was skeptical at first but I seem to be plausible in retrospect then will be awarded starting tomorrow as soon as blue honor insignia for special services and too good and important Lastly we congratulate the Bellwall force on the successful battle against the Russians who have restored our vital supply line."** Maho stood up and saluted Emi.

 **"It is my honor to join you in our alliance and appoint you Emi to the rank of First Lieutenant"** Maho and Anchovy went to see Emi both of whom watched with awe. Then Anchovy Emi handed over her uniform.

 **"It's an honor"** said Emi, smiling.

All just started clapping Erika crossed her arms and stared at Emi with a murderous look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **"We should rest Erika when tomorrow the battle begins who knows when we will get a good night's sleep again"** said Miho when she started to finish her bed.

 **"Hmm"** Erika muttered studying the map.

 **"What is it?"** Miho looked at Erika in surprise and went to her and placed a hand uncertainly on her shoulder.

 **"What tactic would you take?"** Erika muttered to herself.

Miho glanced at the map and at the troops she smiled and kissed Erika on the cheek.

 **"Whatever you think Erin...Blitzkrieg of course"** she said and giggled and hugged Erika from behind.

Erika laughed for a moment **"You know me well little Smurf".**

Miho blew her cheeks and tried to be angry she let go of Erika and tried to be offended

 **"See how you keep warm tonight alone to call me a Smurf! Tzz good night Eririn"** she went to her bed just put on shoes quickly Paddock and the field blouse and slipped into the bed and pulled the blanket over her head. Erika watched this happen and was amused. She turned off the light and went to Miho's bed and sat down on the bed.

 **"Miho"** Erika said chuckling as she undressed slowly.

 **"Let me sleep you bully"** said Miho and could not suppress a giggle.

 **"For sure after I conquered you"** Erika joked tearing Miho's blanket away and falling over her. Miho cried out for a moment and then laughed she tried to fend off Erika but Erika leaned completely against Miho and tickled her at the hips. Miho broke away and launched a counterattack she rolled away from Erika and immediately fell prey to Erika. Before she knew it, she was on Erika pinning her hands to the bed.

 **"Looks like I won Eririn"** Miho annoyed Erika and looked into her eyes she saw that Erika gave her a warm smile and her cheeks were flushed. Miho realized that she was getting warmer and that her blood was rising to her cheeks.

 **"Do not rejoice too early. MY little Smurf"** Erika said softly wrapping Miho with her legs and rolling Miho on her back quickly grabbing Miho's hands and pinning her on the back. Erika's face was close to Miho's face.

 **"Do you see?!"** she said confidently and gave a gentle kiss to Miho's mouth. Miho returned it and did not fight Erika again. Erika noticed that Miho no longer resisted and let go of her hands and gently stroked Miho's head. Erika let go of the kiss. Miho opened her eyes and embraced Erika's head and pushed her back to kiss her.

 **"You little horny"** thought Erika and the pressure of Mihos arms and legs would continue to intimate. Erika's tongue was in Miho's mouth with a muffled moan.

Erika slowly slipped her hands over Miho's face and went further down towards Miho's breasts. Her firm breasts and soft skin have made Erika more and more exciting and her breathing faster. A little aggressive she kneaded her breasts and played with Miho's erect nipples. Miho groaned loudly and her face made a worried expression.

 **"All right Miho?"** Erika asked worriedly and stopped working on the breasts.

 **"We do not have to…"**

 **"Please keep going Erika"** Miho pleaded and pressed her body more to Erika.

 **"As you wish"** said Erika grinning.

Erika moved her tongue down to Mihos breast and began to lick and suck on the nipple. Miho hugged Erika's head and pressed her more to her breasts. She tried to suppress her moan which was in vain. Erika wandered into Miho's pants with one hand and stopped jerkily with her action.

 _"What the hell?"_ She thought and started to grin.

 **"I would not have thought of you Miho"** she said played and started playing Miho's private parts. Miho reared up burying her face in Erika's shoulder.

 **"You are pretty lewd up Miho"** Erika sneered and kissed Miho's neck again.

 **"Erika please"** Miho started what was stopped with a violent groan.

Erika now let two fingers enter Miho and began to move them rhythmically. Miho moaned louder and louder with each movement and now bit Erika in the shoulder to suppress the groan.

 **"Since when do you shave yourself in the genital area? You little pervert"** Erika mocked playfully and continued to kiss Miho's neck.

 **"Erika please...that's embarrassing"** gasped Miho and took her hands to hide her face.

 **"Embarrassing? Tell someone else. Come on tell me how much you need it"** said Erika in a more serious tone with a seductive smile.

 **"I...I..."** Miho was then thrown by Erika on the back and she pressed her lips on Mihos.

Again, Erika began to rhythmically move her fingers which were answered by Miho with a dull moan. Miho began to shrug her abdomen Erika knew that it was a sign that her partner was about to come. The moaning became faster and more intense. Erika let go of the kiss and began to make the rhythmic movements piece by piece faster and faster. Miho just screamed out her lust she hugged Erika and pulled her closer and closer to her fingernails drilling into Erika's back.

 **"E-E-ERIKA I-I-I L-L-Loveeeee ..."** and a wonderful feeling came over Miho and she cringed so much that she cried out again all of her lust. The grip loosened around Erika and Miho collapsed breathing heavily. Erika smiled contentedly and looked happily at Miho she pulled her hand out of Miho's pants and licked her fingers.

 _"Cute"_ she thought and began to stroke Miho's head.

 **"W-Where do you learn something like that?"** Miho asked out of breath and stared at the ceiling.

 **"I will not tell you that little Smurf"** teased Erika and gave Miho a kiss on the cheek. Erika looked deeply into Miho's eyes.

 **"I love you too Miho"** she said tenderly pulling the covers over both of their bodies. She hugged Miho to donate her warmth.

 **"Good night"** she wished and snuggled close to Miho.

 **"Hey and what about you I want you too..."** Miho protested weakly as she felt Erika's finger on her lips.

 **"Not today anymore it's late and we need sleep for tomorrow"** Erika whispered pulling Miho even closer.

 _"You have to imitate me first Emi"_ thought Erika and giggled to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning a long line of tanks stood in the thick undergrowth ready to attack. Erika nervously paced around her tank and looked at the other tanks where some of the soldiers were already sitting on the tank checking their weapons and equipment and talking. She looked at her watch on her wrist.

 _"In a few minutes the order to attack will be given"_ she repeated in her mind.

Her gaze wandered to Miho who was standing on her Panzer IV standing next to Erika's tank scanning the field for enemies with binoculars. As Miho set down the binoculars she immediately looked over to Erika she smiled at Erika and waved to her. Erika felt a surge of power that made her nervousness disappear. She smiled back at Miho and waved back. Miho jumped off the tank and hurried to Erika.

 **"No enemy movement"** Miho spoke looking in the direction she had just explored the landscape. Erika listened silently. Miho did not know Erika so quietly and grabbed her hands and held her tight.

 **"Do not be so nervous that colors the troop"** said Miho reassuringly and grinned at Erika. Erika nodded squeezing Miho's hands.

 **"You are a good leader you will lead us to victory all trust you and I believe in you"** said Miho and blushed. Erika started to grin and blushed too.

 **"Thank you, Miho that means a lot to me,"** said Erika and pressed Miho to her body and gave Miho a kiss on the mouth. They stayed like that for a minute and did not care what the others would think about it.

 **"FALL BLAU!"** shouted a radio operator from Erika's tank.

 _"Right now…"_ both thought at the same time and both broke away from the kiss and looked deep into each other's eyes.

 **"Take care Eririn"** Miho said softly.

 **"You too little Smurf"** teased Erika Miho and gave Miho a farewell kiss.

Both went to their tanks and occupied their stations. Erika looked at Miho one last time and nodded grinning.

 **"To all units: our target is the French base camp. Destroy all tanks and capture the leader if you can. Do not take unnecessary risks. Panzer Vor!"**

Gradually the engines started and with great noise the steel colossus pushed forward from the undergrowth. Erika bit her lower lip and picked up her binoculars and watched the surroundings.

 **"20 km to expected enemy contact we drive up to 10 km and then get the infantry down on the ground until then radio silence!"** Erika ordered over the intercom and continued to search the environment. She looked at Miho who scanned the area with a serious face.

 _"Take care of yourself Miho"_ Erika thought and focused again on the mission.

Erika's tank as planned on a map arrived on a ridge line that had enough protection not to be shot at or discovered unless warned by scouts or engine noise.

 **"Put down the infantry and get ready for battle"** Erika ordered, wiping the sweat from her forehead. You could think of hundreds of possibilities in the head of how this attack could fail. **"Hey Eririn!"** A voice called next to Erika. Erika turned to the voice with a grim face but she only saw Miho sitting on her tank and smiling at her and giving her a thumb up. Erika looked surprised but then smiled.

 **"Hey Smurf!"** Erika shouted and also gave Miho a thumb up. Miho giggled happily and turned to her crew.

 **"Infantry completely dismounted Mrs. first-Lieutenant"** a soldier in front of Erika's tank shouted and saluted Erika saluted and picked up the radio.

 **"Ok scout tanks go ahead and report any activity infantry marches off to a distance of 5 km to the HKL (main battle line) and gets ready to attack. Tanks will start immediately when the infantry report is there."** Erika commanded over the radio. Immediately the soldiers moved out and disappeared behind the ridge. It was very quiet the tension was written on everyone's face. Everyone waited for the urgent messages from the scouts and soldiers.

 **"Here pepperoni enemy is not warned positions half occupied 19 tanks stand in a row looks like they are repairing leader not identified. Expect further instructions"** it came from the radio.

 **"Create a circle of 5 km from the enemy base to pay attention to the Allies"**. Instructed Erika and grinned.

 _"Typically attack first and then expect no counteraction they are weak"_ mocked Erika in her thoughts.

 **"We are in position Mrs. first-Lieutenant"** it came from the radio. Erika had a diabolical grin on her face

 **"ATTACK!"** she gave the order and closed the hatch of her tank and immediately the tanks rushed up the hill chain with a loud noise and in a few minutes, they passed the infantry. It was not long before alarm sirens started blaring up in front of them and incomprehensible screams.

 **"Goal one destroys all tanks! Measure fire to your allies!"** Erika ordered over the radio. Immediately a huge thunder erupted from all the tank cannons and fumes broke out in the enemy and mud splashed in all directions. Now bullets hailed against the steel wall of the tank.

 _"What a desperate act"_ Erika thought and looked through the vision slit. Tank crews were taken under MG fire while climbing into their vehicles many collapsed because they were hit. Many female soldiers fled in all directions only away from the front Circle the enemy base and stop now the infantry comes in!" Erika commanded over the radio and grabbed an MP40 and a steel helmet and opened the rear exit hatch.

 **"Hold the position"** Erika commanded pushing herself out of the tank. Outside she could hear the whistling of the bullets passing by. She glanced briefly at Miho's tank which had moved sideways to the front and Miho crawled out of the hatch from the loader's position and pressed against the tower to avoid being hit. Behind the tanks the soldiers hid themselves and returned fire. Erika crawled over the tank to shimmy down the engine deck and was helped down by some soldiers to arrive safely.

 **"Smoke grenades!"** She commanded putting on her helmet. At once grenades were thrown in the direction of the enemy who immediately began to create a dense smoke wall.

 **"Forward! Victory or death!"** Erika yelled which was confirmed by a roaring jubilation. All the soldiers stormed to the base. They fired blind into the smoke wall where they suspected the enemies to be. Erika plunged into the fog and found herself next to Miho cowering behind a sandbag wall and giving covering fire Erika pushed Miho a bit behind her to give her some protection. The first foxholes were taken without problems as the enemies retreated more to the inside of the base.

 **"Miho grab some soldiers and take the supply depot it would have to be 20 meters west from here. When you're done the gathering point is the shelter of the leader of this base."** Erika said hastily wiping the sweat from her forehead and looking Miho in the eyes.

 _"Even with a dirty face you look cute"_ Erika thought and patted Miho grinning on the shoulder Miho turned to Erika and grinned as well as she leaned forward and gave her a little kiss on the mouth.

 **"There'll be more afterwards"** Miho said winking at Erika. Erika looked puzzled and saw how Miho ducked from the position and started running. That would be the calmness Miho emitted and the kiss sparked a fire in Erika and with great enthusiasm she loaded a new magazine in the MP40 and stood up.

" **To victory comrades!"** She screamed and jumped out of the trench followed by many soldiers screaming out their intoxicating rage and plunging into the fray with weapons firing at anything that wasnt Axis. The remaining French soldiers were so surprised by the Lightning Battle that the battle lasted less than 10 minutes until all defenders fled killed or surrendered only the command post was still barricaded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _"We should have brought some explosives for this"_ Erika thought as she looked at the door in front of her.

 **"Last warning comes out and surrenders otherwise let me open this door with a shell you hear me!"** Erika shouted at the door. No reaction behind the door. Erika kicked the door with rage. She stomped immediately to a radio operator and took the speaker.

" **Need tank support at the HQ of the enemy!"** She threw the speaker away with rage and sat down on a nearby ammunition box. Nervously she tapped her fingers on her upper arm her eyes scowling at the door. Miho slowly came to Erika to sit down next to her on the floor.

 **"I knew you would win"** Miho said staring at the door. Erika just listened but this compliment as it lifted her mood slightly.

Miho reached for Erika's hand and slid her thumb over Erika's back. Erika could not hide her grin. She looked at Miho in her light brown eyes beaming with kindness and joy.

 **"Thank you for believing in me"** said Erika kissing Miho on the back of her hands.

 **"Now you are cheesy Eririn"** Miho teased Erika and giggled.

" **You little smurf"** said Erika joyfully and took Miho in the sweatbox and rummaged through her hair.

 **"Stop Eririn, I surrender!"** Laughed Miho but enjoyed the tender aura that emanated from Erika. The earth started to shake and a panther got in position. Erika let go of Miho and went to the door again.

 **"Your last chance is to open the door and surrender otherwise we break down the door with a tank"** Erika snarled at the door and heard a rumble behind it. As the door opened Erika slammed the door open and immediately pulled a pistol from its holster and shot a soldier in the head. This one flew in from the force of the shot into the room and stayed in front of her comrades.

 **"That's for not cooperating immediately"** yelled Erika and put away her gun again.

 **"So where is your leader?"** Erika snapped at the other female soldiers.

 **"Not here"** said a soldier looking at Erika with complete disdain.

 **"Ah...and where is she then if not in your HQ?"** Erika mocked trying to suppress the anger in her voice.

 **"HQ?"** The soldier spit out the word contemptuously.

 **"That's just a distraction you sloppy soldier most of us are already somewhere else"** mocked the soldier Erika.

Erika pulled out and hit the soldier with full force on her mouth the blow was so strong that the soldier flew back and laid on the ground. With fear and horror, the soldier looked up at Erika.

 **"WHERE?"** Erika hissed threateningly and took the soldier by the collar and heaved her to her legs. At that moment Miho and Yukari came in and looked around for a moment and saw the scene Miho felt a cold shiver run down on her back she ran to Erika and reached between Erika and the soldier.

 **"Erika please..."** Miho tried to reassure Erika.

 **"KEEP OUT OF THIS MIHO!"** yelled Erika Miho and grabbed her roughly by the arm and pushed her away. Miho lost her balance and landed hard on the floor. Miho immediately got up and reached back between Erika and the soldier. Erika only saw red she was so angry she no longer distinguished from friend and foe. She grabbed Miho by the collar and pushed her roughly against the wall of the shelter. Miho suppressed the physical cry of pain.

 **"DAMN KEEP OUT OF THIS MIHO!"** Erika yelled at her partner again. Erika let go of Miho and turned back to the prisoner

 **"Eririn ..."** Miho said quietly to herself and saw the anger in Erika's eyes now she started to shake while she tried to suppress her tears which unfortunately did not succeed she slumped to the ground and looked at Erika in disbelief. Yukari hurried to Mihos side and helped her up and started to bring Miho out of this nightmare.

 **"WHERE'S YOUR LEADER!"** Erika yelled at the soldier and ignored Miho. The soldier only had panic in her eyes as she looked to her comrades but they watched the spectacle with fear as well.

 **"She's with the Allies..."** said one of the prisoners and was looked at sharply by a female soldier. Erika shuddered and let go of the soldier letting him crash to the ground thoughts circling in her head back and forth.

 **"We have to report that immediately Miho!"** Erika said in a calm tone but got no answer from her.

 **"Miho?"** Erika looked around the dugout but there was no Miho to be found anymore. Erika went out and turned to an NCO

 **"Take the prisoners away"** she ordered looking around the square to find Miho.

 _"Where is Miho?"_ Thought Erika and continued to walk off the course.

 _"Since the cozy hair that's the friend of Miho"_ Erika went to Yukari.

 **"Hey you did you see Miho?"** Erika asked Yukari.

 **"Yeah"** Yukari said and looked at Erika with disdain.

 **"And, where is she?"** Erika asked irritably.

 **"With us and there she stays and you will not come near her anymore"** Yukari said sharply crossing her arms

 **"Permitted..."** Erika growled but was interrupted by Yukari

 **"I allow myself to help and protect my friend"** Yukari said sharply now approaching Erika menacingly. Erika blushed and gritted her teeth.

 **"I do not know what you have with Miho but the way you dealt with her and what you did to her was wrong I do not understand what Miho saw in you that she spoke so great about you it was almost defense of you. All meant when she wanted to have you as a reinforcement that it ends in something bad and look at everything now. Miho has been with you all the time almost as if she's in love with you."** Yukari slapped Erika. She would endure everything just to help Miho as a good friend.

 **"Think about what you did to Miho ITSUMI learn to control your anger! And maybe Miho will forgive you!"** Yukari hissed at Erika and turned away from Erika.

Erika stood like a pillar of salt completely still and saw Yukari disappear into the Panzer IV. She clenched her fist and began to tremble tears came to her and this time she could not hold them back.

 _"I've screwed up"_ Erika thought tears streaming down her cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author:** **Yes, it's a bit dramatic, but it sure is not over yet ;-) And everything has a background ... I hope you liked it a bit.**

 **And a** _ **Special thank to Dark-Silver96 for Help**_


	3. Chapter 3

_"I hope she likes it"_ Anchovy thought as she stared in the small oven and watched how the food is.

 _"Is that her taste at all? Is it too spicy?"_ Doubts now spread in her mind. She hummed to herself bobbing nervously up and down with her foot.

 **"Chovy?"** a blonde soldier brought Anchovy from the thoughts.

 **"Hmm?"** She turned her head quickly to the soldier.

 **"It's just as we hoped"** the soldier said proudly putting down a report before Anchovy.

Anchovy read the report carefully grinning more and more.

 **"Are the sources confident?"** She asked without taking her eyes off the report.

 **"To 99.99%"** the soldier replied.

 **"Excellent it is now that we"** she looked at her wristwatch

 **"oh, crap she stopped again"** Anchovy sighed and then looked questioningly at the blonde.

 **"It's exactly 9pm"** said the blonde with a sly grin.

 **"That's 9 ½ hours until Fall Blau comes into effect and you can hear it on the first show** " she said looking back into her oven.

 **"Anything special that I should say?"** Asked the blonde leaning against a table.

 **"Just improvise do something to strengthen the troops heat up and of course keep emphasizing that we will be victorious with the Axis and their leader"** Anchovy said casually looking at her food in the oven again.

 **"Propaganda"** the blonde grinned **"By the way Chovy the pizza smells wonderful I think SHE will love her and thank you for sure"**

 **"Ehh?! What are you talking about Carpaccio!"** Anchovy asked with a flushed face and avoided looking at Carpaccio.

 **"I'll go now I'll get everything ready for the first show have fun Anzai"** Carpaccio grinned smugly as she waved goodbye to Anchovy and left the room.

 _"I should have her sent to the front so she learns some respect"_ Anchovy thought annoyed by Carpaccio.

 **"Pasta ban for you Carpaccio!"** She called afterwards but remained unanswered.

Anchovy turned to her pizza and took it out of the oven and put it on a round wooden board then cut it into big shapes like pieces of cake. She admired her work everything looked perfect. She chuckled and picked up the plate and walked quickly to Mahos office.

Maho stood in front of a big map on a table and put up small tank figures and the enemy base according to the available information. She compared the documents and calculated the supplies and ammunition that is likely to be consumed. Now that everything was stored only at

a central location one had a better overview of the consumption and the current state of stocks. A gentle knock came from the door.

 **"Yes?"** Maho said flatly and continued to study the map.

 **"I hope our offensive will give a clear warning"** she went through all scenarios that could happen after the offensive.

 **"It's me Maho I made you something to eat."** Anchovy came beaming and with a slight flush on her cheeks in the meeting room. Maho did not really notice Anchovy she nodded slightly and looked at the weather forecast again.

 **"Ehh are you okay?"** Anchovy looked irritated at the map and then at Maho.

 **"Do you think it was right to send Erika and Miho into battle together?"** Maho narrowed her eyes and tapped her index finger against her chin.

 **"What makes you doubt your decision?"** Anchovy placed the pizza next to Maho on the map.

 **"Well you know Erika and Miho have not had a good relationship since Miho's change of schools Erika is still very eccentric and she would do anything to win Miho has no infantry experience and so much more that she needs to learn"** Maho grabbed her head as if she was having a headache.

 _"Do you not see that the two behave like a couple?!"_ Anchovy thought but said nothing as she just listened.

 **"The worst thing that can happen is that the two works against each other and both are eliminated in the fight."** Maho sighed.

 **"You have doubts about the victory?"** Anchovy asked and ate a piece of pizza.

 **"Not at the victory but the cohesion of Erika and Miho and that can affect the troupe. Defeatism is the death of every army."** Maho sighed again.

 **"Then set Emi or Koume on the task instead of Erika or Miho."** Anchovy looked over Mahos shoulder and inhaled deeply the scent of Maho.

 **"There we have the problem"** Maho sighed stronger, frustrated. **"The troop would not follow Emi because of her wild nature and Koume ... she is too tender for a war of aggression. Erika and Koume would go but that would not bring good prestige. What would it look like if I put Miho on the bench? Morals would certainly go down the drain."** Maho sighed again and grabbed a piece of pizza. Anchovy began to massage Mahos shoulders like she always did when Maho was too puzzled.

 **"Hey that tastes delicious! What's that?"** Maho looked at Anchovy with a slight grin.

 **"This is a special hot pepper pizza that I myself made are not you feeling well?"** Anchovy looked at Maho puzzled as she turned redder in the face and began to fan air in the face.

 **"Oh oh"** tears came in the eyes of Maho. **"WATER Anzai WATER"** Maho began to wheeze as sweat appeared on her forehead. Anchovy saw that there was a water bottle on the other side of the table she immediately ran to the other end of the table to get the water bottle. She brought the bottle to Maho at astonishing speed. Maho put the bottle on and drank half the bottle empty.

 **"S-sorry I did not know that Y-You react to spicy food like this"** Anchovy said looking sad and embarrassed to the ground.

 **"Not bad you could have said that it's spicy"** Maho spoke as she breathed a little faster now. She went to Anchovy and put her arms around her. Anchovy looked awestruck in Mahos eyes.

 **"Thank you very much for taking the trouble"** Maho kissed Anchovy on the forehead. Anchovy blushed immediately as she was about to cling to Maho as she released the embrace and immediately started studying the map again.

 **"Is everything ready for the first broadcast?"** Maho asked in concentration

 **"Aye Carpaccio is getting ready as we speak"** Anchovy replied slightly disappointed looking Maho in the face.

 **"Good"** Maho looked at the clock **"Then I'll pull myself back we'll meet again here an hour before Fall Blau comes into effect"** Maho said heading for her bedroom.

 **"Yeah"** Anchovy saluted

 **"Sleep well Maho"** she said and began to clear the pizza.

" **You too Anzai"** Maho replied grinning as she left the room

 _"She calls me ANZAI ahhh I'm happy"_ Anchovy smiled her happiness all over her face.

 _"Just a second time"_ Her heart beat faster with joy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Maho said most met in the meeting room which looked more like a map room every 5 minutes Anchovy asked for reports on the enemy movements, weather activities and operational readiness of the attacking force. A tension spread in the room. It was not the fight itself but the unknown thing that worried everyone. Would the commanders of the attacking force get away safely? Would we suffer heavy losses? Would the Allies intervene? Would Katyusha fight back during the action? Questions about questions where there was no clear answer.

 **"Another 20 minutes Ms. High Commander "** stated a radio operator from Bellwall. Maho nodded and looked thoughtfully at Anchovy.

 **"What are you thinking of?"** Anchovy asked blinking excitedly.

 **"If we cannot postpone the operation by a few days"** There were too many doubts in Mahos mind that so much could go wrong. Anchovy went to Maho and whispered to her

 **"If we pinch now we will not only lose face as an axis power but also morale would drop drastically we have to do that no matter what comes"**

 **"And if we do fail then we fail together"** added Anchovy taking Mahos hands in hers and looking at Maho passionately. Maho widened her eyes and blushed immediately

 **"I…I don´t know what to say. Anzai..."** Maho firmly squeezed Anchovy's hands and smiled slightly.

 **"Thanks"** she said giving Anchovy a quick kiss on the forehead.

 **"Still 5 minutes to Operation Fall Blau Ms. High Commander"**

Anchovy and Maho immediately parted as if they had burned each other. It began to sound a fanfare from the radio. Maho thought the song familiar she tapped her lip with her index finger and listened intently.

 **"Comrades and enemies of the Axis yesterday afternoon cowardly forces attacked our ally and comrade First Lieutenant Miho Nishizumi and made a sign of violent actions against the Axis Alliance the cowardly gang abruptly fled as our superior troops led by First Lieutenant Erika Itsumi the Confederate resolutely came to the rescue. Our Commander-in-Chief did not hesitate long and immediately developed an answer to this Enemy act and developed with all the allies of the Axis the plan Fall Blau."** Carpaccio voice came calmly and clearly through the radio. Anchovy looked excitedly at Maho to see the reaction but until now she listened intently _._

 **"In the spirit of the Axis we fight resolutely and, in this spirit, I call to you comrades of the axis: gathered together the last force it quivers the heart it heaves up the chest the fists clench the blood boils the Hatred and anger at such cowardly action drives us. We have to win! The enemies must succumb! We stand together comrade to comrade! We want to avenge this cowardly act and all those who have brought us during the attack from our ranks your spirit leads us so that we can do what their lives were given for. We know we must be ready to die like all of them and be happy to give our lives so we can win with Commander-in-Chief Maho Nishizumi."** Carpaccio's voice grew louder and more menacing.

Maho raised an eyebrow and nodded as if she had to agree. Anchovy was amused by Mahos reaction.

 **"And even if the enemy rages so fiercely and he brings the devil himself and as they wind themselves like a snake spewing venom and drooling we are not deterred by anything! The storm breaks the day dawns where our glorious troops win. Thousands of hearts who want to conquer or die then prepare for a storm appeal! "**

Maho raised her eyes to her staring in disbelief at the radio. She immediately turned her gaze to Anchovy who looked at her with a cheerful look. Anchovy just nodded.

 **"Then the day of victory waving again a glorious troop rebuilds itself it sounds again awesome songs and the name of the axis is free again! Around that hold together! It is time to avenge to break the power that has led us in this hardship! Heaven decides whether victory or death!"**

Everyone standing in the room looked to Maho and saluted and in the choir they all called again and again **"victory or death!"**

Maho looked into each face and put on a dirty smile and returned the salute

 **"Victory or death!"** She agreed.

 **"Anzai give the order for Fall Blue"** Maho said looking at the map again.

 **"Already happening they need to be in the middle of the fights"** Anchovy said looking at Maho.

 **"When did you?"** Maho started but quickly realized that the term "Fall Blue" was used in the announcement.

 **"Not bad Anzai!"** Maho said proudly and put her hand on Anchovy's shoulder.

 _"How warm her hands are"_ Anchovy thought and immediately turned red in the face. Her heart was racing at the touch. Maho looked at the map and slid into her chair.

 **"Give any message you get from the task force"** Maho ordered looking at the clock and looking down at her second hand.

 **"Yes madam"** said the radio operator and began to communicate with the front. Anzai smiled and sat down next to Maho

 **"Now it's time to wait should I make something to eat for us? Or some coffee?"** she asked.

Maho put her hand on Anchovy's instinctively without losing sight of the clock.

 **"Coffee please"** she said and grinned softly.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Maho sat at the map table tapping her fingers nervously on the table looking at the clock and the radio again and again.

 _"Everything went well? Are too many favored? Did the plan fail? Why don´t they call?"_ Thoughts plagued her mind putting her in a lousy mood.

Everyone in the room felt the bad mood emanating from Maho and nobody wanted to attract attention so that Maho could reduce their frustration on them. They all knew the story of what Maho had done to Erika because she had failed. Anchovy sat next to Maho and studied the map her gaze kept wandering to Maho.

 **"They'll be reporting it's just an hour or so ago Maho"** Anchovy said reassuringly as Maho gave a slight grunt.

 **"There are at least 20 km and the preparations and"** Anchovy stopped immediately when the tapping of Maho fingers stopped Mahos gaze wandered to Anchovy who looked more like he had just been ripped out of a dream.

 **"I know"** Maho said somewhat irritably and started tapping nervously on the table again.

 **"Combat action has begun!"** Cried the radio operator and wrote down some details.

Anchovy jumped up and hurried to the radio operator and took the written report with her and went to the map and marked on the map the process.

 **"Seems that they have encountered little resistance"** said Anchovy.

 **"Weird"** Maho said reading the details.

 **"Do you mean that they expected us and left behind only a small force?"** Maho asked in a trance as she looked at the map and the inscribed one from Anchovy.

 **"Fall Blau is almost done Mrs. High Commander"** said the radio operator.

Maho looked at the clock 20 minutes have passed since the beginning of the fighting _._

 _"It was really a blitzkrieg it was right to use Miho and Erika for it"_ she thought and stumbled over the word almost from the radio operator.

 **"Why almost?"** Maho asked in surprise.

 **"The leader was not in the camp for first Lieutenant Itsumi"** the radio operator explained modestly.

 **"And where else should she be?"** Mahos voice became more nervous.

 **"According to information given to Lieutenant Itsumi by the French prisoners she is with the allies"** the radio operator said getting nervous about not communicating bad or half-good news. Maho looked at Anchovy who only nodded in agreement.

 **"Now we have the mess"** Maho began to ponder.

 **"We should prepare the troops for a tough fight"** Anchovy said approaching Maho.

 **"Yes, we should"** Maho pondered on possible strategies. To go on defensive would split the troops completely because the Bellwall soldiers are combat whisperers.

 **"I have an idea to increase the morale"** Anchovy interjected.

 **"We should downplay this information and overshadow it with a medal ceremony to strengthen the will to fight and morale. What do you think of that?"** Anchovy asked excitedly.

Maho smiled a little. **"Where do you always take these ideas Anzai?"** Maho stood up and put a hand on Anchovy's shoulder. Anchovy blushed immediately.

 **"I think the idea is very good it gives us some time to figure out which enemy we should turn our attention to next"** she said softly to Anchovy stroking Anchovy's cheek with her thumbs. Anchovy's heart was racing with joy as she looked into Mahos dark brown eyes she wanted to grab Maho and kiss her or even enjoy herself but she was aware that they were not alone and it was not the time to do it. Their fire of love burned brightly.

 **"We're going to the front tomorrow to award the medals send Koume to secure the route there understood Anzai?"** Maho said in a gentle tone dropping from Anchovy.

 **"Yes Maho"** Anchovy said more with a far too high voice. Maho turned and smiled awkwardly then disappeared from the room.

 _"Am I just so hot or is it so hot here?"_ Was Anchovy's last thought as she dropped down onto the chair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a depressed mood in the outpost of the assault army which in a way was a high above the win against the French but that was marred by a gruesome low. An icy silence broke out among the soldiers of the Ooarai and the Kuromorimine armies just a half-hearted 'hello' or that of saluting was the only connection between the two parties. The morale was on the decline and voices were loud that the alliance was about to break neither the commander of the troop nor the co-commander had been seen since the victory only selected people met the two. None of the soldiers understood what had happened. Miho was in her tent and made the report for her sister. She had been sitting in front of it for hours because she could not think straight. Her thoughts kept wandering to the scene where Erika attacked the soldier and herself. She also caught herself wondering how Erika was doing. She missed her but she was also scared. Miho sighed loudly.

 **"What's going on?"** Erwin asked coming straight into the tent. She was aware of the situation but also because Yukari had told her about it in the last few hours before Yukari became Mihos 'bodyguard'.

 **"Nothing important just cannot move forward with the report for some reason"** Miho said and forced a smile.

 **"Yeah right that's bullshit and you know it"** Erwin thought and sat next to Miho and looked at all the failed reports. She took a crumpled sheet and read it. 'Field report of First Lieutenant Nishisumi' Erwin had to pull herself together to avoid grinning or laughing. She took a deep breath.

 **"You miss her right?"** Erwin said placing her hand on Mihos.

 **"I do not know."** Miho started but looked away. She was interrupted by Erwin immediately.

 **"I'm not blind Miho you had...I'm sorry wrong word you have a relationship"** Erwin grabbed Miho's hand and held her tight.

 **"And hiding now and not confronting them is not the solution either Miho"** Erwin said softly squeezing her hand.

Miho began to sob she squeezed Erwin's hand tighter her gaze wandering down to the floor.

 **"Trust has left me ... do you understand? A kind of emptiness stays behind... "**

Miho sobbed more and more tears began to run down her face

 **"My yearning for security is now suppressed by fears as a cold rain beats back memories of those days..."**

Now she burst into tears. Erwin hugged Miho gently and patted her head.

 **"Is good Miho just let it out"** said Erwin in a calm tone. Actually, Erwin was overwhelmed with the situation because the Miho who had rescued her school, which had always struggled and struggled out of every tough situation, was suddenly devastated and howled bitterly at Erwin's shoulder.

 _"Poor Miho unfortunately that's how it is in love"_ thought Erwin. She had seen that with other schoolmates or in manga or in movies.

 **"Come on Miho you have to get out of here everybody is worried"** Erwin tried to change the subject. Miho was not in the mood to go out in the fresh air. Erwin saw the conflict going on in Mihos head.

" **Give yourself a jolt I even have this nonalcoholic beer from Kuromorimine. And this is the best opportunity to have a drink"** Erwin pulled Miho up so she had to get up. Miho gave up maybe she needs some change right now she dried her eyes with the hem of her field blouse and nodded silently a little smile graced her face but her eyes said exactly the opposite.

 _"Very nice I hope everything works out"_ thought Erwin and went with Miho into the open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Contemporaneous

"Where is Erika?"

 **"No idea Mrs. First Lieutenant we have not seen her for some time now"**

 **"Keep your eyes open"**

 _"Where can she be? I do not look like that at all."_ Koume was surprised how she found the armed forces as outsiders realized that there was conflict and low morale between the soldiers. She had already been in Erikas tent but it looked like it was unused she was at the food counter she already wanted to go to Miho but then she remembered where Erika was most of the time when she was feeling sick.

 _"Why should she in a bad mood?"_ Was her first thought

Erika sat in her Tiger and leaned against the wall of the turret wall and stared straight ahead. She heard footsteps echoing from the outer shell as she paced the tiger and slowly looked up at the hatch and as a precautionary measure released her pistol.

 **"Erika it's me please do not shoot"** came Koumes voice from above and then her head looked into it.

 **"What are you doing here?"** Erika looked surprised up into Koumes face.

 **"First looking for you"** she joked more than a nod from Erika did not get her.

 **"What's going on here Erika? Here everything goes haywire. Alone I found you here everyone is already in the search for you an unqualified troop"** Koume climbed into the tank and sat down in front of Erika.

 **"Let her celebrate the victory..."** Erika said tonelessly and closed her eyes.

 **"Please repeat that again"** Koume said blinking a few times in surprise.

Erika remained silent and turned her head away.

 _"There's definitely something in the bush here"_ Koume thought

 **"What's up Erika?"** She asked grabbing Erika's hand

 **"You can tell me everything"** she pressed Erika's hand

 **"We are still friends and I want to help you"**

 **"I messed up"** came Erikas answer but almost inaudible her face slowly turned red.

 **"Do you mean to capture that with the leader? Oh, come on..."**

Erika shook her head and Koume interrupted her consoling words

 **"With Miho"** Erika said sadly and began to tremble with her lower lip.

Koume blinked a few times before hugging Erika and trying to comfort her. She knew that Erika had always raved about Miho anyway if she was alone with her. Her joy when she realized that they could now fight together.

 **"What happened?"** Koume asked softly patting Erika's head.

 **"I-I-I hurt her..."** Erika sobbed so much that she stuttered.

Koume knew that Erika could be very ambitious and could go over dead bodies. Which of course would not be bad in normal combat but with allies and just with Miho who is a gentle soul anyway that was out of place.

 **"Since I know how you Erika you do not need to give me any details"** said Koume and tried to improve the mood.

 **"Did she say she does not want to see you?"** Koume asked

Erika shook her head slightly.

 **"I understand then..."** Koume said thoughtfully looking pensively at Erika.

 **"But as hard as it is you cannot put your head in the sand we have to win a war and you are the commander-in-chief of the attacking force."** Koume knew that she was talking Erika into her conscience.

 **"Besides what is the Supreme Commander to say when she finds you in such a desolate state?"**

Erika bit her lower lip.

 **"What do you mean?"** She narrowed her eyes and stared at Koume.

 **"I ... must not tell you too much but she will come here tomorrow and want to see you and Miho. I just got hired to secure the route for it"** Koume grinned and started to climb out of the tank.

When Koume jumped from the tank she heard a rustling inside the tank and not a second later Erika was out of the tank and started screaming as usual.

 _"Point one done"_ thought Koume and chuckled a little when she saw Erika yelling at some dumbfounded soldiers that they should clean up immediately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **"What do you want here Itsumi-san?"** Yukari growled glaring at Erika.

 **"Talking to Miho that's important"** Erika growled back crossing her arms in front of her.

 **"I do not think she wants to see you! What is it all about?"** Yukari approached menacingly

 **"That is none of your business! That's just for the commander-in-chief."** Erika did the same.

The spectacle had won some spectators and a whisper went around the ranks. When Erwin met with Miho Miho wanted to intervene but Erwin held her tight.

 **"Wait ok I'll do it I'll be right back"** said Erwin approaching the duelists.

" **Well what's new?"** Erwin said casually putting an arm around Yukari and pulling her away from Erika.

 **"Princess Brutal wants to see Miho and I will not let it happen"** Yukari said keeping her eyes on Erika.

Erwin saw Erika clench her fists at this sentence and grit her teeth.

 **"Well do not provoke a fight ok?"** Erwin tried to defuse the situation.

 **"Ha there listen to your leader"** said Erika sharply grinning maliciously.

 **"And you do not have to!"** Erwin said sharply.

She came closer to Erika and whispered: **"Mihos watching so pull yourself together!"**

Erika opened her eyes and looked around her heart beat faster now. When she saw Miho and saw the worried look all frustration and anger abruptly vanished as she wanted to run immediately to her but her legs stopped like rooted to the spot.

 **"Miho..."** she whispered softly to herself.

She smiled shyly raised her hand and waved towards her timidly. Yukari saw the gesture of Erika and looked in the direction in which Erika looked and saw now also Miho looked worried. Erika saw that Miho was struggling with her emotions inside then Miho raised her hand and waved back with a slight smile.

 _"Thank you, Miho! I hope you forgive me"_ thought Erika and broke off the eye contact and turned to Erwin.

 **"In this case I make an exception."** Erika was calm again and looked at Erwin with her blue eyes. Erwin realized that the grief has diminished in them but it was still there but a new feeling was as well: hope.

 **"Tell Miho that the Supreme Commander will appear tomorrow and wants to see Miho and me."** Erika looked at Yukari for a moment. **"Take 10 or 15 people from you and set them up as greetings. Koume will tell you more about that later"**

 **"Yes Ms. first lieutenant"** said Erwin standing in front of Erika and saluting.

Erika turned to look at Miho again and gave her a soft smile and disappeared.

 **"Silly chick"** Yukari said and shook his head.

Erwin pinched Yukari in the cheek

 **"So my little watchdog now you will be unemployed again and even if you cannot stand Itsumi that is no reason to neglect the Soldier manners"** she let go of the cheek and gave her a little peck on the Location.

 **"Come on let's go to Miho"** Erwin said pushing Yukari in the direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning everyone stood as requested in front of the tent as the vanguard came. A blonde soldier talked all the time into some sort of recorder followed by two assistants.

 **"Unprecedentedly our troops are lined up after tough fighting and ready to receive the great Nishizumi."** She approached some of Bellwalls soldiers and interrogated her after the battle.

From two different directions Erika and Miho arrived at the square and stood in front of their troops. Both cast a glance to each other.

 **"Miho?"** Erika started but Miho did not respond she just stared ahead in silence.

 **"Miho, I want to talk to you"** Erika said more energetically.

 **"Not now!"** Miho said sharply not looking at Erika.

 _"Let it be for the moment"_ Miho thought uneasy.

 **"Please"** Erika started but was interrupted by the approaching Carpaccio that went straight to Miho.

 _"What can I do to make myself heard?!"_ thought Erika

 **"Dear listeners just now both commanders have appeared on the reception desk."** Carpaccio said excitedly.

 **"First lieutenant Miho Nishizumi tell us about the battle you have won"** Carpaccio wanted to know and held a microphone in front of Miho's face.

 **"Well uhm we rolled over your opponent with an old tactic yes"** Miho said uncertainly. She was not prepared for an interview.

 **"Very nice very nice old one always defends itself"** said Carpaccio and laughed happily.

 **"Is it true first lieutenant Erika Itsumi that the leader of the French has escaped?"** She asked Erika abruptly and also held the microphone in her face.

 **"Unfortunately, yes but that will not diminish the victory and if we face the Allies then it does not matter if they have 3, 4 or 5 leaders the axis will win and subdue any enemy they face"** said Erika energetically and sparked euphoria in every listener.

 **"So bold are our troops on the frontline we wish you all the best for the future battles that will come"** said Carpaccio silencing the microphone.

 **"Not a bad speech Itsumi-san"** said Carpaccio and walked over to her vehicle.

Erika kept looking at Miho she really wanted to talk to her but when she was about to start a wave of cheering soldiers arrived and Erika realized that the Commander-in-Chief was there. Immediately all stood firm as Maho got out of the armored car. Carpaccio immediately went to Maho and got going with her broadcast. Maho stepped in front of the delegation and congratulated the attacking army for their victory.

" **And so, it is my honor to honor First Lieutenants Nishizumi and Itsumi with the EK2"** Maho said proudly giving Anchovy the signal that came with a pouch.

Maho went to her little sister and squeezed her hand

 **"You've done very well Miho"** she said and smiled.

 **"Thank you Onee-Chan"** she whispered softly

" **But we all did our part"**

Maho nodded in agreement and hugged Miho once and handed her the order then she went to Erika.

 **"Well done I knew you would be safe"** Maho said handing the medal to Erika.

 _"Thanks Commander"_ The words stuck in her mouth. But her thoughts were on how she could talk to Miho or even reconcile with her. Maho grinned briefly she knew Erika when she was nervous.

 _"Then I'll try something extreme here"_ Erika swallowed hard at the thought then took a deep breath.

 **"I…I"** she began but was interrupted by Maho

 **"I know you are touched and so on I know your nervousness you do not need to say anything"** Maho patted Erika's shoulder and just wanted to leave when Erika found her voice again she turned to Miho and grabbed her hand. Erika closed her eyes and then it burst out of her

 **"MAHO, I'M IN LOVE WITH MIHO!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author: Hey guys have fun reading I hope you enjoy it**_

Maho said nothing she stared at Erika who was red as a tomato and held her eyes. Maho realized that tears were slowly gathering in Erikas eyes. Now Maho looked at Miho who was staring open-mouthed and surprised at Erika's face and she too was blushing red.

 _"What can I say? Should I be angry? Does she treat Miho well? Can this work at all? Miho likes women?"_ One thought after another flew through Mahos mind.

Maho sighed loudly and touched her head as a hint of a headache announced itself.

 **"Onee-chan me"** Miho started but Maho just raised her hand and waved.

 **"We should discuss this under US"** Maho said coolly and turned around while she looked Erika in the eyes it seemed as if flashed red against Erika.

Erika stood silently as her legs felt as if they were made out of pudding. Miho grabbed Erika's hand which she held stiffly and clenched on the pants Erika looked frightened down to Miho as Erika gave a charming smile.

 _"Miho..."_ Erika wanted to say but her voice failed her.

 **"Alright everything's fine"** Miho said leaning against Erika a bit.

How did Erika miss this nearness of Miho the smell the tender hands her voice her heart was jumping in the triangle at that moment in happiness. She squeezed Mihos hand tightly and started to look Miho in the eye. As a clear-cut both brought in again in the moment. Maho looked annoyed at the two.

 **"We discuss it this INSTANT!"** Maho said harshly and stormed to a secluded place that gave some privacy. Erika and Miho went after Maho as both of them had a bad feeling.

 **"Maho I know you are mad but please let m..."**

 **"Erika shut up!"** Maho snarled at Erika.

Terrified Erika went back several steps as Miho pushed between the two and thus offered their Erika protection.

 **"Onee-Chan what is that all about?!"** Miho said indignantly

 **"Do you have any idea what YOU have just done?!"** Maho hissed at the look of Miho and Erika.

 **"Do you think that I held Erikas hand?"** Miho asked confused and looked to Erika.

 **"No Miho! Erika has made this confession of love public we also send our program to the enemies. Now you are number one on the kill list thanks to this stupid action!"** Maho's eyes eclipsed more and more.

 **"Well done Erika really great first action then thinks as always! Why did I approve that you two come together in one unit?"** Maho scolded herself. She kept glaring at Erika.

Erika stood there like a dog hit by a truck and fought against the tears. Miho knew there were occasional conflicts between the two but most of them only lasted a few hours but this time there was more to it. Miho grabbed Erikas hand to signal her that she was not alone. Maho went back and forth nervously

 **"And how did YOU introduce this now how it goes now?"**

 **"We keep fighting what else?!"** Miho replied smiling at Maho as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

 **"Emi?"** Maho stopped and looked at Miho crossing her arms.

Erika winced at the name.

 **"What's with her?"** Miho asked uncertainly.

 **"Oh, do not be stupid Miho you know that she is after you! What if she uses that and leaves the alliance?"** Maho grabbed her head she had a bad headache.

 **"Out with it Miho since when do you like women?! And seriously: ERIKA?! Do not you think that Erika is too complicated for you?"** Miho looked embarrassed to the ground it was true that Erika was rather complicated but she also had a very gentle side.

" **Mother will be VERY pleased about this"** Maho said sarcastically and shook her head.

 **"Maho that is quite enough!"** Erika pushed forward and stood directly in front of Maho.

 **"I do not care if you insult me or humiliate me we are just friends. But to play moral high ground where you yourself are into women"** Erika narrowed her eyes and held her hands on her hip.

Maho turned red in the face as she looked at Miho who stared in astonishment at her big sister then back to Erika her anger building up inside of her.

 _"How dare you"_ Maho clenched her fists in rage

 **"How many times have you told me about your date with this Anzai? Whether it's feelings or..."** Erika had a blackout for a few seconds as he looked up at Mahos legs. Headache made itself felt and it hurt a little at the jaw. Blood gathered in the mouth she blinked a few times and stared at Maho. Maho stood there her fists clenched and with heavy breathing.

 **"Leave Anzai out of this!"** Maho hissed to Erika.

 **"ERIKA!"** shrieked Miho yelled worried and ran to her side.

" **I´m alright Smurf It's okay"** She waved Miho off and got up wiping the blood away from her mouth.

 **"Not bad Maho...but I think YOUR relationship makes you hit weaker"** provoked Erika and the next moment she was back on the ground. Her head hurt worse than before her vision blurred and her jaw aching even more. Part of her mind said 'stay down' but her stubbornness kept her going.

 **"Erika, Maho stop it! Please!"** Miho begged the two as she cried bitterly burying her face in her hands.

 **"Tell me Maho"** Erika pulled herself up and wiped the blood from her mouth.

 **"What would your mother say if she knew you were into a woman? You are the hope of the Nishizumi family"**.

Maho grabbed Erika by the collar and stared at her with an angry look.

 **"Do you want to threaten me Erika?"** Maho hissed menacingly.

Erika looked horrified **"That's the only thing you can think of me?"**

Maho thought about it and relaxed her grip until she let go of Erika.

Erika turned away from Maho and went to Miho and hugged her.

 **"Well well do not cry my little Smurf"** she teased Miho and stroked her head.

Maho stared at them for a moment then shook her head arranged her uniform and in passing said to them

 **"Pick up your orders in an hour from Anzai and woe there's no victory on the line!"**

 **"And Miho...I'm sorry"** without waiting for a response she disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **"You cannot be serious?!"** protested Miho as she studied the orders given to them.

 **"You should only build a front so that we can set our limits"** said Anchovy friendly yet determined.

 **"But a frontal attack on Allied positions? This is crazy!"** Mihos look sought support from Erika but she remained silent

 **"If you do not feel up to the task we could pull you off and instruct Koume or Emi"** Anchovy scratched her chin as she thought about it

 **"And if I let it take me off?"** Asked Erika and looked at Miho.

" **Um then according to the Commander-in-Chief you would be shot dead for desertion"** Anchovy said embarrassed. Miho looked blank and when she was about to protest Erika shook her hand and signaled Miho to stay silent.

 **"Understand then get to the enemy"** said Erika she shook her head contemptuously and left the two. Inwardly she was seething with anger but also grief spread _"Am I going too far? Did I lose my friendship with Maho?"_ Erika sighed and went to the tanks and infantry leaders.

 **"Ok girls time for glory and honor!"** Erika called to the soldiers.

 **"It's against the Allies who have now gained more from the French so be prepared for fierce fighting."** She looked briefly at the orders.

 **"Departure in 2 hours enemy contact is expected in about 5 hours"** Erika just read the information. She raised her hand to salute.

Miho came to Erika and stood beside her fiddling with her medal. She already planned a tactically secure plan to minimize the losses. But every scenario she went through would bring heavy losses.

 **"What are you pondering?"** Erika patted Miho on the shoulder and tried to catch her look but the light brown eyes stared rigidly and expressionlessly before her.

 **"Hmm?"** It was like Miho was torn from a dream. She flinched when she looked into Erika's blue eyes. Erika looked puzzled she crossed her arms and made a pained face.

 **"So rude of you I do not look that bad"** she said playing offended.

 **"T-That not n-no I was in t-thought!"** Miho stuttered as she explained herself and saw Erika pleading and forgiving to her head turning red with every passing second. Erika grinned

 **"You're cute when you're embarrassed Smurf"** she leaned forward and gave Miho a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Miho just stood there speechless shaking her head in disbelief. Her face said more that she was annoyed but inside she was happy about the kiss of Erika. But for this prank she will finally pay Erika back she vowed inwardly and reached for Erika's hand. Surprised by the action Erika looked at Miho's face with a soft smile. Miho came closer and closer to Erika. Erika closed her eyes and pursed her lips. She was waiting for the kiss full of anticipation.

 **"We still have to talk about your tantrum Erin"** Miho breathed teasingly in Erika's ear.

Erika's eyes widened and looked at Miho in panic.

 **"Mi-Miho ... I.I..."** Erika tried to explain herself but Miho put her index finger on her mouth and interrupted her.

 **"Not here and not now we still have time"** Miho chuckled when she saw Erika's helpless look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erwin lay on her back of her STUG III her cap pulled over her face and listened to the bitching from Yukari.

 **"How can she do that? Poor Nishizumi-dono she does not want anything from the cold coward!"** Yukari cackled and gesticulated wildly with her arms.

 **"Yes yes"** Erwin said halfheartedly and raised her hand slowly.

" **I mean what this person did to Miho?!"** Yukari ranted on.

She swung to Erwin on the tank and sat down beside her. Erwin slowly lifted her cap to look at Yukari. Yukari sat with her arms crossed thinking.

 **"What are you thinking about?"** Erwin let her cap hide her face again.

 **"What do you think if I take a closer look at this Erika? She'll have a lot of dirt on her and then Miho has to leave her"** Yukari said staring at her hands unable to hide the joy of the mission.

 **"And then?"** Erwin asked irritably. It was not like that since the thing that happened. Yukari was like a mother for Miho. No every topic was just Miho here and Miho there. Erwin sometimes found herself swearing unjustifiably about Miho although she could not help it.

 **"How and then? Miho must be protected from THIS person."** Yukari was upset with this question.

 **"I recapitulate once: you want to protect Miho by making her unhappy?"**

Erwin scrambled to her feet and looked Yukari in the eye.

 **"That's just grotesque!"** Erwin put on a sly grin.

 **"I-I just mean I do not want to hurt Miho ... I just want to protect her from HER"** Yukari fumbled embarrassed at her field blouse button and noticed what she had suggested.

 **"Yukari you are a very good friend for Miho and I am sure she is so grateful to you but let her have her experiences."** Erwin hugged Yukari from behind and held her tightly.

 **"Should that go wrong with Erika then we will be there for her again"** Erwin gave Yukari a tender kiss on her neck.

 **"How about it until then you would take care of me?!"** Erwin breathed erotically.

Yukari got goose bumps from every touch of Erwin which aroused her.

 **"Y-yes I want that"** she groaned as Erwin slid her hands over her back.

 **"ATTENTION! CUSTOMIZE TO DROP!"** A blonde with braid from Bellwall shouted up close.

Yukari and Erwin groaned in frustration at the same time.

 **"Not even for togetherness is time"** both said at the same time.

Both looked at each other and began to laugh.

 **"Come on let's catch up"** Erwin said standing up offering her hand to help Yukari get up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **"Get ready there will be a fierce battle"** Miho said as she climbed into her Panzer IV.

 **"What enemy are we going to attack Miporin?"** Saori asked excitedly and put on the headphones.

Miho's face darkened **"The whole Allied forces"** she said seriously.

 **"WHAT? Against Kay, Darjeeling and the rest of the French forces?"** Yukari was astonished.

" **Is not that a bit much?"** Hana asked uncertainly.

 **"These are our orders."** said Miho depressed burying her fingernails in her legs.

Everyone looked at Miho with a questioning look the depressed mood radiating from Miho spread in the tank.

 **"We'll do it Nishizumi-dono"** Yukari said cheerfully cheering up the mood.

 **"Yes, Yukari is right we can do it Miporin"**

 **"Exactly Miho"** said Hana with a big smile and placed a hand on one of Mihos.

 **"We have no choice but to win"** Mako gave her a thump up.

 **"Thanks"** Miho said in a broken voice her fighting spirit was reawakened.

The radio began to crackle **"Here is commander-in-chief Itsumi we break up the formation so going ahead with the light tanks and scout everything there is on the way led by Pepperoni" a small break as Miho had to giggle she knew the Erika that these names did not like to eat. "Then the medium tanks will follow that are to prepare for the breakthrough these will be led by Commander-in-Chief Nishizumi finally come the heavy tanks under my leadership. Panzer Vor! "**

A howl of roaring engines ended the silence and immediately the steel colossus started too moved one after another in a tight line. Miho stuck her upper body out of the Cupola and watched the spectacle. Her eyes wandered towards Erika but she stared down at her map.

 **"It has to be a tough burden Erin carries with her"** Miho thought and stared a little longer towards Erika in the hope that she would still look to Miho.

 **"Miho?"** Came the voice from the radio.

 **"Yes Eririn?"** Miho answered immediately. _"Finally, she contacts me"_ Miho was pleased with the voice of Erika but did not try to show it.

 **"Divide Your Division into 3 Groups We Want to Try to Flank You"** Erika´s voice sounded harsh and not as worried as she usually talks to Miho.

 **"Alright"** Miho replied with a slight disappointed undertone.

 **"Thanks, let me know when you're done with it"** Erika's voice fell silent immediately.

Miho sighed and looked back at Erika one last time then set to work.

 **"All medium tanks will be divided into 3 groups. We call group one Gustav 1 under my command Gustav 2 is headed by Nekota and Gustav 3 by Noriko."** Miho wrote the data on her map.

 **"Understood commander"** it came over the radio channel two times.

 **"Well done Miho! Continue with the mission"** Erika said calmly over the radio.

 **"She's been listening"** Miho growled and looked around.

Wide Meadows with Single Trees Small Hills _"Nothing conspicuous just a wide field"_ thought Miho and darted away with the thoughts and thought about what she would like to do with Erika when this simulation is over.

Next to Miho the hatch of Yukari's position opened and she climbed out.

 **"What unusual Nishizumi-dono?"** She asked almost monotonously and looked around a bit

 **"Eh...not really we just started"** Miho smiled sweaty she noticed the Yukari was on the heart because her eyes reported the contact with Miho.

 **"Yukari is everything all right?"** Miho asked caring.

" **No...I mean yes...or rather no..."** Yukari fumbled with her fingers at her uniform. Miho saw that she had an inner conflict to get out with the language.

 **"How are you and Erwin?"** Miho wanted to address another topic so that the situation could relax.

 **"Eh...well so far I think...how are two loving...I think…"** Yukari looked now to Miho.

 **"A-and Y-you a-and I-Itsumi?"** Yukari stuttered so much that she got a bright red head.

 _"Oh God what's wrong with her?"_ Miho made a worried face.

 **"Is everything ok? Is anything wrong with Erika? "**

Yukari took a deep breath **"Yes...Itsumi has publicly announced that she is in love with you...do you love her too?"**

Miho had to think about the question for a moment. Basically, yes but there was still no proper pronunciation because of the incident.

 **"Sure"** said Miho succinctly.

Yukari stared at Miho _"Ok so sure that is not it"_ Yukari put a hand on Mihos and put on an understanding smile.

 **"I just want to say we are all there for you if you have any problems Nishizumi-dono"**

 **"Thanks, I know it very much..."** Miho wanted to thank Yukari but was interrupted by the radio.

 **"We've come across the enemy looks like they're getting ready for us!"** Pepperoni's voice hastily reported with the radio.

 **"Shit!"** Miho and Yukari cursed at the same time.

 **"Ok let's divide up Gustav 2 take you 5 tanks and break left by Gustav 3 you also take 5 tanks and break right by the rest come with me. Panzer before! "**

The tanks parted in the given directions of Mihos Panzer IV proceeded as a barrier top

 **"Then let the dance begin."** Miho narrowed her eyes and bit her lower lip.

From the distance you could hear the dull rumbling of firing guns. Miho looked back to see the heavy tanks but they were not visible far and wide.

 **"Shit we're too fast."** Miho thumped her fist on the tank.

Miho looked again to find a good retreat but it was all open fields. The sound of the thunder of the guns and the explosions came closer and closer.

 **"Attack!"** Miho ordered over the radio. With a murderous speed they took the remaining kilometers in just a few minutes. In front of them a green wall opened up that resembled a forest but on closer inspection it was a huge mass of enemy tanks.

 **"Oh dear…"** Miho just brought out. Now the grenades crashed in front of Miho's tank formation.

 **"Dodge and fire back!"** Miho roared into the radio. Sweat came on her forehead.

 **"Hana take the Sherman at 11 o'clock he shows his side"**

 **"Roger that!** "

The turret turned a bit then the shell fired and took out the enemy tank.

 **"Stop the crew with the MG"** Miho ordered over the radio as explosions outside made her wide eyed.

Two panzer IIIs were immediately destroyed in response.

 **"Gustav 2 and 3 what is your situation?"** Miho asked when she saw the two crews from the Panzer IIIs fired at by enemy MG Fire. Some of them were hit on the leg or shoulder but not badly that they would have to retire.

 **"Gustav 2 has suffered heavy losses Miporin they are retreating!"** Saori reported.

 _"Damn!"_ Miho thought

 **"Gustav 3 is also retreating!"** Saori yelled again a few seconds later.

Miho's thoughts rolled over _"What did Onee-Chan want to achieve with this?"_

 **"MIHO"** it came from the radio.

" **Erika? Where are you?"**

 **"Miho you have to retreat before it's too late!"** Erika shouted over the radio.

 **"Too late? Why to…"** Now it came to Miho in the sense why the tanks did not just shoot them like pigeons.

 **"Everyone pull back immediately and breakthrough they want to encircle us!"** Miho roared into the radio.

 **"But first collect the wounded comrades!"** Miho added

The Allies noticed the breakthrough attempt repeatedly trying to stop the barrage of tanks from breaking through but as they all drove in a zigzagging course it was nearly impossible to hit them.

 **"Miho you almost made it"** came Erika's voice from the radio she sounded relieved.

Miho also felt a little better but the feeling abruptly disappeared as the track was hit on her tank and the tank came to a halt before another hit destroyed the antenna from the radio. Miho looked at the hatch and saw a group of Crusaders aiming at the tanks and radios of the tanks. Two more tanks stopped as the tracks were destroyed.

 **"Leave the tank and run to the HKL Erika should come and tow the tanks I stay here and take care of the opponents"** Miho ordered.

 **"But if one goes you need but..."** Yukari interjected but she saw that Miho knew that there was no time for it and she only wanted to save the crew.

 **"See you soon"** Miho said and pushed the others out as she took the place at the gun.

Her thoughts were with Erika now and she had to laugh she turned the turret towards one of the Crusaders and destroyed it with a well placed shot to the engine.

 **"Well Erika then we will not be able to fight together in the future"** Miho got tears in his eyes.

She saw the enemy closing in more and more slowly grenades started bouncing off her tank and MG bullets pounded on the steel again and again.

 **"Come on I'll stop you right here"** Miho spoke to herself.

The noise grew louder and she turned the turret again this time she had a Sherman in front of the lens. Miho laughed hysterically as a shot hit the commander's position on the turret and began to think of Erika while she sang:

 **"In der Heimat wohnt ein kleines Mädeleine und das heißt Erika."**

The Sherman went up in flames. She got up and loaded the next grenade. Her breathing grew heavier as her sweat ran into her eyes burning like hell. She turned the turret to the next target.

 **„Dieses Mädel IST mein treues Schätzelein Und mein Glück Erika"** Miho missed the shot and cursed inwardly. She loaded another grenade and tried again for the same tank.

 **„Wenn das Heidekraut rot-lila blüht. Singe ich zum Gruß Dir dieses Lied."** Miho laughed again _"Hehe how Erin hates this song I think I should sing it to her again"_

Miho shot and destroyed the enemy tank she saw the crew jump out of the tank as a bombardment of grenades covered the Panzer IV. The tank was shaken so badly that Miho even became slightly dizzy from the constant banging on her tank.

Miho just wanted to get up when she felt a cold round metal object on her neck. A pang broke through the sudden silence as from a burst balloon a sweet scent rose in Mihos nose she slowly turned around and looked at a large short-haired girl that had an MP pressed in Mihos face.

 **"Nice to see you again Miho despite the courtesy you are now our prisoner and I ask you now politely to get out or I will get rough for you"** a smug smile spread over her face.

Miho stood up slowly and slowly climbed out of the tank always facing the short-haired girl. As they stood on the tank several arms grabbed Miho and tore her from the tank and threw her in the dirt. The next thing Miho felt was how a knee pushed her into the ground as she turned her head to the side to breathe.

 **"Are there more?"** Cried a shrill voice

 **"No only Miho"** said the short-haired girl and landed next to Miho.

 **"Incredible! The circus just because of her we should just shoot her immediately!"**

Miho heard a gun being loaded but she stayed calm and closed her eyes.

 **"Then you explain that to Kay and Darjeeling Alisa!"**

 **"Alright alright, Naomi you are in luck Nishizumi"** Alisa said stepping off Miho's back.

Naomi helped Miho up and looked for serious injuries. Then she pushed Miho to the other prisoners.

 **"Sit down and shut up"** Naomi ordered and pushed Miho to the ground.

Miho made eye contact with the other prisoners staring at the ground in front of them. A Jeep drove to Mihos tank and a brown-haired woman with a braid over her shoulder and British uniform got out and talked to Naomi then she looked at Miho a savage grin gracing her face. She approached Miho with quick steps. Miho stared rigidly at the person considering the name "Rocky or something".

 **"Miho Nishizumi I bring you now to our commander Darjeeling"** said the person and leaned forward a little. **"But before we do that we will have some fun with you"**.

She yanked Miho by the hair and shoved her to Mihos tank.

 **"Naomi!"** She shouted pushing Miho to the side of the tank. **"Tie 'em up and bring her to me"** the last bump was so violent that Miho fell to the ground again as she felt Naomi grab her hands. Miho looked back angrily but Naomi pulled both of Mihos arms on her back between her shoulders before she tied a rope around Mihos upper arms.

 **"Is that really necessary?"** Protested Miho but made no move to resist.

 **"Shut up"** Naomi said handcuffing her before pulling the rope from Mihos upper arms through the cuffs causing Mihos hands to from a cross on her back. When she was done Miho could not move her upper body properly anymore.

 **"Move it"** Naomi ordered and brought Miho to the person

 **"Here is your toy Rukuriri..."** Naomi said in disgust and wanted to leave.

 **"Stop I need you"** she smirked. Naomi grumbled and shrugged.

All three went to the HKL as Rukuriri pulled out a megaphone.

 **"Itsumi! Oh Itsumi! I got your package?!"** she joked as she shoved Miho to the ground.

Erika got on her tiger and took the binoculars and looked at the scenario.

 **"NO Miho!"** She grabbed the binoculars so hard that her hands became white with exertion.

 **"A MEGAFON IMMEDIATELY!"** Erika Yelled.

Excitement prevailed at the axis front and finally someone brought Erika a megaphone.

 **"What do you want for Miho?"** Erika's voice was literally overturned.

 **"Nothing Itsumi she wants to stay with us she started a new relationship"** Rukuriri laughed hysterically and nodded to Naomi.

Naomi sighed she grabbed Miho from the ground and took Miho's head with one hand against her jaw and gave Miho a kiss.

Miho tried to turn away and wanted to strike but the restraints did not allow her to as she looked with utter a disgust at Naomi. Rukuriri laughed hysterically and writhed.

Naomi released the kiss and looked at her sadly **"I'm sorry Miho"** before allowing Miho to drop to the ground on her knees again.

Miho found no language as she was too shocked by what Naomi just did.

 **"Take her away. I'll have some fun with her afterwards."** Rukuriri ordered as she turned towards the Axis again.

 **"Itsumi you have 12 hours to surrender otherwise we will do things with your EX Miho you have never even heard of"** Rukuriri laughed again hysterically.

 **"Alisa!"** She shouted **"Blast the Panzer IV to smithereens the message must be clear"**

 **"And you Miho, you will wish you had better run"** she said pushing Miho before her.

Miho panicked when she saw Rukuriri's insane look on her face.

 _"Erika ... please save me!"_ Miho thought as Naomi threw her into the back of a vehicle with other prisoners as the doors closed it became completely dark.

 _ **Author: Hey guys I wanted to make the chapter a little bit darker what do you think about that?**_

 _ **I hope you liked it**_


	5. Chapter 5

Erika stood rooted to the ground as she had to watch what the Allies did with Miho; the air was gone from her lungs. Anger, no hatred rose inside of her, unruly anger clouded her clear mind she shouted her anger into the sky as she threw full force the binoculars in the direction of the Allies.

 **"You Allied pigs! You will pay for this!"** She yelled towards the enemy. She turned and screamed from the tank into the crowd.

 **"Done we'll attack them right away!"** She yelled at the soldiers. Her eyes became cloudy as her tears rallied. The soldiers stopped and looked down at the ground.

 **"What are you doing?! That is an order! ATTACK!"** She shouted at the soldiers. But there was no reaction what´s who ever from any of the soldiers.

 **"God dam Cowards!"** Erika jumped off the tank and ran to the advancing soldiers and tore the MP out of the arms of a noncommissioned officer who went down in protest. Erika did not care anymore what to do with this war she just wanted to have Miho with her and the bitch with the megaphone to crack her skull open like an egg and the slut that had been kissing Miho hung on the next tree.

Erika prepared herself, she took a rucksack and threw magazine after magazine inside. She grabbed a compass and filled 3 water bottles with water before throwing them in to.

 **"Hold on Miho I´m coming"** Tears ran down her cheeks.

 **"First Lieutenant the HQ is at the other end of the line they want to know what the situation is"**

Unimpressed, Erika packed food and, just in case, a first aid kit into the rucksack.

 **"Ms. First Lieutenant?"** The soldier tried to catch her attention, but what she saw on Erikas face was no longer the face of a human being.

 **"WHAT IS IT GOD DAMIT AGAIN?!"** Erika yelled at the soldier.

 **"T-T-The HQ, Ms. First Lieutenant"** the soldier immediately fell silent and looked down, bent down a bit.

Erika burst the collar so she threw the backpack to the soldier with full force so that she was pushed down by the weight to the ground.

 **"Come"** Erika hissed unimpressed and stormed to the mobile radio. The soldier needed two tries to get the backpack lifted on her shoulders before following Erika.

She picked up the radio and hissed in **"What!"**

On the other side of the line there was silence about the indiscipline Erika conveyed.

 **"Should that be a decent message?"** It scolded from HQ.

 **"I do not care, I do not have time, what do you want?"** Erika's tone became more and more irritated by the second.

 **"Unheard ... well ... what's the situation?"**

 **"Great!"** Erika hissed sarcastically. Erika looked around and saw the little radio operator from Mihos Panzer crew who was completely out of breath.

 **"Hey you, little one, come over here!"** Erika called and pointed to Saori.

Saori looked around who was meant but when she saw no other person she trotted over to Erika´s side.

 **"Move faster!"** Yelled Erika and stomped sourly with her foot.

 **"You're from Miho's crew, right? This goes to the radio, do not clarify that Miho is in captivity!"** Erika said hastily and pointed to the radio and…

 **"Miporin is what?!"** Saori opened her eyes in alarm and looked around in disbelief.

Erika put a hand on Saori's shoulder.

 **"I'll get her out of there!"** Erika started walking but Saori stood in her path.

 **"How do you want to do that? The force is currently unable to ... wait. You want to go alone?"** Saori whispered to Erika, who hastily picked up the heavy backpack turned around and nodded silently.

 **"That's madness alone! Talk to Yukari, you need help with your plans!"**

 **"With whom?"** Erika narrowed her eyes as she did not know whom Saori meant.

 **"Never mind bring me to her quickly!"**

 **"And the radio?"** Saori asked.

 **"Miho is more important!"** Erika replied flatly.

Saori led Erika with quick steps to the resting area of the Ooarai battle groups. Erika did not pay attention to the puzzled glances the soldiers threw at her as she walked through the ranks with Saori.

Yukari was sitting on a box, breathing heavily and quickly. They have just escaped from the Allies. She took a bottle of water and poured it over her head, the cool water was a blessing. Her wet hair hung in front of her eyes. She let her head hang a little more because the effort tore more of her strength.

 **"Yukari!"** She heard a familiar voice call her name.

 **"Saori did you find Commander Nishizumi?"** Yukari said loudly and continued to hang her head.

A pair of boots came into Yukaris field of vision, she knew only too well she pulled her head up and brushed her hair backwards. If she had had more strength she would have jumped up immediately to confront her opponent, but she had only the option to look angry at the person.

 **"YOU!"** Erika and Yukari said simultaneously in a furious, surprised tone.

 **"Yukari listen to me,"** Saori interjected.

 **"What?"** She asked sharply without taking Erika out of her sight.

 **"Miporin is in captivity!"** Saori tried to say it softly but she was too excited, so she did not succeed.

Yukari opened her eyes and immediately turned to Saori.

 **"You're joking? Where is she?"**

 **"On the way to the Allied base AS A POW"** Erika answered impatiently and threw the backpack to the ground.

Yukari stared at the backpack.

 **"And no, I'll wait for her to come back by herself,"** Erika said sarcastically, rolling her eyes

 **"No reason to become sarcastic!"** Yukari barked.

 **"Oh, you recognize sarcasm?"** Erika put on a contemptuous smile.

 **"You lousy ..."** Yukari clenched her fists

 **"STOP IT NOW! Miho is more important than your petty little fight?!"** Saori yelled at the two in anger.

 **"Alright ... are you coming with me?"** Erika asked sheepishly and avoided looking at Yukari.

 **"You can count on me! I always wanted to ride in a Tiger II"** Yukari got a glow in her eyes which Saori knew only too well. She had a tank high again.

 **"You will not,"** said Erika and stepped on the spot

 **"Shall I run after you like a dog or something?"** Yukari looked at Erika in disbelief.

Erika laughed briefly at the performance but she caught herself and cleared her throat.

 **"If you want to come along then just walk it will be an unofficial action and the enemy should not notice that"** said Erika calmly

 **"Twelve hours. ... no 11 hrs. That's all the time we have to free Miho before they realize it according to current Intel, the enemy is the weakest occupied 4 km from here which can allow us during a night and fog action to go through their ranks."** Erika spread a small map and recorded the steps.

 **"Problem is that there is no information how far their base is removed. According to reports and interrogations it cannot be too far between 10 and 20 km that would be a quick step about 5 hours we needed"**

Yukari nodded and looked at the map more closely.

 **"I suspect the base is here"** she pointed to a small group of rocks that offered enough protection from two sides.

Erika briefly considered the possibility of the place as a base and it seemed to her to be plausible she nodded in agreement.

 **"Okay!"** Erika packed the map into her breast pocket of her uniform and resolutely took the backpack on her shoulders

 **"Are we both alone? And what equipment do we take with us?"** Yukari took turns looking at Saori and Erika.

 **"And what weapons do you want to take with you?"**

 **"Let it be my worry! Let's go Miho´s waiting"** Erika grabbed Yukari's forearm and dragged her to her legs.

 _"If she has not been shot yet,"_ Erika thought and a bad feeling rose in her stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The transporter wobbled and jolted on the way to the Allied Base, Miho struggled to keep her balance the other prisoners had hooked on each other to give something like stability. Next to Miho sat two guards who got along quite well with the shaking of the van. Whenever Miho came up against a guard, there was always an angry look or a thrust with his elbow into her ribs.

After what felt like an eternity, the van stopped, Miho wanted to get off first, but she was forced to sit by the guards.

 **"Not you!"** Said one of the guards and let the other prisoners get out.

Miho winced, this rough force, this disrespect it was new territory for her. Surely in Sensha-dō you were not exactly squeamish, certainly not the Nishizumi style but still you were respectful to each other at the end of the fight. Now…

 **"Get out!"** One of the guards yelled at Miho and made the gesture to get up with his gun in hand.

Miho walked slowly to the end of the bed and saw her "comrades" standing in line and looking at Miho.

As she was about to dismount, she felt a kick in her butt that immediately propelled her out of the van. She landed rudely on the soft ground as she tried to get up one of the Allied soldiers put her boot on Mihos shoulder and pushed her further into the dirt. No, it was not normal dirt it was slimy it was wet, cold and smelt of fresh earth it was fresh mud.

Miho tried to get the mud out of her mouth, but it didn´t stop the weight on her shoulder

 **"Look at your lead, it's in the dirt!"** The soldier sneered, getting even harder as Miho began to gasp for air.

The prisoners looked away and looked down at the ground.

 **"Look at it!"** Yelled a soldier in American uniform and jerked a prisoner's head up that she had to look at what the soldier was doing with Miho.

 **"Bring her to the commander and the other prisoners ... you know what to do with them"** commanded a blonde, looking at Miho, who was completely covered in mud.

 _ **At the same time:**_

Yukari was not astonished what Erika showed for a pace. They had been out of camp for half an hour and were heading straight for the field.

 **"So here we wait a bit"** said Erika grumpy and looked at the compass

 **"Is it normal that we want to free a person and only with one gun?"** Yukari sat down next to a small rock to get some shade.

 **"Wait a minute!"** Growled Erika and took a sip from her canteen.

In the distance they heard a hum from a van, Yukari jumped reflexively and hid behind the rocks. Erika stopped and looked in the direction of the sound.

A transport truck came towards them, stopping a few yards from Erika.

 **"I did like you asked me Erika now tell me what you intend to do with it?"**

 **"Is that not obvious Koume?"** Erika went to the bed of the truck and got on.

Yukari came out of her cover and walked slowly towards Koume.

 **"Eh? Akiyama-san Are you here too?"** Koume looked at Yukari in surprise.

 **"Sure ... to save Miho ..."**

 **"MIHO!? Erika NO these weapons are new they have not been field tested yet!"**

Koume looked at the back as Erika continued to rummage around in several boxes.

 **"Erika, we will get into a lot of trouble when that comes out!"** Begged Koume but it fell on deaf ears with Erika.

 **"Hey Missy, what do you think of this?"** Erika handed Yukari a rifle.

 **"Madness you have a Fallschirmjägergewehr 42!"** Yukari examined the rifle. It was equipped with a bipod and a telescopic sight.

 **"Yeah with it we can act like snipers and save Miho so knock it off"** Erika put the MP on the empty box of weapons and took also a FG42 and stuffed her backpack full of ammunition.

 **"Snipers? In order to? You're kidding me, are you?"** Yukari looked quizzically at Erika.

 **"That's why the rifle has a scope ...!"** Erika got off the back of the truck and immediately started to insert a magazine before reloading it.

Yukari looked at the rifle and then at Erika again

 **"This is for PARATROOPERS and not for snipers!"** Yukari sighed and slapped her hands over her head.

 **"I realize!"** Erika hissed, glaring at Yukari.

 **"But the weapon is not suitable ..."** Yukari wanted to explain but was interrupted by Erika.

 **"Enough we have to go otherwise everything is lost"** Erika went in a quick step in the direction of where the HKL is.

 **"But ... but ... argh that stubborn bull head!"** Yukari swore and followed Erika.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It has become dark and thus Erika and Yukari could easily reach the no-man's-land via the HKL. Even as they talked about the enemy's HKL they did not have any serious trouble, as Erika thought the remote positions were weakly occupied.

Erika wondered about the stamina of Yukari because she had not thought that the Ooarai school had such well-educated students.

 **"Let's go for a short break, I have to study the map,"** Erika said and sat down on the floor next to a tree.

Yukari took off her uniform jacket and put it over Erika.

 **"What the hell is this? Are you crazy?"** Erika snapped and threw off the jacket.

 **"Hey, you need light and to stay undiscovered you have to douse the light, your clever girl!"** Yukari growled back and picked up her uniform jacket again and put it undeterred on Erika.

Erika sighed and let it pass. She studied the map in the time remaining.

 **"You´re not doing this for the first time either do you?"** Erika got up and looked around to determine the exact location.

 **"What exactly do you mean Itsumi-san?"** Yukari asked suspiciously.

 **"Well these guerrilla tactics Aki- Akimi- Akija- Akira-san"** Erika could not remember the name which made Yukari giggle

 **"Akiyama is my name"** she smiled amused to Erika **. "But call me by my first name: Yukari"**

Erika blushed with embarrassment and narrowed her eyes

 **"Then just call me Erika,"** she grumbled almost inaudibly and shook her head.

Yukari giggled a bit and picked up her flask and drank a little from it.

 **"We have to go on,"** Erika said, reading the time and using the compass to determine the direction.

 **"Yes, Mrs. Commander Erika** " Yukari annoyed her and jumped into a salute briefly and shouldered the rifle.

Erika looked aghast at Yukari and sighed.

 **"Psst do not make so many sounds Yukari we are very close to the enemy´s base!"** Erika hissed to Yukari softly.

They were immediately near the base after a short walk but the closer they moved the more patrols they had to deal with avoiding.

 **"Do not scream around Commander Erika, or they'll hear you!"** Yukari whispered to Erika and pointed to a watchtower that stood about 200 meters further ahead.

Erika looked through the binoculars at the tower that was being occupied by two soldiers.

 **"Can you move around off to the left?"** Asked Erika and looked around the area if there were more soldiers.

 **"Negative,"** Yukari said, staring intently at the tower.

 **"Why not?"** Erika snapped.

 **"Because I do not have a sniper rifle,"** Yukari said in an almost normal pitch.

 **"What? Are you kidding me or something? You've got a scope on it go and kill off the guards!"** Erika became more impatient and angry.

 **"That's an order!"** She hissed at Yukari.

 **"Erika, I have ..."** Yukari tried to explain but Erika groaned sour and cursed briefly

 **"Damn, I should have gone by myself if I had to do it all by myself!"** Erika put the binoculars aside and pulled out her rifle.

 **"Erika listen to me!"** Yukari hissed at her.

 **"These are paratrooper rifles that are intended for storming or support fire and not for sharp shooting they are inaccurate at such a distance"** Yukari tried to explain quietly what she did not succeed in because she was too upset at the moment.

 **"HEY! Did you hear that?!"** shouted a voice far away

 **"I heard something too! Come out immediately!"** Shouted another one of the enemy soldiers.

 **"Good job Yukari!"** Erika hissed in rage and jumped up and ran in the direction of the mountains

 **"That's just because of your stubbornness Erika!"** She followed Erika and kept looking around to see if they were being followed.

They reached a ledge and forced themselves into it. They controlled their breath from a distance they heard screaming like "Oh you're crazy there was nothing" or "Do not be so nervous"

Erika fell a stone from the heart

 **"That was close way to close ..."** she sighed

 **"So, what now?"** Yukari asked, looking into the darkness.

 **"Let's sneak in and get Miho and get out again"** , Erika said dryly.

 **"Yeah, because you know where she is?"** Yukari said sarcastically and shook her head.

Erika ignored Yukari and began to move.

 _"And so, we go die on it"_ thought Yukari and trotted behind after Erika.

Erika now stood a few meters in front of a trench that was not occupied.

 **"Strange ..."** Yukari said she did not trust peace herself Erika thought that was too easy.

 **"Either they do not protect the base or it's a trap ... which I tend to believe,"** said Erika, sneaking up onto the trench. With the rifle in hand, she jumped into the ditch and secured her position. Yukari followed her and secured the shelter where no one was.

Beads of sweat appeared on Erika and Yukari's tensions were extreme. Are you trapped? Or were they just lucky?

 **"Yukari ... you secure my back,"** Erika whispered, waiting for Yukaris, but Yukari nodded slightly and secured Erika's back.

They walked meter by meter along the inside of the trench, Erika looked over the edge from time to time to see how the ditch continued. She ran to a shelter that looked like a weapons depot, and there were a few guards standing in front of it. A lively bustle was to be seen at the other end of the base and then in the middle of the base stood a tank that Erika knew only too well.

 **"Yukari look!"** Whispered Erika and could not hide her joy.

Yukari poked her head out of the ditch for a moment and took a deep breath.

 **"That is our tank!"** She whispered excitedly and clapped Erika on the shoulder.

 **"We get Miho and grab that and make an outburst to our positions"**

 **"Will not work ..."**

 **"Why not?"** Erika asked and looked at Yukari, aghast

 **"They shot us down a chain ... if you want to push ..."** Yukari said, brushing the sweat from her face.

 **"Look right, the chains and tracks look alright to me?!"** Erika said pointing to the tank.

Yukari looked more closely with her rifle scope and started to grin.

 **"I think we're lucky,"** she whispered happily.

Erika nodded then took her binoculars and looked for a place where they would be holding Miho prisoner.

It passed a few minutes when she discovered a heavily guarded shelter that was almost at the other end of the base.

 **"There she is!"** Erika put her hand out to indicate the direction. Yukari looked in the direction and through her rifle scope she saw that the shelter was heavily guarded.

 **"And how are we going to get there without alerting everyone?"** Said Yukari watching the hustle and bustle around them.

 **"ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ALL SOLDIERS SHOULD COME IMMEDIATELY TO THE LOCAL CONFERENCE"** came the sound from the loudspeakers, and all the soldiers and guards started to disappear behind a large tent.

 **"Come on,"** Erika said and started to climb out of the trench.

 **"That's all way too easy"** she tried to say to Erika but this was literally across the square.

 **"Yukari you go in first!"** She said and secured the direction where all the soldiers had disappeared to.

Yukari stumbled backwards out of the door she was very pale with shock and a nausea spread in her head.

 **"You have to get Miho out!"** Erika screeched, turning her gaze to Yukari and saw Yukari collapsing and distracted before her.

 **"Shit, what about Miho?"** Without waiting for an answer, Erika pushed herself into the shelter.

Stunned, she looked at the room. It was mostly red, a pungent odor spread, and on one wall was a banner stretched out on the slogan "In war and in love, anything is allowed" and a few feet in front of the banner stood a tree trunk thick post on which someone was tied.

Erika walked slowly to the collapsed body and tried to identify the person. Because that could not be Miho this person who was tied up looked like a corpse. The uniform was torn, at the places where the skin was not covered by uniform rags showed clearly bruises.

Erika walked slowly closer to the person and looked at the misery.

 **"Mi-Miho?"** Erika's voice trembled, she gently touched the face of the person who immediately began to shiver and move away from the touch.

 **"Pl-please no longer please ..."** pleaded an almost inaudible voice from the person. This voice confirmed Erika that this person was Miho

 **"Oh my god! MIHO!"** Erika shouted and she started to cry. It was too terrible she tried to keep a clear head. Miho's shivering got worse and worse.

 **"What did these pigs do to you?!"** Erika shivered and immediately hugged Miho to reassure her and signal her safety.

 **"Er-Erika? You really came to save me?"** A small bit of joy came from the weak voice.

 **"Shh protect your strength little Smurf I will bring you back"** Erika cut the rope and unlocked shackles and kept Miho from falling over head first.

" _I'm going to let Darjeeling and Kay Pay dearly for this!"_ Erika thought and put Miho slowly and gently on the floor and gave Miho a big gulp from her canteen, instinctively she pulled off her uniform jacket softly and laid it gently over Mihos shoulder.

 **"YUKARI!"** Erika screamed without taking her eyes off Miho.

 **"Yes?"** Yukari came in hesitantly and briefly watched Erika's efforts.

 **"Run to the tank and get it ready,"** Erika said flatly and continued to add liquid to Miho.

 **"If you see one of the Allies ..."** Erika growled.

 **"Understood,"** Yukari said. She did not need any explanation in her fuming rage she understood all too well. She immediately ran out of the hells room.

 **"Thanks Erika and Yukari,"** a thin voice whispered in front of Erika.

 **"I ..."** Erika put a finger on Miho's mouth to silence her.

 **"I told you to be quiet and save your flattery for later"** Erika gently said to her as she had tears in her eyes.

 **"You have become weak Eririn"** with a weak voice, she annoyed Erika and began to giggle a little but immediately turned into a bad coughing fit.

Erika blushed heavily but she kept smiling.

She helped Miho get up and went with her to the exit. When they were outside, she gently pushed Miho to the wall of the dugout and looked around the area a little.

Yukari stood in the conning tower and signaled that the air was pure.

 **"Come on we are going to get out of here,"** Erika said, grabbing Miho's hand and pulling her a little.

Halfway there was a shot from a distance and Erika stopped dead in her tracks and started to look around to find out where the shot came from. She did not have to look far for the soldiers returned slowly.

 **"YUKARI! FIRE PROTECTION!"** Cried Erika, throwing herself and Miho down to the ground.

A wild firefight was born. Erika knew she had no chance. She aimed at the muzzle flashes that brightened in the dark and started firing. She would very much like to have a MG42 right now and blow every single one of them into the afterlife. She glanced at Miho, who had her hands covering her head to protect her head from the bullets.

 **"YUKARI! SMOKE!"** Erika shouted to the tank as she reloaded Yukari stopped firing for a moment and went inside the tank. The shots continued to fly over their heads with some landing not even close to them.

Yukari threw a smoke grenade and after a few seconds a thick wall of smoke settled between the three and the Allied soldiers.

 _"We have to get away fast",_ Erika thought and pulled Miho off the ground and carried her onto her back to the tank. The shots whistle wildly through the smoke.

It has to be luck or something like that they were not hit.

Yukari helped Erika hoist Miho into the tank.

When they were in the tank Yukari swung into the driver's seat and started the engines it took a second attempt because for some reason the engine drowned in the first attempt.

Yukari looked through the vision slit and gave full throttle as the engine roared to live heading straight towards a truck parked in front of the tank with thunderous noise the Panzer IV rolled through the truck as if it were a wooden fence before it went up in flames behind them.

 **"I did not know you could drive a tank,"** Erika commented as she put Miho on the gunner's seat.

 **"Not good but at least I can move it"** she giggled and grinning.

Erika nodded and looked at Miho

 **"In 20 minutes at this speed, we break through the HKL and then in our camp,"** she said cheerfully, stroking Miho's face.

 **"Thank you two without you ..."** Miho tried to say more forcefully but she choked on it and started to cough again.

Erika shook her head **"For you always Smurf!"** She whispered softly in Mihos ear and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

A whistle and a howl and a nearby blast brought Erika and Miho back to reality. Erika poked her head out of the command hatch and saw that several Matilda´s followed hot on their tail.

 **"YUKARI zigzagging**!" Erika yelled into the tank. She remembered Miho's story of how she had the first skirmish with St Gloriana, minimizing the chance of a hit with this tactic.

Again, and again, the grenades hit very close to the Panzer IV but did not hit him directly.

The Panzer IV turret began to turn in the direction of the Matilda's. Erika looked puzzled on the tower and caught a glimpse of Miho who pressed the lever to turn.

 **"What are you doing there?"** Erika yelled to Miho.

 **"Revenge!"** Miho replied calmly, looking through the scope and aiming towards the tracks from one of the Matilda.

Had Erika heard correctly? Revenge? That did not look like Miho. What did they do to her?

Miho squeezed the trigger and a bigger thunder echoed in the tank that hurt her ears.

 **"Not bad Miho,"** she congratulated her but Miho did not respond.

Erika swung inside and reloaded the cannon. But the rest of the Matilda's stayed at bay and fired blindly in the direction of the Panzer IV.

 **"I can already see the front line,"** Yukari called and stopped zigzagging.

 **"Now we just have to break through and arrive intact in our HKL,"** Erika said thoughtfully and scrambled to the radio.

 **"Let's make sure that we are not shot at by our own people,"** she said humorously.

 **"Here's Erika, we're about to break the enemy's front line, please give us fire protection, we're in a Panzer IV, so be careful who you shoot,"** she said into the radio.

The answer was just static noise.

Erika tried a second time and again there was only a static noise

On the third attempt Erika heard something.

 **"Erika? ... where ... stay ... captivity ..."** it rushed from the radio.

Erika did not care now she crawled back to the command post

 **"We'll challenge luck again, either the Allies kill us or we go down in Friendly Fire."** She gritted her teeth as she stuck her head out of the hatch.

 _"Let's start now",_ she thought and the magic of fire started, paintballs flew wildly towards the tank and shells detonated behind and beside the tank.

When the first salvos were fired by the Allies, a massive barrage on the side of the Axis began to fire targeting the side of the Allies.

 _"It has come through!"_ Thought Erika and could not resist a hysterical laugh.

There was total chaos in the ranks of the Allies, some thought that the Axis had broken through the lines and now wanted to close the boiler.

The Panzer IV broke out of the undergrowth and rushed across the front line as if it were a normal passage. The fire of the Allies was less and less until it completely stopped.

Erika dropped into the command chair and took a deep breath, a big grin on her face.

Yukari went down on the speed as they crossed the front line of the axis forces.

Erika helped Miho onto the command chair and climbed out of the tower

 **"Medic!"** She yelled into the ranks of her own soldiers.

Finally, the Panzer IV stopped and Yukari jumped out of the driver's seat and roared for a paramedic.

 **"Wait here, I'll get a paramedic Miho,"** Erika said, gently squeezing Miho's shoulder.

Erika jumped off the tank and immediately ran towards a soldier.

 **"Get a paramedic right now we have a seriously injured one in the tank!"** There was no reaction from any soldier just a concerned silence and a sheepish look on the ground

 **"What's going on here?"** Erika got angry again because she did not understand.

 **"Oh, I can explain that"** came from a well-known voice that brought Erika the blood to a boil.

 **" "Itsumi-san you will be released of command at the direct order from the leader of the Axis, you are herby arrested for desertion,"** said Emi and could not suppress a sardonic laughter.

Erika's eye twitched "Seriously?!" she thought.

At that moment, an explosion in the Panzer IVs engine block erupted all crashed down and covered their heads in case of falling parts hitting them

A fiery blaze started up on the Panzer IVs engine deck after the explosion.

 **"Crap! MIHO!"** Yelled Erika and immediately ran to the tank and climbed up the metal that was getting hotter but that was no matter to Erika as she looked into the hatch and saw how Miho had passed out in the command chair. Clouds of smoke were now pouring through the hatch. Erika coughed a few times then she grabbed Miho under her arms and pulled her out.

The flames slowly penetrated from the engine compartment into the tanks interior and migrated to the ammunition warehouse. When Erika saw this, she realized she had only a few seconds before the ammunition exploded.

Erika kindly wore Miho princesses carry from the tank and jumped in the dirt in a pack of tanks. She landed on Miho and rolled off, her legs hurt now from the jump but at least better than sitting in the blazing tank. She forgot the pain and grabbed Miho and dragged her to safety before the Panzer IV exploded.

A huge fireball exploded as the tank's ammunition cocked off the detonation was so powerful that even the tower flew off the hull and flew a few meters further before crashing to the ground.

Some soldiers kept water hoses on the burning wreck but the flames did not go out no matter how hard they tried.

Shocked, Erika looked at Panzer IV and patted Miho's head as she walked toward them.

 **"Erika Itsumi, I'm carrying the sentence out now. You're being arrested!"** Emi said monotonously, looking at the burning wreckage of the Panzer IV.

 **"I want to talk to the leader!"** Erika hissed towards Emi.

 **"Your right ... you damned traitor!"** Emi hissed back and stared dismissively at Erika.

 **"Rip off!"** She ordered some Bellwall soldiers who ripped Erika off the floor and escorted her to a Transport.

Erika threw one last look at Miho and saw how Emi looked after her, with a loud groan she buried her face in her hands and stifled all the feelings that were coming up in her, yet a tear found its way over Erika's cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: It took a while and it is not that long, but the main thing is it ^^**_

 _ **Have fun while reading**_

 _ **Panzer vor**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Gohsts of the past_

It is at night, humid and too quiet. A haggard figure walks towards a door that seems familiar to her. Fear quickly settled into her, this loneliness this silence, she was louder than any shot from a gun or a nearby exploding grenade. Her breath caught in her throat as she got closer to the door.

 _"It cannot be ... not again"_ thought the person and stopped at the door.

She wanted to run away but somehow her body did not want to listen to her mind.

A muffled groan came from the room in front of her it was an eerie moan of suffering, pain and sorrow.

 _"I do not want to go in there! I do not want to!" Thought the person and tried to move her body away but the body put her hand on the handle anyway and pushed open the door. Now his legs moved slowly forward into the room._

 _"NO!"_ It was too late the person was now in the room and could now smell the pungent scent of the sweet-sour smell mixed with a severe smell of fecal matter.

It was again this terrible room and again she saw the banner saying "In war and in love everything is allowed" she turned her gaze to the center of the room where the person was tethered again. In front of the person was again a puddle of vomit mixed with urine and feces.

The corner was very large, the smell slowly but surely caused a gagging, but the person continued on towards the shape in the middle of the room.

 **"Mi…Miho?"** An unsteady voice broke the silence and slowly the head of the tethered body began to turn towards the voice.

 **"Why did you abandon me?"** Miho complained but the voice was different it was too tinny too deep and made gurgling noises as the words came out.

 **"Mi-Miho I tried..."** the person explained but a shriek of pain came from the Miho-like creature.

 **"Liar ... look at what you did to me** " the creature gurgled and spit some blood in the direction of the person.

The gaze wandered over Miho's body and saw that she had several cuts on her abdomen, and on the blood smeared belly was lettered in large bloody letters "Axis Lesbian Cunt, Free Fisting her"

 **"NO! I did not want! No that's not real,"** she screamed again and again sweat ran over her forehead.

 **"Your guilt ... your guilt ... your guilt,"** the Miho-like creature complained again and again, slowly carving off her flesh on the shackles until only bone remained.

With a last shrill pain cry if anyone would burn in the fire, only a gurgling **"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"**

Then it was quiet and the body began to ignite.

 **"NO!"** Yelled Yukari, bathed in sweat, her eyes wide open and breathing fast, tears welling up in her eyes. Erwin, lying next to her, fell from the cot in shock.

 **"Hey, hey, hey all right Yukari it was just a nightmare!"** She tried to reassure Yukari and got up quickly and hugged Yukari but that did not help much, she breathed harder and harder.

 **"I-I did not have to r-rescue her, E-Erwin! A-As a friend h-I'd have to s-save her!"** Yukari stuttered so hard that even saliva leaked from her mouth, tears made their way across her face.

 **"Shh everything went well You saved her and that's the most important thing and I do not believe the Miho takes an evil We're not really soldiers at all, we're students"** Erwin cautiously patted Yukari's head and hugged her closer.

 _"Damn that's just a simulation ... why did they do something like that?"_ Erwin thought but she knew that at the presentation of the simulation only meant that there should be no fatalities and everything is allowed.

 **"Miho is in the hospital and Erika ... no idea maybe shot as it was really at war?"** She thought for a moment and began to rebuild Yukari.

 **"Do we want to visit Miho later? I'm sure she's feeling a little better, after all, a week has passed and she would be happy to see us,"** Erwin said, kissing Yukari's forehead.

Yukari sobbed and nodded in agreement and hugged Erwin out of gratitude as firmly as she could both for so many minutes until Yukari fell asleep again with exhaustion.

 _One week ago, Erika POV:_

The transporter drove the usual road to the HQ while one of the Bellwall Guards aimed his weapon precisely at Erika the entire time, who just looked sourly around.

Her cool steel-blue eyes landed in the field of vision of the guard aiming at her.

 **"That's really not necessary!"** She hissed at the guard and lightning flashed from her eyes.

 **"Be quiet, you damn traitors! Turn on the radio so I do not have to hear that bitch!"**

The driver turned the switch and immediately a sleek military march sounded.

Erika sighed and wanted to clear up the matter quickly and return to Miho.

They arrived at the base but this was changed again, bunkers with MGs adorned the entrance, some tanks were buried that only the tower could move and on artificially rose heights stood camouflaged anti-tank guns with bushes.

The guards were also Bellwall soldiers or others? They had other uniforms on also stained camouflage like all other soldiers, but a stained camouflage uniform as it had been worn ´by the German paratroopers or Brandenburger during the war.

With cold eyes Erika was stared when the papers were requested.

 **"How is the marching order?"** Asked the guard skeptically.

 **"There is none we are here at her request, the prisoner wants to speak to our leader,"** Erikas guard said derogatory and grinned sardonically Erika.

When Erika wanted to protest, the guard came threateningly close to her

 **"Say a word without being asked and I'll punch you in the face"**

 **"I ..."** Erika protested angrily.

 **"Come on, say something else,"** the guard said sardonically and pressed the mouth firmly to Erika's jaw. Erika was seething with anger, her gaze just closing the guard. She shook her head, however, because she wanted to get over the matter even faster. She memorized the face exactly.

 _"Your hour will come, dolly_ _ **,"**_ she thought and looked away.

 **"Okay go on,"** said the guard and went back to the guardhouse.

They started moving and drove through the sentry, Erika looked around in the HQ was nothing more than she had last seen, mostly black-clad soldiers were to see a kind of training held some Kuromorimine soldiers that Erika knew exactly, troublemakers, Ruffians and bullies but most of them were obviously Bellwall soldiers.

Erika saw the command bunker now secured with two MG sentries.

 **"Has Maho become paranoid now?"** Erika thought and shook her head in disbelief.

As they got out and entered the command bunker, Erika had to pass through four different sentries only at the last one she was stopped as they now only Maho notice.

Anchovy came out of the command room and looked uncertainly at Erika.

 **"Yes?"** She asked, looking at the guard standing next to Erika.

 **"This traitor wants to talk to the leader,"** the guard said, looking dismissively at Erika.

Anchovy thought for a moment and shook her head

 **"That's not necessary the facts speak for themselves"**

 **"What facts? I was not ... "**

 **"On your post?!"** Anchovy interjected and grinned sardonically.

 **"I-I ... yes ..."** Erika admitted, looking away from Anchovy.

The door opened again and Maho came out

 **"What's going on here Anzai?"** She asked confused, looking from Anchovy to Erika.

 **"Erika? You here? Why are not you at your post?"** Maho asked, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms.

 **"I was arrested at your command,"** said Erika, looking at Maho in surprise

Maho remained silent and blinked in disbelief.

 **"On my…? Come with me and tell me more about that "** Maho ordered and escorted Erika into the meeting room.

Anchovy stood rooted to the spot, glaring after Erika as she clenched her fists in rage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **"So now again ... I have something?"** Maho asked and leaned back in her chair and looked at Erika in disbelief.

Erika felt like a bad joke. Did Maho really not know anything?

Now Anchovy came into the conference room and sat down next to Maho.

 **"Anzai, do you know anything about the incident?"** Maho asked, smiling at Anzai.

 **"Yes, I know all about it,"** she said coolly, not taking her eyes off Erika.

 **"Itsumi-san has left her post and was not found in the base for over 14 hours, on demand she was confirmed to have a gun and tons of ammunition and supplies in stock."** Anchovy narrowed her eyes. Erika turned her stomach to the facts.

 **"These are signs of desertion," Anchovy added and made no mimic.**

 **"You left your post? Why?"** Maho asked a little cooler and stared at Erika.

 **"Now we attacked the Allies as ordered but there were problems ... we were about to be encircled and ..."** She fell silent as the door opened and Sheska burst in.

She stormed over to Maho and was chalk-white in the face, she did not notice Erika.

 **"M-Maho something awful happened!"** She said fear clear in her voice.

She handed Maho a written radio message.

Maho read it through and also became white. Now Sheska noticed the person still in the room.

 **"Itsumi?! You here? But you have the radio..."** Sheska scratched his head and had to organize her thoughts first.

Suddenly a fist hit the table.

 **"ERIKA! What have YOU done to MIHO?!"** Maho hissed and her face flushed with rage and tears formed in her eyes.

 **"Huh? I did not do anything!"** Erika got up and held her hands in defense and shook her head.

 **"I got her out ..."** Erika continues but Maho jumped up. Erika panicked, she knew Maho when it came to Miho.

 **"ENOUGH!"** she screamed hysterically and hurled a tray with a carafe of water in the direction of Erika. She ducked to her luck and kept going back to Maho.

 **"MAHO I have not done anything, I swear it!"** Erika backed away until she came to a wall her cold sweat appeared on the forehead

 **"Liar! I should never have allowed it to come in just a millimeter!"** Maho came closer and closer like a lion that drove a gazelle close, narrowing the distance between her and Erika.

 **"W-What was in the report?"** Erika asked in a trembling voice.

Maho held out the crumpled report and stared at her murderously.

Carefully Erika took the report and read first the front report.

Front report with field hospital report: Front against Allied is stable, losses 10 soldiers, 1 tank (Panzer IV ausf H) ask for compensation for losses.

And the field hospital report.

Field Hospital Allied Front Report, Patient Nishizumi Miho, delivered by Nakasuga Emi; patient had multiple hematomas all over his body. A slight burn on her left foot, patient showed severe dehydration. By witness statements all injuries were caused by the commander Itsumi-san.

Alone these lines made Erika speechless, angry but the next line Erika took every color from her face she opened her eyes and read the line again and again until she saw them only blurry and dropped to the ground.

Field hospital update: Nishizumi Miho - KIA as of 21 P.M.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erika stared straight ahead, she did not care about her surroundings any more, Maho cursed and raged wildly in front of Erika but for her there were only dull echoing noises she did not notice. She was overcome with a sense of loss and mourning and what she had never had the motivation to continue in this war.

 **"Say are you even listen to me?!"** Maho shouted at her but at the same moment she realized that she probably took more than her and she loved Miho over everything

 **"Hmm?"** Erika's steel blue eyes did not have the fighting spirit, as usual, more like the eyes of a dead person.

Maho stared at Erika and realized that her friend was just at a point of departure that decides between giving up and continuing. Maho understood that there was still time to punish Erika, but now she needed a friend.

 **"Hey, no matter what you did to Miho after the simulation you can ..."**

 **"I did not harm her! I rescued her!"** Erika interrupted and tears were making their way over her face, not with sadness but with rage.

 **"Rescued? What or better of what?"** Maho looked puzzled.

 **"She ... was in captivity ..."** Erika paused **"and THIS is my fault ..."**

 **"That means you were alone with the enemy and got Miho out there?"** Maho tapped his lip thoughtfully with her forefinger.

 **"No, I was with Yuk ... Yuki ... Akimi ..."** Erika once swallowed hard **"with one of Miho's team,"** she said casually.

" **That means Miho was taken by the enemies ...?"** Maho got an angry expression and a diabolical aura

Erika only nodded in agreement

 **"ANZAI!"** Shouted Maho and let go of Erika she whirled around so fast that she almost knocked Anchovy down because she was behind Maho for a while.

 **"Anzai get ready and send me Nakasuga right away!"** Maho ordered in her way, her face depicting the anger she already had with Erika.

 **"Thank you, Erika, anyway, I have to punish you because you have left your post unauthorized, we say about 7 days punishment company and then you can go back to your unit."** Maho sounded like not at all she rattled everything down as if it were memorized play would be **"Sheska radio the "Management" if this is so right"** Maho whirled around and rummaged in her drawer Erika only saw when she was led away from a guard that Maho hung a card on the card was in the right corner, vengeance'.

After about an hour Emi arrived in the camp, there were many soldiers in black uniform in front of the command bunker trellis. The guards simply let Emi pass without checking her papers. She adjusted her uniform before entering the meeting room. Maho looked up and immediately got up and walked towards Emi.

 **"It's time,"** she said, without forgetting, Emi nodded and clapped her heels together.

 **"You, Nakasuga-san, starting today, will lead the Wehrwolves a unit that will act autonomously and get the commands only from me, no one else,"** Maho explains calmly, not losing sight of Emi as she fiddles with Emi's collar mirror and attaches a wolf figure to it. Emi could not miss a grin. She struck her heels and saluted Maho with ambition and awe.

 **"I await your orders,"** she said proudly and stuck out her breast.

Maho went to the map and pointed to the Allied HQ.

 **"I want revenge for Miho!"** She hissed to herself. Emi became uncomfortable with the topic but at least she helped her with this little lie that she has now ascended.

 **"I want Kay here in front of me, in the dirt!"** She clenched her fist and hit it against the map.

 **"I want to have Darjeeling in front of me, in the dirt!"** Her look darkened more and more.

Suddenly the door opened and Sheska brought in a radio message for Maho, which she read immediately.

 **"The rules have changed,"** Maho said calmly. **"We may now occupy the surrounding cities,"** she said to everyone present in the room. She kept reading but said nothing more.

Emi saluted again and went to the exit.

 **"And Nakasuga!"** Maho said in a threatening tone

Emi turned back to look at Maho seriously.

 **"The goal is achieved ... by any means necessary!"** Maho hissed and glared at the map.

 **"Yes, my leader!"** Said Emi with a diabolical smile and salute before leaving the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _7 days later in the punishment battalion Erika POV_

Erika packed her last belongings it was the last minutes she still had to spend in the punitive battalion. She stared at her hands, covered with scars and cracked skin. She thought about the last seven days, how she had to cut down trees for the shelters, how she had to defuse anti-tank mines and even had to dig them out of the ground. She was equipped only with the most meager tools.

 _"Today I'm going back to the front," she thought for a moment and the thought cheered her up a bit, but a thought came to her in the sense that made her even more depressed._

 _"Without Miho ..."_

 **"Itsumi-san?"** A guard came in to their accommodation.

Erika did not pay any attention to her. She kept on doing her thing and went back through the lines so she could read to Maho.

 **"Itsumi-san's transport is waiting"** the guard was uncomfortable with the situation, knowing that Erika had quarrels and fights with the guards and other convicts quite often during their stay.

Erika grabbed her backpack pulled him over her shoulder and turned around without a word she left. She stopped beside the guard and put on her field cap and walked through the door of the quarters, marching to the van she thought was the right one without forgiving a mine.

 **"Itsumi-san happy to finally come back to the front?"** Asked another soldier with red shoulder-length hair, she helped Erika on the loading floor.

Erika looked at the soldier and growled something incomprehensible, staring out of the Truck and started looking around.

 **"Hmm, whatever, I'm glad to fight the Allies rather than dig up the mines of the Soviets,"** the soldier said to herself, getting her approval from the other soldiers.

Erika remained silent.

 **"Hmm would you rather fight against the Soviets Itsumi-san?"** The soldier turned her gaze to Erika and everyone else did the same.

 **"No,"** said Erika without even taking her eyes off the landscape.

 **"But you do not give me the impression ..."** the soldier looked worriedly at Erika.

 **"I think Itsumi-san would rather go back to her Miho,"** a short blue haired soldier jabbed from a faraway place and earned some laughs.

Erika flinched and slowly turned her head to the soldier who has dismissed the spell.

 **"What did you just say?"** Erika hissed, already clenching her fists.

 **"Watch out for the Dyke mix up,"** another soldier with long blond hair said.

 **"What did you just say?"** Said Erika calmly but with a threatening undertone. The tension in the transporter was so charged that it almost crackled.

 **"Are you deaf?"** Said the blonde provocatively and her eyes darkened.

Erika slowly got up, even though the transporter was wobbling the whole time because of the ground condition of the way she could keep the balance and walked slowly towards the blonde.

The redhead looked again and again between Erika and the blonde, who made no move to get up.

Erika stared at the blonde with a hateful look as suddenly she was held back by the redhead.

 **"I-Itsumi-san let it go you'll go back to the punishment battalion!"** She warned her.

 **"And what do you care?"** Erika asked but did not let the blonde out of her sight.

 **"Because I want to fight under your leadership,"** the redhead blushed slightly.

 **"I want you to lead us to victory Itsumi-san ... and I want to kick the Allies in the ass by your side"** Many got a nod of approval or a short aye of agreement.

Erika was speechless she had not thought that after their arrest they still had such an encouragement and look at the soldiers, she looked at the red-haired and began to smile. She nodded briefly and went back to her seat. She patted the redhead on the shoulder.

 **"I will lead to victory and Kay and Darjeeling I will show them what it means to challenge the axis"** many clapped after the short speech only the two women soldiers looked derogatory at Erika and shook their heads.

When they reached the front, many of them walked past Erika in surprise, some stopped and pointed a finger at them, nobody expected that they would reappear.

 **"Where and who is the current commander?"** Erika asked a soldier who looked at Erika as if she was a ghost.

 **"I-In the command tent"** The soldier pointed to a tent that was set up a few meters away next to a tiger with a brown camouflage pattern with the number 217 in white numbers on the side of the turret and a wolf symbol painted on the sides.

 **"Thanks"** Erika growled and went to the tent while she looked around. She saw some oddly dressed soldiers talking and eating in stained camouflage uniforms she also noticed that they all had a wolf at the collar of their uniforms.

 _"New uniforms? Strange..."_ she thought to herself but paid no attention to the soldiers and walked to the tent.

When she arrived in front of the tent, she looked around one last time. No sign that there was anyone mourning anywhere or a souvenir of Miho. A guilty conscience spread in Erika. She should have been with her ... She clenched her fist she still blamed herself for how Miho was captured by the allies. And how she was mistreated during her captivity.

 _"What drives me on? This war is not a simulation anymore ... it's just disgusting ..."_

Erika was torn from her thoughts as a large group of fresh soldiers drove up and dismounted from a truck. They loudly sang a song that was great in classic German marching rhythm:

 **"In the east and west, where the axis stands, yes, we are among the best as long as the faithfulness exists. And if you look at us that is what they say when we pass: Yes, these are the hard-fought Wehrwolf division, Kuromorimine."**

 _Wehrwolf? What's this? Are we going to call each other like this?"_ She was watching this happening but was not noticed by the soldiers as they marched past her. Erika shook her head and turned back to the tent. Erika entered the tent what she saw inside was a total mess.

 **"Great ... worse than Miho's bunker ..."** she said softly to herself and looked at the disaster. Everywhere papers were lying around, not discarded plates piled up and Mihos things were still around.

 _"Tch ... there is one excreted and they do not even have the decency to pack it"_

Erika went in further; the tent was very big but it seemed that no one was present at the moment. She stopped in front of the desk and her breath caught a little and took a chair to sit down on it. In front of her sat a Boco-bear doll on the table and not just any one but Miho's favorite bear. Erika suspected that because Miho always had it with her when she felt uncomfortable. She took the bear and hugged it tightly; it still had the smell of Miho on it. She missed the little Smurf dearly.

 **"When will the new orders come?"** Yukari asked her escort. Erika immediately put the bear back on the desk with a slight hint of panic.

 **"I believe every moment. Why?"** Saori wanted to know and looked at Yukari in surprise and held the radio message from the HQ in her hand.

 **"The new commander should come today I hope even before the magic starts"** Both ignored Erika who first listened to the conversation but the one voice realized that should explain this was confused.

 **"What a 'nice' reception ..."** Erika said sarcastically and turned her head to the entrance of the tent. Both were startled and immediately turned towards the voice.

 **"E…Erika? D-you here how come what?"** Yukari was pale as chalk by the shock but somehow glad to see Erika.

 **"Itsumi-san, we thought you were ... well, not in the game anymore ..." Saori** said meekly fiddling with her fingers at her uniform.

 **"Punishment Battalion and now I'm here to take command again" Erika got up, took a few steps and looked around "and it was high time,"** she added one more.

She noticed that Yukari and Saori still had the same uniforms as she herself. She was about to ask when she noticed again a part of Mihos belongings which made her go into a rage.

 **"Why are Miho's things still here?"** She hissed, pointing to a picture where Miho, Maho and Erika were on it all three of them in their Kuromorimine uniforms standing before Mihos tiger tank with big smiles. A picture that only the three of them had as it was made when Miho was announced the co-commander under Maho.

 **"Erika it's ..."** Yukari tried to explain but Erika waved her off.

 **"Oh, save your excuses, see that it's clean here and at least put Miho's things in a box,"** she ordered the two of them, who stopped dead in their tracks.

 **"Itsumi-san listen,"** Saori tried, but Erika was furious so she didn´t listen at all.

 **"Where is the map? Damn, where is your commander, I'll first preach cleanliness and order that has washed itself"** Erika tore open some drawers to search for the map.

 **"Yukari contact Emi from the Wehrwolves? I want to discuss the situation with her, and Saori can you please notify the HQ that we still need a few supplies** " a delicate but very cold voice interrupted Erikas rant

Erika was frightened in the middle of her search for the map and her anger vanished as fast as it had come to her _"That voice!"_ Erika's eyes widened and she began to tremble. _"That cannot be!"_

 **"The new commander should actually be there but no one has reported to me, maybe what happened on the way"** said the voice worried.

Erika turned around slowly and saw how a small person read through with some reports and did not notice the people who were in the room.

 **"The new commander should actually be there but no one has reported to me, maybe something has happened on the way"** said the voice worried.

Erika turned around slowly and saw how a small person read through some reports at a bigger table and did not notice the people who were in the room with her.

 **"MIHO"** Erika's voice failed her, as she wanted to yell out the name of her girlfriend, she blinked several times and rubbed her eyes just to make sure that she was not dreaming or was seeing a ghost. Erika walked slowly to Miho and slowly went faster and faster **"MIHO!"** again Erica's voice failed her.

 **"Uh, what's up? Did it make you speechless?"** Miho looked up confusedly from the reports and looked in turn from Yukari to Saori then she noticed the third person running towards her. She could not recognize her face so quickly, so she automatically took a step back and had her hand on her pistol ready to draw it until she found herself in a deep hug. She felt that the person hugging her was shaking and the embrace grew stronger.

 **"MIHO"** Erika wailed out and buried her face in Mihos shoulder. Now it was clear to Miho that it had to do with her Erin she grinned and fought tears herself when she noticed that her shoulder was getting wet she took her hand of her holster. Now Miho began to hug Erika back and held her tight.

 **"My little Smurf you're still alive!"** Erika brought forth before her sobbing became more and more intense.

 **"Yes, Eririn I still am"** Miho replied as she patted Erika on the back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **AN: I hope you liked the chapter**_

 _ **Criticism is welcome ^^**_

 _ **Do you have questions? Then write me and I shall answer^^**_

 _ **Until the next chapter everyone**_

 _ **Panzer Halt**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: Have fun reading!**_

 _ **Panzer vor!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No one said a word the only thing you were able to hear in the tent were the sobs of Erika. Yukari and Saori looked at the two with a small smile on their faces. It was heartfelt to see them both like this. It was a nice mood between the two and you could feel it in the air.

Both enjoyed the hug as for 7 days, Miho didn´t know what had happened to Erika and Erika had read the horrible news of Miho's departure in the hospital report. When Erika's thought of the report came back to her mind, she pulled Miho even closer to her

 **"Um... Eririn, you have to let me go..."** Miho finally said, interrupting the comforting silence.

 **"Never again!"** Swore Erika and made no move to let her go.

Miho gasped **"Erika please...!"** Miho was getting a bit dizzy.

 **"Itsumi-san you are still crushing Miho!"** Saori interjected and rushed to Mihos side to free her from the embrace.

 **"Oh!"** Erika just brought out and released her hug which was answered by Miho with a hasty inhale of air and a slight coughing afterwards.

 **"Thanks... Eririn...I think you're more of a danger to me than the war itself,"** joked Miho, leaning her head against Erika's chest.

 **"Do you know Eririn I should be really mad at you ..."** Miho said seriously and played with a strand of hair on Erikas head.

 **"W... why?"** Erika asked irritated.

 **"Well you leave me here alone ..."** added Miho tonelessly and looked Erika in the eyes.

 **"I ... had no other choice ..."** Erika said, turning away from Miho and looking down sadly.

 **"What ... is that supposed to mean?"** Miho asked uncertainly **"Does that mean ... you do not want to be anywhere near me anymore?"** Miho smiled but one could see that her sadness was downplaying.

 **"Yukari, I think we should go to get some fresh air,"** Saori whispered to Yukari and ushered her towards the exit. Yukari wanted to protest at first but now she saw the serious situation between Erika and Miho and agreed silently.

 **"Miho ..."** Erika held Miho by the shoulders to get a clear look at her eyes.

 **"It's hard to understand ... I also have to come to terms with the fact that you're still alive..."** Erika said without thinking about how it sounded like.

 **"That I am alive? Do you regret that I have not retired´ yet?!"** Miho took a few steps back to free herself from Erika's grip.

 _"Did she want that I'm not here anymore? A ... Am I a burden to her?"_ Miho thought, nervously fiddling with her uniform.

 **"I ... I'm sorry I still ..."** Miho started but she fell silent immediately that was too much for her, she would like to run away but Erika hit her lightly with her hand on her forehead.

 **"Miho you dam idiot! You know that's not what I meant by that!"** Erika snapped, crossing her arms before her chest.

 **"The day that you fell unconscious after I saved you, I was arrested for alleged desertion from my post, which I love to take the punishment for you if it meant to save you, but when I arrived back in the HQ the radio message that you had fallen arrived so it´s just a big shock for me to see you alive and well here,"** said Erika and her eyes narrowed as she found this stupid sentence of Miho ridiculous and hurtful.

 **"Eh?! But I was not badly hurt ..."** Miho said in surprise. **"... not physically,"** she said sadly afterwards.

 **"Who reported that I had fallen in battle?"** Miho asked to cover the last movement.

 **"It was a report that Maho received from the field hospital at the front you were in,"** Erika replied calmly, looking worried at Miho. _"... not physically"_ Erika went through her thoughts and got even more worried now. She's already read about cases where people made a mental change... and not just about the positive sides of those changes...

 **"Funny, Emi told me that she does all this with Onee-chans knowing about it..."** Miho moved from one leg to the other, thinking about the entire conversation

 **"Emi ..."** Erika growled and she lit a light.

 _"What did this piece of shit meat do?! Made me a scapegoat lulled the laurels and let the report that Miho as fallen. But that's why I'm a rustling ..."_ Erika trembled with rage. Miho noticed this and immediately grabbed Erika's hands in her own.

 **"Are you really okay Eririn?"** She asked worriedly and looked at Erika wide-eyed

 **"Yes ... yes, do not worry about me ..."** Erika forced herself to regain control and smiled at Miho. **"But thanks ... my little smurf"**

 **"I would be interested how are you doing Miho"** Erika asked immediately afterwards and looked at Miho.

 **"I'm fine, you can see that,"** said Miho and grinned but this grin was not the usual warm grin as it had otherwise been now it looked more like an act.

 _"It's alright Miho I talk to you when we're alone and the environment is right"_ thought Erika and left it at that. Still, she could not take her eyes off Miho. An uneasy feeling spread throughout her.

Engaged in a loud conversation, Emi strutted into the tent, she glanced at Erika, but could not resist a sly grin. Finally, as always, she greeted Miho sincerely and saluted her only half-heartedly in front of Erika.

 **"What is it Miho? Is it finally happening?"** Emi asked softly and looked at Miho excitedly.

 **"Yes, that's the point, but first my replacement is here. Erika will take over the lead again from the HQ."** Miho said and put the orders on the table.

 **"Congratulations, Itsumi well I hope that you do not dare everything again this time"** said Emi sharp with a malicious undertone.

 **"You lousy little ..."** Erika pushed between Miho and Emi and stared at Emi with contempt. **"Just tell me a good reason that I'm not shooting you here now?"** Erika hissed grabbing Emi by the collar.

 **"Well, well, not so premature Itsumi-san or do you want to take on the Wehrwolves?" Emi** said unimpressed, staring deep into Erika's eyes.

Erika growled and let go of Emi **"Then tell me, why did you report Miho as KIA?"**

Emi looked puzzled and Miho listened attentively too.

 **"Why KIA? She is right here?"** With an embarrassed smile she gestured with one hand to Miho's presence.

 **"Emi ... is that true ... that you have reported me as KIA?"** Miho spoke quietly and pushed herself forward Erika she looked hopefully in Emi's eyes, she wanted it to be an accident.

Emi was sweating a little, should she lie to Miho now? Should she tell the truth?

 **"Miho, there must have been a misunderstanding in transmitting the report I will personally clamp myself in to check this out"** Emi knocked on Miho's shoulder with a mock smile. Erika rolled her eyes but she kept a close eye on Emi.

 **"So, what's up?"** Emi skillfully dubbed and sat down in a chair.

 **"Ah, right ..."** Miho was puzzled by Emi's reaction but she had orders in her hand that had priority.

 **"Emi thou shalt assist us in the attack on the Allies,"** said Miho, reviewing the orders once more.

 **"Copy that Miho, you can count on me!"** Emi said and put on a big grin. Erika did not like this look she had something treacherous.

 **"Erika you again direct the attack of the army"** Miho scratched her head **"And I have nothing to do,"** she said and sighed disappointed

 **"You will fight by my side,"** Erika decided and continued to stare at Emi, her eyes were cold and murderous.

 **"This time I will not let these dogs get even a millimeter to you,"** Erika swore, clenching her fist. Miho began to shine and grabbed Erikas Hand under Erika's arm and nodded in agreement.

 **"Yeah, you lovebirds what's our goal?"** Emi interrupted the situation and acted bored.

 **"Eh ... there is nothing else I think Onee-chan wants us to turn it off completely"**

Erika noticed that a little sparkle in Miho's eyes brightened and she knew it was a thirst for revenge and blood.

 **"It says here that the operation should start in the early evening ..."** Miho looked at her watch **"an hour and twenty minutes"**

 **"Ok then we'll see each other on the battlefield,"** Emi said and got up and headed for the exit.

 **"Nakasuga wait!"** Erika called after them and Emi stopped and turned around.

 **"Yes?"** She asked suspiciously.

 **"I want to talk to you again ... because I lead the attack and you're our support"** Erika said monotonously and walked slowly towards Emi. Emi just nodded.

 **"Come on we get out,"** Erika said, pushing Emi out of the tent.

 **"Miho I'll be right back,"** Erika said, not waiting for an answer.

 **"Erika be nice!"** Called Miho afterwards but could not hear any reaction from Erika.

 **"So Itsumi-san I have a powerful troupe who ..."**

 **"Keep that for yourself,"** Erika said angrily, urging Emi to the back of the tent.

 **"Do you think I do not know what the Wehrwolves firepower is?"** Erika grabbed Emi and stared at Emi with her steel blue eyes. Emi did not reply.

 **"How did you manage that this lie was disguised so well and woe? You say it was just a connection error!"** Erika poisoned and she made no move.

Emi remained silent, Erika looked from one eye to the other.

 **"I conclude that your Bellwall soldiers served the hospital?"**

 **"..."**

 **"I conclude that your soldiers also operate the radio station?"**

 **"..."**

Erika let go of Emi she pulled out of her breast pocket a hair elastic and tied her hair in a ponytail. Emi watched as she felt a shock that Erika would now shake her up.

 **"I'll tell you now in peace, and that's definitely not easy for me, keep away from MY Miho now because friends like you she does not need them at all"** Erika was done with the braid and took a step back Emi was waiting for the she closed her eyes she felt like crying.

 **"If you continue to do anything with Miho then you will get to know me properly! Understood"** Erika hissed so loud that only Emi could hear it. Emi just nodded.

 **"Good and that's why I had to be the scapegoat!"** Said Erika in a calm voice that it sounded even scarier. Emi awaited the blow and left in a defensive position. She felt something wet land on her face, she was already thinking of blood, but when she touched it to wipe it off she realized that it was just saliva from Erika. Emi looked horrified to Erika but she was already on the way back to Miho.

Trembling Emi sank to the ground "What have I done" she thought as tears filled with rage and shame filled her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miho stood by her old Tiger tank and touched the cold steel plate at the front.

 **"So long ago ..."** were her thoughts and she combined them with one of the most beautiful times when she was allowed to drive the colossus for the first time, as she was almost unbeatable in training. Torn like a fox, she knocked out enemies for opponents with the monster of steel. But even the defeat against Pravda came to her mind where she had rescued the crew of the crashed tank.

 **"Hey what are you doing there?"** A familiar voice asked softly and two hands clasped Miho from behind.

 **"I still cannot believe I'm going to drive my old tiger, it brings back some old memories,"** Miho said softly and leaned back, but she was very tense even Erika noticed.

Miho looked at the tower where the number 217 stood and next to it the sign of the Wehrwolves.

 _"Why did you add the sign?"_ She thought.

 **"Do you feel able to fight?"** Erika asked, putting her chin on Miho's head and staring at the tiger.

 **"Of course,"** said Miho curtly and broke away from Erika

 **"You'll see it, I'm fit for action"** said Miho and grinned, but she radiated an insecurity that anyone could have seen.

 **"M-Miho, you said something earlier that I would like to discuss with you ..."** Erika said, looking down at the floor, embarrassed.

 **"..."** Miho looked at Erika silently. She did not feel like talking. The situation between the two became very tense once more.

 **"You mean that you are physically good, but ..."**

 **"MIHO! We have to get ready it is about to start!"** Yukari shouted down from the Tigers loaders hatch.

Miho turned and waved to Yukari signaling that she was coming immediately.

 **"I'm sorry Erika but we have something to do right now"** said Miho apologize but the situation was now much more relaxed because she could avoid the conversation.

 **"Y-Yeah ... we'll talk about the fight again"** Erika was visibly disappointed.

 **"Stay close to me okay, my little Smurf?"** Said Erika and put on a forced smile.

Miho hugged Erika again when Erika wanted to give her a kiss she turned her head to the side so that Erika could only hit the cheek.

Disappointed Erika looked at Miho, but Miho turned around quickly and started to climb on the tiger.

Shortly after she had boarded the tiger the engine roared to live. Miho put on her headphones and looked down at Erika from her cupola, giving her a nervous smile and a thumps up.

Erika did not smile she looked worriedly at Miho as she was driving towards her starting position and gave her a thumps up when she went to her tanks.

 _"Did I do something wrong?"_ The thought escorted Erika all the way back to her tank.

Erika tied her hair back into a ponytail it had become rather humid so the sweat started running from everywhere. Her ponytail bobbed a bit in the slight breeze that blew around the area as she looked at her watch and it was only seconds until the offensive was about to commence.

 **"Finally, the time for revenge has come to all units! Do not leave any tanks alive!"** Erika ordered over the radio.

 **"Panzer Vor!"** She shouted into the radio and immediately the tanks came to life. With a massive artillery barrage on the position of the Allies began the offensive the defensive positions of the Allies came alive and it was shot back as tank shells detonated in the no man's land and in the positions of the two factions.

 **"Breakthrough!"** Ordered Erika and the tanks began to move. In the tank itself you could hear all the rebounds of the enemy's fire it was so loud that some could hear a constant ringing in their ears.

Like a force of thousands of guns, the earth trembled under the weight of the Tracks of tanks that moved towards the Allies, like a wall coming closer, rolling the Axis inexorably towards the defensive positions.

Erika switched places with her gunner and aimed at a Sherman tank.

 **"That's for Miho!"** She said to herself and pulled the trigger. The shell exited the barrel as it pulled a swath in its trajectory as it hit Sherman dead on the force of the impact was strong enough to throw the entire tank on its side.

She quickly changed back to her commander seat and made an overview of the battlefield.

She saw how a STUG III literally rammed a Greyhound and forced many soldiers into close quarters combat. She looked around for Miho's tank. Her tank was only a few feet behind Erika's Tiger two, targeting an MG position until Mihos Tiger fired destroying the position completely. Erika picked up the radio and glanced at a fleeing group of Sherman's and Matilda's in the back of the Allies positions.

 **"Nakasuga your appearance! About seven tanks are trying to run away to the west"** Erika radioed.

 **"Understood!"** Emi confirmed via radio and immediately there was a louder noise behind the attacking army.

Now the Wehrwolves' tanks came into action they broke out of the battle line with raging noise and fell over their prey like starved wolves. They hunted their enemies like a pack of wounded animals.

First, they shot at the tracks so the tanks could not move anymore, and when most of them had stopped moving, they were destroyed by Panther and Tiger tanks with a bombardment of shells. The devoted crews of the Allied tanks were quickly captured and held prisoner by the frontline towards the camp of the axis.

Erika did not care what happened to the Wehrwolves or the soldiers of the allies, she returned her attention back to the Frontline. The Allied Frontline had collapsed completely those who could not flee fast enough were captured by soldiers of the Axis or shot in the back as they attempted to escape.

 **"Report from all tank leaders: What is the situation with you?"** Erika asked over the radio and received the message that the front of the Allies collapsed and they were on the retreat.

 **"Signs of the allies' leaders?"** Erika asked over the radio.

 **"Negative"** came the report via radio

 _"That's too easy, we've had it before ..."_ thought Erika and chewed on her fingernails. That was too easy that was not the strength Erika had seen when she infiltrated the base. Erika got a suspicious feeling.

 **"What have we conquered in terms of material and supplies?"** Erika asked over the radio and hoped that she was wrong.

 **"Not much, fuel for about 50 km for each tank and food that hold out for two days, if we rationed it"** came the reply over the radio

Erika hit the opening hatch with full force and put her head out cursing as loud as she could but could not be heard over the noise the engine was producing

Miho saw it from a distance and got on the radio: **"Erin, everything ok?"**

 **"Of course not! But Miho we make a little detour to the prisoners I want some information!"** Erika's voice was very irritated but she regretted that she hit Miho like that.

 **"Understood, I follow you!"** Miho replied without asking further.

 **"Nakasuga you advance the frontline about 25 km further until you reach a river there the line is held and you are to build the camp."** Instructed Erika and drew on her map about where the camp should be set up.

 **"Understood Itsumi-san"** it came only by radio, it felt almost too happy for Erika.

The two tigers broke out of the formation of the advancing army and drove back to the old base.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erika's and Miho's tanks came to a standstill near where the prisoners were surrounded by several armed guards. Erika jumped down from her tank after she got out of her cupola the rest of her crew did the same after they turned off the engine to save fuel and let the engine cool off a bit.

Erika saw how Miho and her crew did the same.

 **"Why are we here?"** Miho asked and looked at Erika curiously. She was accompanied by Yukari who splashed some water on her face

 **"Do not you think we've broken through the defense too easily?"** Erika asked, pondering and watching the Wehrwolves in the distance as they mocked the prisoners.

 **"But I already assumed that it would be because of the surprise effect,"** Miho admitted and began to ponder. She stared at Erika and her thoughts changed from the thought that the fight was too easy to look at Erika. Miho blinked a few times, examining her face exactly, even if she just saw the side profile.

Why was she thinking of Erika right now, not the fight? She blushed more and more as her thoughts went towards what she would like to do with Erika at that moment. She would like to attack Erika right away and tear her clothes off and touch her at her special place. Especially Erika's ponytail reinforced this feeling even more.

 **"I'll get information now, you can come with me if you want,"** Erika said, nudging Miho lightly, smiling softly, Miho's heart thudding so hard she screamed.

She immediately grabbed her mouth with her hands and looked sheepishly at Erika and Yukari in turn.

 **"Y-yeah I'm coming,"** Miho said sheepishly and looked down to the ground kicking a stone away with her boot as she started to move.

 **"Is everything alright Miho? You're so red in the face ... is it too stressful for you?"** Erika asked, walking next to Miho to look her in the face.

 **"Yeah ... it's all ok ... Erin,"** Miho said stiffly, avoiding Erikas gaze.

Erika kept staring at Miho and then a light bulb came on in her brain.

 **"Tell me, what did indecent things were you thinking about?"** Erika asked with a sardonic grin on her face and bumped Miho's elbow against her upper arm.

 **"H-how come on what!"** Miho became even stiffer and her already red face turned even redder by Erikas teasing.

 **"You've got yours, 'I'm horny for you'' face it,"** Erika chuckled.

 **"Ehhh! This is so embarrassing!"** Cried Miho hiding her face behind her hands.

Erika continued to chuckle, taking one hand from Miho's face and holding it in her own. Miho looked at Erika amazed while Erika and grinned a little.

 **"Nice to be back with you Miho"** Erika said, squeezing Miho's hand, which was answered by Miho.

 **"Yeah"** Miho simply replied and grinned with pleasure.

It was not long before they arrived at the prisoner camp. The Wehrwolf units did not look angry or scornful at them when Erika demanded to interrogate some prisoners.

 **"ITSUMI-SAN"** called one of the Wehrwolves and Erika recognized the voice it was the red-haired one with Erika in the punitive battalion.

 **"I'm glad to see you here,"** she said excitedly. **"Did you join the Wehrwolves now?"** She asked excitedly, beaming admiringly at Erika.

Miho followed the conversation and started to feel something that she had never felt before ... jealousy. Miho moved closer and closer to Erika's side but kept an eye on the funny stranger.

 **"No, I'm not that we're here to interrogate some of the prisoners,"** Erika said, occasionally glancing over at Miho as she moved closer and closer to Erika's side.

 **"Sure, but hurry up, we'll be leaving soon,"** she said to Erika, looking up at Miho

 **"Are not you the sister of Maho Nishizumi?"** She asked, looking at Miho from head to toe.

 **"Yeah ... why?"** Miho asked harshly and looked suspiciously at the redhead.

 **"Ahh! It's an honor to speak with such a famous personage,"** she said excitedly, bowing to Miho. Miho looked surprised from the redhead to Erika and then to Yukari.

 **"I did not know that you are fighting together with such celebrities Itsumi-san! Had I known that, I would have come to you,"** she said happily, beaming all over her face.

 **"And not only fighting is what my Erin is good at... right my dear,"** Miho said, looking up at Erika with a look of love and taking her hand and kissing her.

Erika and Yukari stared stunned at Miho as if they had never seen her before Erika blinked a few times until she looked with a painfully touched laugh at the redhead watching the spectacle.

 **"Miho what's wrong with you?"** Erika asked earnestly and her steel blue eyes stared into Miho's brown eyes.

 **"Ahhh! How nice, but you have to hurry, we want to leave soon,"** said the redhead and put on a sweaty smile.

 **"If you need anything else, tell me or someone else what you want. Itsumi-san see you"** she said, walking back to her troop as fast as she could.

 **"Uh ... yes ..."** Erika said and blushed so embarrassing was the situation.

 **"What ... Was ... That ... Miho?!"** Erika said sharply, glaring at Miho angrily.

 **"..."** Miho did not answer. She was very red again in the face.

 **"Nishizumi-dono you act like I do not know you,"** Yukari was one and looked worried Miho in the eye.

Miho averted her eyes and looked down in disbelief in front of herself and sighed heavily once.

 **"Are you jealous Miho?"** Erika asked, seeing Miho flinch at the question.

 **"... and if so?"** She asked irritably. She continued to look at the ground in front of her.

Erika was amazed that Miho had such a side to it. She blushed a little and gently took Miho in her arms and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

 **"I think that´s cute of you my little Smurf but you really do not have to worry you're the only one for me!"** Erika said softly and smiled at Miho. Miho put her head against Erika's shoulder and sighed once heartily.

 **"That was stupid of me, right?"** She asked softly but got no answer because the question was not meant seriously and Erika has fallen for such questions quite often.

 **"Let's go and question the prisoners"** said Erika and gave Miho another kiss on the forehead. Miho nodded in satisfaction.

Miho began to tremble as she saw the prisoners' condition many had facial injuries and other wounds on their bodies.

 _"Are these wounds coming from our attack?"_ Miho thought and looked at the captured more closely.

Some caught Miho and started to laugh.

 **"You there! What is there to laugh about?"** Erika asked sharply a prisoner soldier who laughed.

 **"It's nice not to see the Nishizumi chained up,"** the soldier answered cheekily and laughed again.

One of the Wehrwolves headed straight for the prisoner and dragged her to her feet just to punch the rifle butt in her stomach.

With a coughing the prisoner collapsed to the ground.

 **"If you laugh again, I will shoot you,"** said the Wehrwolf and went back to her post.

 **"Hey Nishizumi, did you like them when they 'used' you?"** Another shouted from close to the collapsed soldier.

 **"Definitely!"** Replied another **"it was not just screams of pain"**

 **"Itsumi-san, where you have to be really hard so she loves it ..."** A shot rang out and the soldier fell on her back. She was immediately shot dead by the Wehrwolf soldier.

Erika noticed how Miho hung her head down and stayed completely silent.

 **"Miho do not listen to them"** Erika tried to persuade Miho but there was no reaction from Miho her hair covered her face and tears ran down her face.

 **"Oh look, Nishizumi howls,"** said a prisoner, grunting what should be a laugh.

 **"Anyway, it does not come back somewhere else,"** joked another.

 **"Shut your fucking mouth!"** Erika shouted and immediately pulled her pistol out of her holster and pointed it at the prisoner who had last spoken.

Erika heard Miho sob, she let go of the prisoner and now took care of Miho.

 **"Yukari take her away that's too much for her!"** Erika said hastily and Yukari nodded but Miho refused it she wiped her eyes and said only to Erika: **"I'll stay by your side!"**

 **"What is, are you done with them?"** Asked a Wehrwolf somewhat annoyed.

 **"Not really,"** Erika admitted, looking at the faces of the prisoners

 **"But I think we could have saved ourselves,"** she admitted disappointed.

 **"Ok build it up!"** Yelled the Wehrwolf soldier called and looked at the prisoners in disgust.

Yukari saw four Wehrwolf units build up two heavy machine guns and immediately a dreadful suspicion came to Erikas mind.

 **"Hey hey they want to shoot the prisoners!"** Yukari said in shock to Erika and Miho.

Erika looked horrified at the Four Soldiers and spoke to the Wehrwolf

 **"What is this supposed to be once you´re done?!"**

 **"Command from Above we should move up to the front and there we cannot use a block on the leg"** the shepherd grinned maliciously.

The prisoners noticed what was going on and were starting to get scared.

 **"Erika, Miho, do something!"** Yukari pleaded with her but Erika's hands were tied it was not her unit.

 **"Miho do something, Emi is one of your friends contact her to stop her! That's going to be a war crime,"** Yukari said, yelling towards Miho.

Miho went to one of the prisoners and looked him in the eyes with a smile. She grabbed the prisoner by the throat and squeezed. The prisoner began to gasp immediately and tried to get rid of Miho's hands. Miho's eyes showed no mercy, they were cold as dead eyes.

 **"IN WAR AND IN LOVE EVERYTHING IS ALLOWED!"** She called from the bottom of her throat and started to giggle like a madman. She let go of the prisoner who had already started to turn a bit blue and brought out her pistol and wanted to shoot the prisoner, she pulled the trigger but there was only a single lone click. The gun was not loaded, now Miho understood what she was about to do and looked horrified to Erika and Yukari she was ashamed of herself for wanting to do something like that she started to shiver and her eyes stared at the pistol in her hand, as she turned her back on the prisoner and walked away however one of the prisoners tried to get his hands-on Miho only for another shot to ring out together with the scream from the collapsed soldier that was withering in pain on the ground.

Yukari was shocked by what she saw and heard but she recalled the saying that dreaded banner hanging on the wall during the liberation of Miho inside that room.

Yukari lowered her eyes humbly and followed Miho back to the Tiger.

Erika stood rooted to the spot and looked after Miho.

 _"So, her psyche has been damaged,"_ Erika thought as the soldiers around the prisoners moved away and seconds later the two MGs opened up behind her together with the screams of the prisoners until everything fell silent again.

 _ **-AN: Please listen from here Knocking on heaven's door from Antony and the Johnsons -**_

On the way back, nobody spoke a word inside the tiger tank Miho looked out of the hatch into the fields that surrounded them. Her thoughts were back to the cruelest hours she had ever experienced in her life.

She would very much prefer to take off her uniform right now and perform a normal Sencha-do match with Erika. Going to school or after school go out with friends Eating cake or ice cream with Erika watching a movie or simply lying on a meadow and watching the clouds in the sky.

Miho looked at the Tiger II that followed behind her own Tiger and saw that Erika was staring at her all the time as she noticed Miho looking at her she threw her a gentle smile and waved to her a little.

Miho did not grin, she stared at Erika as if she was not even there, she sighed and looked up at the sky that slowly got darker as more and more clouds blocked out the sun.

 _ **Panzer halt!**_

 _ **AN: I hope you liked it and answered some questions ^^**_

 _ **Criticism and suggestions are welcome ^^**_

 _ **Do you have questions? Then write me and I shall answer^^**_

 _ **Until the next chapter everyone**_


	8. Chapter 8

On the way back from a battle for a large city, they heard a few shots from another nearby village. Erika gave the order to drive around the buildings to give support to whoever was still fighting. When they arrived, Erika and Miho saw some Wehrwolves besieged only a few houses and shot at them with MGs. Erika drove up towards the enemy, hoping the enemy would see the tank and surrender immediately.

 **"What's the situation?"** Erika asked one of the Wehrwolves who seemed to have a higher rank in the group.

 **"Some rats have crawled into the building about ten or fifteen soldiers' maybe more,"** she said quietly, looking through her binoculars at the buildings.

 **"I understand ..."** Erika said, remembering what had just happened to the prisoners during the battle in the large city.

 **"Of course, it would be quicker if you use your tanks to chase a load of HE shells in there",** she laughed sardonically and grinned at Erika diabolically.

„ **Good idea ..."** Miho said and grabbed her throat mic while raising her own binoculars but otherwise made no move, Erika looked at her startled.

 **"Hey the little one is not bad,"** commented the Wehrwolf and looked over at Miho.

Mihos tiger fired two times destroying the roof of the building completely showering the surrounding area with debris.

 **"Another tactic take the building under MG fire and we storm it's more fun anyway,"** said the Wehrwolf, laughing.

Erika said nothing and just nodded. She finally gave the order to drive the tank forwards and take the windows under MG fire.

The Wehrwolves stormed the building at a speed that did not even require Erika to shoot at the buildings for a very long time.

There was a muffled sound of fighting from the buildings that stopped for a few minutes then it was silent. There was deathly silence as then some figures came out of the buildings. With a grin, the prisoners were accompanied by the Wehrwolves some of the Wehrwolves had fun kicking or shoving the prisoners.

The prisoners were rounded up and searched for important information when they were done with that the same Wehrwolf ordered them to shoot the prisoners.

Some prisoners were shocked for a second as the command was given but after some looked surprised to the army wolves they saw their hesitation in their eyes. Some of the Wehrwolves still hesitated to execute the internal order not to take any prisoners. It took a fraction of a second before the prisoners realized what was going to happen here and a riot broke out. Erika saw what was happening and saw how most of the prisoners ran towards Miho's tank, in a fraction of a few seconds the tank turned in the direction of the prisoners and began to shoot at them with the three Mgs with Miho firing from the cupola.

Only a few seconds later and all of the prisoners lay dead on the ground.

Miho´s tiger drove towards the group of Wehrwolf soldiers and stopped by the group that hesitated to shot the prisoners.

 **"You have your orders why not follow them?"** Miho asked her voice ice cold before her tank started moving towards the nearby front-line base.

Erika needed a moment to comprehend what had just happened until she ordered her tank to move towards the base as well as they had to resupply with ammo.

Erika´s Tiger II stopped near Miho´s Tiger I and Erika jumped down from the engine deck after she climbed out of the cupola.

 **"Itsumi-san please hold on just a minute"** Emi followed behind Erika, in her arm she had her field map and tapped it all the time.

 **"No time for this Nakasuga ..."** Erika growled and made her way to her tiger.

 **"It has to be time!"** Emi said energetically, holding Erika by the arm to stop her.

Erika looked dangerously at Emi as she slipped her hand away from her arm. Emi did not care because her information was too important.

 **"If we bypass the mountain pass here then we could cut off the enemy supply convoy and the main power would be on the dry!"** Emi said energetically and pressed down on several spots on her map that she showed to Erika.

Erika looked at the map but shook her head.

 **"Darjeeling would expect us to take this step just as she left only the few soldiers to disband the base. No Thanks for that. I'm not wasting any resources just getting caught in a trap from Darjeeling."** Erika sighed and handed the card to Emi.

 **"Besides, I have even bigger problems here,"** she said, glancing at Miho's Tiger Tank parked next to Erika's Tiger II. Miho was just about to line up the mounted MG in the hull while she talked to her crew. What Erika had noticed was that Miho had not even smiled once since returning to the base. Emi saw Erika's worried look and knew that she meant Miho.

 **"I-I heard what happened to the prisoners ..."** Emi said sadly

" **By the way did you give the order to shoot the prisoner?"** Erika ignored the topic because she did not want Emi to have only one thought for Miho.

 **"The order came from Maho Nishizumi herself"** Emi said and shrugged. **"It's new that she does something like that but "In war ...!"**

 **"I never want to hear that stupid phrase again!"** Erika interrupted, shaking her head.

 **"Oh ... Ok ..."** Emi said, looking aside sheepishly.

 **"Listen ... we do not take the step because then we have a two-front fight and we cannot keep that up for too long"** explained Erika. Emi agreed, she had not thought of that. She just wanted to start a strike to wear down her opponent.

Erika started to leave she wanted to talk to Miho.

 **"That means we're sitting out this way?"** Emi asked, scratching her chin.

 **"No. We are waiting for the orders from the HQ who are planning the next move"** said Erika and went away from Emi.

 **"As you wish ..."** Emi growled and went the other way.

 **"Saori, can you turn the MG to the right once?"** Miho asked, looking as Saori moved the mg to the right and it did the thing that blocked the MG.

 **"Thanks!"** Miho called and moved something a little on the bracket before fastening it.

 **"Now again"** now the MG was moving to the right again.

 **"Well done Miporin!"** Saori shouted, raising her head out of radio operator hatch

Miho just nodded and concentrated on cleaning up the MG.

 **"Miporin is something the matter you are so quiet and mentally absent"** Saori asked, staring worriedly at Miho. Miho however did not respond.

 **"Hm ... Yukari?"** Yukari glanced at Miho and then shook her head.

 **"Miho, I want to talk to you"** came a familiar voice ever closer.

However, Miho did not respond again.

 **"Miho!"** Erika cried a little more excited her expression became more serious.

Miho still did not react, she continued cleaning the MG.

 **"LIEUTENANT NISHIZUMI, THIS IS AN ORDER!"** Yelled Erika, stomping her feet in rage.

Miho groaned annoyed and nodded briefly and jumped down from the tiger, she walked over to Erika and stood in front of her but did not say a word. Erika regretted that she has shouted at Miho in the situation right now.

 **"...sorry for complaining... I want to talk to you most urgently"** said Erika and looked embarrassed aside.

 **"Why?"** Miho asked indifferently

 **"We discuss this not here Miho..."** Erika said and looked at Miho's crew.

Miho sighed and simply nodded

Erika and Miho went behind Erika's tiger to talk

 **"What is it Erika?"** Miho asked not even turning around as she looked off into the distance.

Erika got even more annoyed as Miho didn´t look at her so she grabbed Miho by the shoulder and spun her around so she was looking at Erika.

 **"Miho, I need to know right now if."** Erika became quiet as she struggled with what she wanted to say.

Miho for her part stayed quiet as well and did nothing

Erika looked back up at Miho but what she saw was not her little smurf as Miho´s face held none of the usual cheerful emotions that should be there.

 **"Lieutenant Itsumi what did you wish to talk to me about?"** Miho asked removing Erika´s hands from her shoulders before taking a step back.

 **"Miho how"** Erika tried to start but failed yet again to form the words she wanted to say.

 **"If you have nothing to say please excuse me"** Miho replied and turned around.

Erika had enough she grabbed Miho´s arm twisting it painfully on her back before holding her against the tiger IIs engine.

 **"How, Miho, how could you do something like that?!"** Erika hissed into Mihos ear.

 **"I only carried out the orders given to me nothing more"** Miho replied not even resisting Erika.

Erika sighed she had only witnessed the aftermath after they had captured an allied controlled town they had rounded up the captured soldiers on one side of the town but before the Wehrwolves could open fire like they usually did the prisoners tried to attack only for Miho´s tank to open fire on the prisoners with his three mgs that left none alive. What really bothered Erika was when she did come to look at the aftermath of what had happened she heard what Miho had asked the Wehrwolf commander who hesitated with his order to open fire on the prisoners "why question your orders we are soldiers our duty is to fulfill them nothing more nothing less" before driving off in her Tiger leaving the Wehrwolf troops and Erika behind.

 **"Erin please this hurts"** Miho begged now struggling a bit as unknown to Erika her grip had tightened a lot as she remembered that.

Erika released Miho taking a step back "thanks" Miho simply said as she rubbed her now sore wrist.

 **"Miho tell me what is going on with you so I can help you"** Erika begged as Miho looked away to the side.

 **"Nothing is wrong with me."**

 **"There is something wrong and don´t you dare deny it Miho"** Erika yelled continuing in a calm manner as possible **"since I rescued you from that point you changed be it on the battlefield or back at base you just act so cold almost heartless at base and you just become so brutal on the battlefield neither caring if they were your friends once or not."**

Miho simply listened to Erika until she was done "Erin what has happened, happened there is no changing the past. As for how I´m acting I will try to be more like my old self when back at base but otherwise I won´t change a thing" Miho replied as she gave Erika a small genuine smile.

 **"Ok my little… smurf"** Erika sighed as Miho hugged her while she returned the hug.

 **"Thank you, Erin you are the only thing, that lets me remember those wonderful days"** Miho mumbled as she placed her head on Erikas shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **"Do you really don´t want to go Anchovy?"** Maho looked over her shoulder as she got ready to leave.

 **"No, you go alone ... I still have a lot to do here"** said Anchovy and put on an embarrassed smile.

 _"And besides, I cannot bear to see this blonde rat,"_ thought Anchovy, feeling anger rise in her throat.

 **"I ... I'm going to cook something special tonight,"** Anchovy said cheerfully, but even Maho realized it was played.

 **"What's on your mind?"** Maho put on her officer's cap and looked deep in Anchovies eyes.

 **"I ..."** she wondered if she should say it after all, this blonde bitch was her best friend...

 **"I am not feeling so well ... for a long travel",** she said without quite telling the untruth.

 **"So…. then please do me favor and go to the paramedic"** Maho said as she nourished Anchovy. She put a hand on her cheek and looked at her worriedly.

 **"Yes ... yes, I promise,"** said Anchovy with a slight blush on her face.

 **"Should ... Should I inform the front that you are coming?"** Anchovy's voice almost failed completely. Was it the touch of Maho or rather the care she brought to her?

 **"No, I'd like to surprise the troops. I want to see if it really looks like that when it's announced that I´m coming."** Maho gave her a soft smile.

 **"Besides, I do not think the lines are safe and it would be fatal if the enemy knew that I was heading for the front line,"** she added as she hugged Anchovy in parting.

 **"Be careful,"** Anchovy said softly in the hug

 **"Of course, and you get well soon "** Maho let go of her and walked out of the room, Anchovy looked after her with a worried look.

 **"We'll be right back,"** said the driver to Maho

On the way to the front, Maho saw the battlefield everywhere there were signs of battle debris from destroyed defensive positions destroyed tanks, ammunition remains, broken weapons. Seeing such battlefields, yourself is worse than in any video game or movie… and this was just a simulation.

Maho was saddened by the thought that she had sent her sister in such a battlefield and now...

She got into a bad mood when she thought back to the letter from the front.

 _"You'll pay for that ... Kay and Darjeeling!"_ Maho swore and tried to suppress the trouble.

 **"Good, stop by the dugout,"** Maho ordered, studying the map for the front section

 **"Yes, sir"** said the driver and drove faster now.

When Maho drove past most of the soldiers, they were not astonished no one expected that their leader would personally come to the front.

Maho looked around attentively at many soldiers carried boxes of ammunition towards trucks that were probably moving to the front line, some filled up fuel and ammunition at the tanks.

 _"At least everything is going normally here,"_ she thought.

The car stopped in front of a large tent that was built behind a Tiger II.

She entered the tent and looked around curiously. Only one person was in the tent studying the map. Maho stepped closer.

 **"Whatever it is, go to Itsumi,"** Emi said without looking up from the map on the table.

 **"I'm sure she has to come here too,"** Maho said unemotionally and sat down opposite Emi.

Emi recognized the voice and immediately jumped up from the chair

 **"Ni-Nishizumi I ... I did not mean ... I mean ..."** Emi stammered in front of her

 **"Enough"** Maho raised a hand and signaled Emi to calm down.

 **"Yes, sir"** Emi confirmed and sat down again.

 **"Congratulations, the Wehrwolves are showing rather strong results,"** Maho said, putting her cap on the table.

 **Thank you my leader"** Emi had to smile at the commendation.

 **"That's why I'm here ..."**

 **"EMI?! Do you need to park your car right outside the entrance?!"** Erika barked from outside and involuntarily interrupted Maho's conversation.

 **"This is a god dam mess here just who do you really think you..."** Erika stomped sour into the tent and was suddenly speechless when she saw Maho sitting at the table, which looked at Erika with a knowing smile.

 **"Ma-Maho? What ... what are you doing here?"** Erika was completely frozen and blushed with embarrassment.

 **"Glad to see you too, Erika,"** Maho said sarcastically and stood up to squeeze Erika. Emi rolled her eyes.

But then Emi remembered something and it struck her like a lightning bolt she was numb in the stomach it wiped the color from her face her eyes tore her wide and began to tremble, tears ran down her cheeks. Her only thought was just _"oh-shit"_

As if in a slow motion, she saw Miho enter the tent.

 **"Erin, I mean, this is Onee-chans car ..."** Miho said, staring at the car parked in front of the entrance.

 **"Mi-Miho?"** Maho asked incredulously, wiping her eyes with one hand

 **"Onee-Chan long time no see... arg"** in no time Maho walked to Miho and hugged her with all of her strength, Miho was so much pressed by Maho that she lacked the air to speak.

 **"Miho how is that possible? You have been registered as KIA?"** Erika looked over at Emi and saw how Emi looked everywhere except at Maho in some way Erika was now sorry what would surely follow but that's what she has to attribute herself.

 **"Nakasuga how is that possible?"** Maho whirled around and looked questioningly at Emi

 **"..."** Emi was speechless.

 **"Emi?"** Maho slowly walked up to her. Emi avoided the increasingly hardened look of Maho.

 **"It ... there was an error,"** Emi said meekly

 **"A mistake?"** Maho cocked her head and her facial expressions became more threatening.

 **"Why did you not correct it?!"**

 **"I ..."** Emi kept evading Maho Panic was clear on her face.

 **"Sit down now!"** Maho ordered and Emi obeyed immediately.

Emi started to tear up as some fell on her hands Maho sat down very close to Emi and stared hard at her

 **"Sit down, please and listened to me"** Maho said in a friendlier tone to Miho, and Erika kept her eyes on Emi.

 **"The new orders have changed a bit because I know ALL commanders are now present"** Maho especially emphasized the word "All"

 **"Our success is disturbed by an important radio station in this area that serves as main line of communication for the allied troops in the area"** Maho points to a point on the map.

 **"We will make a fake attack with only a fraction of our strength."** Maho looked at the three of them in succession.

 **"Erika you will do it"** Maho said seriously and looked to Erika.

Erika nodded and noted where she was to attack on her map.

Maho sighed **"While there are riots going on, a unit of the Wehrwolves led by Nakasuga will break through and occupy that station and hold it."** Emi did not dare to move.

 **"Would you note that please: Nakasuga?!"** Maho hissed at the now trembling Emi.

Emi scribbled something down on her map and in her notebook, she was shaking so much that it looked more like a toddler scribbling it. Miho saw that and it hurt her soul to see her enemy like this.

 **"If your attack goes through Nakasuga then after Erika pulled back and joins up with the rest of our troops to lead a massive attack to replace you. Since I do not want to lose so many people, you have limited material and soldiers at your disposal."**

 **"And what should I do?"** Miho asked in surprise.

 **"Hmm ... I'll send you to Akaboshi on the Russian front ... from there nothing is kept from me "** Maho said, standing up. Erika looked up at Maho in shock and then at Miho.

 **"You cannot be serious Onee-Chan!"** Miho stood up abruptly and knocked her chair over.

 **"Oh yes! Here I only get bad news ... if I get them at all"** Maho already put on her officer's cap.

 **"No!"** Both Erika and Miho spoke at the same time.

 **"What does that mean?!"** Maho hissed at the two Erika hesitated, but Miho now stood facing her sister and stared at her angrily.

 **"I'll command this attack that you've put on Emi!"** Miho's eyes were fixed on her sister's eyes.

 **The real reason was that Miho knew it would be a revenge suicide mission like the one Erika and Miho had to do. "I take the simplest reason."**

 **"I still have a bill with the ... Allies open and if I fight against the Russians I cannot repay them for that,"** she lied and realized how Erika looked at her startled.

Maho looked alternately at the three. Emi looked at Miho with big eyes on something she did not expect, Erika looked at Miho in horror and you saw how she was getting very mad at Miho she looked at Maho with a fierce look.

 **"I see ..."** she had to grin

 **"Okay, you can do it, you would do it the way I know you",** she just added and turned around.

 **"Nice that you are not KIA, Miho I do hope that stays with you"** said Maho and disappeared.

 **"Tell me, did you lose your mind?"** Hissed Erika at Miho and grabbed her by the shoulder.

 **"You do not agree with this plan, do you?!"** Miho said and put on a recent smile.

 **"Of course not, this is a suicide mission everyone that knows that can count to three?"** Erika ranted on.

 **"..."**

 **"Why do you really want to do that?"**

 **"Eririn I cannot and will not tell you that"** Miho did not want to say that but her lips were faster than she understood what she was saying.

 **"What did you just say?!"** Erika was stunned by what she heard and her anger was increasing even more. Not only does she go on a suicide mission no, she now also excludes her.

 **"..."** Miho knew that everything was too late right now no matter what she said.

Erika shook her head and let go of Miho

 **"If you want it that way...just do whatever you want…stupid Nishizumi! your stupid bitch"** Erika said threateningly and took her things and disappeared from the tent. Miho saw Erika wipe her eyes with the hem of her uniform as she was leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maho tapped her map thoughtfully.

 _"Why did she grab the mission?"_ She thought

 _"Why did I allow this? Why did I not bring her to the Russian front?"_

She sighed and got a headache from all the pondering. Since she was back she had spoken next to nothing. She had been sitting in her command bunker for several hours, thinking. Anchovy tried to find out what had happened but, except for a brief sigh and a blank look, she did not get an answer.

It was now enough for Anchovy to be excluded from Maho.

 **"Damn it, it is enough! Why do not you let me share your thoughts...Maho?!"** Anchovy grimly looked at Maho.

Maho looked up at Anchovy, startled. She has never talked to like this before.

 **"Every time you come back from that blond bitch you call 'friend', you're always totally depressed and secretive!"** Anchovy crossed her arms over her chest and dropped into a chair.

 **"Depression ... pah ... we snatch victory for victory beat Kay and Darjeeling back, Katyusha is calm and only here is mood like at a funeral"** Anchovy spoke in a bleating tone to herself and bobbed with the chair as they do it at school and to do when she was excited.

Anchovy heard a suppressed giggle, she whirled her head around and saw Maho approaching with a smile.

" **Do not worry I have no depression Anzai"** Maho said and put a hand on Anchovy's shoulder. Anchovy looked wide-eyed at Mahos face.

 **"I'm just worried about Miho ..."**

 **"Miho is alive?"** Anchovy looked changed in a puzzled questioning look.

 **"Yeah ... I got that today ..."** Maho said and sighed

 **"It should have been a mistake in the communication but I'm not sure. After the look and reaction of Emi ..."** Maho stretched and scratched her head.

 **"Interesting ..."** Anchovy muttered, staring straight ahead.

 **"Oh Anzai, it's like a kindergarten what's going on here, arguing, lying here that's not a war simulation that's oh no idea it's annoying"** Maho groaned and shook her head.

 **"But you do not have to carry the burden alone!"** Anchovy stood up and looked Maho deep in the eyes, Maho saw that Anchovy look of understanding of what she touched very much.

 **"Thanks, Anzai ... I ..."** Maho wanted to tell her feelings right now in the person she most appreciated or loved?

 **"I'd like to say ... but ..."** Maho took a deep breath and pressed her lips to Anchovy's. Anchovy was totally surprised her eyes fluttered over Mahos face. It was such a nice feeling to finally get a real kiss from her. She noticed how the heat shot to her face and knew she was blushing like mad. Mahos face was flushed too.

She embraced Maho and stroked her head wildly and pressed her head to hers so that the kiss could not break. Maho also embraced Anchovy and pressed her head against her.

Anchovy wanted to go a step further and try to stick her tongue into Mahos mouth, but surprisingly, Maho was one step ahead of her and she accepted it fully.

Only after a good ten minutes, both dropped away from each other and looked at each other, gasping for air. Anchovy beamed happily at Maho.

 **"You do not need to tell me anything, Maho,"** she still gasped

 **"Me too,"** she said softly, hugging Maho and resting her head on Mahos chest, listening to the sound of Mahos beating heart.

Maho closed her eyes and grinned

 **"Thanks, Anzai,"** Maho breathed softly

Panzer Halt

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you like that ^ ^

Criticisms and suggestions are welcome ^ ^

See you in the next chapter


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I have to correct myself… Miho does not say Erin to Erika, but Eririn.

I point out that this is a simulation and no live ammunition is used, but special for the simulation produced rubber bullets and anti-infantry's shells for tanks are provided which also leave color impressions on body's they are used by both sides under strict regulations

I hope you continue to enjoy reading 😊

Panzer Vor!

 **"Phew it´s done, but why did we need to refuel up and ammo up so fast?"** Yukari asked Miho, taking a look on a checklist.

 **"New Orders…"** Miho was tight-lipped and switched to her map to write something down on it.

 **"Ah I understand, a secret mission, well you can rely on us Nishizumi-dono"** Yukari tried to cheer up Miho but like all the other times Miho did not show any reaction at all.

 **"Are we fighting with Itsumi-san?"** She asked, looking around for Erika. Usually she was always by to Miho, either to hug her or to talk to her or just to ask how she was doing.

Miho stopped writing and looked up at Yukari for a moment, her gaze indicating that she did not want to talk about Erika let alone what she wanted to hear that name at the moment, but the look also indicated that she was in no mood to talk to anyone.

 **"I-I will just go to Erwin ..."** Yukari said with a sweaty smile and slowly moved away from Miho.

 _"If only you knew ..."_ Miho thought and looked after Yukari as she walked away and sighed loudly.

 **"How do you mean that even weirder?"** Erwin asked irritated and looked at Yukari in surprise.

 **"Well she is totally closed up, she does not laugh anymore and her coldness against everybody is just terrible ..."** Yukari took a big gulp from the field flask.

 **"I understand that what the Allies did to her is more than bad, but I wish she would confide in us."** Yukari sighed.

 **"I see ... what does her girlfriend say about that?"** Erwin asked, placing a hand on Yukari's shoulder.

 **"No idea, I have not seen her for a while ..."** Yukari answered, looking up at the sky.

 **"... I think they are not together anymore,"** she added.

 **"Not again?!"** Erwin had to grin and giggle

 **"We've had that before, because she was only arrested, I rather believe that they have their hands full organizing, etc."** Erwin squeezed Yukari's hand

 **"Where should it go?"** Erwin asked, looking at Yukari

 **"No idea how she said she is very locked up ... and ... I do not know if that's the right word, but she acts a lot more brutal."** Yukari pats thoughtfully on the back of her head.

 **"What do you mean?"** Erwin looked at Yukari skeptically, she sometimes knew that when it came to Miho Yukari tended to exaggerate but a feeling told her that this time it was not exaggerated.

Yukari told Erwin the last battles as she had to experience how Miho dealt more and more brutally with the surrendering soldiers.

 **"That's very interesting ... have you ever talked to her girlfriend about it?"**

 **"No…"**

 **"Why not?"**

 **"She was there ... and did not stop Miho ..."** Yukari said sadly.

 **"It's all so complicated ... I feel so useless ... so helpless ..."** she added and began to sob, a few more seconds went by as she sobbed until she was hugged by Erwin.

 **"No, that's not going to happen again,"** Erwin talked to her, patting Yukari's back.

 _"Who does Miho think she is who she is she not only tears herself into the abyss, but also all the ones she loves and love her"_ Erwin got mad at Miho.

Yukari buried her face in Erwin's shoulder and began to sob again. What she had to endure until now bursting out in the form of tears. She hugged Erwin more and more, she needed to get close, and she had to let out some pressure. At that moment, Yukari was very grateful that Erwin was near her.

 **"YUKARI! Come on quick, it's Miho! "**

Yukari broke away and walked over to the caller, who handed Yukari a piece of paper.

Yukari went straight to Miho's tiger, she saw how Miho was about to climb inside the tiger.

 **"MIHO! What is this?"** She waved the command in her hand, gasping for air. She stood next to the rest of the crew.

Miho looked at Yukari and the others and smiled a little sad. She jumped down from the tiger again and went to Yukari.

 **"Why did you replace us?"**

 **"Because I need all of you here! If this mission fails, you can take a new tank and continue fighting."** She took Yukari's hands and held them. She looked all of them in the eyes.

 **"But what about them?"** Yukari indicated with a glance at the Wehrwolf soldiers that occupied the tiger

 **"They are not really here this is the impact force from the axis not the Wehrwolfs they are more of a fire department,"** said Miho softly and squeezed Yukari's hands. Yukari looked at Miho in disbelief.

 **"If-If you want that ... you're the commander"** Yukari was beaten.

Miho chuckled for a moment, **"Believe me you'll be back with me sooner than you'd like."**

 **"'We love ...' Miho has to think that we do not like her anymore"** Yukari thought and nodded in agreement. She knew Miho needed full concentration for the next deployment.

Miho released Yukaris hands and climbed back up on the tiger before getting into the cupola **"Move out"** Miho ordered to her driver and the Tiger roared to live before moving away.

 **"Be safe Miporin"** Saori sadly spoke as the four of them went back into the base.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Erika POV**_

Erika sat on her Tiger II next to the cannon she looked at the map but her full attention had only her thoughts on Miho. She was sorry that she had failed Miho.

 _"Did I abandon her? Or did I finally show her the limits that she cannot handle me that way?"_ Erika sighed

 _"'... I cannot and do not want to tell you this ...' what is she thinking?! Oh, I do not want to get upset ..."_ Erika took a deep breath and counted to 10 inwardly.

 _"After the mission, I'll apologize to her, "_ she decided to herself

 **"Lieutenant Itsumi, it starting,"** said her radio operator on the radio.

 **"Aye, I'm coming!"** She called back.

As she was just about to get into her tank, Miho arrived with her unit. She stopped at enough distance to Erika and did not even look at her. She looked happy, she laughed for a moment...

 _"Apparently you're happy ... whatever you want ..."_ Erika sighed unhappily and started to climb into the tiger.

As she sat down on her commander's seat, she picked up the radio and gave the orders.

 **"Ok, the selected units will punch through and open an alleyway that ..."** Erika paused for a moment. **"... That the Wehrwolves can break through and do their missions, as soon as they are through we retreat,"** said Erika and wanted to wish Miho good luck, but she did not. She grimaced, not concentrating on thinking about Miho.

 **"Count all over"** she gave by radio through what was answered immediately.

Her heart stopped as she heard Miho's toneless voice **"Wehrwolf Group is ready".** Erika immediately wanted to apologize to Miho over the radio, but the signal to attack came over the radio and the steel colossus immediately screamed.

 _"Take care of yourself for me Miho"_ thought Erika and threw a sad look again towards Miho´s tank and now drove to the front line

 _ **Miho POV**_

It was a bumpy start it was a new crew and they were unfamiliar with the tiger. From a distance she saw Erika's tiger standing. A bad feeling spread in her stomach. Abruptly the tiger stopped and Miho sighed slightly.

 _"Although I now have the experience of my team but I do not want to take them on such a suicide mission"_ Miho thought and was shaken because the driver was not as good a rider as Mako was.

 **"Hey Nishizumi-san, is this an EK mission?"** Asked her loader as she stared up from inside to Miho.

 **"I do not know, I think,"** she said, forcing a smile.

 **"I hope there are many enemies I feel like doing some target practice"** joked the gunner and patted the loader on the shoulder.

 **"With this Nishizumi surely?"** The question went directly to Miho.

Miho smiled and laughed for a moment. **"Let's see ... first we focus on the target,"** she said.

She looked back to Erika's tank and just looked how Erika disappeared inside.

Miho groaned and her eyes changed into sadness.

 **"I'm sorry, Eririn,"** she said softly to herself.

 **"Hey Nishizumi-san your girlfriend is talking over the radio,"** the radio operator shouted, pointing to her headphones. Miho put on her headphones and listened to the end of the speech.

 **"... The Wehrwolves can break through and do their mission, as soon as they are through we retreat,"** Erika said over the radio.

 _"Your voice it sounds so different ..."_ thought Miho and was just about to ask Erika for forgiveness when she had to call out to her own units.

 **"Wehrwolf Group is ready,"** said Miho tonelessly and focused abruptly on the task.

Then the signal came to attack and the engines of the tanks thundered to live.

 _"Now the magic begins ... be careful Eririn"_ thought Miho, watching the attacking force move towards the enemy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erika stood in her commanding hatch and looked through her binoculars.

 **"Ok assault guns shut down the MG positions and the rest is focused on the tanks we'll hit a wide swath so the Special Forces can pass through"** said Erika over the radio and headed straight for the front line.

Two assault guns started firing at the MG positions and rendered them useless after a couple of hits. Erika saw some Sherman tanks forming up and targeting the assault guns.

Next to Erika, cannon thundered from a panther the shot easily missed a Sherman tank. The Sherman tanks immediately responded with a volley that fell near Erika's tiger and the panther and fortunately the shells that did hit the tanks rebounded.

 **"The Sherman tank at 11 o'clock, distance 700 m fire at your own discretion!"** Erika gave the command and ducked into the tiger.

The gun opened fire and immediately a black cloud rose into the sky from the position of the Sherman's. Now the Sherman tanks started to move and drove in reverse.

 **"To all tanks: Beware of anti-tank soldiers!"** Erika warned her allies and looked again at the dome.

The tanks rolled inexorably towards the enemy. Behind Erika she heard an explosion and saw a STUG start smoking. The crew climbed out of the tank and ran back under fire protection of the advancing tanks to their own front line.

 **"I said watch out for anti-tank guns!"** Erika yelled into the radio.

 **"God dammit shit!"** She cursed and searched the front line again.

Now, more tanks came from the Allies for reinforcement.

 **"Beware, Firefly in the East"** came over the radio and Erika whirled around immediately and saw how the 76.2 mm cannon aimed at the Panther.

 **"Panther beware!"** Erika shouted but nothing else brought the Firefly was too close and sank the shot on the side of the Panther who immediately began to burn on the engine.

Erika saw how the crew came out of the Panther and ran towards its own front line. Erika was startled when she saw that an M5 Stuart was holding the tank off and shooting the tank crew. Like a hunter, the Stuart shot at the running tank moths until he had all turned off with rubber bullets.

 **"Turn the tank 20 degrees and take that fucking Firefly in 900m apart!"** Erika screamed and cursed something incomprehensible.

 _"Such a fucking dumb ass mission!"_ Thought Erika and gritted her teeth.

The tiger turned and put the cannon directly on the firefly as the cannon screamed the shot missed the tank by several meters.

 **"Dammit shit!"** Erika screamed with her full lungs and went to the position of the gunner. She took aim at the Firefly but the Firefly now drove in a zigzag course towards Erika's Tiger.

Erika fired and narrowly missed.

 **"YOU will not succeed today!"** She shouted and put pressure on the load guns should give pace.

The Firefly paused for a moment and fired Erika heard the shell bounce, causing a hell of a noise inside the tiger.

Erika again aimed at the Firefly zigzagging towards Erika's tank.

 **"Now!"** Erika shouted and squeezed the trigger and hit only the MG on the turret of the Firefly because the moment she fired the Firefly drove into a slight ditch so that the grenade hit only the MG.

Erika's right eye jerked _"that's it ..."_ she thought and saw the Firefly stopped. Erika started to laugh crazy.

The shot howled and hit the tiger at the tower

 **"Itsumi-san the turret mechanism is destroyed we ... we have to fall back!"** Yelled the gunner as she tried to turn the turret

 _"Lucky in the misfortune ..."_ Erika thought as from somewhere else howled another 88mm cannon and the Firefly was finally brought to a halt.

Erika jumped up and I saw the wreck from the turret not more than 400 m away then she saw the tank that rescued them that was only about 600 meters away.

Without looking at Erika Miho drove with three more tanks and two SkfZ.251/1 Execution C halftracks with soldiers in the back continue to complete their mission.

 **"Miho ..."** Erika said to herself and looked after her. Then she grinned a bit **"Thanks,"** she said, and then reached for the radio.

 **"Everyone throws and fire smoke grenades to cover our retreat and back to the HKL"** Erika hesitated a bit then seized the opportunity.

 **"To all Wehrwolves: good luck out there!"** Erika considered something.

 **"Especially for you ... my little Smurf"** added Erika and could just imagine that Miho blushed properly. With a thick smoke screen set up to protect the small unit of Miho, the remaining tanks returned to the HKL to regroup.

The Wehrwolves under the command of Miho were lucky that the wind had turned and blew the smoke wall with its direction of their travel.

 **"We have luck,"** said the radio operator in Miho's tank and looked out of the hatch.

 **"You, do not have to drive in this muck!"** The driver complained and narrowed her eyes to see at least something.

 **"Maybe we should send the commander out as red as she is right now,"** the gunner joked, smiling to Miho.

Miho lifted the map to cover her face, which was commented on by laughter of her crew.

 **"How much longer do we need?"** Miho asked the Radio operator.

 **"If we keep up this speed we will be there in about 40 minutes"**

 **"That means we are about 1.5 hours away from our main force?"** Asked the loader stunned.

 **"Exactly ..."** Miho said tersely. She did not feel like talking, but her current colleagues did not notice it.

 **"And when does the main attack begin to replace us?"**

Miho gritted his teeth "How can I say it's a suicide mission without spreading panic."

 **"I have no idea how fast the troops will be but we go from the worst in about 5 hours"**

A silence came and the radio operator, loader and the gunner exchanged glances

"That means 6.5 hours before we are replaced," said the driver, concentrating to see through the fog.

 **"8 hours when fierce resistance occurs,"** Miho added, poking her head out of the commander's hatch and trying to make out enemies through the smoke.

No one in the tank said anything except that everyone exchanged a look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Erika came back to the HKL, she immediately jumped out of the tiger and immediately called for a repair team.

 **"The turret clamps get it ready for use again you have about one hour,"** she ordered and went to the command tent.

 **"Yes Sir!"** everyone of the repair team replied and set to work.

Erika went into the tent, took a bottle of water and poured it over her head. She had no time to take a shower, there was still so much to do, she also saw the pile of orders lying on the table and sighed loudly.

 _"I need Miho back here,"_ she thought and started reading over some of the orders.

Most of what they had to handle were logistics commands such as requirements of food, fuel, ammunition, weapons and clothing. She glanced at the clock and would soon start attacking the position and free Miho's unit, and in a few minutes, Miho would have to be at the radio station.

Erika's train of thought ended abruptly when she heard a familiar voice from outside. Erika jumped up from the chair and hurried out of the tent to find the source of the voice. She hoped she was wrong.

Erika saw Yukari talking vociferously to a woman who was wearing an officer's cap but had no officer rank. Erika ran to Yukari.

 **"Do you know Erwin, when I'm with you in your tank then we can spend more time together"** Yukari blushed as she said that.

 **"I'll see what can be done,"** said Erwin and blushed as well, both holding their hands together.

 **"What are you doing here?"** Erika interrupted, yanking Yukari towards her

 **"Why are you not with Miho?"** Erika's eye twitched

 **"Miho left us here… she did not want to put us in danger… she said"** said Yukari, looking at Erika in amazement

 _"'In danger bring' such a nonsense! That god dam stupid Bitch!"_ Erika left Yukari and immediately ran back into the command tent and immediately went to the radio.

 **"Are we connected to the Wehrwolf unit tasked with the special mission?"** Erika asked excitedly.

 **"No connection yet Frau Oberleutnant"**

 **"Dammit! Then a secured one to the HQ ... preferably to Maho directly ... immediately!"**

 **"Yes Sir"**

 **"If I can get my hands on you Miho you can experience something alright!"** Erika got madder and tapped her finger on the table.

 **"Yes?"** came the reply from the radio.

 **"Give me Maho,"** Erika said coolly because she wanted Maho directly and not Anchovy

" **You can do that to me..."**

 **"No, I cannot!"** Erika interrupted her with an annoyed sigh.

 **"Do we really have to discuss this now?"** Anchovy said annoyed and moaned.

 **"Listen to your pasta killer, it's about Miho, if I cannot talk to Maho right now then there will be huge problems!"** Erika hissed into the radio and waited for a response from Anchovy.

 **"What about Miho?"** Maho asked immediately as she went to the radio.

 **"Listen, it's this ..."** Erika said and started telling Maho about the last battles.

 _ **At the same time with Miho**_

Miho lay on a small hill and looked at the radio station through her binoculars.

Beside her was another tank commander of the Wehrwolves and did the same.

 **"Because of the recent attack, not badly staffed"** she whispered to Miho in the cool tone and counted the tanks that defended the station.

 **"It will not be easy, but we will still be victorious"**

 **"What makes you so sure?"** She looked skeptically at Miho

 **"We have the element of surprise on our side ... and a tiger tank,"** she whispered, smiling at her comrade.

 **"Yes, and further?"**

 **"I'll go there with the tiger to the small hill, which is about 900 meters from the base and from there on I take every shell of grain"** said Miho and showed her that on her map.

 **"You wait with the rest until the other tanks have turned in my direction and focus the fire on me then you rush ahead and destroy all off the remaining enemy tanks"** said Miho and looked again through the binoculars.

 **"And if they do not jump on it?"** The tank commander continued to say skeptically.

Miho quipped, chuckling "Then our tank is an honorable grave as any"

The tank soldier looked at Miho wide-eyed then she had to giggle too, why she did not know, but somehow, she could not help herself.

 _"Crazy girl"_ the tanker thought and went after Miho.

 **"Ok the plan looks like this: My Tiger drives to the hill and takes the Sherman tanks in the sights it should be 10? His"** she looked at the tank commander, who nodded in agreement.

 **"When the enemy tanks shoot at us, the rest of the tanks break through and kill the rest of the remaining enemy tanks. When the tanks are destroyed, the MG nests are rendered harmless, but not destroyed! The soldiers are to dismount and move in and will kill the enemy with the help of the tanks,"** said Miho, drawing the plan on their map.

 **"What about those who surrender?"** A soldier asked.

Miho stared at the questioning and grinned with a savage smile on her face.

 **"No prisoners ..."** she said with a sarcastic undertone. The soldiers looked at each other and nodded their agreement and grinned.

Miho looked at her watch.

 **"Execute"** Miho ordered her and made her way to her tiger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miho´s Tiger made a wide arc to get to the firing position. She did not want to risk that the enemy somehow discovered the tiger. When they were shortly before the hill Miho went out on foot one last time to assess the situation.

She looked through her binoculars and saw that hardly anything had changed only that a few enemy soldiers did some kind of exercises on the square and it looked like it was time for the enemy to give out food because some soldiers lined up at a food delivery truck.

 **"Perfect,"** Miho thought and grinned craftily and hurried to her tank.

 **"Attention, get ready!"** She called everyone over the radio.

 **"The fourth shot fired by my tiger is your signal to attack,"** she added, addressing her crew.

 **"Drive very slowly to the top of the hill and turn the turret to about 20 degrees to the enemy"** She gave the order to the driver.

To the gunner she said with a smile "4 shots 4 hits I do not want to see anything else, always try to aim at the lower front plate although it almost does not matter with the eighty-eight-centimeter cannon we have we can easily get through their armor"

To the loader she said "load as fast as you can, it's up to you that the cannon is ready to fire as fast as possible."

The radio operator, she said only "If infantry comes close to us use the MG do not let them get too close with anti-tank weapons"

 **"Yes sir, Nishizumi-san,"** all cried with excitement and a victorious smile on their faces.

 **"Call me Miho,"** Miho said beaming with enthusiasm for the fight.

She poked her head out of the hatch, looking around one last time.

 **"Panzer Vor!"** She said into the radio and the tiger slowly rolled up the hill.

It was a wonder no one noticed that a tank rolled up the small hill and positioned itself.

 **"Turn the tower 35 degrees,"** Miho said, holding tight as the turret slowly turned in that direction. Miho looked quickly through the binoculars and picked out the first Sherman tank.

 **"Target is 970m away, we start with the farthest one,"** Miho said.

 **"Load AP and confirmation that the target is in the crosshairs"** Miho waited a few seconds.

 **"Target in sight"**

 **"Fire"** Miho gave the order and the 8,8cm roared to life as it spat fire. There was a deafening noise when the Sherman Panzer got a direct hit into its side before erupting into flames.

Miho grinned and looked at the next target. At the radio station panic had broken out and wild screams were the only thing you heard besides the burning thank as its ammunition cocked off. Miho saw them scouring the area to find the attacker.

 **"Next tank is at 950m about 5 degrees further west"**

 **"Target in sight"**

 **"Fire"** commanded Miho and again the 8.8 cm thundered and a loud detonation could be heard in the distance as the ammunition of the hit tank detonated right after.

 **"Just like on the shooting range"** Miho thought and looked around for the next target

 **"The next tank is manned about 890 m 15 degrees east"**

 **"Target in sight"**

 **"Fire"**

Just like the other two, this tank was immediately incapacitated, but now the enemy finally found out where they were firing from and mg fire started hitting the tank and some soldiers tried to come closer but were kept in check with the MG of the tiger.

 **"Ok fire at your own digression"** said Miho who had ducked inside for protection in the tiger because the machine gun fire was too violent which struck the tiger.

The gunner looked around and saw a Sherman turning towards the tiger and opening fire. The shell bounced off the armor like a tennis ball that had hit a wall, causing a deafening noise in the interior of the Tiger.

The gunner squeezed the trigger and sank the shot right into the front of the Sherman who drove a few more meters and then came to a standstill. The crew of the Sherman fled in the direction of a ditch because they wanted to continue fighting.

Now the hell broke out for the opponents the rest of the Wehrwolves got out of their cover and immediately took the MG positions and the remaining tanks under fire.

 **"Ok turn the tank 20 degrees and then full throttle towards the enemies"** decided Miho and closed her hatch and took in the commandant seat and overlooked the battlefield.

The tiger turned and headed for the enemy at full speed.

Miho saw how disoriented the enemies was as they could not decide which enemy to shoot at, some ran in front of the oncoming enemies but were stopped by the machine gun fire.

Miho just drove through the base without really getting into trouble. The Tiger drove without regard to losses by the rows of the Allies. Transporters standing in the way of the tank were either pushed aside or run over. The Allies tried in vain to stop Miho's tanks with the handguns. From a side street Miho saw a Sherman tank approaching.

 **"Panzer Halt!"** Miho ordered, and a few seconds later the monster stopped.

 **"Watching 30 degrees a tank targets us immediately destroy that target!"** Miho shouted to the gunner. The tower turned in that direction and Miho realized that they would not make it in time and the Sherman was close enough that he was likely to shoot through the armor of her Tiger.

 **"Reverse immediately!"** Miho shouted the command and the tank jerked back just in time to dodge the shell of the Sherman. Without waiting for Miho´s command the driver moved the tank again so that the turret was facing the Sherman and stopped and the gunner skillfully destroyed the enemy tank.

 **"Very good but don´t let your guard down even for a second!"** Miho praised the crew but reminded them that they were still in the middle of a battle.

 **"Now ... the fun is coming,"** Miho said in a serious tone, grabbing her custom MP-44 stashed in the tank. She checked the magazine and made sure there were no enemies in the immediate vicinity of the tiger. She stuck her upper body out and began searching for the main goal of this mission.

In the distance she saw some Wehrwolves were in hand to hand melee combat with the Allied soldiers and finally winning. She now got out of the tank to have a better overview. Even as a rubber bullet hissed past her head, without much thought she looked for the source of the shot and found a soldier who aimed in full panic at Miho but was totally shaking.

Miho did not want to challenge her luck and jumped off the tiger and ran to the soldier who was about to reload the rifle. Miho jumped at the soldier and kicked her in the stomach with all her might, so that the soldier could not breathe and fell on her back, her rifle slipped from her hands and was now several meters away from her.

The soldier stared wide-eyed at Miho, panicking and raising her hands, despite the intense pain, she tried to surrender. Miho stared blankly at the soldier, if you looked closely you saw that she had an inner conflict and her friends would have been there if she had taken this soldier as a prisoner. But her friends were not there.

 **"Pl-please don´t ..."** gasped the soldier and that was the trigger in Miho´s head.

 **"Sure ..."** Miho said and let her arms hanging but continued to aim at the soldier she took a deep breath and shot the soldier 3 times with rubber bullets in the stomach.

The soldier cried out again in pain and jerked again and lost consciousness, leaving the simulation

 **"Let's go you bastard dogs, occupy the radio station now!"** Miho roared and set off to support the soldiers. The soldiers who had heard her cheered and attacked even harder.

The rest of the battle was straightforward any enemy soldier that continued to fight was killed and those that tried to surrender were gunned down as soon as they showed themselves.

Miho had ordered her own Tiger to set up inside a damaged building that provided excellent cover for it and by now the only thing that was still causing problems was the radio room of the allies where several soldiers had run to as soon as they noticed that the Axis soldiers weren´t taking prisoners.

 **"Lieutenant Nishizumi we cleared out the surrounding buildings the only enemies left are inside the radio station"** A werewolf reported with a short salute

 **"Just a word of advice for you soldier never salutes your superior officer in the field it makes him into a target for enemy snipers"** Miho replied as she jumped off her Tigers engine deck.

 **"What are your orders?"** the Panther commander asked.

Miho thought about that for a moment before a maniac like grin appeared on her face

 **"Simple, really we burry them"** Mio replied

That caused her soldiers that heard her to recoil a bit sure they were all for not taking prisoners but this was too much however Miho´s laughter confused them.

 **"You really thought I would do something like that?"** Miho asked as she continued to laugh

 **"Anyway, give them the message to surrender immediately if they don´t comply after that blow the door too pieces and remember no prisoners"** Miho gave her command and the panzer IV started to move right after towards the last enemy position.

One of the Werewolf soldiers shouted through a megaphone at the building but got no reply.

 **"Well you have your orders"** Miho simply said and the soldier understood.

The rest of the Werewolves moved into position to attack as the Panzer IV aimed at the door.

 **"Fire"** the commander of the panzer IV yelled and the 7.5 mm cannon spat fire before the door of the building seemed to disintegrate as a HE shell hit it dead on.

After that it was a short fight with the Werewolves equipped with MP-44s and MP-40s and their speed they simply overran the last Allied soldiers.

A few minutes later a group of five werewolf soldiers walked out of the building as two allied soldiers walked before them.

 **"I thought I gave you your orders?"** Miho asked annoyed from her tank.

 **"Yes Sir, however these two were trying to destroy this"** one of the werewolves handed Miho a brown suitcase.

Miho opened the thing and started looking at some of the papers inside with a grin on her face.

 **"I have to thank you two for giving this to me"** Miho got of her tank MP-44 in hand leaving the case in her loaders hands.

The werewolves around the two prisoners took a step to the side as Miho stopped before the two allied soldiers.

 **"I have an idea how about one of you runs back to your closest base and tell them about what happened here?"** Miho asked her face showing no ill will whatsoever.

 **"You won´t get away with this massacre Nishizumi! Kay and Darjeeling will…"**

The shouting was interrupted by Miho shooting the girl right in the chest before she collapsed to the ground.

 **"As for you get running! NOW!"** Miho yelled firing two shots into the ground near the other girl who started running in fear.

 **"Is this really alright? To let her go?"** one of the Werewolves asked as he watched the running girl.

Only for a single riffle shot to get fired a few seconds later and the running girl to collapse to the ground in the distance.

 **"Good shot there girly"** Miho praised her gunner who was lying on top of the Tigers turret with a K-98 with a scope on it.

 **"Always a pleasure to fight with you commander"** Her Gunner who had fired the shot grinned as she got off the turret.

 **"Now everyone you know what to do search that radio station for anything useful and after you are done dig in until our main force arrives"** Miho ordered over her radio.

The soldiers started running around either moving captured weapons or anti-tank guns to other positions or searching any of the buildings for anything useful they also discovered several more enemy soldiers hiding under the destroyed tanks or under some rubble.

Two hours had passed since the radio station was captured by Miho and her troops and no major enemy activity was sighted in the area, only puzzled radio messages from the Allies why this station remained completely silent and at some point, several emergency calls came from other Allied positions for reinforcement as the Axis set out to link up with Miho's unit.

 **"Miho, Movement from the South!"** A Wehrwolf soldier called and waved Miho out of her cover.

Miho jumped out of her cover and immediately looked through her binoculars and began to grin at what she saw in the distance.

 **"Those are our troops"** she muttered to herself.

 **"Give them a signal that we've got this!"** Miho commanded, retreating to watch the reaction of the approaching tanks.

Two Wehrwolves jumped out of their defensive position with a flag on a long pole which proudly displayed the sign of Kuromorimine that was painted on it and let it fly in the wind from one of the tallest buildings to signal the occupation radio station to the rest of the Axis.

The tanks were now moving toward Miho's group with increased speed.

Miho looked through her binoculars again and saw Erika sticking her head out of her hatch of her Tiger at the front of the formation.

Miho saw Erika taking her binoculars and turning her head to the left.

She also saw other soldiers riding on the back of the Axis tanks or ion halftracks pointing at something. Miho now looked in that direction and saw how some of the Wehrwolves under her command "played" with the few disabled opponents that they had found hiding in the wreckage of the tanks or buildings doing the same Miho had done allowing a few to run away from them before shooting them dead as the others watched.

Miho heard a vague scream over the noise the tanks were making as they moved towards the radio station while a few splits of and headed towards the Werewolves and she knew it had to be Erika screaming her name.

 **"Whatever we have our orders those that do not follow them are traitors to the Axis"** Miho mumbled to herself as she got back to her tank.

Panzer Halt!

AN: So, another chapter finished ^^

I hope you still like it ^^ "

For all Yuri fans you had a lot of patience and this will be rewarded in the next chapter 😉

 _Explanation: EK mission was at the Wehrmacht the name for suicide mission because who survived a medal mostly got_

Until the next chapter!

DarkAges85 signing out for now


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN: Sorry that I needed so long for this chapter. It was a busy month.**_

 _ **I hope you continue to enjoy the story ^^**_

Panzer Vor!

 _ **Erika's POV**_

Time flew by as the signal to move up and secure the frontline came in. The enemy front line had completely collapsed on a broad scale as the allies were completely uncoordinated in their attempts of stopping the attack of the Axis.

 _"If the communication breaks down, they are upset,"_ __Erika thought as she saw some captured Allied soldier that were getting rounded up and moved away for transport to one of the POW camps.

 _"I hope Miho does not have to endure so much ..."_ __Erika was worried about Miho not that she would be subjected to the opponent but what she would do about it.

 **"How are things looking are we moving on schedule?"** __Erika asked over the radio to the armored forward troops of the two Panzer IVs that were performing as scouts before the main force before they arrived. As Erika's Tiger II lead the main force of the heavy armor in the back

 **"We broke through faster than expected in almost two hours, we should have contact with the forefront troops,"** __said the tank commander from the armored scouts.

 **"Very good, carry on"** __Erika gave the command and took her binoculars and monitored the environment around her tank group as they continued to move forward.

With her mind she was back to the conversation of Maho and she cursed that she had not talked to her earlier about Miho. Maho confirmed that she wanted to remove Miho if this mission was successful and let her work with her where she had her under her eyes and direct command at all times.

Erika was hurt by the idea of being separated from Miho and not being able to fight with her anymore.

 _"My little Smurf ... I hope you have not done anything bad,"_ __thought Erika, clutching her binoculars in her hands a bit harder.

It did not really take two hours for some Sherman tanks to be seen in the area ahead of them, most of them swelling a white column of smoke from the conning tower or either burned out wrecks with the turrets missing completely.

Erika was looking for any signs of the Wehrwolf troops, but it looked like there was no one around just the few buildings, destroyed positions and the ditches of the allies.

Erika became suspicious

 _"That could be an ambush ..."_ __she thought and looked around again to spot enemy tanks.

 **"Drive slower,"** __Erika gave the order and waited for the confirmation.

 **"Movement ahead of us commander Itsumi-san!"** __Called her driver and Erika immediately looked through the binoculars to inspect the figures.

She saw two soldiers waving a flag on which the sign of Kuromorimine was painted. She had to grin. She raised a hand and waved to the two soldiers. From the defensive positions, the defenders promptly started to show themselves to greet the advancing army.

 **"Full throttle, that's them, and they are occupying the positions, set up camp here and start treating our wounded,"** __Erika gave the command and breathed a sigh in relief.

 **"Well done Miho,"** __she said to herself and could not resist a warm smile.

Erika was relieved she thought she would find a massacre or something even worse...

 **"Look at that!"** __She heard someone yell out in a scared shout.

A shot was fired nearby and a few seconds after that another Erika saw where the soldiers were pointing and looked through her binoculars at the event. She saw some of Miho's troops leading some prisoners to a field with their hands tied with a rope behind their backs and then forced them to start running. A short time later a rifle shot was heard again and a loud cheer sounded from the werewolf soldiers as the running prisoner collapsed to the ground.

Erika's hand trembled, she turned pale in the face she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists

 _"Miho what have you done!"_ __She thought in her head

 _"Miho ..."_

 **"GOD DAMMIT, MIHO!"** __she yelled with full force loud enough that some of the soldiers that heard her turned towards her and looked at her startled

Erika wasted no time she ordered some of her own troops to stop the Wehrwolves from continuing with their inhuman acts with the prisoners while Erika and the rest of the wounded made their way to the city.

 **"Where is the commander of this unit?"** __Erika yelled a soon as her tank stopped near a few Werewolf soldiers that were smoking something

The Wehrwolves stared at Erika unimpressed. One of them pointed in one direction and ignored Erika and the other simply shrugged his shoulders before turning back around.

Erika was furious.

 _"What a bunch of barbarians!"_ __Erika thought as she stomped away.

She looked at every possible place where Miho could have been, but she did not find her right away.

 _"Are you too much of a coward to face me?"_ Erika thought wandering by the partly destroyed buildings some of them barely standing.

Eventually she found Miho just about to give orders to some of her troops. Erika stamped furiously and without regard to her surroundings directly towards Miho and pulled her by the shoulder so that Miho looked Erika right in the face.

 **"So, you're crazy after all Miho!"** __Hissed Erika, Miho reflexively slapped Erika's hand away from her shoulder and went into a defensive posture.

Astonished at the reaction, Erika withdrew her hand and took a step back, looking at Miho uncomprehendingly.

 **"What do you want Erika? Just insult me Again? criticize everything I do?!"** __Miho hissed back and went into an attack position.

Erika regained her composure and took a step towards Miho.

 **"What bizarre orders are you using?! Shooting of prisoners? This is not your style not like you ..."** __Erika said, shaking her head and hoping to be able to influence Miho somehow.

 **"I'm only executing orders given to me,"** __Miho said indifferently, giving Erika a sneer.

 **"No, do not do that! You behave like the ax in the woods, just destroying everything in its path without regards for what or who you destroy you are not worthy to be called a soldier ..."** __Erika pushed Miho and crossed her arms over her chest.

 **"Oh, but you are the perfect example? Your defeats against a weak enemy speak for themselves"** __Miho said sarcastically and turned around. Miho was sorry for what she had said, but it just went over her lips.

The sentence hit Erika very hard, she narrowed her eyes and began to breathe faster. Erika looked around and slowly more and more soldiers and army wolves came together to watch the argument between the two commanders.

Erika went back to Miho and grabbed her shoulder again.

 **"You little ...!"** __Erika growled and wanted to take Miho to account for the statement but Miho turned around jerkily and pushed Erika away so that Erika fell on her butt.

 **"Do not touch me, you pig!"** __Miho shouted and was supported by a cheer from some of her Wehrwolves.

Erika started yelling and jumped up running to Miho, shoving her against some soldiers who pushed Miho back into the now-formed battle arena.

Miho found her balance quickly and went into a fighting stance and reduced the distance to Erika even faster.

Erika rushed to Miho and clenched her fists, just before she was close enough to hit her Miho let herself fall kicking Erika's right foot so that Erika fell on her back.

 _"Not bad Bitch! But you are no match to me,"_ __she thought and jumped up immediately and she managed to give Miho a slap on the cheek. Miho gasped for a moment in pain.

But she did not let time pass. She grabbed Erika by the neck and sank her knee into Erika's stomach right after with full force.

Erika groaned and gasped for air. With her last strength she clenched her fist and struck on Miho's left eye. Miho cried out loud and staggered back a few steps now she could barely see anything through the eye. Panic and hate sprang up in Miho. Erika now dropped to the ground, holding herself upright on all fours, gasping for breath. Miho finally wanted to end this fight and the pain and the rage she was feeling now made her storm into Erika and kick Erika in the ribs with full force, but she was careful not to hit her with the Steel caps of her combat boots, but with the side of the boots.

Erika howled in pain and fell powerless to the side as she was unable to move. The cheering from the soldiers and the Wehrwolves was going to increase a lot more if Miho should continue some continued to cheer on Erika and some mostly the werewolves called for Miho to kill her.

Miho looked at Erika, who was curled up on the floor in pain and she felt guilty, but she did not want to go soft again either.

 **"Leave me alone Itsumi, otherwise it will be the last you will ever see..."** __Miho just walked away after that warning leaving Erika curled up on the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **"You look ... really shitty Erika-san ... I'm sorry to say that ..."** __said Koume when she saw Erika. Erika was leaning against a wall in the meeting room in the HQ not that she wanted to come across cool, but rather as an aid to support herself.

 **"What happened?"** __She asked, trying to look Erika in the eyes

 **"Not worth to talk about ..."** Erika said and waved her hand. She did not want to talk about it or be considered a weakling because of it.

 _"Look at Miho, it looks even worse,"_ __Erika thought and tried to see something positive, even if she did not feel much better with that thought

 **"Should I let Miho know?"** __Koume asked worriedly.

"..."

Erika was silent and looked to the side embarrassed.

 **"Hmmm"** __Koume noticed the Erika´s mood seemed to droop but she did not want that and now she felt even worse, so she changed the subject.

 **"Anyway, Maho has quoted us from the front to give some medals again, I think there is one for you jumping out as well, seeing as you and Miho retrieved valuable information"** __said Koume and forced herself to smile a bit.

Erika said nothing she was deeper than deep and she wanted this whole circus and Mahos shadow, this weird Anchovy, she just wanted to get the papers ready, walk Miho out of the way and, if time permits, go for a really long Sleep.

The door jumped open so that Koume was startled and Emi and Miho entered the room. Erika stared at them with her steel blue eyes and made no move to greet them.

 **"Hey Koume"** __greeted Miho and waved to her. Erika ignored her.

 **"Hey Miho,"** __Koume greeted waving back with a sweaty smile. She saw that Miho wore a black eye patch over her left eye with a silver cross on it and was wearing a new uniform.

Miho sat down in the far corner of the table and made a gesture to Emi that she should sit down right next to her.

Koume took turns looking from Miho at Erika and back. Erika stared blankly at the map, still keeping her face straight. Miho, on the other hand, joked with Emi and exchanged suggestions on how to make the Wehrwolves even more effective.

When Maho entered the room, everyone stood at attention immediately, except for Erika, who was still leaning against the wall. Maho was in such a hurry to congratulate Miho on the successful mission that she didn´t even notice Erika.

Erika didn´t care at that moment no matter whether she was noticed or not, her thoughts continued to revolve around Miho's health. "Or state of mind?" She thought and hobbled to a chair near her and sat down on it.

 **"Very well-done Miho I read your report about the battle and I am very excited about the positive result!"** __Maho praised her and looked now Miho in the face.

 **"What's that?!"** __Maho asked, staring at the black eye patch with the silver cross on it over Miho´s left eye and then at Miho's healthy eye.

Miho was about to answer when Maho turned away from Miho and searched the room for Erika.

Erika looked unimpressed at Maho and still did not make a move.

When Mahos eyes met Erika's, she saw that Erika looked like she was defeated in a Martial Arts tournament or as if she had been beaten up by a girl gang.

 **"Erika ... what ...?"** __Maho asked horrified and looked at Erika blankly

All eyes in the room turned towards Erika now.

Erika's gaze wandered to Miho staring back at Erika with a sardonic grin on her face.

Erika wanted to jump up and beat that smug grin right off her face.

Erika sighed and got to her feet.

 **"I apologize, but I ..."** __the looks everyone in the room had on their face had Erika realize that she was on lost posts.

 **"... I ... I'm going to the hospital ... I'm not feeling well,"** __she said and turned to the door and started hobbling towards it.

 **"You know you will not have a medal or command of the army if you leave now,"** __she heard Maho yell her voice sounding more than sour.

 _"This stupid piece of metal, you can award because of Miho and me doing this shit, you can shove it up her ass and the decision you've already met right with it"_ __she thought and turned her head to Maho.

With a smug smile, she just said **"alea iacta est"** and disappeared out of the door.

Maho had no idea what just happened from the reports she had received Miho had did exactly what Maho wanted her to do so why had Erika said something like that?

Miho read over her new orders as she was on the way back to the front.

 **"The same strategy as last time ..."** __she mumbled to herself with a dubious tone

Emi who was sitting next to Miho did not understand what Miho had said.

 **"What did you say?"** Emi asked with her full attention to Miho.

 **"Just that the plan for this attack is the exact same one as the last time"**

 **"Yes, and further? It worked well why doubt it now?"** __Emi grinned and patted Miho on the shoulder.

 **"Besides, I have now the army under my command, I'll be with you so fast that a few Firefly´s cannot stop us,"** __Emi boasted and closed her eyes to enjoy the rays of the sun.

On the outside Miho smiled but, in her mind, she still doubted that it would be so easy this time around. However, she remained silent and closed her eyes to enjoy the sunshine.

In spite of everything, she found herself wondering again and again her thoughts returning to Erika and her words "alea iacta est".

 _"Am I going too far when I execute the orders given to me?"_ __She mused, reflecting on the last few battles.

 _"I admit that the shooting of devoted soldiers is not very commendable, but when they are out of the battle for good they cannot fight the axis powers anymore, can they?"_ __Miho tried to put together a justification for the things she had done over the last few battles.

 _"Or is Erika, right?"_

 **"What are you doing wearing that long face?"** __Emi asked puzzled **"Is anything?"**

 **"Oh, no, no, everything okay"** __Miho laughed sweatily and held up her hands defensively when she was torn from her thoughts

 **"I-I just thought of my new medal that I got,"** __she said, looking at her first-class Iron Cross hanging from her uniform on the left side of her breast pocket.

Erika packed her last things out of the command tent and looked around and went through the last few hours again in her head.

 _"I should have supported her ..."_ __she thought and feelings of guilt spread throughout her.

Emi pounded into the command tent in her hand she held some things from herself in a small box **"You're still here,"** she said casually and put her things on the desk.

Erika just snorted contemptuously and took her things and went to the entrance.

The door opened again and Miho stood in front of Erika.

Erika looked Miho in her eye and Miho looked alternately from Erika´s left to her right eye.

Erika sighed in frustration and mumbled, **"Good… luck ..."**

She lowered her head and pushed past Miho without waiting for further words, Miho looked after her and a guilty conscience overwhelmed her. She closed her eyes and turned to discuss the upcoming mission with Emi to distract herself from the feeling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The operation was the same as the last one ... except that this time around more of the axis attack forces were destroyed and this time Miho was not as lucky that the wind blew in their direction of attack so the cloud of smoke no longer covered them so their attack on the enemy did not go unnoticed.

 **"Good luck, Miho,"** __Emi said over the radio and looked after the Wehrwolf group heading into enemy territory.

 **"We'll be with you in about 2 hours,"** __she added joyfully.

 **"Thank you! See you soon Emi,"** __Miho replied, thus ending the radio contact.

 **"Ok retreat for now"** __Emi gave the order and sat down satisfied on her commander's place.

 _"Although a few more failures but on the whole a complete success! I can already smell the medal award"_ __she thought, grinning contentedly.

 **"Hmm strange"** __said Miho as she spotted the outpost of the allies she saw some tanks were standing around and a few trucks but she saw no soldiers anywhere.

 _"Parking only the tanks here? Or were they just left here because they are defect or something?"_ __Miho thought and frowned at that.

 **"Miho, we have to go or else we cannot do it on Time!"** _ **Said a tank commander and pointed at her wristwatch.**_

 **"You're right! Make everything ready for a charge! Just as last time, just attack immediately there are not as many tanks as last time wait for my shot then you storm the base"** __Miho said and nodded to the other commanders and hurried back to her tiger.

Miho went into position with her Tiger again separately from the main unit only this time there was no hill, but by a dense cluster of trees and bushes that gave the tank concealment.

 **"Okay, take out the Sherman the furthest away from us first"** __Miho gave the order and looked through her binoculars as the turret started turning. It was difficult to look through with one eye but she somehow managed to do it.

 **"Fire"** __She shouted energetically and already the 8.8 cm cannon roared and hit the tank exactly at the tower. This also started to spit out a black column of smoke.

Miho waited for a reaction but nothing happened there was no alarm or wild screaming from frightened soldiers as a dead silence lay over this base.

 **"That's a good sign let's storm the base Miho!"** __Said her gunner euphorically

The difference between Miho's usual team and the Wehrwolves is that her team would rather make a reconnaissance mission or something similar, but these soldiers were out for victory, success and action and some of them for blood.

Reluctantly, the majority agreed with Miho´s gunner and thus gave the order to conquer the base was given.

Like a wild animal, the tiger broke out of the undergrowth and headed straight for the base. The resistance or the lack of it remained that came so funny to Miho that she immediately began to sweat, discomfort was spreading rather fast.

 _"Here's everything wrong ..."_ __she thought as she drove through the entrance of the base.

When they united with the rest of the troops in the center, the Wehrwolves cheered on this easy victory.

 **"Miho look at this!"** A soldier called and beckoned to Miho, who had just jumped out of her tank.

Miho ran to the soldier, who was white as chalk.

 **"What is there?"** __Miho asked, staring at the soldier.

 **"Look ..."** __she said pointing to a tank and she was shaking all over.

Miho looked at the tank and she blinked a few times but then her breath caught.

 **"IMMEDIATELY TAKE DEFENSIVE POSITIONS!"** __she screamed so hard that her voice cracked. She immediately took out her binoculars and scanned the area and she spotted quite a massive front of Allied tanks had gone to about 500 m, mostly disguised as bushes or buried in position outside the base she was now standing in.

 **"Miho, we have been encircled!"** __Shouted a female soldier, pointing to the southern exit of the base where they came from and now a massive number of Sherman's, Firefly´s and even some Pershing tanks went into position from there.

 **"Damn it…"** __Miho cursed and she looked at all front sections and everywhere the tanks were ready to go into position to fire on her troops.

 **"Miho ... t-t-t-t there ..."** __stuttered a female soldier near her and pointed to one of the tanks where someone got out and stood provocatively on the tower. Miho lifted the binoculars and gritted her teeth as she saw the person standing on the tank.

It was Kay personally and she did not look friendly as usual, she also looked through binoculars and it seemed she was looking for Miho until she finally looked at Miho. Kay's head nodded and then she took a hand of her binoculars and showed Miho a nasty gesture.

 **"Cover the tanks as much as you can or dig them in! Dig yourself in there is reinforcement on the way!"** __Miho shouted pushing some of her frozen soldiers to move before they got hit by enemy fire.

Miho turned back to the Sherman tank that stood in the base and read the few words that caused her throat to tighten.

"To the slutty commander of the murder unit; NUTS' "

Miho had fallen into a trap and her only hope was now Emi coming in with the main force and supporting her in the fight against Kay before her own unit was annihilated.

Miho barely made it back into her Tiger that moved into the ruins of a destroyed building before the Allies opened fire but not on Miho or her troops as they mostly aimed at the buildings showering the entire base with debris.

 **"CURSE YOU KAY"** __Miho yelled before grabbing her throat mic.

 **"Attention all armored units stay in cover and only fire if the enemy expose themselves. To all Infantry units use allied tanks or dugouts to lay ambushes if they think we will simply bow down and surrender they have another thing coming!"** __Miho yelled.

Miho´s own troops and tanks started firing back at the massive Allied army as much as they could without risking themselves and only a few minutes later several Sherman Tanks were destroyed and even more soldiers of the allies had been killed.

But for some reason the Allies stopped firing at Miho and her troops at some point.

 **"Stay Alert anyone with a sniper rifle move into higher positions if anyone tries to approach shot them on sight"** __Miho ordered as she held her right hand over the eye patch with the silver cross.

 _"Maybe Erika was right after all but as long as she is safe that´s all that matters"_ __Miho thought as she got out of her tank to assess the damage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **"Enemy fire"** __Bellowed a female soldier and a few meters later a tank grenade hit the ground.

 **"Go on, storm the front!"** __Emi shouted over the radio and stared through the binoculars at the enemy defensive line.

When Emi called for the attack, they could barely cover half the way to Miho and her unit and were held in check by a massive rally of Allied tanks. The thrust of a huge momentum had come to an end and Emi was now facing wave upon wave of Allied tanks but the march on was still moving forward slowly.

Emi watched as a Wolverine destroyed a Panzer IV and the infantry who was sitting on the rear of the tank destroyer kept the tank crew at bay with heavy machine-gun fire.

 _"Dam it all where the hell did they all come from?!"_ __Emi gritted her teeth and got a flushed head in rage.

 **"Retreat to our starting position!"** __She announced over the radio and earned incomprehension.

 **"Do what I command you, I'm your commander,"** __she snapped over the radio and cursed at the other soldiers.

They were not like the Wehrwolves who followed all of her orders no matter which one and that bothered her quite a lot.

 **"Command move back to defensive position and wait for more orders,"** __a voice hated and snappy for Emi said over the radio

 **"Shut up Itsumi, you're not the commander anymore, it's me!"** __Emi shouted into the radio.

 **"Already clear to me but I do not give back a won meter certainly not when comrades are trapped before us"** __said Erika cool over the air.

 **"Comrades"** __Emi spit out the word sarcastically. __ **"You only want to get your Miho the rest you do not care about!"** __Emi hissed on the radio.

 **"For information only, Miho wants nothing to do with you anymore, understand that,"** Emi scoffed.

There was a break over the radio and Emi grinned as if she had hit a nerve with Erika.

 **"Personally, I disagree with what you and your wild 'dogs' are doing, but we are all comrades in this war and we all stick together."**

Emi remained speechless.

 **"So, all units drop back a few hundred yards and build a defensive line and hold it!"** __Erika radioed, which was welcomed with approval.

When the line of defense was set up, Emi rushed to Erika to confront her.

 **"ITSUMI, what do you think about exposing me like that!"** __She barked in Erika's direction as she charged Erika

Erika looked at Emi unimpressed as she got off her tiger. It was a funny sight as Emi stood in front of Erika as Emi was at least one, if not two, heads smaller than Erika.

 **"I cannot see how a shameful command can end our downfall"**

Erika narrowed her eyes **"See that you have a plan ready to get Miho and the Wehrwolves out of there"**

 **"I ... I'll see what I can do"** __said Emi thoughtfully.

 **"You do not even have a plan, if something can go wrong?"** __Erika raised her eyebrows and laughed briefly.

Emi blushed and turned around not to give herself this nakedness in front of Erika.

 **"Of course, I did that ..."** __Emi said defiantly but she knew it was a lie she had thought it was going to be as easy as the last time so she hadn´t planned for this situation.

 **"Great!"** __said Erika and clapped her hands together __ **"Then let us strike the front and return our comrades from that trap"**

 **"Sure ... only I have to ... talk to the HQ first,"** __said Emi, pulling the collar of her uniform higher as if it were a safeguard.

 **"Do that, I see if the defense stands"**

 **"Yes ... yes do that ..."** __Emi knew that with such a message she could not spark into HQ without reprisals.

 **"Oh, and Emi?"** __Erika said it melodicall _y._

 **"Y-yes?"**

 **"If you haven´t noticed ... we have not been shot at since we went into defensive position ... they want to keep us away from the Wehrwolves ... so hurry up I do not know how long Miho will last"**

Emi looked at Erika in bewilderment. __ _"Now that she says it,"_ __she thought and immediately took her binoculars to check the front. __ _"Erika is right they are trying to delay us ..."_

 **"I know that the Wehrwolves will hold out, for them there is only victory or death… that's my order"** _ **,**_ Emi explained quite casually

 **"Did you say that to Miho, too?"**

 **"..."**

 **"Idiot"** Barked Erika and immediately ran to her tank and immediately grabbed the radio.

 **"Erika to HQ Erika to HQ we have an emergency!"** __Erika said excitedly, impatiently waiting for a response.

 **"Itsumi you have no authority anymore, so let's ignore you!"** __It came out of the radio and fell silent immediately.

 **"It's about Miho! Damn, listen to me!"** She yelled into the radio but it stayed silent.

 **"Damn it!"** she exclaimed out of frustration and clenched her fists.

 _"Miho no matter what we have a fight I come to you and get you out of there... somehow!"_ Erika swore, staring sourly, this inaction increased her anger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Miho´s POV afternoon**_

For Miho and the rest of her troops the situation looked grim not only were the Allies causing some kind of interference to mess with their communication but thanks to the information Miho had captured during the raid on the radio outpost they could actually listen to the Allies radio communication.

Miho for her part was furious not at something but at herself for falling for such an obvious trap like this as she watched the Allies and their forces in the distance as they seemed to move around a bit from the top of her Tiger.

 _"What are they planning?"_ __Miho mumbled to herself as a few shots were fired and a few Allied soldiers dropped to the ground.

Miho was startled by the shots and immediately rolled down from the turret to the engine deck to see what happened.

The answer was not long in coming. A barrage of rifle fire, He-shells and machinegun fire rained down on the position from all directions. The screaming of the wounded also began immediately.

 **"Return fire"** __Cried Miho trying to be louder than the battle noise that just started up again.

Miho took cover behind her Tigers turret and saw the soldiers throwing boxes in front of their tanks to take cover behind them.

 **"Miho what should we do?!"** __shouted a tank commander on the radio.

Miho thought for a moment and decided that she and everyone had to hold out until reinforcements arrived.

 _ **HKL Army afternoon**_

Erika was now all the time near Emi to first learn when the attack should start. But all that came was defense orders.

 _"I do not understand why the HQ hesitates?"_ __Thought Erika and tapped nervously with her finger on the table in the command tent.

 **"Do you not have anything to do?"** Emi asked annoyed and looked derogatory at Erika from the side.

 **"No, everything is already done and stupid I can sit around here, too,"** answered Erika sarcastically.

Emi grumbled gruffly and turned back to her pile of papers she had to bless. She would like to throw out Erika but she would not know any reason now and for no reason it would be fatal, because the moral would sink significantly. Sure, she was now the leader of the army but she knew that she was only tolerated and all Kuromorimine and Ooarai soldiers would rather follow Erika´s commands than Emi.

 _"Is Miho okay?"_ Erika thought as she stared at a picture on the desk of Emi.

A soldier came running into the tent with a bright red head and completely out of breath.

 **"Commander a heavy firefight has started at Lieutenants Nishizumis position!"** She said, frantically handing Emi the radio message from the observation post.

Erika immediately jumped up and Emi scanned the report.

 **"Do we have any options to make radio contact?"** Emi asked, turning her gaze to the soldier.

 **"Not really, we're constantly having trouble in doing so..."** she said sheepishly, looking away.

 **"If we're lucky maybe a 5 min connection,"** she added as she saw the faces of Emi and Erika.

 **"Connect to the HQ we need permission to push forward"** Emi said and saw that Erika nodded her approval.

 **"And then immediately after we have the answer from the HQ a connection to Miho!"** She commanded the soldier who was about to leave the tent at a run.

 _"I hope Maho recognizes the situation now"_ thought Erika and went to the get some fresh air.

 _"Why are they attacking the Wehrwolves and not us?"_ She thought as she felt the afternoon sun on her face.

 _ **Miho POV in the evening**_

Silence was now over the occupied post since now 5 minutes there was no shoot fired from either side. After a shootout of about 30 minutes, Miho felt like she was in a cemetery. No one said anything not even a murmur was to hear. It was so quiet that Miho thought she and her tank crew would be the last left alive.

" **C-Can I have a list of the wounded and the fallen?"** Miho asked over the radio, thus breaking the silence.

 **"If it has to be"** it came over the radio channel in response a few seconds later.

Miho knew that she now had to stand straight for this situation not only with the enemy, but also with her own soldiers. A wrong decision and it would be over for all of them.

 _"Why is Kay hesitating? She could have just overrun us at this point..."_ Miho looked at the enemies and noticed that they had come a little closer to the attack.

 **"Miho, we have radio contact with the HKL,"** said her radio operator

Relieved, Miho took the radio and could not hide the joy.

 **"Emi glad you could give us a call where the hell are you we have a tremendous amount of enemy forces around us ..."** Miho had to catch her breath and Emi took advantage of the break to start speaking immediately.

 **"Miho Wait! There are complications ..."** Emi's voice sounded embarrassed.

 **"What do you mean?"** Miho hissed, she thought she had interrogated herself.

 **"We cannot muster any powers to join you ..."**

 **"...When are you going to be ready?"** Miho asked tonelessly

 **"... At the earliest in three to four days ..."** Emi said and her voice sounded embarrassed.

 **"Seriously?"** Miho slowly got a very bad feeling, almost a panic attack, how was she supposed to convey such a message to her group.

 **"I'm sorry Miho my hands are tied ..."** Emi explained

 **"Alright ..."** said Miho in a husky voice, fighting her tears.

 **"Then we have to endure ..."** said Miho and laughed once briefly and a single tear ran down her cheek.

 **"Miho believe me, I honestly have everything ..."** and the connection was promptly interrupted only static noise was heard after that.

Miho carefully set the radio aside and stared straight ahead. She was terrified when it knocked on her cupola and when she looked out of her hatch and saw a soldier holding a list in her hand.

 **"What-What is that?"** Miho asked in a pleading voice, trying convulsively to control herself.

 **"Your list of the fallen during this operation"**

Miho had totally forgotten about the bad news but this sentence hurt and Miho took the list with a trembling hand and looked at the soldier.

 **"Thank you,"** she said sheepishly and started reading the list

 _"20% are incapacitated and a tank must be repaired,"_ she thought after she read through the note.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **HKL Army at night**_

It is now night, but there was a heavy mood in the camp.

Erika was like a ragging bear when she heard the news that it was impossible to attack now and they had to wait for reinforcements to be withdrawn from the other front and transported over here.

 _"3-4 days ... they are crazy"_ , Erika thought and fought angrily with a fist against a wooden box.

 _"I have to do something otherwise Miho is lost"_ and Erika went through all the options.

 _"If only we had an air force that would drop some bombs on those allied pigs..."_ Erika sighed.

When a group of soldiers came near Erika they immediately made a big turn. They knew when Erika thought hard and was better not disturbed...

 _"That's it!"_ Erika's face had a happy expression and she slammed her fist into the palm of her hand.

Erika immediately ran to Emi's tent and roused her from sleep.

 **"Emi, I have a solution!"**

 **"Huh?"** A sleepy Emi winked Erika at her look said that she was not at recording capacity but that did not bother Erika.

 **"You have to direct an attack,"** said Erika and threw Emi´s uniform on her bed that she had in the command tent.

 **"We should wait ..."** Emi yawned and glanced at the clock

 **"I give a shit on that, I'll take it on my cap, if you feel better and now move your ass out of bed we have something to do!"** Erika screeched she was tired of arguing.

 **"What do you want to do? Actually, I have the command here and I ..."** Emi looked at Erika and saw a look in Erika's face ready to kill her without a moment of hesitation.

 **"Uh, ok, what's your plan ..."** Emi said defeated.

 **"We give Miho the chance to break out as in the Battle of Stalingrad"**

Emi thought about it and had to laugh at that

 **"History is not your strongest subject is it? Stalingrad also the outbreak was a flop!"** Emi said, refusing to laugh at Erika's ignorance of the story.

 **"Do you think I'm an idiot? But there is no other option!"** Erika shouted, crossing her arms and staring at Emi sourly.

 **"And how do you want to inform Miho that she should mobilize for that? Radio is meaningless right now with the allies jamming our radios"**

 **"I have someone here who can solve the problem"** Erika said and had a devious grin on her face.

 _ **Miho POV dawn**_

Miho was awake the whole night because of the bad news and secondly, the Allies have started firefights again and again every few hours to keep the soldiers awake, so that they would become careless with exhaustion or even collapse with fatigue, that's what Miho was thinking they were trying to do at least.

 **"3-4 days ... how can we do it?"** She mused every free minute about it but there were also thoughts about supplies and ammunition as they should divide all this.

Miho sighed she felt the dissatisfaction of the troupe by always being looked at with a nasty expression on her face.

She went around in the morning to see if the soldiers have enough ammunition or are supplied and also the injured were supplied with what they needed.

She let go of her tour, which she made every two hours when she broke into a tumult and smashed into a small group of wehrwolves.

She could hear a few fragments of words "Allied Pig" or "Die Allied scum" Miho hurried to the pile and pushed herself between the pack and the Allied soldiers who lay crookedly on the ground and held his arms defensively over his head.

Miho stared at this body and felt nothing but disgust at this uniform she knelt on the soldier and her hands slowly wrapped around the soldier's neck.

 **"It was a mistake to come here ... Soldier,"** she said coolly and began to choke the soldier.

With cheers and cheers Miho was animated to eliminate the soldiers ... to kill properly. The soldier gasped for air his helmet covered his face so that Miho continued to choke the Unknown Soldier.

 **"I want to see how she whines,"** said one of the Wehrwolf and took off the helmet.

Miho was immediately startled and let go of the soldiers. She grew paler and paler.

The Wehrwolves groaned and insulted Miho as a coward and pushed her against her shoulder

Miho went down from the soldier who immediately started to cough.

 **"Ne-Next time ... yo-you say ... just hello... Nishizumi-dono"** under the cough, Yukari tried to lighten the situation with humor.

 **"Yu-Yukari, how are you coming from what are?"** Miho exclaimed and then realized that she had almost killed one of her closest friends. Shame came up in her and she disgusted herself.

 **"Miho, you have to listen to me!"** Yukari said rubbing her neck.

 **"Erika has a plan to get you out of here you have to mobilize everything and ..."** she paused and rummaged around in her bag and took a compass in her hand **"Send everything towards** __ **the Southern position and you must not stop even if you Meet the other soldiers,"** Yukari said, her face grave, taking turns looking from Miho to each of the Wehrwolves.

 **"Wait. You're from our people?!"** one of Wehrwolves asked in disbelief.

Yukari looked puzzled to the shepherd and thought only _"Clever Girl ..."_

 **"You mean an outbreak?"** Miho asked as she helped Yukari to her feet.

 **"Just like in Stalingrad ... that's how Erika thought"**

 **"Stalingrad… Seriously?"** Miho said and her right eye twitched

 **"I know but I trust Erika that she knows what she's doing,"** Yukari said, trying to calm Miho down.

Miho remained silent and thought of Erika ... after everything she had said to her and after everything she had done...

 **"When should it start?"** Miho asked uncertainly.

 **"Tonight, as soon as it gets dark,"** Yukari replied, taking off the Allied uniform and tucking it into her backpack.

 **"Yu-Yukari ..."** Miho looked away and it was regretful that she had treated her friend like that.

 **"…I…"**

 **"Alright Nishizumi-dono everything is ok"** said Yukari and grinned at Miho as she put on her normal uniform.

 **"Really?"** Miho asked sheepishly and looked embarrassed Yukari in the face.

 **"Never look back as you move forward,"** Yukari said, patting Miho on the shoulder.

 **"Let's get ready,"** Yukari said, grabbing Miho's hand and pulling her away.

 **"Just I still have a question..."** Miho said and braced herself against Yukaris pulling.

 **"Yes?"**

 **"Why is SHE doing this?"** Miho asked sheepishly, looking away uncertainly.

Yukari chuckled and turned to put both hands on Miho's shoulders. Miho looked into Yukaris face with her eye and she blushed a bit as she saw the strangulation on Yukaris neck.

 **"Because she loves you, Miho,"** Yukari said loud enough that only Miho could hear it and put on a happy smile.

Miho blushed sharply and a guilty conscience came up in her and her eyes filled with tears and she began to sob

 _"I do not deserve her!"_ Thought Miho and she shook her head until she hugged Yukari to comfort her. That was the last straw that had Miho start crying and buried her face in Yukari's shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Erika POV in the evening + 0 minutes**_

Erika sat on her tiger II nibbling on her fingernails, which she always did when she was unsure and nervous.

 _"I hope it works,"_ she thought and looked at her wristwatch.

 _"Another 5 minutes until Emi attacks"_ A pain hit her as she realized that she had bitten her finger but she ignored the pain because her thoughts went to Yukari if she had managed to reach Miho.

 _"It'll show if she made it!"_ Erika decided to focus on the here and now to devote her attention to the upcoming battle.

She climbed up into the turret and stood in her dome, holding her radio ready. Now she was listening in the area where Emi was supposed to attack but until now there was no sound.

 _"She will not pinch?"_ Erika became impatient and she began to look around nervously. Everyone was ready for the attack, all standing by to give the trapped comrades a chance to escape. It was still so quiet you could hear a needle drop.

Erika looked at her watch and saw that Emi was 2 minutes late.

 **"Damn it!"** Yelled Erika in her thoughts and stared into the darkness.

Five minutes later Erika was about to strike when cannon noises started up in the distance. Erika knew it was the tigers 88mm from her own experience.

Erika pressed her watch and the stopwatch began to run "Only 8 minutes left before the attack", Erika thought and remained silent while listening to the sound of fighting in the distance.

 _ **Cauldron in the evening**_

Miho and Yukari were refilling the Tiger Tank with the last ammo for the MG and the few shells they still had for the main gun.

 **"Yukari"** Miho's voice sounded nervous and depressed at the same time

 **"Yes?"**

 **"Do you think we can do it?"**

 **"No idea, but we have to try it,"** Yukari said quietly, smiling at Miho.

Yukari saw that this was not successful and thought for a moment.

 **"Think of Boko!"** She said energetically and clenched her fist

 **"No matter how hard he is beaten he always gets up and keeps fighting!"** She now yanked her arm wildly into the air with her fist raised high.

Miho had to laugh so much that some tears came to her eyes

 **"You're right, Yukari!"** She said, hugging Yukari. Yukari blushed at the embrace and was speechless. Miho needed friends who gave her courage _ **.**_

 **"Mi-Miho we should get ready every moment the attack starts"** said Yukari as she looked at Miho's watch while hugging her.

 **"Yes"** Miho let go of Yukari and nodded confidently she had regained her courage.

As Yukari got into the tiger, she heard Miho singing the Boko song for herself as she climbed up on the engine deck

 **"Come on, come on, come on, you can this ..."** repeated Miho again and again as she prepared to give the attack order.

 _ **Erika POV in the evening +10 minutes**_

 **"To all units Panzer Vor!"** Erika shouted into her radio and signaled the advance on the enemy lines.

An astounding number of engines came to life and immediately they lead to attack.

Erika looked intently into the night and saw that the Allies had their headlights on their tanks on.

 _"Easy prey ..."_ Erika thought even though she could barely distinguish the tanks from her own. She had given orders to drive without lights.

Already, the first shots howled and turned some vehicles of the allies into burning candles that drove some of the darkness of the night away.

The defense did not wait long to wake up for Grenades flew towards the tanks and detonated into the ground or bounced off the strong armor of the heavy tanks as they continued to move forward.

 _"Miho I'm coming!"_ Erika thought and crunched her teeth.

 _ **Miho POV in the evening at the same time**_

 **"Let's go break out here shoot at everything that shoots at you!"** Miho ordered with a scowl clear on her face.

 **"Panzer Vor!"** Miho shouted over the radio and signaled to attack.

All tanks turned in the same direction and drove off immediately followed by the trucks loaded with all the remaining soldiers. Only the remaining supplies were left behind, which would not even be enough to equip one soldier.

Unlike Erika, Miho had her army drive with their lights on, which was watched by the Allies and immediately accompanied by a barrage. The grenades struck close to the tanks and barely missed the trucks.

 **"Drive in a zigzag course! Focus on what's in front of you!"** Miho tried to reassure the others.

Again, grenades and mg fire were fired in the direction of Miho and her troops.

Miho dared to get out of the hatch to see how the others were doing and had to find that a truck and one tank were hit so hard that they were unable to move however they didn´t abandon the tank instead the soldiers from the truck entrenched themselves around the tank and started firing at the allies it was clear that they would not go down without a fight.

 _"That gives us some time,"_ Miho thought with a bad feeling in her stomach.

 **"Miho get back inside you could get hit,"** she heard Yukari calling to her.

Miho was happy that a friend was with her and ducked down into the turret.

 _ **Erika POV +20 minutes**_

 **"What is up are we on schedule?"** She joked over the radio to the other commanders.

 **"We have serious resistance on the left flank Itsumi-san!"** it promptly came over the radio. Erika snorted and hit the inside wall of the tiger.

 **"Then hold the position and keep the enemies busy until we are done!"** Erika gave the order.

 **"Firefly 200 meters ahead of us!"** her gunner shouted who recognized the tank because there were many burning wrecks of allied tanks that now illuminated the battlefield.

The Firefly fired immediately and hit a Panzer III and destroyed it immediately.

 **"Aim at that bastard it´s taking out too many of our tanks!"** Erika yelled to her gunner. When she straightened up again, a hand's breadth away, a rifles bullet barely hissed past her head. She ducked down quickly and tried to find the protectors but in confusion she could not spy. But she had to watch as a Jagdpanzer IV was shot and incapacitated.

 **"Damn that was close!"** She hissed and focused again on their surroundings.

 _ **Miho POV +25 minutes**_

Miho saw how more and more tanks failed to keep up and many Wehrwolves were lagging behind as well.

 **"That's awful so many losses!"** Said Miho and began to sob.

 **"Miho concentrate! It's like it's an eruption from a volcano, unfortunately, there are always victims,"** Yukari said excitedly, putting a hand on Miho's knee to calm her down.

 **"Y-yes,"** Miho said, taking a deep breath.

She felt like a beaten pack of wolves fleeing from the hunters, each time having to believe in one of her companions.

 **"How much longer is it Yukari?"** Miho asked, trying to stay strong.

 **"ca. 5 minutes then we should encounter Erika's unit ..."** Yukari said as she looked at her watch. She was startled as a loud screech screamed in the tiger's interior. A grenade struck the tower, causing the deafening noise as it bounced off

Miho looked and leaned out of the hatch and looked to her pursuers. She saw in the light of the muzzle flash of the tanks a person standing in their dome and the light so much in this face that Miho saw the anger and hatred in them.

Now she realized what she had done, if even such a gentle mind as Kay hung on her neck with such devotion and such a strong will to hold her accountable for what she had done.

 **"If I was not here than the rest would still be able to fight and only I would be eliminated"**

Miho dropped into her seat and looked at the crew as she was about to get up and jump out of the turret and surrender to Kay and endure all that they would do to her.

 **"We're here!"** The driver shouted happily and was suddenly pale in the face

 **"PERSHING!"** she screamed and a shot from the 90mm cannon thundered.

 _ **Erika POV +30 minutes**_

Erika's force was held in check, but she kept on advancing, leaving her a little behind schedule. Her Special-purpose Tiger shot one Sherman after the other.

 **"Beware a group of Wolverines from the east!"** Came over the radio

Erika ignored it she only wanted to reach Miho to get her out of the encirclement.

 _"Only a few more meters,"_ she thought and became more and more nervous so that gathered on her forehead beads of sweat she realized that in her neck sweat also accumulated so she quickly tied a braid and put her neck free so she was no longer sweating.

Erika's Tiger drove up a small hill and faced up to hard resistance, but there were only two tanks ahead of her right now, fighting against each other right now.

 **"MIHO"** She shouted as she realized that it was Miho's Tiger Tank that was taking on an American Pershing or more or less dodged its fire. She also saw that in the distance a large number of enemies started to gather on a hill.

 **"Get away from the cannon!"** Yelled Erika and hurried to the gunner's place.

 **"Load the AP grenade we just have one try!"** She said and her voice cracked with excitement.

She was aiming for the Pershing fortunately he was sitting still so he revealed his rear armor.

Erika exhaled and squeezed the trigger as she looked through the scope as the 88mm armor piercing shell entered the armor and rendered the Pershing useless. She immediately climbed back into her command post and leaned out through the open hatch.

 **"Lights on"** She ordered, and at once the headlights of every tank illuminated the area in front of them.

The tiger and two trucks stormed into Erika's direction with a badly beaten panzer IV following them.

As they reached almost the same height, Miho emerged from her tiger and looked at Erika with an indescribable expression of gratitude, sorrow, and regret.

Miho's mouth just formed a **"thank you"** which Erika could recognize easily. Erika wiped her eyes to hide the tears of joy and gave a thumbs-up to Miho as an answer.

 **"Ok reverse gear and back to the HKL"** she ordered over the radio, keeping an eye on the front.

When a Sherman tank with one person came into sight, Erika immediately screamed into her radio to fire at it.

 **"HE grenade load quickly and aim at the tracks"**

After a very short time, the cannon of the Tiger II thundered once and destroyed the Sherman´s tracks, which also came to an immediate stop turning its side towards them.

Erika saw the rest of the tanks of the allies slow down to protect the immobile one and finally stopped to ask if their leader was up.

Erika used this opportunity to get back to the HKL with the remaining Wehrwolves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arrived at the HKL immediately all Wehrwolves got out of the transporters and the Tiger

When Miho and Yukari got out there was only a derogatory look from the Wehrwolves. Many just walked away from the two. Some were too exhausted. The drivers collapsed immediately and breathed in and out.

 **"Nishizumi!?"** Cried a Werewolf contemptuously

Miho turned and looked at the soldier.

 **"Y-Yes?"** She asked irritated that she was no longer addressed with the assumptions.

 **"Want to have a list of the fallen and wounded?"** She hissed, raising her clenched fist.

Yukari stood between Miho and the soldier.

 **"Leave her alone!"** Yukari said and went into a fight basic position.

The soldier spit contemptuously at Miho's feet and turned away.

" **You are never a true Wehrwolf you are weak and nothing, Nishizumi,"** she yelled at Miho and disappeared with the remaining Wehrwolves.

Miho looked sadly down at the floor, fumbling at her uniform and trembling.

 **"Do not let that persuade you Nishizumi-dono, they are just like that"** Yukari tried to support Miho but it did not help that deep doubt was taking root in Miho´s mind.

Great cheers erupted as the attacking army arrived and some stormed towards the tanks.

The losses were limited even with Emi's attack, leaving more of the weakly armored vehicles lying and less than a handful of soldiers were eliminated.

Miho looked up as she saw that Erika was about to get out of her tiger and the cheering was even louder. Erika grinned and shook hands and waved to the soldier. Especially Ooarai soldiers cheered for Erika the loudest for leading the Axis into a successful rescue mission and bringing their leader back.

Erika gave some commands that Miho and Yukari could not hear, because all the noise of the cheering soldier's words went down, but the tiger started and drove back to the front without Erika.

Miho it was clear that the defense must withstand, especially now that Kay had demonstrated so. But she could not face Erika. What she had done to her...

Miho turned quickly and was about to leave when she was held by her hand. She saw a questioning looking Yukari.

 **"Where do you want to go?"** Yukari asked irritated and raised an eyebrow

 **"I ... I want to be alone ..."** Miho said with a voice that contained a spark of panic.

 **"Don´t you want to tell Erika something?"**

 **"No ..."** she started shaking and sobbing

 **"But you will and if I force you to!"** Said Yukari and she was ready now. She was determined to bring Miho to talk to Erika with or without violence

 **"Let me go Yukari! I-I can't-"** she cried and pleaded with Yukari, trying to free himself from Yukari's grip, which was futile.

Yukari dragged Miho after her and stomped in the direction where Erika slowly moved towards the two.

Erika walked slowly up to her and had a questioning look on her face as she saw the procedure of Miho and Yukari. She felt uncomfortable and she did not want to face Miho. But as if by magic, her legs drove her on, slower but moving on.

As Yukari came close to Erika, she lunged so that she had Miho in front of her, pushing Miho in the direction of Erika.

Miho was frightened by Yukari's lunge and stumbled over her own legs and fell into Erika's arms. Erika caught Miho graceful and stared in surprise at Miho who was now in her arms.

Miho gasped, not wanting to be with Erika. She was too ashamed and felt that the situation was embarrassing for both of them.

She looked up and looked into the steel-blue eyes she had fallen into. She felt her mouth dry and her heart to start racing.

 **"Er-Erika ..."** Miho exclaimed with a powerless voice and she blushed immediately.

 **"Is everything okay with you?"** Erika asked softly and looked Miho from head to toe and was relieved that she remained intact.

 **"..."**

Miho was missing the words. She was so mean to Erika and she was responsible that Erika was no longer allowed to command the army and that she will probably have more problems now because of her. Embarrassed, Miho stared hard at the floor.

Erika interpreted the silence as part of the argument she nodded slightly and patted Miho on the shoulder.

 **"Nice that you are doing well on the outside ..."** she said and even a blind man could hear the sadness in her voice. She turned and walked slowly away from Miho

Miho wanted to scream that Erika should wait but she hesitated a bit. She barely noticed that she was running after Erika. Her vision was clouded with tears in her eyes. When she caught up with Erika, she threw herself against her with full force and embraced her with all her strength. Erika and Miho many went down with full force to the ground. When Erika wanted to turn around, Miho pinned her down and hugged her even more

 **"Eririn! I'm sorry for everything I've done! Please forgive me!"** Cried Miho and began to cry bitterly and buried her face in Erika's shoulder.

Erika was completely overwhelmed with the situation, so much so that she found no words and Miho staring wide-eyed.

 **"Thank you, but I was such a mean bitch to you, always there for me Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"** Miho pressed on to Erika and kissed Erika's hand

Erika grabbed herself and returned the hug and blushed. She pressed herself with all her strength to Miho and the tears welled up in her eyes. Her heart leaped and her pulse raced up and down like an epinephrine"

 **"For you always ... my little Smurf"** Erika said softly and put her lips on Miho's and closed her eyes. Miho returned the kiss like that they remained a great moment which was greeted by most soldiers with a cheer and some of them clapping as the sun started to rise on the horizon.

Panzer halt!

 _ **AN: So, a little longer the chapter ^^**_

 _ **the time at the breakout is only intended to describe the history since the start of the operation**_

 _ **I hope you liked it.**_

 _ **Criticism and suggestions are welcome ^^**_

 _ **Until the next chapter**_

 _ **DarkAges85**_


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey guys I wish you much fun with the new chapter at the end is still a little information to clarify something ^ ^ but first enjoy chapter 11**

Panzer vor!

 _ **Erikas POV**_

At the HKL there was tension all waited for the attack of Kay but this was surprisingly enough. The only thing that happened was that the Allies went into position at a great distance and a gap of about 6 km between the fractions.

 **"Positional warfare"** was the message of the soldiers at the HKL which caused some soldiers relief and some other impatience.

To make matters worse, it began to rain slowly, so that slowly the mood of the soldiers in the various camps started to drop and a suppressed irritability spread wide.

Erika went on her patrol with the goal to reach her tent. For some time now, Erika had not seen a soldier, which did not seem very strange to her because everyone was looking for shelter in the rain. She arrived at the command tent and saw that Miho thoughtfully stood in front of it.

 **"Shit and I have not even built a shelter ..."** she said to herself and sighed and lingered a little longer in the entrance area of the command tent.

 **"I have to go here somehow ..."** Miho sighed even more, scratching her chin.

 **"Trouble?"** Came a soft voice behind Miho and very close to her ear so that she was startled and jumped in panic to the side and immediately went into a defensive attitude.

 **"Do… do not… do not do that again!"** Miho scolded and relaxed slightly once she saw who had startled her

 **"May I ask no more or is the little Smurf just tired and therefore irritable,"** an annoyed Erika asked and hit the nail right on the head.

Miho grunted contemptuously, crossed her arms and looked angrily in the other direction. Erika knew Miho didn´t mean it seriously, it was a kind of game the two were always playing.

Erika was amused by the behavior of Miho. She slowly walked up to her and raised her hand to slowly stroke her fingers over Miho's neck.

Miho trembled all over her mouth escaped a slight but shrill moaning sound, which was embarrassing and she immediately put her hands over her mouth and turned her head to Erika. When she saw Erika, she saw that Erika was suppressing the laughter and with a crimson head staring to the ground.

 **"What was that?!"** Miho scolded behind her held hand and stared at Erika with her one eye.

 **"Do that again that was kind of cute,"** Erika said as she slowly calmed down and put on a devious smile.

Miho opened her eye and stared blankly at Erika.

 **"N-no that's too ... embarrassing!"** shouted Miho hiding her face behind her hands.

Erika chuckled something as she had missed these moments between the two of them.

 **"What are you staring at in the command tent?"** Erika asked and tried to follow Miho´s look.

 **"N-nothing important ... I was just thinking about where to sleep..."** Miho explained and scratched her head.

 **"Did you not find a lodging yet?"**

Miho shook her head slowly from side to side.

Erika let go of Miho and walked a few steps away from her.

 **"Good luck!"** She said, trying to sound disinterested and cool but was only partially successful. She would like to turn around now just to see Miho's face.

 **"Um ... yeah ... thanks ... see you later Eririn ..."** said Miho, startled and disappointed with Erika's coolness towards her. Why was she anyway?

Miho turned away from Erika and continued to look at the command tent to find a place for the night.

 **"You could sleep by me, too,"** whispered Erika quietly into Miho's ear. Miho jumped and groaned again shrilly. Erika had quietly sneaked up on Miho to scare her.

 **"S - Sleep with you?"** Miho asked incredulously and blushed immediately.

 **"By me"** said Erika and grinned over the whole face what had also adopted a slight red tone.

 **"Y-yes…s-sure,"** said Miho and leaned against Erika and snuggled up to her.

As Erika moved one of her fingers along Miho´s side as she hugged Miho who made a shrill scream again in response.

 **"That's so cute, if you do that,"** said Erika, giggling like a little schoolgirl.

 **"Why are you so mean?"** joked Miho sprinting a few steps away from Erika.

 **"Because I can do it,"** Erika said in a jocose tone, running after Miho.

Laughing, both hunted across the square forgetting that they were getting wet. Miho hooked and dodged Erika, who was trying to catch her. Erika laughed heartily as she ran after Miho.

It was too good to be true that moment with Miho in the rain Erika forgot the war and felt happy. A little misfortune happened when Erika got stuck in a deep mud puddle and fell down with a pirouette. She laughed, she was over happy. At last Miho was back with her and she had such fun with her.

Miho's face appeared over Erika's, but she suddenly looked worried and yet scared. Erika could not hear anything Miho said but laughed and reached out her hand to stroke Miho's face. Miho's face became more and more sad. Tears gathered in her eye.

 **"W-What's going on?"** Erika asked, wiping the rain from her eyes.

She could not understand Miho. She thought she had mud in her ear.

When she wanted to get up, her body stopped responding and she looked at Miho's face, puzzled.

 **"Miho w-what's going on? Why can´t I move?"** Miho shook her head and howled.

Erika leaned her head to one side and a pain ran through her immediately. She saw that a tank was burning nearby and that many soldiers ran around wild to take a stand.

 **"Miho what's going on?"** Said Erika stricter but got no answer. She continued to watch the situation. Soldiers with ammunition boxes ran back and forth as fast as their feet would carry them while some soldiers dropped to the ground and did not get up again.

Erika blinked slowly and turned back to Miho and saw that Miho´s face and hands were bloodied.

 **"Miho did you hurt yourself?"** She asked worriedly. Miho did not answer she screamed something but Erika still could not hear her.

Erika was lying too stupid she wanted to try again to get up but she could not.

 **"What the hell..."** she said to herself and reached back to her head she felt water running down her temple and wanted to wipe it off as she touched the liquid she felt as it got more and more plump. It did not have the consistency of water, but a different liquid.

 **"Miho what's going on?"** Erika asked, looking at her hands, which were completely red. She looked from her hand to Miho and back and then came a new face in her view she easily recognized the red cross on the helmet of the soldier.

It was not long before Erika realized what was going on, she turned her head as fast as she could and saw a large piece of metal from an armor plate lying on the ground near her. Her eyes darted around she turned her head back toward Miho and held out her hand. Her eyes became dimmer with every passing second. Miho grabbed her hand and looked at Erika with pained eyes and patted her hand

 **"Miho ... do not leave me!"** She said in a very weak voice. Miho answered but Erika still could not hear anything.

 **"Please do not leave me!"** She said with great effort and now Miho realized that she could not hear her. Miho slowly shook her head, holding Erika's hand tighter and squeezing it. Right around the two of them landed several missiles and shells detonated near the two as well.

Erika winked once when her view started to darken.

 **"Thanks ... my little ... Smurf"** and it got completely quiet around her.

 _ **Miho Pov a little earlier**_

Miho was the first one who interrupted the kiss and smiled at Erika. Her feelings were playing roller coaster with her right now.

"Thanks ..." Miho breathed excitedly to her friend and ignored the cheering crowd around her. It did not bother her that it started to rain.

A loud roar of something was also heard over the rain and what created the noise was also answered with an explosion. The explosion was very close to Miho and Erika. It was a reconnaissance tank Sd. Kfz. 233 It was literally torn apart by the explosion. Miho and Erika were thrown away a good distance by the explosion as well.

Miho heard a shrill whistling in her head as she scrambled to look at the disaster. The cheering crowd stormed straight to the vehicles and to their assigned defensive positions.

 **"Eririn, we have to defend ourselves,"** said Miho dizzy from the fall, perceiving everything as unreal. Erika did not answer, just made a small giggle.

 **"Eririn?"** Miho looked now to Erika who was lying on the ground a bit away from Miho. Except for the giggle, Erika did not move.

 **"What about you?"** Miho shouted, stumbling as fast as she could to Erika. She slid down on the ground beside Erika, staring worriedly at Erika. Erika's eyes opened slowly.

 **"W-What's going on?"** Miho heard her ask. Miho immediately reached for Erika's hands to help her up but then she realized that Erika's blond-white hair had turned red and stuck to a spot-on Erika's head while a solid red liquid ran down the back of Erika's head and a puddle made the rain was getting bigger.

Miho saw Erika grow pale. Tears were gathering in Miho's eyes and she suddenly felt sick and she was getting cold-sweaty.

 **"No, that cannot be!"** Miho hissed in disbelieve of what was in front of her, trying to lift Erika's head out of the dirt. In vain Erika tried to get up. Her voice sounded normal to those of a wounded, so calm and composed. Miho scanned the area and saw only a few inches from Erika's head a small piece of armor plate.

The fighting intensified and loud soldiers ran past Miho and Erika to help at the front.

 **"MEDIC!"** Miho screamed into the rain. Fortunately, Miho's call was heard and a medic hurried to Miho and saw the extent.

 **"That's too hard to handle it in field! She must be transported to the base immediately here, she will only bleed to death!"** Cried the medic to Miho and started to make Erika a makeshift bandage so the blood could not leak.

Miho stared in shock at Erika, who now looked into Mihos eyes

 **"Miho ... do not leave me!"** She said weakly. Mihos heart broke to see Erika like this. Tears ran down her cheeks.

 **"Of course, not ... never!"** Said Miho with many sobs and shaking lower lip but she saw that Erika did not understand her.

 **"Please do not leave me!"** Miho saw that she needed a tremendous amount of effort for the words, she squeezed Erika's hand and shook her head to deny that she would definitely stay with her.

 **"Thanks ... my little ... Smurf"** were Erika's last faint words when she lost consciousness.

Miho panicked and screamed at Erika to open her eyes but even the slight shake on Erika's arm brought nothing.

 **"NO! You cannot die!"** Miho screamed and cried bitterly. The paramedic whistled to some soldiers who were about to pick up ammunition.

 **"She urgently needs to be in the base! Get started and take her to the ambulance!"** She commanded in a hectic rush. Without much thought, the two soldiers packed Erika's body in a linen cloth to carry it as stably as possible, so that the head does not wiggle wildly.

 **"Do not worry Nishizumi, I will give everything to save her!"** Said the paramedic as she was about to transport Erika's body

 **"You have a front line to command here!"** said one of the soldiers, glancing at Miho and looking at Miho's Tiger tank that was partly illuminated by the burning wreckage of the scout vehicle.

Miho was torn what should she do? Help Erika or continue this war.

 **"Damn it! Erika would do that!"** The other soldier cursed, concentrating on bringing Erika's body to the waiting van faster.

Miho stopped and looked after the trio who loaded Erika into the vehicle that started to drive away at speed.

 **"ERIRIN please hold on!"** She screamed in her thoughts and she was exhausted enough that she would like nothing more than to collapse right now but as a miracle she got a power boost.

She turned around and slowly walked towards her tiger then her steps got faster and faster until she was running very fast towards her Tiger. Miho climbed into her command seat and a few seconds later she was joined by her friends and like that the Tiger tank moved to the frontline with a record speed while Miho looked at the field in front of her from her position and shouting orders over the radio.

Some panicked soldiers watched Miho as the Tiger tank started taking out enemy tanks round after round while the machine guns started firing at the enemy infantry as well but when they saw Mihos expression. Every soldier knew that she was determined not only to fight but her eyes they clearly showed pain, grief and hatred, anyone who saw her knew that she was ready for anything now.

The attack of the allies lasted for about eight hours total in which both sides lost a lot of infantry and tanks however in the end the Axis frontline held out as the allies pulled back but no one was happy as in the largest base of the Axis, the numerous wounded Soldiers were being transported to the rear lines while soldiers moved ammunition or other supplies.

All the commotion stopped when the sound of an engine was heard as a large metal beast slowly lumbered into the base however anyone who saw it knew that the tank must have went through hell as it had black marks or bullets and shells not penetrating the armor everywhere the only thing that was still distinguishable were two things the number 217 on the side of the turret in white and the flag of Kuromorimine.

The beaten tiger stopped near the command tent and after the engine died a group of five girls climbed out of it four of them wore the uniform of Ooarai and looked ready to collapse but the last person who wore a Werewolf uniform simply climbed out of the turret before sitting down on the engine deck while leaning against the back of the turret.

Without a word of explanation Miho looked towards the sky as she pulled a cigarette from her breast pocket with a silver lighter with a black Iron cross on it

 **"War is a way of life If you have no reason to live in the war you will be killed"** Miho mumbled to herself as she lit the cigarette before returning the lighter to her pocket

Eririn how are you? I hope you get well and we can see each other again´ Miho thought and jumped down from her battle beaten Tiger to assess the damage to the front lines.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maho groaned in frustration as she read the news from the fronts. Alone what happened in the last few hours brought her mood to its lowest point.

 _"So many wounded and so many failures ... what are Emi and Miho doing at the front?"_

She rested her head on the back of her hand and looked at the map in front of her.

Anchovy, sitting next to Maho, looked at her sadly. Maho did not talk much with her since the negative news piled up barely talking to her and brooded deep into the night about the next steps to be made on the fronts.

Anchovy gently patted Maho's hand, which did not pay much attention to her. Only a faint moan escaped her and her eyes hardened further, immediately Anchovy pulled her hand back and start embarrassed on her hands.

She reproached herself for having done something wrong.

 **"Anzai?"**

Anchovy panicked _"What if she apprehended me for her sister's missteps and mishandling for Emi as chief commandant of the Allied Front,"_ she thought, sweating on her forehead.

 **"Anzai?"**

Now her stomach turned and she started to breathe faster and her eyes darted across the table and landed on Maho's face, which she looked puzzled. She raised her eyes and stared anxiously at Maho.

 **"Anzai, are you, all right?"** Maho looked worried and looked her up and down.

 **"Y-yes ... no, I mean yes and you? You look like something is annoying you,"** she said, trying to sound diplomatic.

Maho groaned and handed her some reports. Many were from Erika Emi and Miho and just a few from Kuome. The news always began casualties then wounded and then the outcome of the battle or of the day. Anchovy read some reports and shook her head in disbelief. She looked at Maho again and understood why her mood was so bad.

 **"Have so many been wounded?"**

 **"Look at it yourself the hospital is overcrowded and there are more and more wounded"** Maho sighed bitterly again and rubbed her forehead with her fingers.

 **"How rabid dogs ... without sense and reason, they all act and the girls in those are burned ..."** murmured Maho moaning irritably.

 **"Do you think it was wise to give Miho a Wehrwolf unit?"** Anchovy said as she read an older report from Miho and immediately a new one.

 **"How do you mean?"**

 **"Look at the two reports ... this one is about to be captured, and this one is after the radio station ..."** Anchovy filed both reports before Maho and she overcame the reports roughly.

 **"What should be so special?"**

 **"Look at the prisoners she made."** Anchovy points to the number of prisoners.

Maho looked at both paying and her much that it was always referred to a formula that Maho had not really been interested in so far.

 **"What are those forms?"** Maho points to a small number next to the prisoner's digit

Anchovy hesitated and referred to the prisoners again. She had lost that there were always complaints to Miho and the treatment of prisoners.

Maho was not misled.

 **"What-are-those-for-forms?"** She said sharply.

 **"Um those are ... complaint forms,"** she said quietly to herself.

 **"WHAT did you say?"** Maho slowly grinned and said it so loud that Anchovy collapsed and stiffened.

 **"These are complaint forms,"** she said loudly as it rang in the room.

 **"Where are they?"**

 **"By-by-by ..."** Anchovy's voice suddenly failed as Maho stood up and raced in front of her.

Trembling, Anchovy looked up at Maho and Maho dropped her fist on the table

 **"Where are those damn forms!"** Maho shouted and her eyes got a murderous expression.

 **"they-they-they ... at the radio operator ... no at Capriccio right there"**

Maho hit her fist again on the table, which started to crunch. Maho's fist started to bleed.

 **"Ok let's do it for a moment Option A You tell me what's in there and I do not ask why the important forms are in your propaganda mouse or B let the entire Anzio force get out of the confederation and arrest you immediately and get the documents back, your decision ... honey "** the word 'honey' just spit Maho out

Anchovy was rigid with fear she had never experienced Maho like this before.

 **"I'm going to the hospital now and let me join hands ... see that Chiyomi Anzai as a reflection time,"** Maho said in a dark tone as he left the bunker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maho paced sourly from the bunker, it was not the first time that information was withheld. Her thoughts circled why there were complaints about the prisoners ... or maybe what happened to the prisoners.

But one thought bothered her more than what Anzai knew about what had happened...

She reached the supply point where the hospital was set up, it was overcrowded and just at the moment she reached it a new van with new injured arrived.

Maho watched the action and heard the moaning, sighing and sobbing of the wounded.

 _"It's just a simulation ..."_ she thought and looked worriedly at some of the injured.

When the wounded Maho saw some took the last strength together to greet her. Maho waved off she wanted to spare her so they would not have to suffer so much.

 **"Get out of my way!"** A paramedic snapped at Maho as she was carrying a heavy bag and sweat was on her forehead. At that moment, she did not care who stood before her, she had a serious emergency. Maho stepped aside immediately and saw that the paramedic disappeared behind a white curtain where other paramedics stood and ran about hectically.

Maho thought nothing of it and continued to look around and slowly walked towards the curtain.

She saw some injured cared for themselves and other slightly injured sat with the seriously injured and patted their heads and talked to them.

When Maho was already close to the curtain, someone grabbed her by the leg and looked down, startled. A soldier who had her head down to her left eye looked questioningly at Maho.

 **"Comrade, do you have a cigarette?"** Maho noticed that she was shaking all over.

 **"Smoking in this present state?"** Maho tried to persuade the injured but after a few words the wounded lost consciousness and hung her head.

Maho immediately crouched down and hit the injured woman on her cheek to regain consciousness. The injured woman came to her eyes scurried wildly and only stopped when she stared into the eyes of Maho. Almost powerless, the wounded grabbed Maho by the arm

 **"Comrade, do you have a cigarette?"** She asked before she collapsed with exhaustion and a slight snoring sounded. Maho did not like this soldier, no, all the soldiers who were wounded here and who were still at the front, literally holding their ass off.

Maho put a blanket over the wounded so she did not have to freeze and went quickly to the curtain and pushed through it she saw some paramedics were blood-smeared clothing that were running around. Orders were shouted and surgical kits thrown in shelf.

 **"Damn it, otherwise we'll lose her!"** Cried a paramedic and turned to the patient. Maho knew this person she was in the medical school of Kuromorimine and was also one like Maho who was there in the third year. Maho wanted to see who had to undergo surgery but a paramedic spotted Maho and immediately shouted that she should disappear.

 **"Who is that?"** Maho asked unblinkingly, trying to catch a glimpse.

It was impossible for Maho that it could cause such an injury in a simulation no.

 **"Please go to Miss. Upper leader Nishizumi,"** a paramedic said softly to her. Who approached her.

She took Maho's hand and looked at the small wound on her hand.

 **"I connect their hand and then they can continue fighting"**

 **"Who is lying there?"** Maho asked, trying to get a look at the person.

 **"..."** the paramedic did not answer and pushed Maho out

Suddenly the ECG started to beep quickly and a rush broke out among the paramedics and Maho jerked her head around and looked in the direction. Now the view was free on the person who was there her white-blond hair stuck to a spot on her head where a deep wound gaping. Maho turned pale as she identified the person.

 **"Erika?"** She said flatly before she was grabbed by the paramedic soldier by her arm and pulled her away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miho had enough of just about everything as she went over yet another report in the command tent that was about the wounded that had been sent to the rear for treatment.

 **"Kay just what were you thinking"** Miho mumbled to herself as she slammed her head on the desk.

With no news from the hospital about Erika or orders from the HQ the situation was looking pretty bleak at the front as Miho had visited several other bases over the last few hours and each time it was the same vehicles either completely destroyed or severally damaged and wounded as far as the eye could see.

Of course, the soldiers of the Allies that had been captured seemed to be disgusted with how they were ordered to attack.

But before Miho could dwell any further on those matters someone entered the command tent.

 **"Lieutenant Nishizumi one of the prisoners that has a higher rank wishes to talk with you"** a soldier in the standard Kuromorimine uniform informed Miho with a salute.

Miho slowly turned her head towards the soldier **"where is this soldier then?"** Miho replied her voice lacking all warmth it may had before.

The soldier went out of the tent for a moment before entering with three other soldiers behind him.

And between those four they had a tied-up soldier of the Allies.

Mihos eye narrowed as she looked at the soldier that was now on his knees.

 **"Leave us and wait outside and let no one enter until I call you"** Miho told the soldiers.

The soldiers looked at each other unsure for a moment before they all turned around and left the tent.

Miho stood up from her chair before moving towards the allied soldier.

 **"I only have one question I want answered from you"** Miho spoke as her right hand closed around her pistol in its holster.

 **"What did you use to attack us I know it wasn´t the usual artillery"** Miho hissed as she slowly pulled her pistol out of its holster.

The Allied soldier looked up at Miho with neither hatred nor anger just with sadness.

 **"Kay she somehow got her hands-on rocket launchers we didn´t know that this would happen"** the soldier sounded truly afraid as Miho lowered her pistol before returning it to its holster at her side.

 _"Rocket launcher? Seriously?"_ Miho thought as she processed the information.

Miho nodded the whole time as she thought about the information. Her eyes darted through the tent as her eyes stopped on the prisoners. She helped the soldier to get up and loosened her shackles. She grabbed her breast pocket and pulled out her cigarettes and offered one to the soldier.

The Allied soldier hesitated and took only one when Miho first took one herself after that before lighting both of them.

 **"Th-Thank you,"** the soldier said hesitantly, looking skeptically at Miho.

Miho sighed and nodded to the soldier. She called in the guards to bring the soldier to the others.

Before she left the soldier's, tent Miho called after her questioningly, **"Calliope?"**

The prisoner turned her head slightly to one side and nodded in agreement, following the guards.

 _"That's too much!"_ Miho thought as she was torn from her mind again this time by Saori, who came with a gloomy look on her face into the tent.

 **"Saori nice to see you"** Miho said joyfully and the presence of her friend cheered Miho up a little, but Saori's look had Miho a bit startled.

 **"Miporin ... you should come to your sister immediately ..."**

 **"Eh? Why?"**

 **"..."**

Miho jumped up and looked at Saori in horror as she remembered that a certain person was with her

 **"I-is E-Erika a-about t-to d-d-d...?"** Her voice trembled and finally failed completely and she lost all color in her face escaped her and she clasped her hands over her mouth. Tears gathered in her eyes.

Saori shook her head and shrugged _._

 **"It just said you should come immediately to your sister nothing else"** Saori did not know the reason but it sounded very serious when she received the radio message.

Without saying anything, Miho stormed out and once she found a working motor cycle she kicks started it before racing out of the base.

 _"Good luck Miporin,"_ Saori thought as she looked after Miho who was driving as fast as she could towards headquarters.

Panzer halt!

 **AN: Small note to the story's beginning is the imagination of Erika because she was hit, which I hopefully could explain with Miho's point of view.**

 **Criticism and suggestions and reviews are very welcome ^^**

 **I must also say again that it is a little slower going forward with the writing because of an accident because I can currently only write with one hand ... but thanks to the help of Dark-Silver96 that works already ^ ^**

 **Until the next chapter**

 **Your DarkAges85**


	12. Chapter 12

**_AN: Hey guys, it takes a bit longer but it goes forward_**

 ** _My finger is also better again thanks for your participation_**

 ** _So, have fun with Chapter 12_**

 **Panzer vor!**

Miho had been in the HQ for almost an hour, waiting outside the door in front of the meeting room. She was treated as always very rough, even more than usual she felt. With her were two soldiers with an MP at the ready standing next to her and talking about trivial things, as long as Miho has picked up the fragments of words and they ignored Miho, if she asked something. Basically, she did not care what those guards thought or treated, only that disrespect annoyed her, after all, she was the one fighting on the frontline and deserving of respect from the soldiers in the HQ.

The door opened and Anchovy stepped out and glanced at Miho with a thoughtful expression.

 **"Miho ... are you coming in, please?"** She said sadly, leading Miho into the meeting room. When Miho entered, Anchovy closed the door and left Miho alone in the meeting room.

Miho looked around the room it was very dark, only a small lamp hanging over the map table shone weakly and illuminated the room only poorly. It seemed she was alone in the room so she walked to her usual place and sat down on the chair.

 _"I hope it's not bad with Erika"_ , she thought and looked in front of the table at the table. She saw that there in front of her, neatly organized, was a thick file just lying there.

She took the file and looked inside. It was full of complaints about Miho that have been written by various soldiers. Miho counted the leaves and came to the number 45.

 **"Are you proud of yourself?"** came a somber voice from behind Miho from a dark corner.

Miho turned around, trying hard to find the source of the voice.

 **"He-hello?"** Miho asked cautiously and heard someone get up from a chair and move slowly towards Miho.

 **"Are you proud of this achievement!"** Maho hissed, pointing to the pile of papers.

Miho did not know what to say, she turned her gaze to the pile of complaints.

 _"What does Maho want from me ... I have carried out your orders ..."_ thought Miho and anger spread through her. She listened to the allegations of one, for the first time, a barking Maho. Miho's eyes eclipsed more and more with each syllable of Maho.

 **"Damn it Miho, are you even listening to me!"** Maho scolded, grabbing Miho roughly by the shoulder. Miho knocked Mahos hand away and jumped up from her chair. Surprised by her little sister's reaction, Maho took a step back. Miho stood there with a scowl that literally pierced everyone.

 **"YOU think my actions are not passable for this army?"** Miho shouted, throwing the complaints disdainfully over her shoulder so they spread all over the table.

 **"Where have YOU better behaved Onee-Chan?"** She said menacingly, pointing with her forefinger at Maho.

 **"Was your jealous action where Erika and I had to make a frontal attack and I was captured and ..."** Miho paused and closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The memory of what she had experienced at the hands of the enemy made her even more angry.

 **"... just because YOU did not want me to have a relationship with Erika,"** she hissed, staring at Maho with a murderous look. Maho remained silent, listening to the grief of her little sister. She knew that Miho was always closed to all persons.

 **"Until this last shit where you ordered the same plan twice and we were encircled ... and now this shit!"** Banged Miho and pointed to the complaints.

 **"You are a lousy leader Onee-Chan, honestly!"** Miho turned away from Maho and did not see how that sentence had hurt Maho very much.

 **"But it fits as your soldiers fight,"** said Miho contemptuously and spat on the complaints.

Now it was enough for Maho to tell anyone what they want but then the girls who are now fallen in the hospital or struggling at the front lay to spoil the collapsed her collar.

With a hot rage in her stomach, she walked up to Miho and grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her over. Miho was surprised by this action from Maho and looked at her confused. Maho pulled out and slapped Miho's face with her palm. It clapped loud and then rumbled aloud. Miho lay on the ground, holding her cheek. She looked up at Maho and saw the Maho giving her a crushing look.

 **"What do you think YOU are YOU are the soldiers who are at the front for all of us or lie in the hospital for YOU?!"** Maho crossed her arms over her chest. Miho looked aside for a moment, but her anger was still raging in her.

Miho did not hesitate for long she got in position and kicked Mahos calf so hard that Maho fell on her butt. Miho tried to get herself up but was stopped by Maho, who sprang up from the ground like a lanced arrow and charged at Miho. Miho rolled away and nudged the table, which she ignored.

Miho picked up the attack again and narrowly missed her sister. Maho took advantage of this botched attack and sank her elbow into Miho's stomach. Miho groaned and gasped and writhed in pain. Without sympathy, Maho pulled Miho's leg away so she went down to the ground.

With the very last strength Miho tried again to start an attack she rolled on her back to step to Maho but as soon as she lay on her back Maho sat on her chest and pushed her boot into Mihos face to fix her. Miho tried to wriggle her legs around Mahos neck to drop her but was grabbed by Mahos arms and pulled up. Miho was now defenseless she was still trying to reach something with the poor but it was pointless. Out of frustration, she simply cried out and tears made their way across her face. Miho was breathing heavily, she stopped struggling and she succumbed to this situation.

 **"Are you cooperating now?"** Maho asked coldly, increasing the pressure on Miho's face.

 **"... yes ..."** Miho breathed as loud as she could.

Maho let go of everything and got off Miho she turned around and went to her desk and took out some documents. She hurt the hand she had just connected before.

 **"Sign it now,"** Maho said coldly, slamming a pen down on the paperwork.

 **"What's that?"** Miho asked getting up.

Maho did not answer, she just pointed to the documents.

 **"You can probably read it yourself or not?!"**

It hurt that Maho was angry with her and that she attacked her. Miho looked at the documents. Maho paid no attention to her.

 **"That's not what I'm signing… this is my downfall,"** Miho said, her voice far too high.

 **"Do you ever want to see Erika again?"** Maho said and hated to play this card but it had to be. Miho froze and began to tremble.

 **"How-how is she? Is she alive?"** She asked in a shaky voice, staring at Maho.

Maho sighed and moaned, she just did not want to have Miho near her anymore.

 **"Sign and you can visit her!"** Maho said coolly and leaned against the map table.

Miho gritted her teeth and nodded and signed the paper. Maho watched her closely.

 **"Okay ... she's in the hospital ... and now get out!"** Maho hissed, pointing to the exit door.

When she saw how Miho went to the door, like a beaten dog, she thought only:

 **"It's for the good of all"** and took the documents for a court-martial that detailed the massacres and other things Miho had ordered and signed it as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anchovy was only a few feet from the entrance of the meeting room. She heard the turmoil in the room she wanted to step in, but Maho did not ask her to come in no matter what happened or she heard. After the turmoil was over, she waited a few more minutes, then headed for the meeting room.

When it was close, the door opened and Miho stood in front of her.

 **"H-hey ..."** Anchovy greeted uncertainly and waved slightly to Miho.

Ignoring her, Miho slipped past Anchovy without a word or word and walked down the hall to the exit, head down.

This sight somehow made Anchovy sorry, but she knew that she could do nothing more. She stuck her head in the room and looked around for Maho. She saw that some things were messy and the complaints were scattered in the room.

She saw Maho leaning on her desk, head down, her back toward the door.

" **Ma-Maho?"** Anchovy's voice sounded worried and a little shaky.

 **"I do not want to talk… about it… now… Anzai ..."** Maho replied monotonously, not even turning around. Anchovy nodded, even though she knew Maho did not see that, and closed the door behind her.

Miho entered the hospital and was startled as many wounded lay here. Some of the soldiers stared at Miho with a gentle smile and others gave her a look that would not only kill her, but tear her as well. Miho walked slowly through the main corridor of the military hospital in search of the medical personnel.

In Miho, a sort of guilty feeling slowly blossomed. These fighters commanded them or were wounded for their salvation.

 **"Um ... is a paramedic or a responsible person here?"** She called into the room, waiting for an answer.

A hand shot up at a patient and Miho saw a person bending over an injured person to put on a bandage. Miho quickly approached this person.

 **"Wounded?"** The person asked. Miho looked at the person more closely and realized that it was a paramedic who concentrated the bandage at the ankle of a soldier.

 **"No-no ... I am ..."** Miho stammered in surprise from the brief question.

 **"For other things we have no time ... put your head in a bucket of cold water, sweetheart then you are cured."** The paramedic said casually and did not pay any attention to Miho.

Miho blinked in disbelief a few times until she found her voice again.

 **"No, I'm looking for someone,"** Miho said hastily. The paramedic turned her head and looked Miho from head to toe and made a gesture that Miho should continue. Miho explained with a short phrase she was looking for.

 **"Itsumi?"** She said, thinking for a moment. She tapped her chin with her index finger. Then tell her.

 **"Itsumi, Erika, right?"** She asked to be sure. Miho just nodded.

 **"I'll take you there,"** she said, standing up. She walked the corridor and Miho followed her without a word.

 **"Look at this mess. Those at the front could be a little more careful,"** the paramedic complained as she led Miho through the ranks of the wounded.

 **"Officers are housed here,"** she said, pulling a curtain aside.

 **"If I'm not mistaken, she would have to be on the right side of the third curtain."** The paramedic said, pushing Miho through the curtain and jerking it shut again. Miho heard the paramedic moaning about that she had no time and that these officers were all irresponsible until she was gone.

Miho slowly approached the assigned detachment. She became bad. Was she ready to see Erika so helpless? What is she so badly hurt that she could not fight anymore?

Slowly she opened the curtain and she stared at the floor as she entered the area. She did not want to see Erika like that. She wished that now a flippant question would come from her why she was staring at the floor and not looking up like a soldier. But it was silent. Not quite there were some devices beeping in the background.

Miho looked up and she was startled by the sight of Erika. Her head was completely bandaged and an infusion ran next to her, providing her with fluids. Miho began to shake her head severely and her conscience clouded her clear mind.

She walked slowly towards Erika, her eyes blurred and she realized how her eyes started to burn, her legs became wobbly like pudding. When she reached the bed, she looked down on Erika. She slapped her hands over her mouth to suppress a sob.

Miho could not stand her body signaled her more and more clear that she was about to collapse.

 **"Oh Eririn ... I'm so sorry,"** Miho sobbed, a stream of tears running down her cheeks. Miho blamed herself that if she had been eliminated, Erika would not have been so hurt.

 **"Please… wake up!"** Miho was desperate she took Erika's hand and squeezed it tight as if miraculously waking her up. But Erika remained silent and motionless, almost like death. Miho collapsed and howled out of sadness and helplessness.

It took several hours for Miho to calm down again. In between, the paramedics came to her and gave her something to reassure.

Now she sat next to Erika and stared at her with her eye burning and was swollen from crying whole. She patted Erika's hand slowly and gently, talking to her. She wanted Erika to show some reaction, but unfortunately, she stayed out.

 **"My little heart, beat only for you, Count the hours until you return, then you hug me, my little heart, beat only for you, Count the hours until you return, then you hug me"**

For some reason that Miho could not explain, she quietly began to sing for Erika, she did not know how she came up with such an idea, but she hoped it would trigger something.

 **"My little heart, already dreams of happiness, here with me it waits for you, and knows you return soon, lovingly look, you me then, our lips are very gentle and I know we are together forever"**

Why this song? She picked it up somewhere when they watched films with Erika. But she remembered how Erika became very gentle with this song and enjoyed it line by line. Miho sang it for her once when the movie was over and Erika fell on her neck when Miho sang the song.

 **"My little heart, do not come to rest, It keeps me awake all night, and always taps, taps"**

Just as Miho finished the stanza, Erika's hand squeezed Miho's hand, causing Miho to be startled and stop singing. She looked perplexed at Erika's hand and then in Erika's face. She saw Erika's closed eyes crying her way. Miho was overjoyed she was shaking all over her body and tears were gathering again.

 **"My little heart, longs for you, knows the answer, if you ask me then: yes, I belong to you, yes, I belong to you"**

Miho kissed Erika's hand as she finished the song. When she looked up, she saw two steel blue eyes that looked at Miho half open. Miho cautiously hugged Erika and began to sob.

Erika gathered all her strength and hugged her little Smurf.

 **"I am so sorry Eririn because by my mistakes..."** Miho began to apologize and whimpered Erika pushed her away from her and gently shook her head. Erika's hand wandered up to Miho's face, caressing it gently, wiping the tears from Miho's eye. Then Erika grabbed Miho's eye patch and fumbled it off Miho's head. Miho had to hold something to the eye because the light was pretty bright for the eye.

 **"Should I not wear the eye patch?"** Miho asked carefully and Erika shook her head very carefully.

 **"Do I look so much better with the bad eye?"** She asked further and Erika blinked as a sign for yes. Miho squinted her eye to get used to the light a little bit.

Miho saw Erika's eyes close and her mouth go up a little bit.

She decided to sing the song for Erika again

 **"My little heart beats just for you, Count the hours until you return, then hug me ..."**

Erika woke up sometime in the night. It had to be night, it was just a lightly dim light from a candle that stood on a table at her bedside and flickered. A heavy pain crossed Erika's head and she automatically burned her head. Irritated she grabbed the bandage to the head. Shocked she tried to find an explanation for these bandages but she did not get it. Wild her eyes flew through her compartment and remained hanging on a light brown-haired head.

Now it occurred to her, at least in fragments She was with Miho at the front and was in her warm arms and then there was a loud bang and from there was a black-out.

Erika groaned loudly and straightened up. She got a little dizzy. She was visibly in a bad mood and the beeping of the machine next to her only annoyed her even more, it did not make it any better that Erika's high blood pressure caused her to beep faster and faster. She pulled the cables from her body with full force and a high monotonous beeping sounded immediately.

 _"Super, that's no better!"_ She thought and cursed this devil machine.

 **"E-Eririn?"** Came a sleepy voice. Erika jerked her head around and looked into a sleepy face that still looked cute to them.

If the headache hadnt been trying to kill Erika she would have thrown herself around Mihos neck but the intense pain it remained with only a sweaty smile and instead of a sweet greeting only one: **"Not so loud… please"**

Miho gasped and shut up and just whispered "sorry…"

Erika nodded and waved Miho's gesture with her hand.

 **"Alright ..."** she said, trying to be gentle as she stared at Miho.

 **"Why are you not at the front?"** She asked skeptically.

Miho did not want to tell her that now she was trying to get around the subject

 **"How are you?"** Miho dodged the question what Erika did not like and she raised an eyebrow.

 **"If you exclude headaches and dizziness ... its fine,"** she said, trying not to sound sarcastic.

Miho jumped up and got a glass of water and painkiller, that has the paramedic left after a check, for Erika.

 **"Do me a favor... please"** said Erika and tried to suppress her anger.

Miho turned his head and looked curiously at Erika

 **"Make sure this hell machine is out, otherwise I'll throw that through, wherever I am,"** Erika hissed, giving the ECG a scathing look.

Miho chuckled and hurried to Erika with a glass of water and immediately went to the ECG to turn it off.

 **"Thanks,"** Erika said, draining the glass of water without a pause.

 **"So, why are you not at the front?** " Erika asked again, staring intently at Miho.

Miho stopped moving and nervously played around.

 **"I ... I have front holidays Eririn"** she lied and tried as best she could to hide it.

Erika sighed **"What have you done now?"** She asked shaking her head slightly and making a facepalm

 **"What-What do you mean? Am I doing nothing but trouble?"** Miho protested and crossed her arms over her chest.

Erika said nothing at first and looked at Miho with an incredulous look.

 **"That's what I meant,"** she said, leaning back.

Miho huffed her cheeks and turned away.

 **"You are so mean, Erika…"** she said loud enough that Erika heard that

Erika had to laugh **"And you a troublemaker, Miho"**

For whatever reason Miho had to laugh now she turned and looked Erika in the eyes. She walked over to her and pushed the chair aside.

 **"I-I have to go to Onee-chan right now ... she has something important to talk to me after that I'll definitely be back to you okay?"** Said Miho softly stroking Erika's hand.

Erika looked at Miho and nodded. She knew that Miho would not say anything to her now and that she was lying to her now.

 **"Come here… please,"** she said to Miho and took her in her arms. She put her lips on Miho's and closed her eyes. Miho did the same, gently stroking Erika's cheeks. It was just a nice moment for both and no one wanted to break the kiss first. Both felt the blood rushing to her cheeks and making her blush. Miho fought tears because she did not know what the future would bring her now.

Miho released the kiss and gasped for air wildly. Erika did the same. Miho put on a false smile and said goodbye to Erika. When Miho just wanted to leave the area of Erika called after her **"I love you no matter what may come!"**

Miho turned her head to one side and nodded.

 **"I love you too Eririn!"** She said almost too softly but Erika could still hear it.

Then Miho disappeared and faced her fate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miho walked out of the hospital looking into the cloudy sky with a sad smile she thought about just driving away from all of it but even before she could take another step a truck abruptly stopped only a few meters away from her.

 **"Lieutenant Nishizumi you are under arrest and under direct orders from our high leader you will be handed over immediately to a punitive battalion "** a MP (military police) officer who got out from the front of the truck yelled and held a piece of paper in front of Miho as six soldiers got out from the back of the truck to surround Miho.

Miho didnt resist as they took her pistol and searched her for other weapons before handcuffing and blindfolding her after that they loaded her onto the back of the truck only for her to be joined by the other soldiers that pulled the trucks tarp down before the truck started moving.

Miho had no idea for how long they had been traveling as her mind seemed to no longer properly register what was going on she was barely aware that they stopped two or maybe three times before the air seemed to get a lot colder.

By the time Miho felt the truck stop again someone removed the blindfold from her head only for Miho to wince at the bright light that blinded her until she was able to clearly see again.

 **"We will be staying here for the night and continue in the morning"** the military police officer explained before two of the soldiers helped Miho down from the truck before escorting her into a small wooden building that was covered in snow.

The two guards brought Miho into the cellar of the building and once the MP Officer locked the door behind them they moved Miho to one of the support pillars only to undo her cuffs on one hand before securing it around the pillar.

Miho didnt care as the two soldiers tried to get her to speak with them but after a while they simply started talking with each other playing a game of cards until the light from the small window faded to darkness. Miho watched the sunset and her thoughts revolved around Erika and if she might be worried. Miho sighed sadly and tried to find some rest.

The next morning went pretty much the same after they restrained Miho again and blindfolded her they started moving again but for some reason the guards seemed tense.

It seemed like days to Miho but suddenly the truck was thrown on its side by something impacting the front and had Miho not been screaming in terror with the others she might have heard the distant echo of an explosion.

By the time Miho opened her eyes again she was lying in the snow under a few trees as she turned her head to the side she saw two of the soldiers that were escorting her as well as the MP Officer who was the only one that was getting up.

The officer cursed something about dam soviets but before Miho could say anything she heard rifle fire in the distance.

 **"Seems you are awake, good get up and start moving before the Russians get here"** the MP Officer barked at Miho as she picked up a rifle and the ammunition from one of the soldiers.

The MP Officer used the belt of one of the soldiers to drag Miho after her as she fastened it around the middle of her handcuffs and like that they moved deeper into the forest.

By the time the two of them stopped walking Miho could no longer hear any gunfire as the MP Officer checked on a map.

 **"We need to keep moving otherwise we are as good as dead"** the MP Officer mumbled as she started walking again with Miho following her as close as possible.

Night came once more but they kept moving but suddenly the MP Officer dived to the ground dragging Miho down as well.

 **"Stay quiet and dont make a sound"** the MP Officer hissed as the forest was lighted up by something that passed by them on a small road.

The MP Officer pocked her head out of the ditch only to duck down immediately afterwards as the sound of marching feet was accompanied by someone singing a song in Russian.

It felt like an eternity until the Russian soldiers left and the forest was quiet once more.

 **"Where are you taking me?"** Miho asked in a whisper as the MP Officer got up again.

 **"I have no reason to tell you so you better shut up and start moving before I decide to shoot you and go alone back to the HQ"** the MP Officer replied making Miho flinch before following her again.

At some point the MP Officer stopped Miho again as she looked at something in the distance.

 **"Seems we are in luck come on we can rest in there"** the MP Officer simply said before walking to the old hunting shack.

Once inside the MP Officer started a small fire in the steel oven before making sure that Miho couldnt get away as she cuffed Mihos hands around a support beam of the shack.

 **"get some rest because where you are going you wont get any for a long time coming"** with a dirty smile the MP Officer mumbled before lying down on a few old animal hides that were left in the shack.

It was not long before the warmth of the fire managed to lull Miho to sleep even as someone noticed the smoke in the clear night sky and started to move towards it as did another group who had been tailing the first for some time now.

Miho was abruptly woken up by a gun going off right next to her that was accompanied by a scream.

Once her eyes focused Miho saw the MP Officer lying on the ground withering in pain as she was holding her shoulder as a group of five Russian soldiers stood in the shack now.

 **"What is the sister of the high leader doing here in this place? and what is your mission? answer me you filthy Axis shit heap"** a fifth voice that sounded somewhat familiar to Miho yelled before kicking the MP Officer in the ribs.

 **"Answer NOW!"** yelled the tall Russian Girl.

But the MP Officer stayed silent even as one of the Russians pressed her rifle into her back and after she looked towards the door she knocked the MP officer unconscious with the rifle butt.

 **"Well look who finally decided to wake up"** the same voice as from before spoke up as the Russians now all turned to look at Miho.

 **"You must have messed up pretty badly if you are this far east Mihosha… but no worries, we will get the answer we want from you, at a later time move her to the convoy and bring her to HQ for questioning"** the voice of none other than Nonna ordered.

Miho was unable to say anything as the Russian soldiers undid the handcuffs around the support beam before closing them around her wrists again only to add some rope that they tied around her upper arms and body before pushing and shoving her out of the door.

Miho was brought to a small convoy of three T-50 light tanks with a few troop carriers nearby as well as some kind of armored car with a turret that Miho had never seen before.

The Russian soldiers pushed Miho into the back of the armored car before closing and locking the door behind her leaving her in complete darkness once again.

A few minutes later Miho noticed that they started to move but only now did she realize the situation she was in not only had she been captured by Pravda but she was going to get interrogated and Nonna had made it clear that they would use any means necessary to get her to answer.

 **"Sorry Eririn… seems I wont be seeing you for a long time again"** Miho whispered as silent tears started to fall from her eyes to the cold metal floor.

Miho had no idea when she drifted off to sleep but by now it had gotten even colder than before but for some reason Miho could hear the sound of explosions before the entire vehicle seemed to vibrate around her before coming to a violent stop throwing her against the side of her small prison.

Miho felt dizzy but only a few minutes after the first explosions started everything fell silent again and a few minutes later Miho heard a voice say something outside before the sound of the door unlocking was heard.

Miho was once more blinded by the bright light before she heard a gasp from someone before she felt that person help her out of the vehicle before opening the handcuffs and undoing the ropes.

 **"Who are you people?"** Miho asked confused as she neither recognized the uniforms nor was there any indication to which army these soldiers belonged but had almost the same cut as that of the Axis powers.

 **"We will explain at a later time for now we must leave"** one of the soldiers simply replied before one of them helped Miho to get up and like that Miho followed them into the forest.

 **Panzer halt!**

 ** _AN: I hope you liked this Chapter_**

 ** _A big compliment and thanks to Dark-Silver96 he helps me to finish this chapter_**

 ** _I found the song from the movie / series "Our Mothers Our Fathers" I found that suited the situation perfect_**

 ** _Leave a comment or write to me if you have any criticisms or suggestions_**

 ** _Until the next chapter,_**

 ** _Your DarkAges85_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**AN: Sorry for the long duration of the update work is currently taking me fully ^ ^"**_

 _ **Next chapter will probably go a bit faster (I'm already writing)**_

 _ **Have fun with the chapter**_

 **Panzer vor!**

 **"No, I do and will not accept that!"**

 **"But you have to consider it ..."**

 **"I agree with Anchovy, even if she is a very important friend for me, she has brought shame and is a disgrace for this army…"**

 **"I abstain because I did not experience it"**

 **"It's irrelevant that we keep our face"**

 **"I also think it's none of Akaboshis business because she just keeps the Russians at bay and does nothing except ..."**

 **"HEY! That's mean…"**

 **"SHUT UP NOW!"** Maho roared into the room and everyone fell silent immediately

 **"Koume is important because she is also an officer and has decision-making power,"** murmured Maho, glaring.

For hours it was hotly debated what should happen to Miho for Maho it was a difficult decision because she knew that because even the thought of executing her was the most logical thing to do. But since it's her little sister, Maho wanted to punish her, but not let her go scot free. Therefore, she asked for advice from her highest officers hoping that they would bring something, but somehow two out of the four ideas were quickly denied for the safety of Miho.

 **"I would suggest we listen to Erika…"** Koume tried diplomatic interjection but was interrupted by Emi

 **"She is self-conscious! because it's about her bed-mate,"** Emi said contemptuously over the radio, fortunately because of this remark, Maho's left eye twitched and in Maho, anger aroused.

 **"Unfortunately, I have to confirm that ..."** Anchovy said sheepishly and saw Maho furiously turning her head in Anchovy's direction.

 **"Except for the bedtime game of course ... because we do not know if that's true at all or something"** she tried to defuse the situation but Mahos gaze was still dark. Only a smiling grunt of Emi came over the radio. Koume listened to everything in peace, over the radio.

 **"So, let's just say Miho really fucked up."** Maho said with teeth cracking and heard the approval of the other parties.

 **"Emi ... when you handed over parts of the werewolf unit ... did Miho seem strange to you?"** Maho asked, taking down a few bullet points.

 **"Except that she was stuck to Erika like shit on a shoe? Not really. I told her what you told me and gave her the assigned units..."**

 **"Wait!"** Maho hit the table with full force. Emi stopped talking immediately.

 **"Please do not tell me you told her to win by any means."** Mahos gaze was now blank. Anchovy stayed in her seat this time, she knew what would happen with great certainty.

 **"I-I just passed the command of the Wehrwolves to her..."** Emi said uncertainly and waited for Mahos voice but there was only silence.

After what felt like a few hours, Maho sighed and breathed heavily.

 **"Say are you alright in your brain! EMI!"** Maho hissed over the radio.

 **"You cannot say that she should use all sorts of things to win a murderous revenge plan that follows ... that has been a carte blanche for Miho's crimes!"** Maho roared into the radio that it was so loud that Emi had to turn her device down.

Emi did not answer she heard the heavy breathing of Maho over the radio. Then it clicked and there was deathly silence with Emi.

 _"Runs as planned"_ she thought and began to giggle and left the radio room on the front line.

 **"Did you know anything about this shit Anzai?"** Shouted Maho towards Anchovy. But Anchovy just shook her head.

Maho ran up and down the length of the room like a wild tiger, pondering over the conversation with Ami. After a few laps she stopped and looked at the flag at her desk.

 **"I will not execute Miho ..."** Maho said monotonously to Anchovy and Koume

 **"... I cannot do that as said she is my sister ..."** Maho dropped into her chair without taking her eyes off the flag of Kuromorimine.

 **"I-I welcome your loyalty to your sister Maho but ... but you have to do something!"** Anchovy said forcefully and tried to face Mahos field of vision.

Maho knew that Anchovy was right. If she did not make an example now then there would be many other imitators and should it get that far their enemies would stop at nothing it would be a massacre on the fronts and in the prison camps.

 **"Let's move Miho to me then it's from the Allies' point of view,"** Koume said over the radio, trying to find a solution that would please everyone.

 **"Hmm"** came from Maho who thoughtfully thought it over.

 **"It would be an option"** confirmed Anchovy but she did not agree to one hundred percent with that.

 **"But we cannot give her a command,"** she added.

 **"She could be my adjutant ..."** Koume said with hope that it would be a good suggestion.

Maho scratched her chin and looked into Anchovy's eyes. Anchovy shook her head because it would not take long to make it round and there would be an uprising if a commander of another school was used as a helper.

 **"Your idea is good Koume ... really ... only then we have to put troops on the fronts under arrest because they are going to rebel ... and not only Ooarai soldiers would break away too many of Anzio and Bellwall as well"** Anchovy explained for Maho. Maho grimly nodded in agreement.

There was an awkward silence and no sound except the crackle of the radio. Until a chair began to squeak and Maho got up and took a document out of her desk and added a few lines, the last thing she added was her the signature on it.

 _"That's all I can do for you right now Miho"_ Maho thought, handing the document to Anchovy.

Anchovy carefully read the document and looked at Maho in surprise.

 **"Are you serious?"** Anchovy asked because she wanted to be sure that what she was holding in her hands was meant seriously.

 **"It's the only solution that does not break the axis and still makes an example,"** Maho said monotonously, lowering her head.

Anchovy jumped up as the radio cracked to life because she had forgotten that there was someone else on the line.

 **"With this order I, Lieutenant Nishizumi Miho, have been punished for fatal actions that have damaged the army's view and endangered the alliance. To be handed over to a punitive battalion. The convicted loses her rank and her privileges as an officer within the Axis Army. The duration of the sentence is set at forty days punitive battalion and 60 days renunciation of rank and privilege. The new rank of the condemned will be Sagittarius and stay until the penalty is over. Signature Nishizumi Maho and Anzai Chiyomi"**

There was silence but the radio cracked. Maho and Anchovy stared at each other, waiting for Koumes reaction.

With a sad voice, it was just **"... yes ..."** on the radio and then the connection was broken. Both knew that was the consent of her to put Koumes name under it.

Maho blinked a few times and breathed only a soft **"do it"** to Anchovy and buried her face in her hands.

Anchovy took her coat and immediately left the room, seeking out the MP officers to give them the order.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anchovy was amazed how the MP officers benevolently received the order. The officers joked as they found the name of Miho on the order.

 **"A big fish,"** one of the officers said, relishing a cigarette and unable to hide the malicious grin.

 **"Do not attract much attention - this is the essence of this operation,"** Anchovy warned, staring at each of their faces in turn.

All MP officers nodded, but grinned slyly as they picked up their weapons and began to move. Anchovy was not sure that they would treat this matter discreetly so she followed the troop safely to the took cover as she saw that Miho surrendered without a fight and the MP obediently followed her instructions. Anchovy saw that some of the MP soldiers did not fit and their faces twisted as they loaded Miho on the back of a truck before they got on themselves and the truck started driving away.

In a way, Anchovy was sorry for her, but on the other hand, Miho has really screwed up a lot and more importantly, Maho is saddened. Anger now rose in her.

 _"What does this slut imagine to hurt Maho like that?"_ She thought, looking behind the group.

 _"Could not she have skipped that stupid Itsumi?"_ Anchovy walked slowly toward the command seat and stopped moving.

 _"Fuck ... ITSUMI"_ she was pale in the face and looked wide-eyed to the hospital.

 _"II need to tell her something else ..."_ she thought for a moment. Sweat ran down from her forehead.

 **"I have an idea!"** She said and now smiled sweetly and went to the hospital.

Erika was lying in her bed and read a newspaper that a paramedic brought her on her request.

As the curtain moved, she beamed and immediately put away her newspaper and wanted to receive Miho sincerely.

 **"Miho?"** She asked cheerfully and her blue eyes searched for her little Smurf, but her gaze stopped at Anchovy who came towards her.

 **"Hey-Hey, how are you?"** Anchovy asked with a feigned smile and, in Erika's opinion, interest.

Erika narrowed her eyes and looked past Anchovy, looking for Miho. Anchovy looked behind her before she turned back confused to Erika.

 **"Are you looking for someone?"** She asked, forcing a smile.

 **"Did you see Miho?"** Erika asked, looking coldly at Anchovy.

 **"Yes, I have,"** Anchovy said softly, avoiding Erika's eye contact.

Erika put her head to one side

 **"Yes, go ahead?"** She asked Anchovy to tell her the information.

 **"She's on her way back to the front,"** Anchovy said, shifting from one foot to the other.

 **"Hmm"** Erika closed her eyes and tried to sound friendly.

 **"Without saying goodbye to me? That does not sound like Miho ..."** she said coldly, opening her eyes and staring at Anchovy coldly.

Anchovy gave a brief shrug and a puzzled face.

 **"You know how Maho sometimes is,"** she said with an embarrassed smile, waving her hands in derogatory terms.

Erika clenched her teeth and tried even harder to keep her composure.

 _"If I were able to get up, I would kill that cow"_ Erika thought, clenching her fists

 **"How long are you still here Itsumi-san?"** Anchovy asked in an over-friendly voice.

 **"About five or seven days"** , she replied curtly and did not take her eyes off Anchovy.

 _"Perfect"_ Anchovy thought about what Erika said _"the faster you get well the faster you can get back to the front"_

 _"And very far away from my Maho"_ she thought, chuckling inwardly.

 **"Yeah ..."** her voice was cold and an annoyed undertone crystallized

Anchovy looked down at Erika in amusement.

 **"It should be a surprise ... but I think you're not a friend of it anyway ... so you're awarded the EK1 and the Wound Badge in Gold."** Anchovy turned around and headed off to leave the hospital.

 **"That worked well"** she laughed in her thoughts and was satisfied with herself.

 **"You know ..."** Erika started and Anchovy stopped abruptly and looked over her shoulder and looked into two steel-blue eyes that sparkled as if a blue fire was spraying out of them.

 **"... I underestimated you a little ... you are really cunning and sneaky ... that I underestimate you again that will never happen again ..."** Erika said in a monotonous but menacing voice. Anchovy began to swallow.

 **"...it's no secret that we both cannot like each other ... only for Maho and Miho we hold it back but ..."** Erika took a deep breath. Anchovy started shivering slightly and just wanted to get away

 **"... if something should happen to Miho, I will blame you and then God help you ... I will find you and ..."** Erika became silent and looked contemptuously at Anchovy.

Anchovy hurried from the hospital her face was pale her back was hot and cold at the same time. She looked back at the hospital and her only thought was _"Damn it!"_

 **5 days later Pravda Front**

Koume stood on her Panther tank and looked through her binoculars towards the horizon if the enemy was moving. She was glad that she did not have any real fighting as of yet, she heard rumors about what was happening on the other front.

And then the message that Maho's little sister was sent to a punitive battalion because she allegedly struck the strings.

 _"I still cannot believe that little Miho would do that..."_ thought Koume and took a long sip of her freshly brewed coffee.

 _"I'll talk to Erika about it"_ she decided thinking to herself and looked through the binoculars again

 **"Commander!"** came a voice next to her panther so loud that Koume almost dropped her binoculars and cup of coffee. Startled, she looked at the soldier who stood right next to the Panther and saluted to her.

With a nod she gave the soldier to understand that he should continue.

 **"We saved someone who was supposed to come from the prisoner convoy"**

Koume looked puzzled

 **"What about the convoy?"** She asked excitedly because she knew that Miho was in this convoy.

 **"The convoy was attacked ... and only one of the guards has made it this far ... after fainting for almost 2 days ... so she said it ..."** the soldier reported. Koume jumped off her Panther and grabbed the soldier by the shoulder. Koumes face showed fear, anger, and despair.

 **"Where is Miho?!"** she asked with a voice that was way too high.

 **"Miho? The little Nishizumi? Should she have been there?"** Asked the soldier puzzled.

 **"..."** Koumes eyes darted over the soldier's face.

 **"Take me to the soldier!"** Commanded Koume and urged the soldier to leave.

Koume and the soldier ran quickly to the shelter where the MP soldier was needed to transport them

When Koume entered, she immediately searched the room to find the said person. Only when she lowered her eyes did she see the person lying on a cot. The soldier had an arm over her eyes and moaned a bit maybe because of a headache.

Koume did not care which rank this person had or where she was. With wide eyes she grabbed the soldier lying on the field bed.

 **"Where is the prisoner?!"** Koume almost shouted at the soldier and began tugging at the soldier's collar, her eyes filled with despair.

Totally confused and panicked, the MP soldier tried to break loose but Koume fixed the soldier and repeated the question.

 **"I…I do not know ... I think the big one from Pravda took her with her, I think I was out of action..."** the MP soldier trembled and landed on the cot rudely. Koume had turned chalk-white and her eyes were staring straight ahead. Her mouth opened and closed but no sounds came out.

 **"Commander?"** The soldier asked confused that the message astonished Koume this much in this situation and wanted to know what to do now

Koumes thoughts literally rolled over, what should she do now she knew she had to report this to HQ. She stormed out of the compound to the mobile radio station.

 **"Quick connect to HQ!"** She yelled as she entered the radio station the soldiers were terrified and one fell down from her chair and looked with horrified eyes towards Koume.

The radio operator who was still sitting in the chair responded immediately and made a connection to HQ.

 **"Connection stands, Commander!"**

Koume picked up the microphone and was about to speak when she fell silent.

 _"What if the enemy is listening? Or someone else it's none of your business"_ she thought and put the microphone back on the table

 **"Disconnect!"** She said aloud and mentally went through all of her options again.

She would stop by for a personal visit and immediately sprinted to the vehicle fleet to take her car to the HQ.

 **In the HQ**

Erika was sitting in a chair in front of a mirror, looking at herself suspiciously.

 _"Such nonsense all of this crap"_ she thought as she thought of the upcoming ceremony. In a way, she was proud of herself that she was so honored, especially by Maho, but it left her with a harsh feeling in the stomach since Miho was not here let alone that she did not know where she was even at now. This poor copy of an Italian said that she was on the front again but could you trust her? Too many inconsistencies Erika always remembered and always there was SHE.

Erika sighed and pulled on her uniform jacket and examined the EK2.

Too many memories came from the award she and Miho got when defeating the French, the hot night with her, the misunderstanding and the face when she shouted at Maho that she loved Miho.

Erika laughed a little as she thought of Mahos face and Miho's face after her confession.

 _"Good, better to have a good mood than to stand there with a bad mood,"_ she thought and tied to tie her hair in a braid. When she was done, she put on her officer's cap.

She sighed, looked at herself in the mirror and put on a smile.

 _"Panzer vor!"_ She thought, nodding briefly and walking slowly to the guide shelter.

 **"I am proud to have you in my troupe Erika and that you are so capable I would like to present you with the awards of the EK1 and not only because you have sustained a terrible injury, I would like to give you the wounded badge in gold."** Maho said extra loud for the propaganda team and held out her hand to Erika.

Erika smiled and took her hand and shook it.

 **"We are all proud of you Erika Itsumi please keep it that way and we will achieve a glorious victory. If you want then you can say something to it"** Maho pointed inviting to the propaganda team.

Erika cleared her throat a little and nodded to Maho.

 **"Thank you, Comman- I'm mean High leader, it's an honor to receive this award,"** Erika said, and Maho began to smile at these words of praise.

 **"And I also have to thank all the soldiers on the fronts that fought under my command and for their perfect cooperation,"** continued Erika and some soldiers who were there with them began to clap.

 **"But especially to Miho, who always gave me the courage and incentive to fight harder. Miho this is for you: As soon as I'm back at the front with you we'll let it crash on the front!"** And finished the interview. Maho's smile was gone, including that of Anchovy and the propaganda company.

Maho nodded and disappeared without saying a word then the blond witch started talking into the microphone. Anchovy handed the medals to Erika and whispered in her ear.

 **"Do not overdo it, Itsumi!"**

A few minutes after the propaganda team left, they all were inside Mahos office once more.

Erika saw Maho throw herself in her chair and Erika did not pay any attention. Erika started to move and pushed Anchovy aside.

 **"Where is she?"** Erika asked, smiling at Maho with a faked smile.

 **"At the front,"** Maho answered coldly

Erika cocked her head to the side slightly.

 **"To Emi?"** She saw Anchovy hurry to Mahos side and stand between the two and looked at Erika with angry eyes.

 **"No,"** Maho said, sighing in frustration.

Erika's smile vanished in an instant, she had a bad feeling in her stomach.

 **"Koume?"** She tried to make sure that she was wrong

 **"Stop It now Itsumi!"** Hissed Anchovy and walked up to Erika. Erika continued not impressed by this one bit.

 **"Do not tell me ... no, you have not!"** Erika pushed Anchovy aside and stood face to face with Maho.

Maho stared into the blue eyes of Erika relentlessly and did not reply.

 **"You have… you have! Are you stupid! You cannot send her to a punitive battalion, she will not survive that!"** Erika's voice grew louder and shriller.

 **"It's for the good of all allies ..."** Maho lied, avoiding Erika's piercing gaze.

Erika opened her mouth and closed it again immediately her eyes scurried wildly in the room. She could not think clearly. Her eyes stopped at Anchovy.

 **"You!"** She hissed and stood up, pointing at Anchovy. Anchovy avoided the approaching Erika and started to panic. Erika knocked over a chair as she headed for Anchovy. Her Headache made itself felt but she did not care anymore.

 **"Stop this now!"** Shouted Maho and jumped up from her chair.

Erika ignored her and started a final attack. Miraculously, she managed to grab Anchovy at the last moment and pulled her close. Anchovy saw the cold murderous glare in the eyes of Erika and how Erika clenched her fist and raised it to hit her. Anchovy closed her eyes and waited for the pain.

She noticed that the grip loosened and she escaped Erika's grip as she looked up at her, seeing that Maho was standing behind Erika and pulling her fist up with a police grip on her back and fixing Erika like that

 **"I said STOP IT NOW!"** Maho hissed. Erika acted after the self-defense basis of Kuromorimine and gathered all her strength together and freed herself from the grasp. With a skillful footwork she pulled Maho off the ground under her feet so that Maho lost her balance and landed roughly on the back.

Erika did not continue to attack as she saw the guards running towards them with an MP officer.

Maho raised her arm to signal that everything was alright so the guards and the MP left the room once more. She cleared her throat and brushed her uniform of dust.

Erika shook her head and started to leave. She was almost at the door when it was pushed open and Koume came running in, followed by some guards.

 **"MAHO, MIHO WAS TAKEN BY THE RUSH!"** she yelled into the room as she stormed in and immediately gasped. The next moment she saw a puzzled-looking Erika standing in front of her.

Erika turned her head to Maho and threw her a reproachful look that said, _"Look what you've done!"_

When Koume saw Erika's gaze, only a thought crossed her mind

 _"OH ... FUCK!"_

Erika shook her head in disbelief and fumbled with her new award and threw it into a corner, leaving the room with great anger. She murmured something no one could understand the murmur not even Koume, who was standing close to her.

 **"At last,"** Yukari sighed and sat down with a deep sigh to Erwin who was about to cook a food ration.

 **"I do not know what this Emi wants, but all these maneuvers are exaggerated,"** she complained, and Erwin nodded in agreement, she started pouring water into her pot to make a soup out of the ration for herself and Yukari.

Yukari watched as she massaged Erwin's shoulders. She felt how tense they were and used all of her strength to loosen the knot.

Erwin enjoyed it a lot as she leaned back and cuddled into Yukari.

 **"Did you hear anything from Miho?"** Erwin asked, watching the food cook. Her voice had a worried undertone.

 **"No, how come? Have you?"** Yukari asked and stopped with the massage. Erwin just shook her head.

For five days they had not heard or seen her when they asked Emi where their commander was, they were just put off by the fact that they did not care what officers do.

Yukari sighed and looked to the entrance of the tent and saw that the sun had risen. From outside you could hear the everyday noise of cursing soldiers and vehicles passing by.

 **"I'm sure she'll be back soon ..."** Yukari said and hugged Erwin. Erwin remained silent and heard that Yukari pressed her harder and harder.

Suddenly, light broke into the tent and a shadow appeared. Yukari and Erwin stared in shock at the shadowy figure and before anyone could speak, a familiar voice broke the silence.

 **"Hey Yu-Yusa-Yuzu-oh damn, shaggy head, bring all the Ooarai soldiers together, we are moving to another front! And you are under my command and since I do not know anybody else you will be my adjutant shaggy head! Come on, we have no time to lose!"** __Whispered the voice and turned around and walked away.

Yukari blinked a few times and both looked at each other in surprise until Yukari broke the silence.

 **"Erika?"** Both said at the same time and jumped up.

 **Panzer Halt!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**AN: Hey guys, sorry it took a bit longer but the work is pretty engaging right now.**_

 _ **I hope you have a lot of fun with the chapter**_

 **Panzer Vor!**

It occurred to Miho that they had been traveling for several hours, she looked at her rescuers? She woke up and she thought about it maybe they were Bellwall soldiers or Kuromorimine soldiers that Miho did not know off but this uniform was a completely different one from the ones Miho knew so far.

Only after a few kilometers they came to a clearing where a ZIS-5 truck with a few soldiers in the same uniform as the ominous strangers stood and seemed bored leaning against the truck. It was not until everyone got in the truck that Miho wanted to know who the helping soldiers were.

 **"Who are you? Are you with the axis?"** Miho asked, looking at the faces of the soldiers. She hoped that Maho might have set up another unit similar to the Wehrwolves without her knowing of it

Except for a giggle, Miho did not get an answer to her questions. The women soldiers completely ignored Miho and talked about everything not important as though this was a normal activity in the school.

Miho sighed and stared in frustration at her hands, basically she did not care if she was killed by Pravda or the Axis at this point. Penal Battalion is the same as shooting squad.

The soldiers noticed that Miho was frustrated.

 **"Do not worry,"** a soldier said, patting Miho on the shoulder

 **"You're safe."** She grinned softly at Miho and the other soldiers did as well

 **"Yeah?"** She said sounding sarcastic, the last days were always anything but safe for Miho but then the opposite hit her right in the face without any warning whatsoever.

 **"Then tell me ... who you are"** Miho looked skeptically at the soldiers one by one.

 **"We're not authorized to do that, but in a few hours, you'll know everything,"** another soldier said a little harsher, changing her position to something almost lying down, clutching her arms with her arms to get some warmth. She yawned loudly and put her field cap in front of her eyes to get some sleep.

Miho watched the spectacle and nodded to the soldier. Then she looked out of the van and stared into the white landscape. She pondered what she could do to get safely to the lines of the axis if necessary, even by force.

Then a thought broadened in her consideration. Why back to where she got out of the way anyway? Depressed, Miho put her head on the backs of her hands and sighed. The rest of the ride all of them remained silent only the soft wind whistling his icy song around the moving transporter.

 **"We're almost there,"** a soldier said, gently awakening Miho.

Miho jumped, she must have fallen asleep while they were driving her eyes wandered restless in the van. She looked out of the van and saw that it was already night. It was not so bad because the light from the moon was well reflected by the snow so that you could see a few meters further.

They drove past a large snow mountain where some soldiers stood behind and sought cover. Miho had to make an effort to realize that the mountain was a tank covered with snow by the soldiers.

In her mind Mihos panic started growing and she recognized the outline of the tank only too well. It was a T-34 tank painted in white.

 _"So, Russians who have disguised themselves in our uniforms"_ Miho thought and made a plan to escape.

The van stopped moving and soldiers urged Miho to get out. Reluctantly, because of the uncertainty of what is going to happen, Miho jumped off the van. Shortly thereafter, she was grabbed by the soldier by the wrist and they both moved towards a shack that already looked like it would collapse soon. It was no comparison to what Anzio or Kuromorimine could set up but the main thing was it was a place to stay.

The soldier let go of Miho and knocked on the door. She nodded to Miho and pointed to the music that came out of the house. The music stopped as the knocking suddenly ended and from the inside came only a dull "yes?" and the two entered the hut.

A dull candle lit the room as well as possible. It flickered lightly because of the now open door and threatened to go out. An oven warmed the room

 **"Shut the damn door!"** Someone called from a bunk. Miho did not recognize the person she only saw red hair tied into two braids. The soldier immediately closed the door and saluted in front of a large brown-haired officer, as far as Miho could tell.

The officer did not look up she turned her instrument and nodded in agreement to the report of the soldier. Miho looked curiously at the tall person wearing a steel helmet that was much too big and had a blue and white camouflage pattern on it.

Miho was puzzling over who was under the helmet. Then the helmet moved and a few light brown eyes stared at Miho and a smile spread across the officer's face.

 **"Miho! It's nice to see you again,"** said the officer, and Miho recognized the gentle voice in front of her, but she remained seated and continued to tune her musical instrument.

 **"MIKA! Oh God I did not recognize you Mika."** Miho said pleased and a stone fell from her heart.

Mika lifted her head and gleefully looked at Miho.

 **"Since one has not read the uniform theory?!"** Mika annoyed and grinned amused towards Miho.

Miho laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of her head.

Mika started playing her instrument and filled the room with a pleasant sound.

 **"What are you doing here Miho? I thought you were busy with fighting against Kay and Darjeeling if you were watching your propaganda show,"** she said, glancing over at Miho before playing her instrument again.

 **"I ..."** Miho started, stepping from foot to foot, embarrassed.

 **"She has done bad things, I bet"** came from the couch and Miho looked frightened to this and saw how a small face cheekily grinned over the back of the couch directly towards her.

Miho said nothing. Mika looked over briefly at Miho and examined her from head to toe.

 **"Is that so ... interesting"** she said and started playing her instrument again.

 **"Yeah ..."** Miho looked down and fumbled embarrassed at her uniform button.

 **"Mikko ... get something to eat for Miho I think she's definitely hungry"** Mika said and stopped playing.

 **"You can talk better with a full stomach. Since you agree with me right, Miho?"** Mika cleared the table and Mikko disappeared from the house into the cold.

Miho nodded slightly. Mika offered her a chair where she could sit down. She put some glasses on the table and poured them with a liquid that looked like water but smelled strange. With a grin, Mika took the glass and toasted with Miho.

 **"Ahhh good stuff!"** Mika said and set the glass down on the table.

Miho took a sip and immediately her lips began to burn and the few drops that were on her way into her stomach left a burning trail that made Miho cough and gasp for air.

Mika was amused by Miho's behavior.

 **"Katyusha's personal non-alcoholic vodka ... mixed with chili"** Mika said to Miho and handed her the bottle.

With tears on her face, Miho looked at the writing on the bottle and instead of one percent of alcohol there was Scoville.

When Mikko entered the hut with the meal, she laughed at Miho's head, which was just starting to turn red

 **"You should not eat or drink everything Mika offers you"** , Mikko laughed for a moment before putting the food in front of Miho and Mika.

 **"Let's talk after dinner Miho,"** Mika said in a cheerful but decisive tone.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

For a few hours they were already on the way to the eastern front. A large unit of tanks and transporters after the soldiers have eaten. The convoy was led by Erika's Tiger II Tank followed by Miho's Tiger I and the Tiger (P) that had been repaired. Erika had ordered complete radio silence and for communication signal flags were distributed to the tank commanders that they had to use.

Yukari, who commanded Miho's tiger on Erika's orders, stuck her head out of the hatch and scanned the area around them with her binoculars. She looked back and she stopped the STUG III where Erwin did the same as Yukari and scouted the area for enemies.

A comforting feeling ran through Yukari when she saw how the airstream brought the hair of Erwin to blow.

 _"She looks like a real tank soldier from the last big war,"_ she thought, her cheeks slowly turning red.

Yukari immediately spun around as Erwin looked in her direction. She was not allowed to see her like that now, she decided to herself. As they drove through snow-covered terrain and the icy wind began to blow stronger and worse, she felt an icy shudder. She breathed into her hands to warm them up.

She looked at Erika and she stood rooted in her dome and the wind blew through her hair, which flew wildly around. She was just staring straight out of the way Yukari saw that she wore safety goggles to protect her eyes from the wind.

 _"She must really be after Miho with such stamina, especially after her surgery that she had to go through ..."_ Yukari thought at the sight of Erika holding the position.

Yukari grabbed the flag and briefly considered what she had to signal for low fuel.

She waved the flag excitedly back and forth and when she was done, she saw Erika scratching her head and her head leaning to the left side.

 _"Ahh dammit!"_ Thought Yukari and put the flag back in the tank she formed her hands to a funnel and roared towards Erika.

 **"THE FUEL WILL BE EMPTY, WE MUST TANK!"**

 **".HE .UEL WILL .E ... EMP. MU.. ...AN."** Only came to Erika what only got amazement and a blank expression from her face after hearing that.

Yukari saw the look on her face and called out to Erika several times and only after the sixth time of Yukari shouting Erika managed to bring together the verbal tatters.

Erika was aware that they had to stop on the way somehow to fuel up but not this fast. Well they have the HQ widely circumnavigate what cost them a lot of fuel and time but they did get more Kilometers of the journey done this way.

She let the convoy stop and studied her map carefully, calculating the distance to Koume's front section. She jumped off her Tiger tank and ran over to Yukari.

 **"How many miles do you think the fuel you have left will last us?"** She asked hastily and looked Yukari in the eyes. Yukari looked questioningly at Mako who looked at the fuel gauge.

 **"Between 30 and 40 km,"** she told Monotone to Yukari who told Erika.

Erika looked at her map and began to chew on her fingernails, because of this her nervousness increased greatly.

 **"Ok we have to somehow cover about 60 km that means you have to skim fuel from the other vehicles and also leave the trucks and to get their fuel in our tanks. Ammunition and Soldiers must ride on the tanks for the rest of the trip..."** Erika said to Yukari and threw her head back when she noticed a cold substance settling on her head.

She saw how small white fine flakes fell from the sky. She uttered a curse and called to everyone.

 **"Hurry up we do not have any time to lose here!"**

In a record time, the fuel was redistributed to the tanks of course the heavy tanks had gotten the most. Erika climbed back into her tank and gave the order to start moving immediately and the pack moved on towards the front towards Koume.

Koume stood as usual on her Panther tank and kept watch and looked into the snow-covered landscape to make out any enemy movements. To make matters worse, it started to snow so the visibility was even more impaired.

The cold wind that blew incessantly in this region dragged on the forces of the soldiers and many went only in pairs to patrol the front line to warm each other up.

Koume noticed that something moved in the corner of her eye, she turned her head slowly in the direction of the movement and saw how a whole column of tanks was heading towards her. She could not tell which kind of tanks it was but she saw the three huge tanks at the front and on all of the tanks were sitting soldiers.

 _"Holy shit ..."_ came to her mind and she feared that it was an attack of Pravda.

She was about to sound the alarm as a figure climbed onto the turret of the leading tank and began waving wildly. Koume struggled to identify the person for a bit but when she did it gave her a sense of relief and joy.

 _"Next time announce your arrival...Erika,"_ she thought and waved back towards the approaching tanks.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Miho looked at her half-eaten food in front of her. Mika was right she was hungry and how much so without her even realizing it, she thought about when she had last eaten something warm.

She studied the food it was something delicious but it looked so plain it had pieces of meat in it and peppers and she also believed to have bitten on tiny pieces of onions.

 **"Why are you looking at the food like that?"** Mikko asked leading the spoon to her mouth.

 **"Oh ... nothing ... just ... I wonder what that delicious food is,"** Miho asked sheepishly, dipping the spoon into the food.

 **"Dog food ..."** Mikko said dryly and brought the spoon to her mouth.

Miho stopped moving and stared dumbfounded at Mikko and then at Mika.

Mika did not say anything she took some bread and dipped it in the food. Mikko however could not stop herself and broke out into a loud laugh.

 **"The face! Too divine!"** She laughed and wiped a tear from her eyes.

Miho blushed and grinned sheepishly. Mika looked at Miho and found it was the right time to answer the questions she had.

 **"Miho?"** Mika asked and looked at her plate.

Miho raised her eyes and stared at Mika, waiting for Mika to continue.

 **"Why are you here and tell me the truth?"** Mika looked at Miho her eyes now serious.

Miho thought for a fraction of a second if she should try to invent a story, but she decided to tell the truth.

 **"I was on my way to a punitive battalion ..."** Miho spoke quietly and she was uncomfortable telling anyone about that.

Mika said nothing she only nodded and kept an eye on Miho.

 **"I knew it"** , it rattled out of Mikko who grinned satisfied.

 **"What did you do?"** Mika asked in a serious tone, ignoring Mikko.

Miho talked a bit about the battles she fought at the western front and what she had to endure at the hands of the allies but also what she had ordered her own soldiers to do because of that. Mika did not make a mine nor did she give Miho the feeling that she was condemning her.

At that moment, Miho longed to be at Erika's side, which always gave her support and pulled her eyebrows together, trying not to cry.

Mika looked at Mikko and she understood what Mika wanted. Mikko got up and went out.

 **"Miho, I have another question ..."** Mika said leaning over to Miho so that she was close to her face. Miho blushed because of the short distance from Mika's face.

 **"How is your sister?"** She asked and a slight flush spread on her face.

Miho was startled by the question because she just told her what she did and now such a banal question.

 **"Well, as far as I think, she has a lot to do as a leader in this simulation but she has a lot of support"** Mika got a sparkle in her eyes and her face became redder.

 **"A-And that makes her all alone?"** Mika asked, avoiding Miho.

 **"No, she has a partner,"** Miho said, not knowing how Mika got stuck.

 **"A... Alright with Itsumi-san?"** Mika's voice sounded a bit higher than usual.

 **"No ..."** Miho blushed sharply **"Erika ... Itsumi-san is at the front ..."** Miho fumbled with her fingers in embarrassment.

Mika's face became rigid, but she grinned, but it was a smile on her face.

 **"Ahhahaha I thought Itsumi was with your sister together everything would be rules..."**

 **"No, that's what Anchovy does as far as I know ..."** Miho replied and wanted to end the topic as she realized how tense the situation was getting.

 **"Understandable..."** Mika said smiling and got up and went to her Kantele and put a hand on it.

Miho felt lost, as if she had said something wrong. Mika started playing a familiar song and she started to smile. She closed her eyes and just played a song that came to her mind.

 **"Is everything alright?"** Miho asked cautiously and looked around for a chance to escape if she had to.

 **"Sure,"** Mika said curtly and just kept playing. It sounded beautiful but also sad at once.

 **"You know I've decided ... to join the axis,"** she said, glancing over at Miho with a smile.

 **"Honest?"** Miho looked puzzled at Mika her mouth was open as she had expected everything but not this.

 **"Yes,"** she said and kept playing like in a trance

 _"I'll see if Anchovy can give me the water,"_ she thought and finished the song. When suddenly Mikko came running back in and was completely out of breath.

 **"Mika! Pravda and the Axis are not far away from each other and Aki has reported that a large number of Pravda units are rolling towards the axis."** She looked from Miho to Mika.

Mika took a deep breath, normally she would dodge such an attack but she knew she had to do something for the axis in order to prove her loyalty.

 **"Get all the tanks ready, let the soldiers take enough ammunition, we'll help our allies,"** she said, almost bored.

 **"Miho?"** She asked again and Miho looked at her questioningly.

" **Are you going to fight with us?"** She asked, looking at Miho with a serious face.

Miho did not think for a second and nodded to Mika and confirmed this with a **"Jawohl"**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **"MOVE QUICKER MAKE SURE THAT EVERYTHING IS READY!"**

 **"EY YOU! FIT ON THIS, THIS IS AMMUNITION! "**

 **"GO, GO, GO, WE HAVE NO TIME TO WASTE!"**

Erika commanded wildly as she oversaw the refueling and rearming of tanks and soldiers.

 _"Am I just surrounded by deception?"_ She thought but kept that to herself because she did not want to unnecessarily worsen the morality of the soldiers.

 **"DEPART IN LESS THAN 5 MINUTES!"** She screamed loud enough that everyone could hear it.

 **"My goodness ... even the enemy could have heard that chick,"** Erwin joked to Yukari, wiping the sweat from her forehead. She did not notice that Koume was behind them and gently giggled. Startled, Erwin whirled around and turned pale in the face.

 **"I ... uh ... I mean ..."** Erwin stammered but Koume waved.

 **"Then you'll have to see if she's sour,"** she said softly to the two, walking over to Erika.

 **"How can Miho just handle it?"** Said Erwin calming down slowly.

 **"I think Miho has a tactic for it."** Yukari said, picking up another tank shell and passing it on to load it.

 **"Anyone who can scream like that must surely have a soundproof room ..."** Erwin mumbled, looking over at Erika in amazement.

 **"HEY! DO NOT LOOK AT ME, WORK MORE SOLDIER!"** Erika shouted to Erwin when she saw that she was staring.

Erwin blushed immediately and set to work.

 **"So, what does it look like? What are the orders?"** Koume asked calmly to Erika and looked questioningly at her.

 **"Forward and no back"** said Erika and drew different routes on different maps

 **"What are you doing there Erika?"** She asked curiously and watched Erika's hand movement.

 **"Our route ..."** Erika chewed on her fingernail, because inside of her the nervousness rose.

 **"Uh ... was that not done by HQ?"** Koume asked irritated.

 **"..."**

 **"Do not say you have no orders for this action ..."**

 **"Listen!"** Erika's tone became harsher.

 **"You can help me or leave me alone"** she looked directly into the eyes of Koume and she knew this determined look, this all or nothing look.

 **"All right, I'll help you as a friend,"** Koume said, taking the map from Erika.

She looked at the map and studied it.

 **"What's the name of the operation anyway?"** She asked while studying.

Erika laughed and turned away from Koume to go to her tank.

 **"Quite simply ... Operation: Get Miho back!"** She said and walked over to her tank, leaving a stupidly looking Koume behind.

The engines howled as Erika gave the order to attack. The earth shook among the masses that started to move.

 **"OK radio silence is lifted"** commanded Erika over radio and heard the confirmation over radio of all tank commanders which were switched to her.

 **"We come together close to a point there we will split up Koume You will break out to the south and Yu ..."** Erika bit her tongue again she has forgotten the name of the cozy haired girl.

 **"The Commander of Ooarai sets off to the north and follows the map,"** Erika added, looking at her map. Over the radio, she heard a groan from the person who could not call Erika.

 **"Jawohl,"** it came from the radio of Yukari and Koume at the same time.

 **"First Point: Over the Frozen Lake and then Towards the City,"** Erika ordered, pulling her goggles over her eyes and pulling up her tunic jacket a bit more as the wind had started to blow even stronger.

 **"Report any enemy activity immediately!"** Instructed Erika, looking through her binoculars.

It did not take long for Erika to see the frozen lake secretly praying that the ice thickness would be strong enough to hold all the tanks otherwise it would have been a very quick operation and the front would have no more tanks and soldiers to secure.

 **"Okay, do not drive over the ice in a row, ride a long way apart,"** she informed over the radio and saw the formation change into a long queue.

Erika's tank went first across the ice. She looked down to the ice and heard the ice crunching despite the engine noise. Nervous, she bit her fingernails and began to get restless. She looked over to the other tanks and saw how the other commanders looked at her and watched the ice under their own tanks.

 _"It's only a few minutes on the ice,"_ Erika thought and looked at the other end of the shore. Even the city in the distance saw her. She lay quiet and seemingly abandoned in front of them.

 _"Too easy ..."_ Erika criticized in her head and picked up the binoculars again and watched the city.

 **"Done ...!"** Koume said happily over the radio and tore Erika from her thoughts. She saw that they went back to normal ground and a stone fell from their hearts.

 **"To all: Well done!"** Said Erika on the radio and could not resist a grin.

 **"Okay, to the city in normal formation!"** Instructed Erika and let her driver advance at full throttle.

Just as they rode back into formation, a hell of a noise broke out and where the city was, a massive number of glowing objects started rising into the air turning the sky bright yellow.

 _"What the?"_ Thought Erika and saw that the objects come closer very fast.

 **"ROCKETS! FULL COVER!"** She screamed over the radio and ducked into the tank.

She expected the impact of the missiles on the column but only a loud hissing sound was heard and after a while the detonation she expected could be heard far behind her forces.

She jumped up and immediately looked where the rockets hit and saw that they had hit the lake.

Again, a full salvo sounded from the rockets that were fired from the city and hit the lake again.

 **"Huh? What's up?"** Erika thought and shook her head.

 _"They have to be amateurs ..."_ Erika laughed. She watched as another volley hit the lake, spraying water fountains into the air this time.

 **"Do not to be intimidated by these amateurs we attack according to plan"** ordered Erika and smiled at the word amateurs.

 **"OK! Breaking out!"** Erika commanded over the radio and Yukari and Koume broke off from the main raiding party.

 **"The rest are rushing the city, we'll take it and use it as a forward base"** said Erika over the radio.

Erika believed in a quick victory but it came to her mind again why the Pravda soldiers have fired at the lake and she wondered what their intention was with that.

Countless cannons thundered from the flanks where Koume and Yukari started to attack. Erika looked startled from one flank to the other. A large group of T-34 tanks and some KV-2 tanks were partly buried in the snow.

Erika puzzled the big picture together now and realized that it was a move to cut off the way back for the troops and now they wanted to have them bleed themselves dry until they ran out of ammunition and fuel.

She bit her lower lip and cursed wildly that she had not seen it until now.

 **"LEFT AND RIGHT FLANK: KEEP THE POSITION AT EVERY PRICE!"** She yelled into her radio and sweat, despite the cold, stepped on her forehead. It was going to be very bad because now a win has gotten so much more difficult, there was only one more victory or they would lose the entire force that stood between Pravda and the HQ.

 _"Forgive me Miho but I have to get rid of the mess for now,"_ she thought ruefully, focusing on the battle that had begun.

 **"The rest takes the city at any cost!"** She ordered and her voice cracked.

It began to hail bullets from the city on the tanks and now and then anti-tank guns were fired at the advancing tanks.

 **"Shoot at the windows with the MGs!"** Erika shouted over the radio and to her radio operator.

Immediately the MGs of the advancing tanks began to shoot at the buildings. The MG of the Tiger II already glowed so many shots were fired. It was not long before the shelling stopped on the tanks and a wall of smoke swept over the entrance to the city. Erika thought they did that so the Pravda soldiers could make a retreat or at least a change of position.

Erika's tank penetrated the city first, the road was wide enough that two tanks could travel side by side, but many obstacles had been set up and again and again some soldiers shot at the tanks with machine guns and rifles. There was always a small click in the interior when a bullet bounced off. The radio operator and gunner did everything to put the windows under fire, but it did not work, they were usually too high to shoot at with their MGS.

Erika looked back and saw how the last vehicle drove into the city shortly thereafter an explosion sounded behind her. Erika whirled her head around and saw the two buildings collapse and block the street behind them with rubble.

 **"STOP"** she commanded immediately and the colon stopped immediately, just in time because before Erika´s tank a building detonated and blocked the road so much that the tiger could not break through.

 **"Damn you!"** Erika shouted angrily and she remembered that they are now an open target for infantry.

 **"All tank crews except the drivers out and secure the roads!"** She commanded and grabbed an MP40 and her steel helmet. Carefully, she climbed out of her tank and immediately fired ahead of her at the buildings.

Erika dove to a building entrance to seek protection. Cries of struck soldiers brightened up. Erika leaned slightly out of cover to see what was going on, and immediately her position was fired on. She ducked to make herself smaller.

 **"SMOKE OUT NOW!"** She shouted to the soldiers who were sheltering behind the tanks.

A few canisters flew in front of the tanks, covering everything on the street on a thick smoke cloud.

 **"OK, GO! SECURE THE ROADS AND BUILDINGS!"** Erika shouted over the noise and turned to the nearest soldier.

 **"Four of you are coming with me, we take the MG position apart!"** She shouted, pointing in the direction of the MG's attack, and the soldiers nodded loading their weapons.

Erika's small squad ran through some streets and around corners. Every now and then there were MP and MG fire and melee noises, but she did not care. She had to take out the MG position so she could clear the debris and drive on.

When they reached the building with the MG, they came to a side that was not well guarded. Two guards walked up and down in front of the entrance and one leaned against a box that was probably loaded with ammunition or grenades.

Erika pointed to the guards and ordered with a hand signal, to take the three out as quiet as possible. Almost silently, the squad sneaked up. Again, and again they took every cover big enough to hide behind.

Erika's heart beat faster and faster because she did not know how many soldiers there were and if warned they could be taken by surprise and taken out.

They were so close now that they heard the laughter from the two guards, who were amused as the enemies scurried through the tanks like rabbits.

Apparently, the fog must have subsided so they had a clear view of the tanks.

As the two soldiers turned and walked into the building, Erika nodded and a soldier went to the one who was leaning against the box and hit the rifle butt against the head so that she fell unconscious.

A call came from the building and fast steps were heard. When the first soldier ran out, she saw her comrade on the floor and next Erika who had the MP in the attack and aimed at the soldier.

The Pravda soldier raised her hands to signal that she surrendered. She put her hands behind the back of her head and pushed her helmet aside, pulling out a paint torch. Before Erika could do something, she ignited it and a red cloud rose from it.

Erika pulled the trigger and the soldier was out of the simulation now screaming in Russian. From all sides came sounds of rapid steps and calls in Russian also the MG fire stopped.

 **"Shit back to the tanks!"** She screamed and started to backtrack until she turned and started to run.

Shots and whistles sounded past her. A soldier was hit on the leg and fell down. Erika wanted to help her but there were already a bunch of about six Pravda soldiers and rushed towards the four soldiers.

 **"Get out"** said the hit soldier and held with her MP on the horde of soldiers. Those were maybe the saving seconds to get a lead.

 **"Thanks"** , Erika breathed and continued walking in the direction where they came from before. She still heard how the MP fired several more times before falling silent.

As Erika turned the corner, she saw how her remaining troops raised their hands to the pair of Pravda soldiers as she surrendered.

As if in slow motion Erika saw some soldiers who looked frightened to Erika and did not react when they saw Erika and the next moment Erika saw next to him a wooden door. She stormed towards the door and broke through without looking back. Except for wild calls she heard nothing, no weapons were fired or grenade explosions.

She knew that they were after her, so she did not look around. She ran up a flight of stairs, and luckily, in the next room, this building was connected to the neighboring building, so she also broke through it. She hurried down the stairs and took a fraction of a second to get her bearings.

She saw a corridor and behind it a door which presumably led outside. She ran away immediately.

When she was halfway down the corridor, she felt a dull pain on her right side and she noticed herself flying against a dresser. Startled, she looked up and saw icy blue eyes staring at her angrily.

She tried to get up but was pulled up her hair and thrown against the wall. Erika tried to get her pistol but it was knocked out of her hand. She went into a defensive position, but behind her came the Pravda soldiers.

 **"Grab her!"** Screamed the blonde and the soldiers grabbed Erika. Although she once managed to beat one soldier KO but there were too many. Eventually, Erika was packed and incapacitated on the ground.

The blonde walked up to Erika and hit her with full force into the pit of her stomach so hard that Erika screamed and started to cough. Again, and again, the blonde punched Erika in the stomach. She pulled back Erika's head and spat in her face. The soldiers who had captured her laughed sardonically when they saw Erika's strength go out.

 **"That's fun!"** The blonde said amused and punched Erika in the stomach again. Erika vomited what was commentated with laughter.

 **"I'll let you live. You'll become my pet,"** the blonde said maliciously.

 **"Never, your lousy bitch!"** Breathed Erika and gave her a withering look.

 **"After my treatment, you would even lick the dirt under my boot only if I wanted to!"** Said the blonde sharply, slapping Erika with the palm of her hand over her face.

Erika laughed, **"Dream on,"** she said defiantly.

The blonde looked Erika from head to toe.

 **"Take them off and tie her to the chair in this room,"** said the blonde, pointing to the nearby room.

The soldiers obeyed and after a short time Erika sat half naked on the chair her hands and legs tied to it.

The blonde entered the room and ordered the soldiers to close the door but keep watch outside.

With a smile, she pulled Erika's head back and spit in her face.

 **"I'm already breaking you Itsumi, do not worry,"** said the blonde, slapping Erika in the face again. As a firm red handprint remained.

 **"I'm sure Miho would be grateful if, after this simulation, she would get a tamed Erika who would follow make her like a mangy mutt doing anything she wants and wanting only a few strokes of thanks in return,"** the blonde said amused, circling Erika,

Erika pictured the scenario and somehow, she liked the situation to be delivered to Miho and to obey her every command.

 _"This is not the right place and time to deal with such thoughts, I have to get away somehow"_ Erika tried to remember but the image as Miho lead her around on a leash made her tingle in the stomach.

 **"HAHAHA"** Erika heard the blonde laugh and saw how she pointed to her.

 **"That does not exist, that makes you horny!"** Said the blonde slyly, pointing to Erika's spread legs Erika looked down and saw that her panties were wet.

Redness shot straight into Erika's face and she avoided the look with the blonde.

 **"So, you are a perverted bastard!"** Laughed the blonde and grabbed Erika between the legs. Erika groaned.

 **"Imagine I am your little Nishizumi girly"** , the blonde breathed and began making rhythmic movements at Erika's special place.

 **"Stop it!"** Erika screamed feebly under her groaning but the blonde did not let go of her rubbing faster and harder so that moaning grew louder and louder. Erika could not believe that such a person would bring her to orgasm. Or was it the thought that Miho would do something like this to her ... Maybe.

 **"That's what you wish to happen Itsumi for Miho to teach you the Nishizumi-style with the whip, in pain and as her slave"** the blonde laughed about it and Erika started to allow her tears to fall. She whimpered under her moaning.

Suddenly Erika lay on her side, the chair had fallen over and the blonde was lying on the floor next to Erika. Erika looked startled at what had knocked them both down and saw a well-known pair of boots not to far from her.

 **"HOW… CAN YOU DARE IT ONLY ..."** Miho screamed and angry rage made her head glow. Erika knew that she was not meant because Miho was not staring at her, but the blonde.

 **"FINGER OFF FROM MY GIRLFRIEND YOU ... YOU ... YOU ...!"** Miho found no words for this scenario and kicked the blond, with a big scream of rage, right in her chest causing the blonde to fly towards the wall of the room before crashing into a wardrobe that collapsed on top of her.

 **Panzer Halt!**

 _ **AN: I hope you enjoyed it a little**_

 _ **It's healthier for you to not have an angry Nishizumi after your head XD**_

 _ **Criticism and ideas are welcome ^^**_

 _ **I wish you a nice festive season and a good start to the new year ^ ^**_

 _ **Your DarkAges85**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**AN: Hey guys, sorry that it took so long again but right now it's not all that round with me : - / That's why I cannot promise when the next chapter will appear -.- (but it will appear! I can promise that)**_

 _ **But I hope you still enjoy the Story in the future ^^**_

 _ **And now…**_

 **Panzer Vor!**

Miho sat inside the BT-42 with an MP40 as part of the attack the nerves were blank because for about five minutes they were involved in light fights with Pravda. To the astonishment of all Finnish soldiers, the defense was very weak to non-existent some Pravda soldiers did not even attempt to fight them.

The quiet play on the Kantele that was Mikas entertainment was more incomprehensible to Miho because they were in the middle of the enemy area and just as it was taught to her, silence should be preserved as to not draw attention to herself.

Miho looked out one from a sea slits and saw a city looming in the distance, some billows of smoke rising above the buildings.

 **"Mika look, 11 o clock"** Miho told Mika. At this Mika lifted her head and looked through the sight slot as well before she took hold of the radio.

 **"Our search has come to an end comrades we move to the city, which is from my position about towards our 11 o 'clock arrival is likely to be if we move at high speed about 15 minutes. Get ready to fight"** she put the radio back down and continued to play calmly on her Kantele.

 **"Shouldn't we prepare too?"** Said Miho, disrupting the serenity that Mika radiated.

 **"Believe me Miho, we don't need one because they apparently have too much to do with their banter that they don't expect us to even be here,"** Mika said calmly, unable to hide a smug grin.

Mika was right in her thoughts, Miho, because the resistance was more than tenuous until now and it was also not a major tank battalions or defensive positions that were opposing them on their way.

As the unmistakable noise of the Pravda soldiers ' rocket artillery rang out, Miho looked startled from the sight slot. She already thought that they had flown up and now had to overcome the hail of flying bombs. But when she looked at the area around and ahead of them, she realized that this artillery was directed not at them, but at another squad. Mika immediately stopped her army and waited for a time.

'Poor front pigs ... ' Miho thought to herself, warping her face into a scowl that was just there to hide her own anxiety.

Miho saw a red cloud rising from near the rocket artillery raising a massive cloud of dust. Mika also looked at the event and put on a convoluted smile.

 **"Aki, have fun, shooting training,"** Mika said calmly, reaching for the radio.

 **"To everyone: We got contact left nix and lots of fun doing it,"** she said calmly, putting the radio back.

Aki got ready also Mikko rolled with her head and had her neck cracked.

 **"Now ... dear Miho ... you will see what we are capable of,"** Mika said calmly, pulling her cap a little down in her face.

 **"Mika, enemy contact four T-34s and five Katyushas and a bunch of infantries,"** Aki said as she watched through the target telescope.

Mika wiped with his foot up and down, on the beat, reaching for the radio.

 **"Säkkijärven Polkka"** she said only through the radio and put it back down and then started playing a song that Miho had heard before.

Mikko drove on and pushed off with the BT-42. Even the environment filled the air with diesel stench and loud engines thundered up noisy. Not like a customary tank battle, the tanks drove toward the enemies. This tactic was unorthodox a small group advanced at the enemies where Miho was among them. And the rest drove away from the attacking squad left and right.

When Aki dropped off the first shot and hit one of the rocket artilleries, the remaining tanks swerved into their direction and drove toward the opponents. Like a large fan, the swarm of Finns approached the Pravda soldiers and started firing shot after shot as much as the barrels could handle.

Miho was surprised by this action, she has never seen anything like it and the Pravda soldiers also did not try to stand up to the Finns already after they already failed to put themselves in position when trying. As soon as one of the tanks was in position, he already got a hit from a side that was unprotected. This lasted until the tanks had stopped being used to drive or the crew had taken flight.

 **"To the city"** Mika ordered via radio and the tanks drove back into the city in formation. Mika continued to play on her Kantele, turning her conversation to Miho.

 **"Now you can use your MP, Miho"** Mika grinned hemorrhage again and listened to the MG fire of the other tanks that fired on the Pravda soldiers.

Miho looked out and watched the battle. She looked like an ambitious Pravda soldier came up to the tank with a grenade. She opened the hatch and stopped the onrushing soldier by firing at him with her MP. This one slumped to the ground and had fallen down. Just in time, Miho was pulled in as a rain of bullets drummed on the tank.

The melody that Mika played suddenly appeared much louder than before. Miho looked up to Mika, who continued to play undisturbed and looked out of the sight slits every now and then.

 **"Aren't those your soldiers Miho?"** Mika asked, pointing to the western vision slot. Miho looked out and saw two female soldiers in German uniform taking shelter while their guards were running away.

 **"They belong to Eririn's unit ..."** she said, but then it ran cold down her back.

 **"HOLD! STOP THE TANK!"** Screamed Miho incensed, making institutions to climb out of the tank.

 **"Mikko keeps there in front with the soldiers, Aki give the order over radio to secure the streets ten soldiers are supposed to stay with us,"** Mika said in a serious tone. Without rewords, the two executed their orders.

The tanks stopped by the two soldiers, providing protection from any snipers. Miho immediately climbed out of the BT-42 and dropped to the ground, crouching down next to the two soldiers who had slapped their hands over their heads in fear and crouched into the earth.

 **"Hey, hey, all is good, you are with friends now,"** Miho said, reassuringly, at the soldiers, gently patting both on the shoulder.

 **"Miho?"** One of the female soldiers asked, falling around Miho's neck. She trembled so strongly that it even applied to Miho and she was with the tremor

 **"All is well now!"** Miho continued to calm them down, **"What are you doing here?"** She asked, trying to make the situation relaxed as possible.

 **"Erika is searching for you she is ..."** Miho guessed the worst she became white as chalk

 **"She's what?"** She said with a dry mouth, her lacing her throat to her at once getting bad air.

 **"She broke through"** the soldier looked at the broken door near her **"but was pursued by some Pravda soldiers ... I don't know if she ..."** the soldier looked at the floor affected and started crying. Miho didn't hear properly looking out of cover to the broken door. She was so fixated on it that she didn't notice how Mika came to her, strapped in ducked posture.

 **"What's the situation like?"** She asked, taking turns looking at Miho and the crying soldier. Miho did not answer the question she pushed the female soldier away and sprinted to the open door.

Mika watched in amazement Miho disappear. _"Too unconsidered Miho ..."_ Mika thought to herself, shaking her head.

 **"Come on guys we have to go after her."** Mika roared to the arriving soldiers and waved to them to follow her.

 **"Without Miho, I don't come to her sister's side ..."** Mika thought to herself, loading her gun through.

Miho ran through the house only when she was about to run up the stairs, she came up with the thought of checking her MP. She leaned against the wall in the next room and kept the door in eye on the opposite side, she loaded her MP through. She counted her magazines through but if worst came to worst, she would still have her pistol.

Behind her, she heard slight footsteps from those coming up the stairs. She took her MP in a stance to hit the arm rest over the head if necessary. Carefully the person came into view and she breathed out deeply from it was a Finnish soldier followed by Mika.

Mika looked right to the side and caught sight of Miho. Her facial expression was not very friendly, but she tried to stay friendly.

 **"Enough stormed Miho?"** She asked sarcastically, pointing the following soldier to the location. Miho blushed about the comment, she knew it wasn't well considered, no was even pretty stupid.

 **"Short check: Is it worth it why we're doing a house fight now?"** Mika asked, looking seriously at Miho.

Miho nodded and her face became rock hard and her gaze iron-hard.

 **"It's definitely worth it ... special to me,"** Miho said, breathing deeply and heavily in and out.

Mika took turns looking at Miho from one eye to the other. She nods briefly and started smiling

 **"Then after you Miho, Tulta!"** She said, crunching with her teeth as she grabbed Mihos hand and signaling her to keep moving.

Miho went as quietly as she could to the soldier guarding the other passageway and leaned opposite the female soldier and sought eye contact with her. When she found him, Miho nodded to the soldier and the soldier nodded to signal that she understood it. Both inhaled deeply at the same time and moved through the door, with the weapon ready to fire at anything that might be in the passageway, securing the space. The rest of the squad came up behind them and secured the area so they could go further.

When Miho wanted to secure a room again, she heard a dull rustling nearby and dull voices and laughing. Miho pressed herself against a wall and made eye contact with Mika, who made contact and nodded to Miho. Then Mika patted a female soldier on the shoulder, and she walked slowly and quietly to the passageway, sticking her head out a bit to locate the sources of the noise.

She raised her fist signaling them to stop and then spread two fingers off. Mika sneaked up to Miho and whispered in her ear.

 **"Two Pravda soldiers"** she looked up to the female soldier, who raised her hand and spread her index fingers and thumbs.

 **"Armed with rifles ..."** as she looked again at the soldier, she held her hand to her ear and signaled that she was listening to the soldiers.

Miho could not hear what the opponents in the next room were talking about it sounded like a blast for them, except the laughter in between.

The soldier turned and held her hand in front of her neck.

Miho couldn't follow those tactical commands she looked questioning to Mika, who was now kind of tense.

 **"What's going on?"** Miho whispered, nudging Mika.

 **"Nothing important Miho"** she tried to talk her way out and it was very difficult for her.

 **"Let's do this now, ok?"** Said Mika and without waiting for an answer she signaled to her female soldiers that they should step in. Already the soldiers pushed their way through the passageway and had disappeared.

Before long there was a rustling to hear in the other room. Miho sneaked to the passageway and stuck her head through it that it was not a room, but a long hallway and at the other end was an exit. Standing in the aisle was Mika's squad and the two Pravda soldiers that were silently knocked out by Mikas soldiers. Miho slowly walked towards the squad.

The closer Miho got she heard a strange sound with laughter and chuckling loud but this drowning noise she had heard before, she could not attribute it from the distance. She saw a female soldier put herself in her path and Mika pleaded her head shaking at Miho not to see that.

 **"Miho don't ..."** Mika said quietly but loudly enough that Miho turned her head once to Mika but meandered through the soldiers.

Miho came to the room with all the comical noises the door was leaning. She opened the door a gap.

She saw Erika in the middle of the room and a white-haired Pravda soldier.

Miho ran red at her breath, she had to concentrate that she still got enough air, which turned out to be a huge power grab

She saw Erika and a white-haired Pravda soldier doing something with Erika.

In Miho, anger rose at her clenching fists so much at the tremor she couldn't have grabbed at the moment. Had she not had a holding strap at her MP, this one would have fallen to the floor immediately.

She saw Erika tied to a chair and tears in her eyes she was moaning because the white-haired Bitch played her fingers in her intimate spot. She heard Erika moaning hoarse to Miho, which was answered with a mischief's laugh.

Miho tore open the door, a female soldier who was in the room with the other, turning around but was too terrified to react properly and the next moment Miho had knocked her MP over her head, which knocked him out cold. In a split second, Miho was already with the white-haired soldier, who looked up in horror and hit her with her fist in her face with full force so that she began to stagger and was hurled against the wall with full force.

 **"HOW… CAN YOU DARE IT ONLY ..."** screamed Miho she had to get her anger under control that she knew but it didn't work.

 **"FINGER OFF FROM MY GIRLFRIEND YOU ... YOU ... YOU ...!"** She had to hurt her she went to the white-haired girl and kicked her in the chest with full force. When Mika came into the room, she saw the scenario and had to put the brakes on Miho with all her strength not to beat the white-haired opponent to porridge.

XXXXXXX

Erika lay on the floor, her eyes flitting wildly, examining the situation she was in right now. For her, it was quiet in the room, she saw Miho entering on this sadistic slut while she was pulled away by a foreign soldier that was trying to calm her down. Slowly she realized she was naked on the floor and a bunch of strange female soldiers were in the room right now. Out of fear and security, she rolled into the fetus position.

She tried to cover her nakedness, but she did not know what she wanted to cover first, now she noticed how the shame rose in her. She started shaking and her eyes started to blur. What was wrong with her? Otherwise, she did not care what others thought or said about her. A tear reached the way over her cheek and a small whimper escaped her.

She tried to tear herself apart and to shake off the feeling that she was now overpowering and to articulate herself normally with the soldiers, but she only uttered a faint tearful "Miho"

Miho did not hear what Erika said she cursed and railed against the person who had dared to lay her hands on her Erika on her Eririn. She just wanted to hang this person up and use her as a practice target like this person...

Mika stood in the passageway but did not watch her soldiers holding Miho in check, she did not kill the opponent, she looked at the misery which rolled down to the ground.

 **"Miho ..."** Mika said but was ignored by this one who was acting like a raging fury.

 **"MIHO!"** Mika almost screamed and Miho glared over at her. She followed Mika's gaze and saw the misery on the floor. She had forgotten, her breath caught in her throat as she saw Erika lying huddled on the floor.

Miho broke away from the Finnish soldiers and walked slowly towards Erika.

 **"We'll take care of them there,"** Mika said, pointing to the white-haired female soldier, who was watching everything with great anticipation. Mika stopped Miho for a moment.

 **"Do not take too long I do not know how long Katyusha needs to get here"** Miho just nodded and kept walking towards Erika. Mika pointed to the white-haired soldier and disappeared from the room. The soldiers dragged the white-haired girl upstairs and accompanied her rudely.

There was silence interrupted only by Erika's light whimpering. Miho dropped to her knees beside her. She raised a hand and wanted to touch Erika, but she let it be. She looked at the floor. Thousands of thoughts passed through her mind. Even the thoughts came to where she was at Erika's place.

A cool breeze played with Mihos short brown hair, so that she was torn from the thought. Sure, Erika was lying there before her completely naked and she had to freeze. Miho quickly unbuttoned her uniform jacket and gently laid her over Erika.

" **Leave me alone!"** Erika barked immediately and knocked the jacket away. Luckily, Miho held the jacket so that it fell only from Erika's body.

 **"You'll get your death Eririn!"** Insisted Miho and tried again to put her jacket around Erika but this defended herself vehemently. She overpowered Erika and held her tight in a hug. She realized that Erika was trembling, either because of her anger or because of the cold, it was the same to Miho, she held Erika more firmly in the embrace.

 **"You ... Thou shalt not ... keep me as weak,"** whispered Erika in a husky voice, embracing Miho. Miho felt her shoulder get wet and Erika began to sob harder. Miho closed her eyes as she gently patted Erika's back.

 **"Never would I think of you as weak, Eririn!"** Miho assured her in a gentle whispering tone. She gave Erika a small kiss on the cheek. She briefly remembered her imprisonment and how Erika had freed her. She knew that she had to do something right now. She thought for a moment what she could do to cheer up Erika. She broke away from Erika's embrace and looked deep into her eyes.

 **"Protect your strength Eririn I will bring you back "** Miho quoted, conjuring a slight grin on her face. Erika blinked a few times and a blank look betrayed her conflict with that sentence. They kept going through the words repeatedly. Miho kept her gentle grin and looked hopefully into Erika's eyes. She did not understand what Miho meant or wanted to do with it but then it dawned on her and she started to grin.

 **"Save your flattery for later ... you smurf"** Erika quoted herself and could not hold it anymore. She began to laugh, forgotten was the shame, the anger, this helplessness. She straightened up and saw Miho looking at her and getting redder and redder.

 **"T-Thank you ... my little crazy ..."** Erika said softly and closed her eyes as she said that. She wiped her eyes dry. When she opened her eyes again, she leaned forward and kissed Miho's lips. Surprised by the action of her blonde girlfriend Miho stiffened as Erika's lips settled on hers.

From the corridor they both heard how fast feet came closer. Erika cursed the kiss and got up and started picking up her clothes and putting them on. Miho hurried out of the room and saw Mika running to her.

 **"Are you ready? We must go!" She hastily said" She is coming! "** She added, not waiting for an answer she turned around and ran back the way she had come. Miho needed no explanation as to who she turned around and saw Erika still closing her paddock and putting on her helmet. She looked into Miho's eyes and nodded, and both ran after Mika.

As they approached the entrance, they heard shots that whizzed through the air or whipped against the wall and called wild orders. Miho and Erika pressed together against the inside wall and peered out the door to assess the situation.

Mika was already at her BT-42 and fired with a carbine rifle at the enemy, after each shot, she took cover.

 **"Go!"** Erika hissed and pushed Miho in front of her to the exit and both ran in a crouched attitude to the tank and dropped to the ground.

 **"Hyvä päivä, Itsumi-san"** Mika said as she was reloading. Erika's ignorance of the language was reflected in her face. Mika could not help as she started laughing.

 **"Formalities aside ... where is your unit?"** Mika asked and at the same moment she leaned out of cover and shot at the enemy.

 **"Not far from here,"** said Erika, glancing around to get her bearings.

 **"A few hundred meters in this direction stands my unit"** and points in the direction where Erika suspected the south

 **"Then let's go to your unit before Katyusha gets us ready."** Mika said and started to enter her tank. Miho and Erika did the same. In the interior one heard the impact of the MG volleys.

 **"Itsumi-san lead Mikko where your unit is!"** barked Mika, looking from her commander's seat and peering through the viewing slits. Normally, she would now play a song with her Kantele, but she saw that a large cloud was rising on the horizon.

Erika slipped to the driver's seat and led Mikko to the waiting troops, the Wild took everything under attack that looked like a Pravda tank. With a slight smile, Mika saw that the forces of the Finns and the Axis had joined forces and together heated up the approaching enemy.

At an almost record speed they reached the defending forces of the Axis Miho and Erika left the BT-42 tank and scurried over to Erika's Tiger II tank.

 **"Miho will direct all of us out of here and I will make radio contact and initiate an outbreak,"** Erika barked and tore off her helmet to put on the headset.

 **"Understood"** confirmed Miho and began to study the environment.

Erika snorted into the radio and gave orders for a southern eruption, because there the lake does not have to be driven so far and because there was the defense of Pravda weakest.

Miho saw the BT-42 and several other Finnish tanks firing at the approaching T-34 tanks and immediately disappearing from the city.

Erika slipped to the gunner's place and began targeting some T-34s. She dared take a quick look at the ammunition left and gritted her teeth as they did not have much of it left.

 **"Load AP ammo"** commanded her and looked through the telescope.

 **"Loaded"** called the Loader already the next grenade in hand.

Erika turned the turret slightly and pulled the trigger. The cannon barked deafeningly, and you could feel the force of the recoil of the cannon so that Miho had to cling to the commander's chair. She knew the Tiger II but through the upgrade, what Erika had made, it is now a unique experience that left one freezing the blood in one's veins while triggering a tank high.

Miho saw a T-34 that was hit dead on by the shell a fraction of a second after the cannon fired and the other T-34 tanks retreating as the shells ricocheted off the armor like tennis balls.

 **"Ok reverse and then south"** Miho gave the order and the tank began to move. Again, Erika fired the cannon and again a T-34 was destroyed. Erika slipped from the gunner position and looked to Miho. Miho saw the look and cleared the commander's place. As Erika sat down in her seat, Miho saw Erika's uniform sticking to her skin, sweating from her forehead. She looked down and it did not look much better. She decided for herself, no matter what happened once they were out of this they would go showering extensively.

Erika concentrated on directing her driver because they could only break out when driving backwards. It was also sensible because the thick armor is known to be at the front of the tank. Miho noticed that the fire was slowly fading on them. She climbed up to Erika and looked out of the slits. At a safe distance some T-34s stopped and many were destroyed and blocking the road

Miho breathed a sigh of relief, she briefly together as Erika put her hands around her hips and staring in Mihos direction.

 **"Damm we are lucky ..."** Erika muttered to herself, sighing in relief. She let go of Miho and dropped into her chair. She wiped her face with her sleeve to wipe the sweat.

 **"I need a shower,"** she commented dryly, without even changing her facial expressions. Miho whirled around and looked at her in surprise.

 **"I thought of the same thing earlier"**

 **"That I need a shower? How mean…"** Erika raised her voice slightly and raised an eyebrow.

 **"I… eh… No!"** Miho raised her hands defensively.

 **"No?"** Erika picked up her uniform and smelt a little. She wrinkled her nose; a slightly strong smell came to meet her.

 **"You have a heavy taste ... but well, then get your sweaty Girlfriend ..."**

 **"Eririn stop that!"** Miho put her hands over her face to hide her blush. She hated it when Erika annoyed her so much. She heard Erika giggle and the rest of the crew began to giggle. It was a great pleasure for her to experience her commander in such a relaxed and funny way, strange but pleasant, because she was more than serious in training and at school and followed the iron rules of the Nishizumi style.

 **"Ok turn the tank and then as soon as possible get back to our starting point but be careful on the way"** Erika instructed over the intercom and put her head out of the hatch. She saw that many did, and Miho climbed out of the hatch climbing down to the back of the tank to get a good look around.

Right now, Erika wished that Miho had never left school and that together they had made plans and won championships. New questions broadened and clouded Erica's mind. Would she have had the courage to confess her feelings for Miho while still at school? Would Miho be the way she is today? Erika looked thoughtfully at Miho and watched as she scanned the area for enemies.

Erika leaned over to Miho and grabbed her arm Miho started frightened and before she knew it, Erika had pulled her over to her and her steel blue eyes looked down into her brown ones for a moment as Erika's lips set by Miho. Miho noticed how the heat rose in her. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss. It did not matter if snipers were nearby or not. Erika broke away from the kiss first.

 **"What was that for?"** Miho stammered not as a criticism but just in this moment where the enemy was after them or not.

Erika sat down with a soft smile when she heard Miho's question.

 **"I ..."** she started, looking deep into Miho's eyes. Should she say that she missed the old days and the kiss was a kind of compression of negative and happy feelings?

 **"I ... just wanted to express ... how much I love you ... my little Smurf,"** she said softly, and her smile widened, and her face grew redder and redder. Miho wanted to get her around the neck, but during the ride and then in the enemy's area she decided to stay where she was. She reached out and asked Erika to take her hand. Erika grabbed her hand and they interlock their fingers with each other.

 **"Me too Eririn ... I love you too!"** Said Miho and a tear ran down her cheek and it was not a tear of sadness.

XXXXXXXXX

 **"Can you imagine in what kind of trouble you are?!"**

 **"Of course not! Because you must have foresight! "**

Maho stomped furiously up and down in front of Miho and Erika.

 **"Disobedience, attack on the enemy without orders ... the list is so long Erika what do you have to say about that?"**

Erika said nothing, not knowing what to say, except to make Maho even angrier.

 **"Onee-Chan Erika wanted ..."** Miho began, but was immediately rebuked by Maho.

 **"You only speak when you are asked to understand Miho?!"**

 **"And I do not care what she wanted we should represent an army that will achieve the victory with discipline and obedience!"** Maho continued, without waiting for an answer from Miho.

Miho had never seen her sister so angry and that scared her a little.

Maho looked alternately from Erika to Miho in the faces.

 **"Guards!"** Maho shouted, which was more like screaming and immediately some soldiers came to Maho.

 **"Convict Ms. Nishizumi here volunteered to guard the camp at night and work in the material warehouse for days as she does so in solidarity with Itsumi."** Mahos eyes landed on Miho's and Miho's eyes blazed with rage.

 **"Upper leader, how long, if I may ask?"** Asked a guard slamming her heels together. Erika and Miho waited anxiously for the answer but Maho took her time.

 **"Seven days and another seven days for every mistake that she makes,"** she said in a relatively calm tone. The guard clenched her heels and led Miho away. Erika looked after her and anger rose in her.

 **"You're lucky that I need you at the front and you'll get me a total win, Erika?!"** she said calmly but with a sharp undertone.

 **"On which front should I go?"** Erika asked without naming Maho´s title

 **"Say hello to Kay and Darjeeling,"** Maho said sardonically and slapped Erika's marching orders against her chest.

 **"Stepping away,"** Maho said, turning her back on Erika to go to her map room.

Erika turned around and walked to the exit but stopped for a moment.

 **"Why her?"** Erika asked, hoping to be able to speak normally with Maho.

 **"That's your punishment Erika ... only that's hard on you"** Maho said sharply, leaving Erika standing.

Maho slammed the door with anger Anchovy was fortunately not there she was at the front with Emi to give an overview of how the situation is there.

Her room was dark, and she turned off the light and sat down at the map table, which was lit by candlelight.

 **"It's hard to lead an army, isn´t it?"** Came a serious voice from a corner behind Maho, she whirled around and took a defensive stance.

 **"You have neglected your cover ... my daughter"** now the figure came into the light and it was her mother Shiho Nishizumi.

 **"Mother, what are you doing here?"** Maho took stance.

 **"I'm here to see you beat yourself, it's a big responsibility to lead an army ... oh and give this to you"** She handed a letter to Maho, which she immediately opened and read it by candlelight.

Maho immediately spun around and went to her personal radio and made radio contact.

 **"To all units we got a break from the organizers because of internal affairs all military orders are suspended with immediate effect except the camp activities who violates this ceasefire will be disqualified by the organizers."** Maho went through and grabbed the radio aside.

 **"How is it going? Who have you already defeated?"** Shiho asked, sitting down at the map table, which looked very messy over all documents and orders and reports.

Maho gritted his teeth. **"Not yet,"** she said loud enough and lowered her eyes.

Shiho nodded **"Understand"**

 **"How is Miho doing so far?"** She asked in the same breath.

Again, Maho grated with her teeth she did not want to open Pandora's box.

 **"Can I offer you something?"** Maho distracted from topic

Shiho narrowed her eyes **"Sure,"** she said monotonously.

 **"I want to inspect all files that you have about Miho and her actions under you,"** she added Monotone

If Maho did not have such a good poker face, everything would have slipped.

 **"I do not know where ..."** Maho started but Shiho was tired of the charade and she saw in front of herself on the map table some files lying around one had the letters' sumi 'and on the other, Mi' she reached for it and immediately opened the documents,

Maho cursed that she had not put away the documents she was trying to defuse the situation.

 **"Mother please ..."** she tried but Shiho raised only one hand and her eyes darkened as anger was clear in her face.

 **"Where is she? I want to talk to her ... right now!"** She tried to suppress her anger, but she failed.

 **"She is in the camp she is ..."** Maho looked at her watch **"... on watch. Why?"** Before Maho could even have a chance for an answer, the door was torn open and Shiho stormed out of the room like a black shadow. Maho swallowed hard and followed her mother.

When Shiho stepped out of the shelter, the soldiers did not look bad, some were happy others did not come out of the amazement.

 **"Where is Miho?"** She asked the soldiers standing around, some shrugging others pointing to the western entrance.

 **"Mother please wait!"** Came behind Shiho

Shiho whirled around to Maho

 **"Maho, if you intervene then you'll meet me too?!"** she yelled at her daughter and went furiously in the direction of Miho's guard post. Maho struggled to stop her mother, but the indoctrination she had allowed her to obey from an early age.

Miho yawned as she watched the setting sun. She shivered a bit, but she was glad not to be in the icy region anymore, and at the same moment she had a thought _"Poor Koume"_

She would have preferred a shower and a little sleep, but the seven days would get her, she persuaded herself. Her thoughts wandered to Erika and immediately she felt better.

Miho heard a tumult behind her as she watched the crowd marveling as one person watched and Miho realized who that was. Miho left her shelter and walked a little towards the person.

 **"Hello mother ..."** said Miho but she did not receive a greeting, but a scathing look.

 **"Explain that to me!"** Shiho demanded, throwing Miho's papers at her feet. Miho picked this up and looked inside. She stayed away as she left all the information. It was all about her time that she had command of the Werewolf unit until she had a relationship with Erika. She started to shiver.

 **"Mother I ..."** Miho started but Shiho pulled back and hit Miho with full force in the face so that the youngest daughter was sent flying before she hit the ground hard her helmet flying from the head and a metallic taste made itself felt in Mihos mouth and her head began to drone.

With full panic, she looked up at her mother.

 **"This!"** Shiho picked up the paperwork and waved it in front of Miho.

 **"Is not worthy of a Nishizumi!"** She yelled at Miho.

 **"We are agents of a tradition based on honor, strength and discipline and not the lowest of anything"** Shiho tore up the file with Mihos documents in front of her daughter.

 **"You are not worthy of the name Nishizumi!"** She yelled, and Miho noticed tears running down her face.

 **"Not to mention seducing you here at one of our school and forcing sexual and loving adventures!"** Miho closed her eyes over this remark, but she opened her eyes as her mother grabbed her by the collar and grabbed her with her full force Hate staring.

 **"You are no longer my daughter!"** She hissed at Miho **"I banish you to be a member of the Nishizumi family!"** Shiho pushed Miho away so that she flew back. With shocked eyes, Miho stared up at heaven **"not like it changes anything"** Miho mumbled to herself.

But no one heard what Miho said as everything was drowned in the thundering sounds of an approaching storm as the first few raindrops fell so did the tears from Mihos eyes.

Maho stood a few feet away and heard every word her mother said her mouth hanging open as her mother banished Miho, she thought it was a bad joke but when she saw Miho on the ground, she knew it was no joke. She saw that Miho's friends wanted to rush to her but were held back by the Kuromorimine soldiers while her mother was still there.

Shiho stopped walking beside Maho

 **"I am leaving ... this is a disastrous condition here ... please do not disappoint me too, my only daughter"** she put a hand on Maho's shoulder and went on her way. Maho stopped dead in her tracks. It was not long before Maho ran to her sister and took her in the arms where Miho began to cry bitterly. They were surrounded by Miho's friends who wanted to comfort Miho a moment later.

Erika was still in the material warehouse when the order came that no military actions would be carried out. She was happy about it so she could spend some time with Miho. As she headed for the sentry post with a bottle of water she had requisitioned from the camp, an adult, black-haired woman came to meet her.

As Erika had learned, she greeted the person as she approached, realizing she was the mother of Maho and Miho. The first thought was "What does Mihos and Maho's mother want here?"

Shiho stopped in front of Erika and Erika took stance.

 **"You are Itsumi-san, right?"**

 **"Jawohl"** said Erika, clacking her heels together as she saluted.

Shiho looked Erika up and down and Erika saw that her eyes were contemptuous.

 **"So, you're the one with my daugh...with Miho... having sex and playing games at night?"**

Erika blushed and her eyes widened at that

 **"From where..."** it came out of Erika when her voice failed her.

 **"That does not matter!"** Shiho barked at Erika and a cold ran down by the light blond

 **"You are no longer welcome in the Nishizumi home! I want you to end the friendship with my only daughter Maho"** she added stepping aside to pass.

 **"Besides, if you're into women already ... I'd have given you something better than Miho..."** she continued on her way without waiting for a response from Erika.

Erika went through the conversation again in her head: this derogation to Miho and then 'only daughter...'

Erika did not need to count one and one together, her stomach turned and without further wasting time she rushed to get to Miho's sentry post. To get to Miho.

 **Panzer Halt!**

 **AN: Criticism and suggestions are welcome**

 **See you in the next chapter ^^**

 **Your DarkAges**


	16. Chapter 16

_**AN: Hey People sorry that it took so long again. I don't want You to get bored about what happened because of that's it is long Story… But please enjoy the Chapter now ^^**_

 **Panzer Vor!**

One had to admit that the axis knew how to maintain hospitality Mika thought. Since they crossed the frontline, they have been treated 'nicely' and accompanied under the strictest surveillance in the HQ. Maho's face was red as she saw that Miho and Erika had returned to her. Mika wanted to push forward to greet Maho, because her heart began to race when she saw the dark brown-haired Nishizumi, but when she saw the angry face, she stopped herself first. It took a moment for Maho to calm down and greet Mika.

 **"Mika it's nice that you are here...I think the reason is that you wanted to join us with your army, as sorry as I am but can we postpone the conversation until later? I still have to talk to someone..."** Maho said as friendly as she could and at the last sentence, she looked annoyed at Miho and Erika. Mika just nodded and was about to join her troops when Maho said they could rest, clean and eat near the Eastern sentry post. Mika threw Maho a sweaty smile and Miho could swear that Mika had started to get slightly red.

Mikko sat in the BT-42 on the driver's seat and let her legs dangle from the front hatch, which she had opened for airing. On her lap, she had her crockery with food inside, which she reluctantly consumed. Outside, Mika was sitting and playing a bit on her Kantele, refraining from eating because she could not eat when her stomach turned for joy.

 _"So close ..."_ she thought and played a note wrong, which made her blush. Never had she ever played a wrong note on a song. She sighed with frustration _"... and yet so far away"_

 **"You should go to her"** it came from inside the BT-42 and Mika tried to ignore it, but she still turned her head in the direction of the 'advice' came. Mikko grinning broadly from the BT-42 was gazing happily at Mika. Mika did not agree, she just played her tune. Even though Mikko was right, this was not the right time.

 **"Mika!"** Aki came running with a crimson head. Mika whirled her head around and looked at Aki in surprise. Aki needed a moment to get some air into her lungs to speak again.

 **"Are you sure that we should join forces with the Axis?"** She asked, staring intently at Mika.

 **"Yes...What makes you doubt it?"** Mika looked at the Kantele and teased it a little bit.

 **"Mika...something big is going to happen here and that will not go well, I just came back from exploring the camp and I saw the Nishizumi leader getting into the HQ!"** She spoke so fast that her voice cracked,

 **"Well that's normal that Maho goes into her HQ ..."** Mikko replied and Mika listened quietly, without giving a reaction.

 **"Not Maho, but her and Miho's mother,"** Aki interrupted excitedly. Mika stopped playing, staring at the floor in front of her. She put her Kantele aside and jumped off the BT-42. Mikko and Aki watched Mika in surprise.

 **"Looks like I need to visit her,"** Mika said with a smile on her face and her gaze on Mikko. She stroked her hair behind her ear and disappeared behind a tank. Mikko and Aki just looked at each other.

Mika walked warily through the tent rows of the axis she looked at the soldiers who slept in them or were busy cleaning their weapons. The derogatory eyes ignored her because she could muster understanding because until now, they are not allies, but guests and if they were dishonorably fighting they could just take them out here and now and remove them from the simulation.

A loud signal sounded and Maho's voice came through the loudspeakers, announcing a fire break but for how long was left unclear, as Mika heard, because investors had internal problems and no military action was allowed. This was good for Mika and she could not suppress a smug grin.

She reached the vicinity of Maho's command tent she was standing in front of it and was about to enter when she heard fast steps. She thought it could not be a good sign and disappeared behind some boxes that were stacked next to the command tent. Mika stood so that she could easily see the entrance. She saw how Miho's and Maho's mother came running out of the bunker with a angry scowl on her face, she searched for directions.

 **"Where is Miho?"** She yelled at a soldier who passed by, Mika could not see what she was gesturing, but it was probably enough that the mother disappeared in one direction.

 _"What has Miho done that she is so angry?"_ Mika thought and her breath caught as she saw how Maho ran out of the bunker and ran after her mother. Mika cursed that she could not hear the conversation properly. She tried at least to get a glimpse of Maho and her mother.

She just saw how Maho stood there and looked after her mother, her face was in pain. Mika already wanted to run to comfort Maho but they were already in motion and followed her mother.

 _"I suspect something bad..."_ Mika thought and followed Maho in secret.

It did not take long, and Mika saw that the big black-haired woman stood by a soldier, no, at second glance Mika realized that it was Miho. She looked at Maho, who turned her eyes away from the scenario and stared embarrassed at the ground. A loud clap brought Mika back to Miho and her mother to look.

 _"That's not true, she did not ..."_ she thought to herself, but it came true Miho lay on the ground and held her cheek. Only word fragments reached Mika because most of it was unclear and many onlookers gathered to watch what was happening.

Mika did not want to watch this anymore, she turned around and was about to leave when she heard Shiho say to Maho: **"... do not you disappoint me too"**

 _"Damn Bitch ..."_ Mika thought and left the scene.

On the way to her Comrades she saw emerging from the distant Erika with something in her Hands and walking right towards the Place where Miho's Guard post was, she saw that Erika had a tiny Smile on her Face

 _"Just too...Consoling Your little ones, Erika-san,"_ Mika thought, Watching Erika walk past her. Mika was about to go between the Tents to her Comrades when she heard the unmistakable Voice from the Mother of the Nishizumis. Mika turned around and remained hidden. Mika didn't pay attention to her being seen and listened to the Conversation between Erika and Shiho.

 _"What's just going on here"_ Mika thought to herself when the Conversation was over, and she saw Erika running towards Miho. She watched Shiho disappear into the Command Bunker. Mika was ready to go to her Troops, but something left her rooted in her Place looking at the Command Bunker.

As if her Body no longer listened to her, she walked slowly toward the Command Bunker. With a small Smile, she stood outside the Bunker and waited outside the Door.

XXXXXX

Maho walked back to her Bunker in frustration as an empty Shell she walked down the Main Road.

 **"I can't believe it..."** She muttered in front of her. Miho is now no longer supposed to be her Sister. Relegated from the Family. Maybe if she would talk to her Mother in peace...Maho rammed a Person and much before fright on her rear she looked at the Person and recognized The light blonde hair and she immediately thought that it was Erika but that could not be, she was somewhere and at the closer Sight that Person was significantly smaller than Erika she guessed that It was one of the Finns.

" **Excuse me that wasn't my Intention "** countered the little petite person, brushing the Dirt off the Uniform. She offered Maho her petite Hand, which Maho gratefully accepted.

 **"It was my Mistake I didn't pay attention to my Surroundings,"** Maho replied Forcing herself into giving a Smile.

 **"What are You doing here anyway?"** She asked immediately, looking intently at the little one.

 **"I'm looking for our Commander, she's been away a little longer,"** the petite said, looking past Maho.

 **"Well then you had a lot of Success ...?"** Maho said, looking at the little one questioning. She would like to know the Name from the little one.

 **"Aki, it's a Pleasure for me,"** she said, saluting in front Of Maho, turning to continue to Search for her Commander.

 **"The Joy is entirely my own,"** Maho replied, Patting the little one on the Shoulder. Aki went on the Search. Maho watched the little one for a Moment until she made her Way back to her Bunker and to her Mother.

When Maho wanted to enter her Bunker, she sighed once and opened the Door.

 **"Mother we need to have a chat,"** she said earnestly, not paying attention to her Surroundings.

 **"Miho is a Part of this Family that is something you know, and You can't just Banish her because she got over the Strands and the Relationship with Erika ... "** Maho sighed as she poured in a Mug of Coffee and sipped on it. **"... Well, these are their Feelings and we must tolerate that."** She drank the Cup of Coffee in one go and waited for her Mother's Bow.

Inside, she was proud of herself that she stood up to her Mother, the screaming failed to stop. Only a clap came from the Corner where Maho suspected her Mother to be.

 **"A good speech, honestly!"** Said Mika enthusiastically. Maho turned around confused and terrified, looking at Mika with an understanding look.

 **"How-What-why..."** Maho began to stutter that surprise hit her too much. Mika slowly came out of the Shadows, with a pleasurable grin she watched Maho as she puzzled and regained her Version, Mika saw Maho turning up a little red in the face.

 **"Where is Mother?"** Maho asked, Becoming a Stiff as usual.

 **"She's left,"** Mika replied briefly and succinctly, going to the Table and pouring herself and Maho a Mug of Coffee. Maho watched it for a Moment before she processed the Information about her Mother.

 **"Understandable..."** sighed Maho and felt worse now. She wanted to get this awkward thing out of the world. She wanted to settle this absurd Dispute. Out of Frustration, she clenched her fists and cursed this current situation in her thoughts.

 **"Here... Drink, "** Mika said, Handing Maho a Metal Cup of steaming coffee.

As if startled out of a Trance, Maho drove together and stared at the Metal Cup. She just nodded and accepted the mug and had a little sip of it. An awkward silence occurred. When Maho looked up to Mika, she saw that she was grinning and had closed her eyes.

 **"How is Miho doing?"** Mika asked, without opening her Eyes. She could think of the answer, but she wanted to break the silence.

Maho sighed and shook her Head **"That shouldn't have happened..."** She muttered in front of her. She went to her chair and settled on that crap. In the process, she spilled a little coffee, which she didn't care about at the moment.

 **"Understandable...But it has now happened..."** Mika continued to grin as she replied to Maho she took the coffee and now looked at Maho in a piercing way.

 **"...What Miho has done is not nice to talk about..."** She continued and now walked towards Maho.

 **"... Still, the Penalty for doing so is not justified"** supplemented Mika and placed a hand on Maho's shoulder.

 **"That wasn't the Reason for it..."** Maho sighed and buried her face in her hands.

 **"Certainly not because this is a Simulation of a War and the Rules are very lax..."** Mika was happy once when she remembered the rule Catalogue.

 **"...I mean it has something to do with..."** Mika continued to complete the Puzzle but Maho immediately interrupted her.

 **"Erika! It has something to do with Erika..."** Maho grumbled in front of her and anger rose in her.

 **"Sure?"** Mika asked. She was able to rhyme this together, but she didn't want to take the words out of Mahos mouth.

 **"Sure! The dork Nut could have thought along!"** Maho became more and more agitated. Mika listened intently.

 **"Not only does they tarnish the Family Name...No also the School and everything you have built up"** Maho hit the Table out of Frustration so that the mug if coffee fell over and poured its content all over the floor. Mika looked on serenely.

 **"You mean that's the Reason?"** Mika asked with interest, not to be noticed that she already knew all this. She didn't get more than a contemptuous snort now.

 **"I'm wondering..."** Mika started but fell silent immediately. Maho looked up intently at her.

 **"Speak up"** Maho demanded, giving Mika a gesture with her hand to continue.

 **"Well, I only wonder if Your Mother finds out that both of her Daughters are interested in Women and if she would Banish you as well"** Mika Didn't need to look to Maho to see that the older Nishizumi sister stared at her with her eyes wide open.

Maho sat in her Chair white as chalk, how could she possibly know, or does she just want to go into close feeling? Maho no longer heard the environment around them as all her concentration was directed at Mika.

Mika bent down to Maho so that their faces are just a few millimeters away from each other. Mika looked closely at Maho's face. She fought convulsively against a blush. Secretly she always wanted to be so close to the older Nishizumi, she would also go one step further, but a thought made her hesitate and this thought had a certain person with two braids in mind.

 **"Don't panic, I'm not going to give anything away already...And even the compassionate didn't"** she whispered to Maho. Mika haired Maho to give a kiss to join, whether on the Mouth or on the forehead but she let it be. With a sad grin, she moved away from Maho and headed out.

 **"I have already signed the alliance...All that is missing is your signature,"** she said hastily and when she reached the door she stopped and lowered her gaze.

 **"I don't care about anything, but maybe I have some advice for You..."** Her voice sounded different to Maho now, rather bruised, sad and somehow a touch of bitterness in it.

 **"... Be a good older sister support the two...No matter how...Erika will get through this with Miho "** she hastily opened the door and hurriedly stepped out. Maho believed she saw a tear fall from her face. And still surprised by the fact that Mika knew about her Preference for Women, and even more surprising what just happened she simply watched.

XXXXX

The day ended with a distressed mood among all Ooarai soldiers, no one failed to notice what happened to Miho a few hours ago. And since then Miho was also no longer seen let alone Erika.

With many of the Ooarai soldiers, a rumor spread that now that Miho was no longer a family member that the Kuromorimine troops could turn their fire on them, and they knew that they were inferior because they did not have the fighting strength like the Kuromorimine soldiers.

Secluded from the base of the Axis, some Ooarai commanders sat down around a Campfire and discussed how to continue in the future.

 **"We have to act! Rather now than when we're shot up from behind!"** A black-haired girl with short Hair spouted and in her eye-catching glass the Campfire shimmered.

 **"We can't...we have to talk to Nishizumi-dono!"** Yukari interjected and immediately got a rather nasty look from the black-haired one, which made her cobble together a little.

 **"That's in vain! We can't rely on Miho anymore!"** The black-haired immediately barked off.

 **"We should separate ourselves from the so-called Axis and try our happiness with the Allies or at Pravda,"** the black-haired interjected, looking one by one into each Face of those present.

 **"Valkyrie,"** Erwin said, shaking her head and folding her arms in front of her chest.

 **"Listen, this is the best ..."** Throated the black-haired and shook her heads in disbelief.

 **"To let Nishizumi-dono down?!"** Yukari now challenged the black-haired.

 **"I don't want to have the dagger in my back because our ' commander ' wants to have an adventure,"** the black-haired sighed and massaged her nose in the process.

 **"Momo that is enough!"** Yuzu invaded the black-haired to prevent any further derailments.

 **"What? Am I not right?!"** She looked at each of those present one after the other. Some turned their gaze away some held the gaze defiantly stood.

 **"That sounds like you want to take command?"** Said a small red-haired with two braids that bit pleasantly into a sweet potato chip.

 **"In case of need..."** She countered the little one and looked at her thoughtfully.

 **"But rather I'd like you to take command,"** she continued, looking into the Red-haired girls face with hope.

 **"No"** countered the redhead sloppy and continued to eat without any further interest in the conversation

 **"No?"** asked the black-haired in horror and some of the commanders too.

 **"..."**

 **"But ..."**

 **"Enough with the defeatist utterances!"** now the red-haired moved on to the attack. Momo Kawashima shuddered and immediately became silent and looked to the ground affected.

 **"We should support Miho now where possible and one has nothing to do with the other! Even if she was hurt her sister will vouch for her and besides, there is Erika because she is certainly not someone that will stab Miho in the back would let alone accuse us of being the Wolves,"** Anzu explained with a bitterly serious glance, looking everyone in the face.

Yukari nodded approvingly to every subject that appealed to the little red-haired and Erwin grinned only at the contra her School president was now giving.

 **"I admit to that we have to adjust to the worst but now making one transition to the current enemy is absurd and more dangerous than getting a dagger in the back,"** she added in a normal tone, starting nibbling on her sweet potato chips.

Momo sighed and shook her head **"I hope you're right"** she didn't look up and walked back from the campfire into the HQ followed by some of the other commanders.

 **"That was still glimmering,"** Yukari said, breathing a sigh of relief.

 **"I don't think so..."** replied Erwin and looked after Kawashima.

 **"Do you want to overthrow Miho?"** Yukari asked precariously, also looking after Kawashima.

 **"It doesn't necessarily have to be her..."** Erwin rubbed her eyes that started to get heavy with fatigue

 **"How do you mean that?"**

 **"She means that if there is already rebellion among us the student council then surely somewhere else,"** Anzu added and stared at her sweet potato chips.

 **"Is such a thing possible?!"** Yukari was beside herself she could not believe that their very own soldiers would start a Revolution against Miho.

 **"Only if Miho doesn't catch herself again and is again a Commander for US,"** Anzu said, disappointed, throwing her potato chips into the bonfire.

Yukari looked at the sweet potato chips as they burned her realized how her hand was starting to shake. She was uncomfortable looking into an uncertain future and perhaps having a kind of civil war with her own comrades.

She shuddered when Erwin took her hand and gently squeezed. She immediately looked to Erwin.

 **"I do not care we continue to stand by Miho come what may,"** she said, looking Yukari in the eye and smiling slightly.

 **"Come on let's go to sleep for now I'm exhausted,"** she said, making a suggestion about walking back. Yukari nodded in agreement and went after her. Both threw a casual bye to Yuzu and Anzu and disappeared.

 **"Do You mean there will be a Revolution?"** Yuzu asked with serious Undertone

 **"I wish...I could deny it...But the Outcry goes through the rows"** she replied in frustration and rubbed her nose.

XXXXXX

 **"You Have the Information?"**

 **"Safe"**

 **"Very good"**

Anchovy read through the Handouts which her Peppers handed over.

 **"And there's no other solution?"** Asked Anchovy looking in disbelief at the scribbles.

 **"Only an extradition of Maho, Miho and Erika"** Pepperoni replied, lighting a Cigarette.

 **"Why Maho?"** Asked Anchovy slightly exasperated.

 **"She's the Head and with that the main force would be severally weakened"**

 **"That sounds like Darjeeling and Erika and Miho all are part of Kay's revenge…"** Anchovy muttered in front of her and crumpled the scribbles

 **"We can still do well even with the loss of Miho and Erika,"** Pepperoni said with a hermetic grin, Anchovy looking up with interest.

 **"According to my Information, there will be a revolution at Ooarai,"** Pepperoni did not say it too loudly but enough that Anchovy heard it.

 **"A Revolution? Who is to be the Successor?"** Anchovy was now more interested in this Information than in the Allied condition.

 **"I can't say that they hope from a certain Anzu Kadotani..."**

 **"Is it docile?"**

 **"I think so...l"**

 **"Hmm"** Anchovy started grinning and tapped Pepperoni's Shoulder contentedly.

 **"Maybe we can bring Erika and Miho apart as well...perhaps again with a faked love letter"** Anchovy muttered in front of her and pondered this action briefly but discarded it at short notice to give Pepperoni her new orders.

 **"Go to Kay and tell her that they get Erika and Miho but Maho continues to stay with us and we will deliver a clean and fair fight. She has free disposal via Miho and Erika ...No reprisals...you can transfer the answer to me by the radio codes that you have, yes?"** her grin became more and more obsessions over the thought how she would get two flies with a single flap to get done.

" **Yes, my Duce!"** Said Pepperoni, kicking out her Cigarette pulling her poncho over her head and disappearing into the darkness of the night. Anchovy looked after Pepperoni as she disappeared under the cover of darkness.

 _"And now I drive back to HQ to continue wrapping Maho around my finger,"_ she thought to herself, giggling in amusement.

 _"That's how war is really fun,"_ she decided for herself as she walked to her kitchen sales.

xxxx

Anchovy reached the HQ in the middle of the Night she had to make a small detour because a road was fortified but could not be continued through this break.

Anchovy the soldiers came comically in front of the ones in the base and chatted.

 _"Were we conquered?"_ she thought to herself, seeing Kuromorimine soldiers enjoying themselves with the new soldiers, discussing something or eating their rations together.

Anchovy jumped out of the van she pulled her gun from her holster and rushed to the command shelter.

 **"Maho what's going on here?"** she padded in completely out of breath and didn't believe her eyes. Maho stood with some commanders around the map table and looked up to Anchovy in amazement.

 **"Anzai?"** Maho took turns looking from the drawn gun to Anchovy's Face. **"What ..?"**

 **"Ahhh sorry I thought we had already been conquered"** she interrupted Maho and immediately declared herself. She put her gun back in her holster and traversed the room with quick steps to be close to Maho.

 **"What exactly is it about?"** she asked, not paying attention to the other participants

 **"I also wish you a good day, Anchovy"** came a sarcastic voice next to Maho. Anchovy only saw them because this person is the only one who sits disinterested and did not follow the meeting properly.

 **"Yes. Yes, good day, "** she said to the seated person and nodded to her, running a little red.

 **"We're planning a big offensive after that Break,"** Maho explained, hinting at the map. Anchovy listened intently

 **"And we have come to the Decision that we will carry out a great Offensive against the Allies and will completely eliminate them this time!"** Maho said in a threatening and victorious tone.

 **"Perfect, that could work out ..."** Anchovy muttered in front of her and she saw the seated person looking her head in her direction and she was looking at her calculatingly. Only now did Anchovy realize it was Mika from the Finns. She forced a smile and nervously scratched her cheek.

 **"This is how it is done, and I give for all the Penal Battalions an amnesia as we will need every available Soldier on the fronts and sends the Werewolves in as Support Unit ... And this Time there is a clean fight!"** demanded Maho, banging her fist on the table.

 **"Anchovy can you tell Miho to lead the Werewolves again?"** She asked her Neighbor, staring euphorically at her.

Anchovy just wanted to say something when Mika rose up and drove over her mouth: **"Forgiveness, but I would take someone else for this Unit, Maho"**

Anchovy's Gaze wandered to Mika in a hurry and it betrayed everyone that she was outraged and a little jealous because someone else called her Maho by her first Name.

Maho turned around and looked curiously at Mika: **"Do you now? Who did you have in mind the?"**

Mika turned her head a bit and saw Anchovy's jealous look, and she liked her.

 **"I've thought that Miho and Erika will lead an Army and Emi will take over The Werewolf unit, that suits her better,"** she said calmly, putting her head a little wrong to provoke Anchovy, which she succeeded in doing. Anchovy's sands started to tremble, and she gritted a little with her teeth.

Maho pondered briefly and nodded off that suggestion.

 **"Good Suggestion,"** she said, patting Mika on the shoulder.

 **"I'm going to work out the necessary orders now you can all rest until it is time for the attack, dismissed,"** Maho shouted and saluted.

All began to leave the room except Anchovy and Maho. Mika was the last one to leave the room when she heard how Maho also asked Anchovy to leave the room.

Disappointed, Anchovy walked to the front door, with Mika waiting in the hallway with a hateful grin.

 **"Well, is everything going according to your Plan?"** She provoked, watching Anchovy's reaction.

Anchovy stopped short and looked at Mika hatefully **"Bitch!"** she hissed and disappeared outside. Mika walked slowly behind and chuckled in front of her.

 **Panzer Halt!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**AN: Over 100000 words ... incredible... I didn't expect this story to be so long ... And the best thing comes to mind more and more (even with some food for thought from my beta reader and all of you writing to me.) I thank you for the support you give me in the form of criticism, likes and suggestions on what I could insert or can improve.**_

 _ **Enough now from me let´s start Chapter 17! ^^**_

 **Panzer vor!**

There was a lot that Erika didn't like smoking, for example, but just this once was she smoking one cigarette. Her gaze was on the small pile of misery that sat on the ground in front of the bonfire and had its legs tightened to her chest. Erika looked around and memories came up when she rushed to Miho's aid when the French attacked this position.

Why did she return to the old base with Miho? Just to get away from everything and everyone. Of course, Maho and some of her Ooarai friends knew because deserting now would be extremely counterproductive.

 _"What can I do?"_ Erika wondered to herself, staring to her favorite girl. Even on the entire way here, Miho had said nothing aside from some sighs and sobbing, nothing came over her lips.

Erika didn't know how to help her girlfriend; she threw away her cigarette and walked towards the campfire. She didn't go to Miho because she went to a pot where water was boiling inside. She filled the water into two cups, in which she had placed a spoonful of coffee and stirred it with her tablespoon. Luckily, she had let some packets of water-soluble coffee go out of the WAREHOUSE at HQ to give them to Miho so that she could survive the ordeal of standing guard.

That was before she had learned what her mother had done to her.

The thought of what happened a few hours ago made Erika angry...Very angry. It took her a moment to calm herself down, then turned to Miho and sat down next to her.

 **"Here ... Please drink that,"** she said gently to Miho and stretched the mug toward Miho.

 **"..."** Miho turned her head a bit and her wounded eyes looked at Erika and then the mug. She took the cup and put it next to her, turning her head back to the ground.

Erika sighed and got again that itch to smoke a cigarette. She was obviously overwhelmed with such a situation. An awkward heat rose Inside of her, so she took off her field blouse and now sat in a black tank-top next to Miho.

 **"Do You Want some Food?"** Erika asked with a little bit of hope, but Miho shook her head. Erika left all the air out of her Lungs out of frustration and threw her head back. How could she just cheer Miho up? How could she help Miho? Went through her mind.

Erika crawled closer to Miho and took her in the arm, pushing her tightly to herself. After some time, she put Miho's head in her lap and looked down at her.

 **"No matter who says what my little Smurf you won't get rid of me!"** Said Erika, cuddling Miho's head but Miho let it all go over her without even moving a muscle. This tactic also failed, panic spread in Erika, what if Miho no longer felt anything. She desperately wanted to know.

 **"I love You Miho Nishizumi please forgive me for not being with you when it happened, but I don't want to lose you my little Smurf ... I want to ... "** Erika tried to say everything flawlessly, but a monotonous voice came up from her lap.

 **"No ..."**

 **"um ... Did you say what? "**

 **"No ..."**

 **"What ... No? "**

 **"To everything ... No ..."** Miho said it all in a monotone voice she squeezed away from Erika and sat back in her position a few steps away from Erika and looked into the campfire. Erika looked at her hurt and at a loss.

 **"You-You want to br-break up?"** Erika stuttered, her voice breaking a little because she hadn't reckoned with it. She narrowed her eyes to keep up against the light emanating from fire.

 **"..."**

 **"Answer me now!"** Erika got louder. She got up and folded her arms in front of her chest, staring at Miho. Her gaze a mixture of fear and hate, had Miho seen that expression she would surely have pissed herself.

 **"See Erika ... You still have a glorious Future after this War ahead of you ... You want to keep progressing in Senshado or not? With me as a Log On your Leg ... It's really better like that,"** Miho said monotonously, not even looking at Erika. Erika blinked a few times, she wanted to really shout at Miho again maybe even try and beat some sanity into her if necessary. She opened her mouth right back. She continued to stare down at Miho.

Except for the light wind and crackle of the fire burning, it was dead silent.

 **"If-if You want You can beat me now if you are after it ..."** Miho said loudly and closed her eyes, she expected a punch or a kick after all nothing happened. Erika just stopped and looked down at her.

 **"Damn you Mother why did You do this to me"** she muttered looked at her hands in front of her and anger grabbed her she took her mug and threw its content into the fire, which was answered with a formidable hiss. Then Miho took a breath once and tried to calm down. Erika raised an eyebrow when she saw that.

Erika took a deep breath and turned around with her back to Miho she looked briefly into the sky and she exhaled once deeply.

 **"Your Mother was right!"** Erika said with intent, especially loudly. She scratched her head and knew that Miho was looking at her now because she could feel her eyes glaring at her.

 **"I was mistaken in You ... ex Vice Commander ... I thought you could show it to all of them, But You'd rather always run away from all the Problems ... Your Mother was quite right I could have had something better than You ... Too bad about the Time I spent with You ..."** Erika said that in her usual high-pitched way she correctly let the bitch hang out and inside every word cut into her like a burning hot knife Now, but she heard Miho moving behind her.

 _"So now the Death Knell_ **"** she thought to herself and puffed up.

 **"Maybe I sometimes take Maho to the Chest always being there as Friends is also boring a nice Relationship with her ... oh yeah…"** Erika said provocatively and just wanted to turn around when she heard a roar and lost her balance and noticed how something or rather someone jumped into her back.

The air left her lungs in an instant when she crashed to the ground, reflexively turning on her back and gasping for air, normally she would have immediately gotten into a defensive position to assess the situation in order to perform right into an counter-attack, but she remained on the ground, she spread her arms and saw the angry face of Miho, who immediately pounced on Erika. Erika watched Miho pull back with her fists clenched and let them rattle down on Erika's body. First, she hit Erika's right cheek the left and again and again Erika looked calmly at Miho and did nothing.

 **"YOU MEAN ... LOUSY... BITCH!"** yelled Miho with her head high red, repeatedly slamming her fists down on Erika. Erika looked rigidly into Miho's hate filled eyes and said nothing or she still didn't fight back.

 **"ASSHOLE! WHORE! SLUT!"** again, and again Miho hit at Erika, most of the punches were directed against the head but also against her breasts or the abdomen was maltreated. Miho found this passive behavior of Erika really annoying, she decided to get it all out as she buried her teeth in Erika's breasts to just cause her pain. Erika groaned up once and made a slightly consumed face, but she still didn't defend herself, she continued to stare at Miho, her somewhat roaming her head from the beating she had to take, but she endured it, for Miho.

 **"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU ERIKA! I HATE YOU MOTHER!"** screamed Miho in Alternation to the skies above with sobbing in the process, her voice getting hoarse after a while from the volume of her screaming, after the latest attacks, Miho spat with contempt in Erika's face because she could no longer bear this staring gaze.

This was Erika's self-proclaimed signal, now she immediately embraced Miho and pressed her feet on herself. Miho was terrified when Erika's arms lay down around her and pressed her to Erika.

 **"LET ME GO NOW!"** Miho screamed and her voice cracked as it was almost just a shrill tone, but Erika didn't let her go, she started talking gently at her.

 **"All is well Miho, let it out ... I'm there for You,"** Erika said softly to Miho. Miho's fidgeting against Erika grew weaker and weaker and her crying got louder and louder. Erika kept talking softly at her until finally Miho stopped her fidgeting and just weakly cried.

Erika allowed her grip to loosen and rubbed the back of Miho's head. She was so sorry for Miho, always she had to hide so many things but despite that she still kept a smile on her lips

 **"I'm sorry Erika! I didn't want to... I mean...! I'm so sorry Erika!"** tripped Miho and she was aware of what she had just done and began to be ashamed. In her mind's eye, she saw the last events that had happened and clearly who gave her comfort and always protected her.

 **"All is well Miho really"** assured Erika and continued to fondle her. Miho was grateful to have a person as great as Erika as her girlfriend. She started pushing Erika back. As she interrupted the hug she rolled to the side and slowly stood up and offered Erika her hand to help her get up. Erika accepted this gesture and smiled a little as she saw that in Miho's face a little smile was working her way through the sad facial expressions. Miho didn't marvel badly at how easily Erika recovered from the punches as if nothing had happened.

 **"Do-does it hurt a lot?"** Miho asked shyly between the last sippers, surveying Erika from top to bottom.

 **"Miho ... honest... You're hitting, like a Pussy ..."** she annoyed Miho, but she could not suppress a grin. She pretended it was a training fight for her. She wiped the dirt off the tank top and her pants and looked at Miho in a challenging way.

Miho looked puzzled and upset in Erika's eyes then to her hands and again to Erika. "How mean!" Miho yelled at her opposite, showing her the middle finger. Erika couldn't help but giggle. She looked at Miho with a nasty grin and said, "Surely you want this? You know what that means, don't you?" Miho started blushing and shook her hand to wipe away the sign, so they stood for a moment and they both then started laughing loudly. It took a bit of time for both of them to calm down a bit.

 **"Do You still want a break up?"** Erika first found the words and looked up at the sky and waited for the answer. That's when she felt Miho hugging her and breathing a simple **"no"** quietly to Erika's ear. Erika's heart started racing to that response and a red shimmer spread across her face.

Miho let her go when a cool gust of wind made her aware that Erika had only a tank-top as a top against the cold and so she pulled Erika closer to the campfire to warm up there, they sat with their backs to the Fire and looked up at the sky. "Were it not for the war now that would be a great romantic outing," Miho thought to herself, cuddling up more and more to Erika.

 **"We both get it all by, my little Smurf,"** Erika said softly to Miho, gently holding her hand with her thumbs. Miho stayed silent and just nodded. She wasn't convinced by that, but she didn't want to cause an argument either.

An engines noise came closer to the fire both looked up to the source and saw Erwin, Yukari, Anzu, Yuzu and a few other friends of Miho driving towards them with a truck and a simple car. Yukari leaned out the window of the truck and waved at them with both arms. Miho raised her hand as well and waved back. Miho came to the biting mark of Erika's chest and this Erika easily moaned.

Miho was embarrassed, she said nothing, but her head blushed clearly. Erika chuckled a little.

 **"Don't get anything out of it, besides, it wasn't a bad Feeling..."** said Erika with a dirty smile, waiting for a reaction from Miho. Miho's head was speeding around looking at Erika panicked now she no longer felt guilt but shock instead.

 **"You're really are a pervert, Eririn!"** She said in shock but played and stood up when she wanted to go to her friends she briefly reversed and knelt down again to Erika, who had put her legs up and watched Miho with a grin, and whispered her into it ear **"But I like that about You"** she pressed Erika another fleeting kiss on the forehead and ran over to her friends. Erika's heart stopped for a split second when Miho said that and when the kiss hit her it made her heart take a leap of joy so that she ran red again and started sweating.

XXXXX

 **"Anzai, pull all of our commanders together I want to hand out the new orders"** Maho shouted through the card room and continued to sign commands

 **"Yes, Maho,"** she said, and just wanted to leave when she remembered that she didn't know where Erika and Miho were.

 **"Um ... Do you know where Miho and Erika are?"** She asked, looking at her questioning.

 **"Aren't they here in the HQ?"** Maho asked, looking up from her paperwork

 **"I haven't seen either of them for quite a while ..."** She admitted and scratched the back of her head.

Maho rose from her place and just wanted to get into it when the conversation with Mika reminded her, she slowly sat down again.

 **"Contact anyone from Ooarai ... they will know where their commander is and will surely pass on the message,"** Maho said, a little more reassured and began to sign the orders again.

 **"As you wish Maho,"** Anchovy said, disappearing from the room.

Erika didn't like the fact that the friends of Miho were now sitting with them by the campfire and causing a lot of noise backdrop. She had imagined it differently that she wanted to use Miho the favor of the hour to join Miho alone to his without a front line with no projectiles flying around. Actually, Erika would have immediately disappeared and driven to her comrades, but Miho looked at her with big eyes and took her hand and asked her to stay, and now she was sitting here alone listening to some scraps of conversation. Again, and again some new Ooarai soldiers arrived and sat down for the campfire.

Erika surveyed the whole group one by one and took spiritual notes about each one. When her steel-blue eyes landed on the smallest person, she noticed that there was something in the bush. She got up and went to the little person, which was suspiciously persecuted by some.

 **"Can I sit next to you?"** Erika asked the small one, pointing to the place next to the little person with the two braids. At looked first up to Yuzu then to Erika and nodded to her. She sat down and stared at Miho, who was chatting with the weird hair girl.

 **"Are there any problems?"** Erika asked from the blue. Without taking her eyes of Miho.

 **"How do you get on it?"** Anzu asked with a little smile on her lips and tried not to let herself be noticed that it is bubbling among the Ooarai soldiers.

 **"You're staring at Miho ... Like me when I worry about her,"** Erika said, turning her gaze towards Anzu.

It was not clear that they had not let Miho out of sight since they were here and pursued her with a worried look.

 **"These are Ooarai matters ..."** Anzu muttered to Erika and wanted to end the conversation before it had really begun.

 **"Understandable ... But should it affect Miho or harm her ... Is it my problem, too!"** Said Erika with a menacing undertone before standing up and leaving without waiting for a reaction from Anzu. Erika looked after and turned to Yuzu.

 **"When do you want to say it to Miho?"** Yuzu asked, looking after the blonde afterwards who joined Miho and was taken by her heartfelt reception. Sighed at and looked at Yuzu with a forced smile.

 **"WE will tell her soon ... I just hope she's ready ..."**

 **"I hope so too ..."** Yuzu said and saw Erika move away from the group and get on a motorcycle and sense of HQ disappeared.

Amazed, they both looked at each other and walked in quick strides to Miho's group.

 **"Hey Miho, where is Itsumi-san going in such a hurry?"** Yuzu immediately asked, looking after Erika. Anzu listened intently.

 **"She wanted to go to the HQ to do something ..."** Said Miho somewhat unsure and stepped from one leg to the other.

" **Hmm"** brought out Anzu and thoughtfully rubbed her chin

 **"MIPORIN!"** screamed Saori, coming up by a small truck, terrified, Miho swirled to Saori and saw that she was upset.

 **"You're supposed to go to the HQ with Erika right away, there are new orders!"** said Saori incensed, arguing for air.

 **"I'll drive you Miho,"** Erwin offered herself and Yukari tuned in. With a grateful smile, Miho nodded to the two of them and the three made their way to HQ.

It didn't take long for Erika to arrive at the HQ. She was so engrossed in the thought that she didn't pay attention to the speed. It wasn't until she almost ran the guard post over that she was forced to stop her motorcycle causing it to go sliding sideways. With a grumpy gaze, she saw the guard post standing up and brushing the dirt off the uniform and muttering something under her breath.

 **"Sorry!"** Erika shouted to the post, but he waved off and started again with his guard. Erika shrugged her shoulders and decided to go all the way to the HQ for now.

Nearby, she heard how a harmonica was played and some girls sang along with it. Erika recognized the song and knew that only Kuromorimine soldiers could play the song. She wanted to look for the right one with the soldiers and went to the squad, who sat behind a wall of boxes and warmed up around a burning old fuel can.

When they saw that Erika came out from behind a box immediately the music stopped playing and all the girls looked at Erika. Erika approached the squad and picked a place to sit down. It would be a matter of strengthening the morale of the force.

Had it been day or just a bit brighter, Erika would have seen that the squad was not exactly pleased to see their commander. There was a tense mood and the air was loaded from the suppressed aggression the squad radiated.

 **"What do you want here Itsumi-san?"** One of the soldiers asked coolly and didn't even look at Erika.

 **"I thought about hanging out with my comrades,"** Erika said, harvesting a contemptuous grunt.

 **"How do we come to the honor? Does your Ooarai cunt run out of time for you? Are we good enough for you again?!"** another female soldier asked, and a laugh went through the round.

 **"What ... Who said that?"** Erika stopped and looked at each soldier one by one as best she could.

A female soldier got up and then one more and another one. Erika gave way a little back because she knew what would happen next.

 **"Disappear you… Ooarai slut!"** a soldier hissed to Erika and shoving her a bit.

Erika grabbed the soldier and pressed her against the wall of boxes she wanted to show her strength, but it was just the opposite. Erika noticed how many arms grabbed around her body wrapped around her like snakes, and they snatched her from the soldier and threw her to the ground. Erika tried to fight back with a vengeance, but it was pointless because there were too many.

 **"Hold on to them! I want to give you a lesson that will bring her back to the bottom of the barrel!"** The female soldier that Erika had pushed against the wall earlier.

The soldier sat on Erika's stomach and looked triumphantly and victorious into Erika's eyes who would have killed this soldier with hatred.

Without any suggestion, the soldier hit Erika with a clenched fist against her right cheek and immediately against the left. She repeated this one a few times. Erika's head flew from side to side all the time. A metallic taste made itself wide in her mouth and Erika spat blood next to her on the floor.

 **"You two get a box!"** said the soldier, pointing to two standing around the troupe that Erika did not hold on. In no time they brought a large box to the place where Erika was held.

 **"Last lesson for you, 'commander',"** the soldier said hate fully, spitting out the word commander.

 **"Over the box with her! And free her ass nicely!"** the soldier commanded, laughing casually as Erika tried to fight back.

Erika now lay with her stomach over the box her arms and legs continued to be held down. Fixed as she was now, she realized how her pants were pulled down.

 **"Take a look, I bet the little Nishizumi can get it to you properly or not Erika-san?"**

 **"Let's do it by rank"**

 **"Or the entire group"**

Erika heard the comments and the laughter and gobble of the soldiers.

 **"No way! After all, we are not barbarians!"** said the same one who had already worked the face of Erika.

 **"Everyone takes one like that and does that!"** She ordered. Erika was expecting the worst, perhaps, a rape.

The pain was brutal Erika screamed so loudly that it must actually be heard in the whole camp but thanks to her bad luck just as she was screaming the engine of a tank roared to life and drowned out the scream.

 **"OMG, gag that Bitch, it is way too loud!"** said one female soldier, grinning hemorrhage at Erika's reaction. A female soldier retrieved a cloth from her bag and forcibly stuffed it into Erika's mouth.

 **"And let get on!"** the female soldier laughed, catching out with a truncheon and hitting Erika on her naked ass with full force.

 **"Mmmmpf!"** Erika shouted at what was insulated by the gag, tears gathered in her eyes and running down the cheek.

 **"Yes, that's for you betraying Kuromorimine, Bitch!"** the soldier coiled rhetorically. She put a leg on Erika's pelvis and pretended to play golf.

 **"FORE!"** she yelled, hitting the invisible ball, the punch going down on Erika's butt.

 **"Mmmmpf!"** Erika screamed up again, the pain so much that she almost fainted

 **"Ok who wants next?"** The soldier asked, eagerly calling most of her to that they would be next.

Erika wanted to use the favor and tear herself away and run away but the attempt was recognized and promptly they all threw themselves upon her again and fixed her. Erika knew that now a painful time was imminent.

Miho reached the HQ about half an hour after Erika arrived here. As she passed the guard post, she saw Erika's motorcycle. She couldn't suppress a grin. It tingled it in her stomach when she thought of seeing Erika again. It was only half an hour ago when Erika left her, but it felt like an eternity to her.

 **"I missed that,"** Erwin said, looking in the rearview mirror with a grin.

 **"What do you mean?"** Miho asked but couldn't resist a slandered giggle.

 **"A person who can make you smile like that ... That's a beautiful love,"** Erwin said playfully to Yukari, who nodded approvingly. Miho blushed like a ripe tomato and looked embarrassed at her hands.

Erwin stopped as usual in front of the entrance of the command bunker and Miho really jumped out of the Kübelwagen because she was embarrassed by the conversation. She ran to the post and automatically showed her soldier's book. The guard waved them through without paying attention to the book. Miho hesitated a little but then quickly went into the building.

 **"Not holding our Miho when she meets Erika"** Erwin laughed and looked at Yukari amused. Yukari hit Erwin on her thigh and laughed.

 **"And what are we doing now?"** Erwin asked Yukari. Yukari winked at her and blushed a bit. Erwin grinned and drove the Kübelwagen to a remote location.

XXXX

 **"Hey Miho, nice to see you again, did you recover a little bit?"** Mika asked gleefully, shaking Miho's hands excitedly.

Miho smiled a little through that welcome, looking over the room for Erika.

 **"Isn't Erika here already?"** She asked, irritated, without elaborating on Mika's question. Mika looked at her a little thoughtfully.

 **"You are coming separately?"** replied Mika and thoughtfully scratched her chin.

 **"Erika drove to the HQ before I heard of the order to gather..."**

 **"I'm going to have someone look for her,"** Mika said, wanting to rush out the door when it opened and Erika was standing in the door. Terrified, Mika and Miho looked at each other and then back to Erika

 **"Why are you wearing sunglasses?"** It escaped Mika and she surveyed Erika's face.

 **"Is this makeup?"** Mika asked, and just wanted to touch Erika's cheek if that was really makeup, but Erika deftly dodged.

 **"No grandmother you don't see that right, and now enough,"** Erika said, slightly annoyed, pushing her way past Mika and nodding to Miho.

Miho blinked several times and looked at Mika perplexed. Mika shrugged her shoulders and joined the card table.

 **"Come Erika sits down next to me,"** Miho said, reaching for Erika's hand to drag her to herself and direct her onto the seat.

 **"I ... I'd rather stand I sat long enough"** she countered and leaned slightly against the wall near Mihos seat. Miho looked at her without understanding.

 **"Did I do something to you?"** She asked nervously, fumbling at her uniform.

 _"Shit ..."_ thought Erika and just feeling bad that she made Miho feel like she had done something wrong.

 **"Oh ... Oh what doesn't always tell you!"** she said, a little rougher, watching Miho's reaction. Miho just looked back at the empty seat next to her and to Erika.

Erika sighed loudly and walked to the chair next to Miho. "This woman is still killing me ..." She thought and sat down cautiously, but Miho reached for her hand and tugged her to the chair. It took a lot of concentration so that Erika didn't jump up and scream in pain with a tortured smile she looked up to Miho and nodded to her.

Just when Miho wanted to ask something, the door opened and Maho, Anchovy and some Kuromorimine soldiers entered the room with heavy steps. Attention immediately went to the newcomers.

 **"Ok folks now it's getting serious,"** Maho began, sitting down at the head of the card table.

 **"This interruption is a gift for us. We were now able to assess the situation well and we see that, thanks to our new alliance, we are able to launch a huge attack."** On Maho's face, a hating grin made itself known.

 **"With the front to Pravda now more than secured, we will launch a final strike against Kay and Darjeeling."**

Silence reigned in the room and everyone looked at Maho.

 **"Miho, Erika you have the most experience with the Allied leaders and their allies after much consideration and consultation with Anzai and Mika, you will lead the attack with Mika."**

Miho nodded to Mika with a smile to what was reciprocated by Mika. Erika remained seated silent and began chewing on her fingernails with nervousness.

 **"Miho and Erika will lead the attack together, while Mika is backing down as support."** Said Anchovy and handed the orders to the three. Mika looked worryingly at Anchovy's face to read her facial expressions.

 **"Maho I would recommend that I lead the main force and Miho and Erika give support to Me,"** Mika said, looking excitedly at Maho and Anchovy. Anchovy blinked several times as she collected the issued commands again, with a violent sigh and immediately handed others over. Mika looked dented at the new commands and then to Anchovy. She grinned a little. Mika just wanted to say something when Maho raised the word.

 **"Good idea Mika so we do that instead,"** Maho said enthusiastically, taking the previous orders and tearing those up. Mika remained mute and gave herself beaten but only this time as she made sure the orders were secured in her bag.

 **"So, well on and Panzer Vor!"** Maho said energetically, getting up and leaving the card room. Anchovy sat down as Maho had disappeared from the room into her seat and looked at the three one by one. Miho and Erika walked out of the room a few seconds later, leaving Mika and Anchovy alone.

Mika got up and looked at her orders again and then immediately to Anchovy.

 **"I hope it turns out well for all of us..."** She said, looking at Anchovy pervasively.

 **"Sure, after everything is done,"** Anchovy replied in a clay position that Mika didn't like and shaped her hands in front of her face like a lozenge and looked over her hands at Mika challenging. Mika nodded, sighed and left the room.

A diabolic grin loomed on Anchovy's face

XXXX

Miho impatiently tapped her fingers on the tank and propped her head on her other hand. She got bored because she had been waiting for the signal to attack for quite a few hours. She looked around and looked at her troupe and saw that there was a tension in her faces. While they were only there in support of Mika, Miho did not believe that Kay and Darjeeling would not exploit the break to bolster their own ranks or launch their own attack.

Her gaze wandered toward Mika, who relayed more commands to her tank commanders. Miho groaned in frustration and climbed on top of the tank turret to catch a glimpse of the front section with her binoculars. Like a peacefully painted landscape was the front section in front of her no tank could be seen or heard some birds singing their songs and insects circled in the nearby undergrowth. A delicate breeze played a little with Miho's hair, which made her smile.

She put down her binoculars and looked over at Erika, who sat on her cannon barrel and peeled off an apple while she didn't let the battlefield out of her sight. Miho would have preferred to have gone over to her and would have enjoyed this silent, idyllic image of landscape with her and kissed her in the process.

Without realizing it, Miho blushed at the thought of kissing Erika with her to experience romantic stuff.

 **"Psst ... Nishizumi-dono"** whispered it behind her from the tank and Miho whirled around, looking into Yukari's face that was grinning broadly and a finger that pointed to her.

 **"What is there?"** She asked, puzzled

 **"You're bang red in the face..."** giggled Yukari and inside the tank she also heard some buckles and a sigh.

 **"... uhm oh I ... Oh damn ... "** mumbled Miho and buried her face in her hands.

 **"After the offensive, you can claw away at her Miho,"** Saori said, looking out at her from Miho's command seat.

 **"Ahhh stop saying something like that... it's embarrassing!"** Miho moaned embarrassed and shook her head in the hope that her reddish blush would disappear.

Except one laughing from each of her crew members, none said anything more about Miho's relationship with Erika.

Miho looked curiously at Erika and saw that she was looking at her now and a gentle smile graced her face. Miho raised her hand and waved over to her, which was greeted by a giggling Erika. Erika formed a heart with her two hands and points to Miho. For Miho, time stopped, and her heart hammered against her chest. She got a bit worried that it would pop out the next time.

A whistle rang from a pipe, which was the signal to attack. With a skillful jump, Miho jumped into the tank and sat her headset on her head and heard the wild commands of Mika.

 **"As if according to plan I advance with the main part of the tank force and Miho and Erika wait a few minutes and will then move up!"** Ordered Mika and finished the funk.

The roar of countless engines the howls destroyed the Idyllic calm. Miho saw Mika's BT-42 move away and a reel of various other tanks followed her. A shudder ran Miho over her back down the image of the landscape that lay peacefully and juicy green in front of them for a moment was now crushed by the tracks of the tanks and the boots of the soldiers.

 **"Do we want roll to victory?"** It came via radio and Miho immediately recognized the voice of Erika.

 **"Panzer Vor!"** Miho retorted with a brief giggle.

The remaining troops set into motion and drove after the main force. It didn't last long that the battle noise was already sounding before them. Miho looked through her binoculars and saw a huge armada of Allied tanks on the main force stopped and opened fire.

 **"Sherman on 2 o clock., destroy it immediately fire at will Hanna,"** Miho said via funk, staring at the tank through the binoculars. The turret turned towards the target just before Hanna had aligned it, Miho had her tiger stopped. The shot scream through the air and the Sherman was taken out with one shot that penetrated the upper front plate with ease.

 **"Good shot!"** she heard Erika talk about funk, rather her tank fired a shot as well and knocked out a Matilda tank.

 **"Thanks, Eririn you too,"** Miho said, proud fully, already looking for another target.

They now came within range of the Allied tanks and were immediately brought under fire from countless projectiles. Inside the tiger, the impacts roared so loudly that they all involuntarily pinned together on each hit.

Miho saw how tense her crew was, Saori fired with the MG at the enemy soldiers and provided barrage at the enemy tanks, Hanna turned the turret and shot at the incoming tanks, Yukari pushed one grenade after the other into the cannon like one of the World champions and Mako zigzagging so that the grenades could not knock them out.

 **"Commander what should we do? We have very high losses!"** It penetrated from the radio, ripping Miho out of her observation of the battle.

 **"Hold the position! You have to persevere a little longer,"** Miho ordered, sticking her head out of the hatch to get an overview.

Silence came from the radio and then a deep sigh.

 **"Understood!"** A voice growled from the ether.

 **"NO! Not understood her! That was it! Nishizumi is no longer the commander of Ooarai we were fed up with being heated!"** roared a voice in the ether and Miho was shocked what's wrong with her troops.

 **"Well, we can ..."** But it began to be interrupted immediately.

 **"Oh, hold the flap Miho!"** The voice roared again, becoming increasingly aggressive

 **"To all Ooarai fighters! Whoever wants to ride into doom with Miho and the others can do this, the rest follows me and we make a retreat and escape the sinking ship"** it came out of the ether and Miho heard it like a echoing echo they stuck her head out of the hatch and saw how many Ooarai tanks and Soldiers suddenly stopped the attack and turned the other way and disappeared.

Miho could not think clearly, the radio began to come alive, many tank commanders asked why the Ooarai troops withdrew and if these were Miho's new orders. Miho sat on her commander's seat and stared in front of her, she had reckoned with everything but not that her friends would let her down now. She began to make accusations.

 **"EY Miho, what's going on with you?"** Erika asked excitedly and Miho could imagine Erika seeing the withdrawal from the Ooarai troops in complete surprise and blaming Miho for it.

 **"..."**

 **"Hello?! What's going on with you? Is this your command that most Ooarai troops disappear? Hello? Answer me!"** Erika's voice came out of the radio and she was completely under stress.

 **"..."** Miho didn't want to answer her she just couldn't it just didn't get a word out of her.

Yukari jumped up and ripped the headset off Miho's head

 **"Hello?! Commander has fallen out!"** Yukari roared frantically into the headset, forcing her way past Miho to get an overview.

 **"We have lost just about all the tanks and troops, a large armada of Sherman tanks and a train of Matildas are on us to try to withstand everything possible ..."** But Yukari was abruptly interrupted by Erika.

 **"Nonsense! Go back to the nearby forest and camouflage yourself ..."** Erika gave through and was interrupted when she finished as the radio made an ear-numbing noisy and a violent upsetting sound. Yukari turned her head in the direction where the impact came from and saw that a Firefly had targeted their tank and came towards her.

But that wasn´t the only thing as the entire tank started violently shacking as numerous explosions went off all around it.

 **"Mako give full throttle into the woods best in zigzag!"** roared Yukari, starting to sweat. But the tiger did not move a millimeter from the spot.

 **"Mako!"** roared Yukari again.

 **"He doesn't move I think they shot us down a track!"** said Mako in her usual calm and quiet voice. Yukari looked like the enemies always closer.

 **"Abandon the tank!"** She shouted, bumping up the hatch of command place. Up on the turret she looked back and saw that Miho was not moving and inch.

 **"Nishizumi-dono come on we have to disappear!"** she cried in the direction of Miho, but she did not react.

 **"Damn it all!"** cursed Yukari and reached into the tiger, grabbing Miho by the collar and dragging her out. Luckily, she was well trained alone to reload the grenades as fast as possible carrying a person was easy.

When Yukari, had pulled Miho out several bullets whizzed past them and even more shells detonated nearby. Yukari had Miho half on her back and moved them both away from the tank. She landed unsafely on the hard meadows ground and rolled herself off. She immediately crawled up to Miho to see how she was doing so far.

 **"Hey, everything ok with you?"** She hastily asked, carefully groping Miho. Luckily, she could not find any wounds.

 **"Come on, we have to disappear?"** she said, tugging at Miho's uniform. Miho awoke like she had been in a trance and looked at Yukari questioning.

 **"What's going on?"** Miho asked, confused, looking around and seeing that she was outside of her tank. Then she saw the tracks were missing and the engine was destroyed as the entire tank was covered in black sooth than anything else.

 **"Miho, we have to disappear, the operation failed!"** Yukari tugged at Miho who now stood up and took cover behind her tank.

 **"Where are the others?"** She asked, looking around wildly to search for her comrades.

 **"Forest!"** yelled Yukari, taking Miho under her arm, forcing her to duck running toward the forest. Just in time, when they were halfway through, the Allied tanks pushed past Miho's disabled Tiger.

In front of them, they heard a familiar sound from a spinning turret. When Miho looked up, she saw Erika´s Tiger targeting the approaching enemies. An ear-numbing noise and a formidable wave of pressure caused the two to stumble, but they immediately jumped back up and kept running towards the forest. Miho looked behind her and saw that the American tanks had stopped as Erika´s tank blew of their tracks and destroyed two more before it began a tactical retreat. Miho was about to cheer just as the tiger set in motion and retreated deeper into the woods.

 **"Miho keep going! Let's move! Come on!"** Yukari groaned completely out of breath and kept tugging at Miho.

Miho now ran towards the forest with her own power, she watched the tiger disappear into the forest. They reached the forest as a lot of MG fire crashed into the trees around them showering them with wooden splinters.

They ran a whole bit more, without a break even deeper into the forest and only stopped when they saw the others on a small clearing. Completely out of breath, they stopped several feet in front of the others to get some air.

Mako lay quiet stretched out on the ground and gasping for air. When Miho and Yukari opened to the others, they just had to laugh. The others tuned in with the laughter.

You were interrupted only when they heard a dull rumble and looked in that direction. Instinctively, they took up their weapons and with fear they realized that they hadn't taken any.

With serious looks, they looked at Miho questioningly. Miho pointed to the forest and they all disappeared, staring at the other side of the forest.

A cracking and frenzy immediately interrupted the silence and they saw a monster of steel burst out of the undergrowth. Miho recognized the silhouette of the monster and sped out of her hideout, waving to him. From the monster, a light blonde person came forward, all of whom knew well. They groaned up in relief and came out of the hideout. It was now an easy one to come out of the forest and join your own. Miho hopped up and down with joy a few times and wanted to run to her friend when an explosion rang out by the tiger and this one came to standstill immediately.

Miho stopped and looked terrified at Erika, who had disappeared inside the monster.

 **"ERIRIN!"** she yelled in full panic, running toward the tank.

Erika and another came climbing out of the tank and rushed to Miho and her group.

 **"Damn here are mines!"** She immediately cursed off, looking at the tank, which was now spewing a slight billow of smoke into the sky from its engine and turret.

Miho fell around Erika's neck looking for injuries.

 **"Hey ... Hey not so wild I'm unhurt!"** Said Erika a little amused. Miho looked at her in a brief moment and took her in a firm embrace.

 **"Where ... Where's the rest?"** asked Yukari, looking over at the tiger.

 **"Taken out,"** Erika said coolly, looking back to her tank.

No one said anything all looked anxiously at the tiger as if it were going straight and would get the way to the rows of their own army.

 **"We should disappear before the enemies get here,"** Hanna said, pointing to the smoke billow rising from the tiger

 **"In which direction though?"** Miho asked everyone and none had an idea.

 **"Not far from here we saw a small hut that we could take cover in to orient ourselves,"** Erika said, pointing in the direction where they had come from.

 **"A hut?"** Yukari asked, looking skeptically at Erika.

 **"Why didn't you stay there?"**

 **"We heard laughter and we wanted to follow up on that,"** she said coolly, staring at Yukari. Yukari nodded and grinned to Miho.

 **"I'm in favor of Erika's proposal,"** she said, placing her hand on Miho's shoulder.

 **"That would be a good idea look at Mako, who won't survive a march of violence,"** Saori said, pointing to the sleeping Mako lying on the ground snorting a slight one.

 **"Ok. You are right! Eririn would take us there,"** Miho said, giving her friend a sweet smile.

 **"Follow me,"** she said, and she blushed immediately when she saw Mihos smile.

XXXXXXX

They had been marching for quite some time and they hadn't found the hut until now. They followed a silent Erika, who ran ahead of them. Miho connected a little to her friend to have a little chat.

 **"Eririn?"**

 **"It must be here after all!"** Erika thought to herself, scratching her head thoughtfully.

 **"Eririn?"**

 **"Wait we drove left then right then ..."**

 **"ERIRIN!"** Erika drove together when she heard her nickname so loudly and so close. Miho was now next to her red-faced and breathing heavy.

 **"Y-Yes?"** She asked, staring at Miho in horror.

Miho looked around and sighed in disappointment.

 **"We got lost, didn't we?"** She asked, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

 **"N-no, of course no,"** Erika said, laughing precariously, she looked around and she came up with an unwell feeling.

 **"It's just behind these paired trees,"** she said, pointing to some firs in front

 **"Like before the last paired shrubs and the bushes in front of it?!"** Mako said sarcastically, letting herself fall to the floor. Erika gave the black-haired a deserting look and let it rest on itself.

 **"I squandered the last times ..."** Erika tried to explain herself but was interrupted by Hanna.

 **"We should find this ominous hut as soon as possible, dusk is approaching."** She said and looked up at the sky.

 **"Exactly she's right,"** Erika said, pointing with a finger at Hanna and setting out to go further on the way. Yet none went one step further. Erika looked around. No one, even Miho, looked over to Erika they were looking for objects to sit on it to take a short break. Beaten trot Erika back to the pile. She sat down next to Miho and crunched out a water bottle on her belt, wetting her lips with it. When she dropped off, she immediately offered Miho a sip.

 **"Here drink that,"** she said, holding the bottle down.

 **"Thank you,"** Miho said, setting on and taking a big gulp of the water. When she moved it away, she giggled a bit.

 **"What is there to giggle?"** Erika asked, puzzled, without looking at Miho.

 **"Well ..."** Miho started and looked at Erika.

 **"I think it's cute that you kissed me in the woods"** Miho watched Erika's reaction and wasn't disappointed. Erika's face only turned a bit pink, which immediately passed into the red.

 **"What are you talking about?!"** She wedges off and now looked at Miho in a challenging way.

 **"Well the bottle ..."** Miho said, suppressing her laughter. Erika stared at the bottle and back to Miho.

 **"What about that?"**

 **"Well ... First you touched those with your lips and after that I ... "** Miho is already happy, even if she loved Erika it was so nice for her to annoy her. The reactions were always funny, certainly for Miho.

Erika looked at the bottle and then Miho and back to the bottle.

 **"Oh, keep your mouth shut you Smurf"** wedged her with a high-red head, she ripped the bottle out of Miho's hand and stashed it by her belt and jumped up from her seat, removing some steps from Miho.

That had not happened unobserved and everyone else grinned before them.

 **"Stupid Miho!"** cursed Erika in front of her but when she saw Miho so happy, she could not resist a smile.

" _Stupid Sexy Miho!"_ she though and begin to grin

 **"So, enough break, keep going!"** She barked out, getting ready to set off. Everyone went further in the direction Erika had shown them and to top it all amaze they really had a hut in front of them, even Erika was surprised.

She seemed abandoned to carefully seeing at her. Yukari first peered in a window and saw nothing because it was barricaded from the other side with boards. She shrugged her armpits as Erika took a questioning look at her. On quiet soles Erika sneaked to the entrance and unsecured her MP then she kicked the door in and walked behind. The hallway was empty, she whistled through her teeth and the rest slowly came after. There were still two doors in this hallway, Erika took part in one would have to go to the bathroom or something similar and the other to the living room.

She pointed to Yukari and her tank crew member to storm the bathroom and she wanted to conquer the living space with the rest. Erika made gazing contact with Yukari and both nodded for a felt 3 seconds and broke through the door.

Erika stormed into the room followed by Miho and Saori but when she put a foot in the room, she lost balance and landed the floor.

 **"Damn shit, stumble wire!"** It went through her head. When she wanted to jump up, she was pushed to the floor. Miho lay on her back and on Miho lay Saori. Erika tried to shake the two of herself, but a loud click of a gun made her fall silent in the movement.

 **"Well, well, take a look at what came out of the forest for our little party."** Said a cold voice to the pile that lay in front of her. Erika's gaze turned around and she recognized at least twelve pairs of boots only one could be seen with white stockings.

 **"Erika Itsumi, Saori Takebe and Miho ' the butcher ' Nishizumi"** said the person in a sought-fifth way and nudged everyone with the boot when the name sounded, only with Miho she kicked her in the side with enough force to throw her against the wall where she slowly stood up.

 **"Naomi! Tell her modestly that the deal is done,"** Kay said serenely.

 **"And you guys are arrested as POW!"** She said, laughing hob casually. The other soldiers agreed with the laughter.

 **Panzer Halt!**

 _ **AN: Once again, a slightly longer chapter ^ ^**_

 _ **I hope you liked the chapter I am grateful for criticism and suggestions.**_

 _ **Until the next chapter ^^**_

 _ **Your DarkAges**_


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys I wanted to let you know that I will not continue with Two Hearts in a War in its current state...

I know it hits you pretty hard or it's a joy. Who knows? ^^

But that should not be the end of the story because I will rewrite the story (there are just too many mistakes in the story as of now, from my own point of view) it will take some time but it would be worth it ;-)

I do hope to see you once more when the rewrite has begun.

I hope that you remain loyal to me and continue to support me energetically in the next projects.

Your DarkAges

UPDATE:

The rewrite is now online **"Obstacles"** have fun ^^


End file.
